Ever After
by oni-hime-san
Summary: Happily ever after's are usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.With lies,betrayal,and hatred,will Naruto and Sasuke ever be able to restore things to normal?With pastlives & abroken family.Will love win in the end or will it wilt
1. I

Ever after

**Summary: _Happily ever afters are usually found in the end of a fairy-tale and rarely in the heart._**

* * *

A blonde man sat in his car in the middle of the night. A suitcase full of his belongings in the backseat. The keys were in the ignition and the garage door open. Said blonde man was holding on to the steering wheel so tight that this tan knuckles turned white. He sat there for 2 and a half hours. This has been his routine for the last two months. 'Leave' was his main thought but he could never do it.

He was a very handsome man. He was the owner of one of his families businesses and corporations. He was beautiful, successful, and rich. He was also blessed with a family. He had his parents, his brother, his godparents and many friends.

But he also has a family of his own. A family that's been braking for a long time now and is now broken. His lover cheated and broke what was supposed to be an unbreakable bond. His 5 year old daughter was a spoiled brat who took after her mother. She had called him a demon just as she had seen her mother do many times. She told him that he wasn't a good father and a horrible husband. She told him he couldn't please her mother and that was why her mother cheated. That she was glad her mother was looking for a better man to come into their lives.

Her twin, his son, was the complete opposite. He was shy, timid, quiet, sensitive and less confident. He's the reason for staying. Otherwise he wouldn't bare through this abuse. His mother ignores him and prefers his more confident sister.

His sister had told him to just go ahead and die. They were twin and because they came as a set no one would care if one disappeared. But better it be the less useful one.

If the blonde man left his soon to be ex would take care of his daughter but his son…

He couldn't leave without him or he would risk breaking his son's fragile and innocent soul. He needs to take his son with him, then he could leave. Leave the traitor he once loved, leave their fake happiness they live everyday…leave everything that doesn't matter behind.

But he wasn't ready yet. If he left he needed to make sure that everything was set and that there'd be no way for his soon to be ex to find him, no matter the reason.

The blonde man pulled the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. He kept his suitcase in the backseat and returned to the house. It was a chilly night. Just like the night he had first tried to leave. He remembered it very well. He had been working very hard lately and decided that for once he would go home early and try to relax with his family. Something that he doesn't have a chance to do often. But when he got there he saw a man with white silver hair leave his drive way. He knew him too. He worked in the companies research facilities. Being the kind hearted man he was he wanted to give his lover the benefit of the doubt. But when he reached their bedroom his lover was laying in the aftermath of his betrayal. He even confronted his lover about it but it didn't turn out so well.

**.:Flash back:.**

"_Sasuke…why?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was sitting on their bed._

"_Why what?" Sasuke asked indifferent as always._

"_Don't play stupid. That bastard might've left before I came home but you could have at least cleaned up the damn mess!" Naruto's voice got louder as he started to lose control._

_Sasuke looked away from Naruto and remained silent._

"_How long?" Naruto asked in a whisper._

"_I can't remember anymore." Sasuke said never losing the indifference in his voice._

"_Can't you at least show a little remorse for betraying me?" Naruto asked getting angrier._

"_I can't show what I don't got, dobe." Sasuke stated and Naruto became quiet._

"_Why?" was all he could think of._

"_I'm just sick and tired of being touch by something that's not human." Sasuke said with venom in his voice. Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. A new emotion blazed in them that Sasuke has never seen in them before. Naruto turned and left without another word._

* * *

"_Papa seems really hurt. Why is that Yue?" a little boy with dark eyes and black hair asked his older twin. A blonde girl with blue eyes._

"_Geeze don't you know anything stupid? Father just realize that mother doesn't love him. But I can't blame him. After all father is a filthy demon. it's a disgrace that you look like mothers side of the family while I'm force to look like _his._ but as soon as I'm old enough I'm dying my hair black." Yue said._

"_Don't say stuff like that Yue. Papa's always loved and cared for us. He deserves our love."_

"_Pathetic Sora. You really do take after him. Shame. You'll be eaten alive because you have no Uchiha pride."_

"_We're not Uchiha. We're Uzumaki!" Sora exclaimed._

"_For now. But I'm sure mother will leave father and we'll get a better name. I mean what other name could be better than Uchiha? A name feared and admirable by all."_

"_I'd rather be known as Uzumaki. At least when people hear my name they wont be intimidated by me and not want to be my friends because their scared."_

"_Stupid Sora. Love and friendships are useless. See this is why father's parenthood skills are ridiculous. If you think love will get you happiness then your wrong. Here's a little tip little brother, fairytales are stupid because they fill your mind with nonsense. Life isn't as simple as bibbidi bobbedy boo." and with that Yue left her brother in the empty hallway._

**.:End Flashback:.**

Ever since then Naruto's tried to leave but couldn't. And always left the bed before Sasuke wakes up and gets in after he's asleep. He looked in and saw Sasuke on his side sleeping away. He walked on and entered his daughters room. She had many pictures of her family. Her grandparents, uncles and aunts, and cousins. She for some weird reason she didn't mind all of Naruto's family. Just Naruto. She also had pictures of herself and her mother. Hell, even a picture of the home wrecking bastard. But there were no pictures of her brother or him. With a deep sigh he left and went to his son's room.

His son was still just a five year old child. He tried with all his little might to ignore his families imperfections. Naruto couldn't help but smile. If it weren't for that little bundle of love he would've lost his mind along time ago. His love for his son was the thing that kept Naruto turning the other cheek and made him continue living in his happy lie.

He caressed his son's cheek and smiled fondly. Sora began to stir and onyx eyes met sapphire.

"Hey papa…what time is it?"

"Its still late. Go back to sleep." Naruto whispered to his son.

"Are you leaving?" Sora asked.

"Not for awhile. Just roaming the house." Naruto answered with a smile.

"No. I mean are you going to leave…home?" Sora asked while fidgeting with the blanket.

Naruto knew his kids weren't stupid. He knew they understood the turmoil's their family is facing. He wished they didn't but couldn't deny it either.

"Don't worry son…if I leave I'll take you with me." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Promise?" little Sora asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."


	2. II

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he reached Sora's door. His son had fallen asleep again. He closed the door and headed out. It was still chilly outside but he was used to it. Naruto had been kidnapped when he was just a baby. His kidnapper had been an evil man so when Naruto had the chance he ranaway and was forced to live in the streets for a few years. Living in a cold world was second nature to him.

The streets were quiet and almost completely empty on his way to the Nara household. Shikamaru Nara had been a very close friend since his teen years. Shikamaru had been the one to help Naruto find his family. They were almost inseparable ever since the first time they met. Even thought they were like complete opposites. Shikamaru was quiet and lazy while Naruto was loud and hyper. But they were both genius' and enjoyed each others company.

After Naruto took over one of the Uzumaki companies he had hired Shikamaru as his and the companies personal lawyer.

And despite contrary belief Shikamaru actually wakes up just as early as Naruto. And ever since the first visit from Naruto Shikamaru kept waking up just to help Naruto.

The door to Shikamaru's place was opened, as always, and Naruto let himself in. Naruto entered and headed toward the kitchen where Shikamaru would be reading the paper while sipping his coffee.

"Morning Shika." Naruto greeted.

"Your late." Shikamaru stated.

"Sorry. I got sidetracked a bit on the walk over." Naruto said as he sat down at the table.

"You walked here in this weather?! Its freezing!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Its nothing Shika."

Shikamaru sighed deeply. No matter what he did he could never get Naruto to take care of himself as good as he should.

"Troublesome. Anyway I have good news." Shikamaru said while flashing Naruto a yellow manila folder.

"What?" Naruto asked as he served himself some coffee.

"I finally got the custody papers legalized. And already sighed by Sasuke. All you need to do is sign it yourself and Sora is legally yours and yours alone." Shikamaru didn't even try to hide the smugness in his voice.

"Really? How'd you pull that off?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"He really doesn't care what he signs. That's why I have Hinata check over everything that gets sent to him. All I did was put it in a pile of papers and got it back signed."

"You can be an evil genius when you want to be you know that? But I love it. Thanks buddy."

"No problem. So…mind letting me in on our plan? You now have custody of you son and you filed for divorce 3 months ago. What's going to happen now?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

"I've got no clue. I want Sora out of there. I'll probably move in with my parents to get a family environment for him. Other than that I don't know. I'm sure Sasuke won't notice and Yue…she'll be happy."

"Families are a complicated thing Naruto. Sometimes its better to leave and let things get better as your apart than stay and suffer."

"Your right Shika. You're always right."

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the office he was greeted by his secretaries Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They told him the files that were on his desk, the meetings he had scheduled, and the papers that needed to be sighed. He flashed them a sexy smile and they fainted with a fan girl squeal. Naruto was on his way to his office when he passed Kabuto's office. Naruto frowned and glared so fiercely at the door that no one would be surprised if the door spontaneously combusted and turned into the gates of hell. He was the head of Uzumaki Corps tech department, Kabuto Hebi, a.k.a. "The Home Wrecker."

Naruto never thought he would come to hate someone other than the bastard who'd kidnapped him. But here was another person on his growing 'Hate List'. Sasuke was making it very high up on said list. Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard panting and moaning from the other side. He knew that voice too. It was unmistakeable. Sasuke. Naruto clenched his fist and stormed out of the building. He got into his car and drove. After 20 minutes of driving without paying attention Naruto realized he had went to the beach.

He always ends up there when he's depressed. It can't be helped. He first came when he first escaped from his kidnapper. And so many times after that. He would sit on the sand and stare out at the ocean until sunset. He's let his feelings of depression set with the sun. That's what he was doing now. Though this time not all his problems could set away with the sun. But the scenery did help. The foam from the water when it hit the shore was a pretty white. The glittering in the water as the suns rays hit it. The yellow, orange, red and pink colors in the sky as the sun began to set in the horizon. And the beauty of the early stars that decided to shine a little early.

As the day got darker and Naruto calmed down he decided it was time to go home. It was already very late by the time he arrived. By the time he got home the maids were leaving . They told him that Sora was already asleep. He thanked them. He walked up to Yue's room to find her watching television.

"Its late. Light out princess." Naruto said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Yue hissed at her father.

"Its late princess. I'll tell you a story but you have to get to bed."

"No I don't! And stop calling me that! I don't want to be a demons princess! When are you going to understand that I hate you?!"

Naruto stared at his daughter. He wasn't shocked to hear those words, having heard them many times before, but it still hurt so very much hearing them from his own daughter. He left without another word to her and closed the door. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Things were getting worse. He'd have to leave tonight or risk being the reason their family brakes. He walked up to his bedroom and was surprised to see Sasuke still awake. Usually Sasuke would get home as late as possible, eat silently and then go to sleep.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Its late. I always come to bed late." Naruto answered.

"Yeah but your usually home. Sora had to call me at work to ask where you were. And when I asked Hinata to tell you to get home she said you left early!" Sasuke said accusingly.

"I'm sorry did _our_ son interrupted your fuck time with that bastard?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"What?!"

"Don't try to fake it. I can't believe you! It's one thing to do it here at home or somewhere else but you can't even keep you damn pants on at work?!" Naruto asked.

"You were spying on me?" Sasuke asked getting mad.

"No. I was on my way to my office when I heard your voice from his office!" Naruto said just as angry.

Sasuke was flaming mad. Without thinking he punched Naruto as hard as he could. Naruto stumbled back and held his cheek.

"What the fuck does that bastard have that I don't? What has he given you that I can't?" Naruto asked huskily as he approached Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled back until his knees hit the bed and he fell backward.

Naruto climbed on top of him and put his hand on each side of Sasuke's face. He moved on hand and started to stroke Sasuke from the outside of his pants while kissing his neck. Even though Sasuke wanted to push him off this body wouldn't allow him.

Even if Sasuke didn't want to admit it Naruto knew exactly what he liked. Naruto knew how sensitive his inner thighs were and loved how Naruto kissed them. He loved it when Naruto open mouth kissed his belly button. He loved the emotions Naruto's eyes would give off as his only focus was making love to Sasuke. That and Naruto's kisses were amazing!

Sasuke was all hot and aroused and ready for Naruto. Naruto stood on his knees and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were half closed and his legs stretched ready. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto look at him. Naruto leaned down and was about to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and awaited his husbands kiss. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto's lips hover over his in a ghostly taunt. He moved higher trying to capture them but failed. Naruto stood up completely and headed to the bathroom. The door was slammed closed leaving Sasuke in their bedroom alone. For tonight…and who know how much longer.

Sasuke didn't try to follow Naruto. He knew Naruto was upset and decided to talk with him tomorrow when both have calmed down. He ignored his throbbing need and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Naruto climbed out of the shower and got dressed with the last pair of clothes he had placed in the bathroom closet. He dried his hair and walked around the mansion. All the help had gone home. None of them stayed here. Yue was now asleep as well was Sasuke. He stared at them for a good while before going to Sora's room. With a determined face Naruto took out the suitcase he had stowed in Sora's closet. He placed it on the floor near the bed and opened it. He shook Sora gently.

"Sora…Sora wake up." Naruto whispered in the darkened room.

Sora woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it papa?"

"Listen I need you to put on your shoes and get some warm clothes on, understand?" Naruto asked and Sora's eyes widened.

Sora understood completely. He's been waiting for this day. The day he and his father would leave their evil mother and sister to be happy together. So got out of his bed and put on his little converse. He left his pyjama's on because they were thick and warm. He put on a jacket, some mittens and a snowboarders hat with the fluffy balls. He then waited and watched as his papa packed his clothes, games and some toys. It didn't take long. Unlike his sister Sora never really asked for anything.

Soon he was following Naruto down the stairs and outside. Naruto unlocked his car which was outside instead of in the garage. Even if Sasuke wouldn't wake up if he started the car he would if they opened the giant gates. And right now Naruto couldn't face Sasuke. Naruto buckled Sora in the car seat in the back and placed Sora's suitcase in the trunk next to his. He climbed into the drivers seat and put his car into 'Drive' and never looked back.


	3. III

Ever After

**Summary:_ Happily ever afters are usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart_**

* * *

Sasuke had woken up and his arm swung to the other side. It was empty. He wasn't surprised. Ever since Naruto had found out he waits until Sasuke falls asleep to get in and gets up before Sasuke wakes up. Usually it wouldn't bother him but last night was different. Naruto had acted differently. It aroused and worried Sasuke to no end.

Shaking his head Sasuke stood up and headed to the bathroom. He looked around and he noticed something was…off. He couldn't place it but there was something different about the bathroom this morning. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. One of the maids probably cleaned it out or something.

When he stepped out of his bedroom fully dressed he expected to see his son waiting by the window waiting for his father to come back and get his car.

Yes Sasuke knew about Naruto's morning walks. He didn't know exactly where he went but he knew he went somewhere. Sometimes the flame that blazed for Naruto worried about him because he would leave without the proper clothing. Naruto was strong and inhumanly healthy but that didn't mean he was immortal.

But this morning there was no Sora. That puzzled him. Sora wasn't one to change routine so that might mean that he could've gotten sick. Sasuke walked to Sora's room and found the bed still messy but empty. He went to his daughter's room and saw her getting her hair brushed by one of the maids.

"Good morning mother." Yue greeted with a smile.

"Morning sweetheart. Have you seen your brother?" Sasuke asked and Yue's smile faltered.

"Isn't he by the window?" Yue asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her hair treatment.

"No. His bed isn't made either, which is odd. Have any of you seen him?" Sasuke asked the maid.

"Sorry sir. I've barely arrived and I usually tend to Ms. Yue first." the maid answered and Sasuke nodded. He walked down the stairs and saw the help arriving and getting to their jobs. Sasuke entered the kitchen with hopes of finding his son but he found it empty. Not even their chef had arrived was about to call out Sora's name when one of the maids came rushing towards him. Her face scared Sasuke.

"Sir I was putting some of Sora-kun's clean clothes away in his closet but it was completely empty! His drawers and bins were too."

"What!?" Sasuke asked and ran upstairs. He entered Sora's bedroom and opened the closet but it was completely empty. He ripped out the drawers but there was nothing in them. Then a thought came to his head.

"No. He couldn't have…" Sasuke said as he raced up to his bedroom and ripped open the closet. Naruto side was empty and the suitcases above in the closet shelves were missing. He opened Naruto's dresser and found it empty. He went into their bathroom and finally realized why it looked different. Naruto's things were missing from there too. His toothbrush, his razor, his deodorant and even the bathroom closet was missing Naruto's things.

Sasuke was getting angrier by the moment. He ran downstairs and told the maids to call Kaji, Kyuubi and Itachi's son, and tell him to come early to take care of jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to the company. Once there he burst into Naruto's office but found Kyuubi there instead.

"Where is he?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Hello little brother-in-law. Nice to see you too. How am I you ask? Absolutely great. And the weathers been alright. A bit chilly but the sun does appear every now and then." Kyuubi joked from behind the giant desk as he leaned back in his oversized easy chair.

"Cut the crap Kyuubi. Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked with his voice dripping in venom.

"Naruto? Well even if _I am _his brother _you're _his husband…or at least you used to be." Kyuubi said losing his playful smile and getting serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked defiantly.

"I'm sure you would have a better understanding than me Sasuke." Kyuubi said standing up and looking out the window.

"This is useless! Just tell me where he is! The damn bastard walked out on me and took my son!" Sasuke said playing the victim.

"So? Isn't this what you've wanted? You did cheat on him…and by what Kaji tells me you prefer your daughter better, hm?" Kyuubi glared at Sasuke with his piercing emerald eyes.

"…I could charge him with kidnapping." Sasuke said.

Kyuubi laughed at that. Sasuke gave him a weird look and Kyuubi answered, "No you can't."

"What do you mean I can't? Of course I can. He deserted me! His husband. And he took my son."

"No you aren't and no he didn't…well at least no illegally." Kyuubi retook his seat and folded his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"I'm sick of all these damn riddles. Just tell me what the fuck you mean already!" Sasuke yelled getting irritated.

"Alright." Kyuubi then pulled out two manila folders and placed them on the desk. "I know for a fact that you and Itachi aren't that close. But me and Naruto…ever since we found him again I made it my duty to make sure he would trust me. I haven't told anyone who wasn't in on it about his plans dealing with you.

"Also I want you to take into consideration that yes I love Itachi and I know he adores you and is over protective of you. I understand that. It comes with the territory of being a big brother. And I also want you to understand that the only reason you're even walking right now is because Itachi begged me to forgive your foolishness. And also Naruto begged me to let him handle his own affairs. I was reluctant but I stepped off. But you have no idea how angry I got when Naruto first told me you were unfaithful to him…

"You've always underestimated him. You thought he nothing more than a piece of hot ass. But you never knew he was a genius. He had planned everything out. Not one thing was overlooked." Kyuubi's voice was full of malice and hatred.

"Where is he Kyuubi?" Sasuke's voice had gotten smaller and lost its confidence.

"Naruto Uzumaki the bachelor left sometime in the middle of the night. Where to exactly I don't know."

"Naruto and I have been married for 6 years Kyuubi."

"Yeah but my little brother turned in these divorce papers 3 months ago." Kyuubi opened a folder for Sasuke to see. And it was right in front of him. Both of their signatures.

"When did he..?" Sasuke began.

"Surprisingly…well not really, he found them in your bedroom. He was looking for something, I can't remember what, and came across these papers with your signature already on them. Interesting right?" Kyuubi's smirk was amused. And Sasuke didn't say anything. Kyuubi wasn't finished yet. He picked up the other folder and opened if for Sasuke to see.

"This one was just filed in yesterday."

"What is it?"

"The legalization of Naruto's custody over Sora." Kyuubi stated bluntly while his face stoic.

Sasuke was speechless. He knew Naruto was angry at him. Sure he had gotten those divorce papers and signed them a long time ago but he never showed them to him. Sasuke wasn't really planning on leaving Naruto. He couldn't believe Naruto would not only divorce him but take Sora with him. Without his permission!

"I didn't authorize this!"

"Right. And you coming here actually made it easier for my first act of new president. Your fired." Kyuubi stated with a smirk.

"What?!"

"Shikamaru managed to sneak this passed you in a pile of papers that were sent for you to signed. If you don't even look at what your signing you could ruin our families business. That lack of intelligence or interest to see what your signing cost you your son. And it's also my professional reason to fire you. On a more personal note I just can't stand you right now. Oh and thank you for also giving me a reason to fire Kabuto. Getting involved with an employee that was married to not only my kid brother but the head's youngest son and former president? I'm sure he'll have serious trouble finding a job after I destroy his reputation…" Kyuubi's smirk never left its place and just got eviler but each word.

Sasuke left after that. Kyuubi knew he would get hell from Itachi later but… "Its totally worth it."

* * *

Sasuke walked over to Kabuto's office and saw him packing. He entered and made his presence known.

"Hey…"

"Oh its you. Bit early isn't it?" Kabuto asked indifferently. Sasuke didn't take it any different. He was used to it.

"I'm guessing you've been to see Kyuubi. What are you gonna do now?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"I haven't been to Kyuubi's office. I'm just leaving." Kabuto stated.

"What? If you haven't seen Kyuubi how do you know your fired?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh they fired me? Oh well doesn't matter." Kabuto said and continued packing until Sasuke stopped him.

"Your aren't making any sense Kabu-kun."

"You can stop calling me that. We're over." Kabuto stated without even turning back to face Sasuke.

"What?!"

"We're over. Now that your no longer any use to me I don't want you."

"What are you talking about Kabuto?"

"Your couldn't do anything right could you? How in the world could you have let Naruto leave?" Kabuto asked turning to finally face Sasuke.

"Naruto? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I've put up with you." Kabuto explained but saw Sasuke's confused face. "I wasn't ever interested in you. Naruto was the one I wanted. I wanted him ever since grammar school. But he never noticed me. Then he disappeared and became rich and powerful…and got _married._ I despised you for taking him from me. I did try to take him away by seducing him but he was too faithful to you. But I was lucky it didn't work the other way around. The only way Naruto would become mine was if you were taken out of the picture. So I devised this plan and it worked. It has a few kinks but nothing that can't be solved."

Sasuke was shocked. He was speechless and hurt.

"You tried to seduce my husband?"

"Ex husband Sasuke. Ex husband." Kabuto said smugly.

"You _ruined_ our family!" Sasuke hissed at him.

"Hm…no. You ruined your family sweetheart. You were the one that was unfaithful. You were the one who cheated. You were the one who broke your bond with Naruto and betrayed him. You were the one who shattered his heart and broke your family apart. You were swept away by meaningless words and limited excitements. And then you were stupid enough to chase away my Naruto…and I had it all planned out too. After he divorced your pathetic excuse for a lover I'd come in at his weakest moment and make him realize we were meant for each other. And I'd become Sora-chan's new momma and we'd be a happy family forever." Kabuto mussed.

To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement. He unleashed hell on Kabuto. It took five security guards to pry him off. And even after Kabuto was sent to the hospital Sasuke was still raging. All the while Kyuubi was laughing his ass off. Sasuke wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yue sat on her bed as her older cousin Kaji told her a bedtime story. She had to stop him though.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Your doing it all wrong. Your supposed to saw each of the characters voices._ Like this._" Yue said imitating the voice of a scary monster.

"Awe…is that the way your daddy use to tell it to you?" Kaji asked sarcastically. Kaji had jet black hair and onyx eyes. Though they were covered by his hair because he styles it like his dad, his uncle, and his grandfather. All four have the same hairstyle.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Yue protested.

"Good. Then you won't mind using your imagination because I am not doing the stupid voices. And you should get used to it because Uncle Naruto is gone." Kaji said as he turned the page on the book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yue asked glaring at Kaji.

"I mean he finally got fed up with all the bull you and Aunty Sasuke give him took Sora and left. For good." Kaji said indifferent. Not that he didn't care. He loved his Uncle Naruto and cousin Sora. Naruto was like a second father and Sora was like his little brother he wanted to protect. He was saying everything as harshly as he could to get Yue to understand and to regret.

"That's a lie. He would never leave." Yue had crossed her arms in protest.

"But he did. And he only took Sora. Father told me after Uncle Naruto called him." Kaji said.

"No he wouldn't. Father loves us. He would never just take Sora and leave us behind."

"Why wouldn't he? You and Aunty keep calling him a demon. You've told him you've hated him. You mother betrayed their marriage. Why not leave? He already got the divorce 3 months ago. And he finally got custody of Sora yesterday. That was all he was waiting for. He loved Sora too much to leave him with Aunty and you." Kaji said with a glare of his own.

"Whatever. Even if he's gone what does that matter to me?" Yue asked.

"I guess it wouldn't matter. I mean all he tried to do was make you his princess and give you your fairytale ending. But he rejected it and now you won't get it."

"That's a lie. I'll just as mother and she'll give me anything I want." Yue countered.

"Until he decides to bring the home wrecker home. Then you'll be like the dog." kaji said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uncle Naruto was the only thing keeping that other man away from here. Now that he's gone that bastard has all the rights he wants to just barge in here and do as he pleases. And he'll probably have Aunty Sasuke at his every will. You wont matter anymore. You wont be pampered. This was exactly what happened to Cinderella. He father married a woman who faked being nice for his money. But when the father died Cinderella's stepmother used her as a personal servant. And just like Cinderella you'll be knocked down a few knotches." kaji explained.

"That won't happen…EVER!"

"What about the time Uncle Naruto was gone for a week and the home wrecker stayed? If I remember correctly Sora slept over our house while you stayed here. And if I also remember this right that bastard spanked you, no?" Kaji asked.

Yue didn't say anything and Kaji stood up and left. On his way down he saw Sasuke arrive. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Kaji smirked and scoffed.

"How someone who claims to be a genius could be so stupid. The bastard fools you, hits your daughter and drives the only person to ever really love you away. Pity. Well its late. See you later Aunty Sasuke. Oh by the way I'm taking the week off. I'm sure you won't mind. Father said he was gonna fire you anyway."

* * *

**Hey people!**

**I've noticed how people kept adding this as their favorites and alert but there were hardly any reviews! I was a bit upset. So if you guys want to know what happens next to Poor Naruto and Sora and how Sasuke and Yue are going to deal and just plainly what happens next YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! **

**Also for those who review thank you but please add smoething else othr than, "i liked this" or "great job please update soon" Lemme hear your thoughts beyond the fact that you just merely like it! PLEASE!**

**and with the more reviews i get the more I'll write and the faster I'll update!**


	4. IV

Ever After

IV

**Summary: **_**Happily ever afters are usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.**_

* * *

Sora opened his onyx eyes when sunlight hit them. He looked around and realized that last night wasn't just another dream. His papa had actually taken them away from that house. He looked outside the window and saw an unfamiliar background. He smiled. He never liked that place. His mother always ignored him and his sister was always bossy and mean. He didn't care if he ever saw them again. All that mattered was that he was now with his papa who loved him like nothing else.

"Well hey there sleepyhead." Naruto said from the front seat.

"Morning papa. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"We're about two cities away from Konoha."

"Wow! You must've drove fast and all night papa!" Sora exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Well I just wanted to get as far as I could. Anyway we should be arriving at the hotel soon."

Sora just nodded and continued watching out of his window. After another 20 minutes of driving they finally pull up somewhere and Sora is amazed at the size of the building.

"Whoa! Papa this place is huge!"

"I know. Its called the Sabaku Inn. The owners are good friends of mine. I called them and told them I was coming so they had a room ready for us." Naruto explained.

Sora held onto his papa's hand as they walk into the beautiful and luxurious building. His papa got the room key and then they got in the elevator and headed to their room. Their room was on the top floor. His papa called it the 'presidential suite'. The room was huge. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a balcony!

"Do you like the room Sora?" Naruto asked his son.

"Yeah its awesome!" Sora smiled at Naruto.

Naruto ruffled his hair and told his that they should take a bath. After they were dried and dressed Naruto took Sora to playground. They got some giant pretzels and Naruto sat Sora down on a bench and faced him.

"Listen Sora I need to talk to you. I know that this must be very hard and confusing for you…"

Sora shook his head, "No! I've been waiting for a real long time to leave. I was wondering what was taking so long. Mother never paid any attention to me. He was always mean to you…I hate him." Sora said and his words surprised Naruto to no end.

"Sora you can't mean that. Granted Sasuke wasn't the best parent you can't hate him." Naruto whispered as he stared at his son.

"No I do hate him! Because of him we can never be a happy family! All his talk about being an Uchiha has gotten to Yue's head and turned her into an evil spoiled brat! But that's not why I hate him. I hate him because he hurt you…"

Naruto hugged Sora in a close embrace and let Sora cry. The poor little guy must've had all these feelings locked inside of him for a long time. He needs to let them all out. So Sora cried in Naruto's arms for a long time. And when he finally calmed down Naruto shh'ed Sora and rubbed circles on Sora's back.

"Its alright Sora…everything's just fine. Please don't cry. I know your love for me is big but please don't burden yourself with my problems. Your mother and I might not have worked out but…its not your fault." Naruto explained.

"But its not fair. He hurt you. Your eyes look so sad when you think no ones looking. And I hear you cry at night before you go to your room. You try to make our lives happy and a dream but you yourself are stuck in a nightmare and you can't seem to wake up…

"Mother left you in that nightmare…I won't forgive him for that, ever!" Sora's eyes were full of pure hatred, something Naruto wished he never have to see in them.

Naruto sighed. He could say more and try to reason with Sora. But if he kept on talking that will only cause Sora to keep looking deeper and deeper into his hatred for his mother. No, its best if he just let it drop for now and pick it up again when enough time has passed.

"Well, why don't we forget about all that for a while? I have to make a few phone calls to your Uncle Kyu and grandpa Mina. Why don't you go play on the swings for a while hm?" Naruto asked and Sora nodded and sped off to play.

* * *

Sora decided to play on the swings but once he got there he noticed someone there. It was a little girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on an old dress that was much too light for this kind of weather. One of her shoes was missing its lace. She had a few spots of dirt on her face and she was carrying an old book that seemed ready to fall apart any second. Sora walked closer to the little girl and noticed the tear stains and how her eyes looked so sad. The only other time he ever saw eyes like those were on his papa. That's when he noticed it. Sora was reminded of his papa when he saw this little girl. She was like a reflection of Naruto because of the ordeals he's gone through. He also saw a sign made out of cupboard hanging around her neck by a piece of string. But he couldn't read it.

"Hey." Sora said gently but the little girl still jumped a bit.

"Hi…" the little girls voice was weak and unused.

"I'm Sora Uzumaki. What's your name?" Sora asked politely.

"My name is Yoruki."

"Don't you have a last name? and why are you dressed like that? Aren't you cold? And you look sad. Why is that?" Sora's true nature was coming out now that he wasn't at home. Sora is very curious by nature.

"No. I don't have a last name. and I've got nothing else to wear but this." Yoruki answered while holding her book closer.

"Why? Can't your parents buy you something a bit warmer?" Sora asked.

"I don't have any parents…" Yoruki whispered.

"WHAT!? Why not? What happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I never had parents. I grew up in the orphanage a bit away from here. But they shut it down a few weeks ago…I've been staying in the park ever since." Yoruki said with a few fresh new tears. Sora was shocked. But decided to make Yoruki happy by playing with her. But after ahile he kept thinking about what she said. Then he got angry and sad at the same time. But what could he do? He was just a kid himself…with a sad face he walked back over to Naruto. Naruto noticed his son's face and asked, "What's wrong champ?"

"I'm just sad papa. I made a new friend…"

"If you met a new friend then why the long face?" Naruto asked.

"She's got no parents or a place to stay. She sleeps here and its cold and her clothes aren't warm at all…and she looks so sad…"

Naruto looked over to were Sora had just come from. He saw a little girl sitting on the far end of a swing with a sign around her neck that said, 'Adopt Me'. Naruto stood up and walked over to the swing set.

"Hey there. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Sora's father. Would you like to come get some lunch with us?" Naruto asked.

"Really? I can go with you?" Yoruki asked.

"Yes. You must be cold and hungry. Come along. We'll get you some new clothes and some food." Naruto reached out his hand and took Yoruki's small hand in his and all three walked back to Naruto's car.

When they arrived at the restaurant Naruto ordered a family special and then some dessert for each of them. Afterwards Naruto and the kids had a conversation.

"So Yoruki, how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Three years old Mr. Uzumaki." Yoruki said.

"What's the book you have with you?" Sora asked.

"This is a fairytale book. Its full of different fairytales. Before the orphanage closed down some of the bigger kids used to read it to me all the time." Yoruki answered.

"What happened to the orphanage Yoruki?" Naruto asked.

"It was a good place to live. Ms. Luna was a sweet old lady who made sure everyone was happy and had everything we needed. But we were always under budget because Ms. Luna believed in raising us with good morals to become good people. But the founders didn't like that we were being raised to be 'free thinkers' so they never gave us the money we needed. We didn't have money to buy medicine when someone got sick and all the blankets were old and hand-me-downs and all the books were old and used up. But we were happy. But then Ms. Luna got very sick and just didn't recover. The founders didn't care what happened to us. They just closed down the orphanage and I've been staying at the playground ever since. One of the bigger kids made the sign for me and well…here I am."

"That's horrible! How could there be such mean people in the world?!" Sora said angrily.

"Yeah…but I'm still hopeful. I know that if I just keep believing I'll find my happy ever after just like all these princesses in my book!" Yoruki exclaimed.

"Princess?" Sora asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Ever since I could remember the bigger kids and Ms. Luna have read me books about princess that find their palace and their knights in shining armor and stuff like that! And that's what I always wanted!"

"Alright kids come on. There's somewhere we need to go before we head home." Naruto said. The kids looked at each other confused but followed Naruto either way.

They got back in the car and Naruto drove around some more. When they stopped they were outside of a store. They walked in and saw that it was a boutique where they sold things for weddings, baptisms, and other things. Naruto talked to one of the female clerks and they took Yoruki into the back to try on a few things.

Sora looked up at his papa and was surprised to see Naruto smile and he appeared seriously and truly happy. Sora then looked towards Yoruki's direction and then back at Naruto. Sora thought about it. His papa always called Yue 'princess'. Whenever Yue wanted something his papa would get it for her without any hesitation. Then it finally clicked. Naruto always wanted a daughter to spoil. To have that father daughter relationship with. Someone to be his 'Daddy's little girl'. But he could never get that with Yue but now Yoruki presented his papa with the opportunity. Sora smiled and pulled on his papa's pants leg a bit. Naruto looked down at Sora and Sora said,

"I promise to be a good big brother."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Yoruki then came out. She had on a beautiful while dress. It was puffy and silky and fitting for a princess.

"So what do you think?" Yoruki asked as she turned around to show them her dress.

"You look just like a princess Yoruki." Sora said.

Then Naruto came up to her with his hands behind his back. Then he presented Yoruki with a diamond tiara. He placed it on her head and said, "With this tiara I know proclaim you Princess Yoruki Uzumaki. If you accept of course…"

"You…you want to adopt me?" Yoruki asked in disbelief.

"I'd love to." Naruto said.

Yoruki started to cry and she ran up to Naruto and hugged him as tight as her little arms let her.

"Now I'm a real princess with Daddy Naruto as the King and Sora-nii-chan as my knight in shining armor." Yoruki squealed.

Naruto chuckled and then told Yoruki to go pick out some more dresses and some shoes and whatever else she wanted. Sora went with her to help her decided. After that were done they returned to the hotel and Naruto bathed the kids again. After that he told them to stay out of trouble and watch TV while he showered. So now Sora and Yoruki were sitting on the bed watching TV.

Sora notice how quiet Yoruki was and decided to ask her what's wrong.

"Its nothing Sora-nii-chan. I'm just not sure if I can accept all these gifts." Yoruki said as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Don't worry about it Yoruki-chan. Papa loves it. And you have to keep asking for things." Sora explained.

"Huh?! I can't do that! He's already given me more than enough!" Yoruki protested.

"Trust me he want to give you lots more. See the thing is I have a twin. Her name is Yue. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you. But she never liked papa."

"How could anyone not like him? He's very handsome and a super good person!"

"Yeah well she hated him and was evil to him too. And all papa wanted was to have a little princess to smother and spoil. So you have to call him 'Daddy', want to play with him as much as you can, and ask for stuff like dresses, dollies, ribbons and other girl stuff like that. You have to be papa's new daddy's girl, ok?" Sora asked.

"Oh…alright."

Naruto came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and saw the kids watching TV.

"Hey papa!"

"Hi daddy!"

Naruto smiled and took something out of his pocket. It was a black rectangular box. Naruto opened it and inside were three necklaces. One was a silver crescent moon outlined with sapphire. There was a star with a sapphire crystal in the center. And finally a sun outlined with sapphire and a sapphire crystal in the center.

"This is for my princess." Naruto said as he wrapped the moon necklace around Yoruki's neck.

"This is for my prince." Naruto said as he wrapped the star around Sora's neck.

"And the Sun is for me. With the moon, the sun, and the star were complete the sky. But more importantly...We complete our family." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

After the encounter with Kaji Sasuke was beyond confused. His head hurt from everything that happened that day. He didn't answer any of the maids that asked him questions. He didn't bother to look for Yue. He went straight to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He waited and waited. He stared at the clock on his nightstand. Minutes turned to hours and hours soon flew by. The next thing he knew it was morning once again. He looked around but the bed was empty. The bathroom was quiet and dry. No one's been in there since when he used it yesterday. He got up and exited his room. He walked down the stares and saw Yue asleep on the stairs. Sasuke picked her up and she stirred awake.

"Daddy?" Yue asked in a groggy voice.

"No sweetheart. Just me. What were you doing sleeping on the stairs?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I was waiting for daddy to come home. Kaji said he took Sora and left for good. But I don't believe him. Daddy's always come home. No matter what happened he would come home. He wouldn't want to see us so he'd be quiet about it and sneak around…

"Daddy wouldn't leave with just Sora would he?" Yue asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent. How the hell was he supposed to explain to his daughter that their family was broken?

"Your father…he's mad at me and he just took Sora for a little trip. Don't worry they'll be back." Sasuke said as he walked into Yue's room and placed her on the bed.

"Do you think daddy will ever forgive me?" Yue asked Sasuke in a low whisper as he reach the door. Sasuke looked back at his daughter.

"Why would he need to forgive you?" Sasuke asked.

"I told him he was a demon. I said I hated him and was mean to him and Sora…I think he left because of me." Yue said as she tried to sound cold and indifferent but was failing. She was hurting.

Sasuke looked at her and his heart clenched in his chest. His daughter learned all those things from him. He was her example. He turned her into a mini Sasuke and all that did was drive away his little defenceless son and kind hearted love away.

"We'll fix this Yue. Just wait and see. Soon we'll be together again. I promise." Sasuke left after that and turned off the lights to Yue's room to let her get some more sleep. But before she fell asleep she said,

"I could always believe in fathers promises. His promises were promises of a lifetime…but how can I trust you mother when it was you that broke the biggest promise to father? The promise that you'd love him forever…"

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his daughters room but was still able to hear what she said. He lowered his head in shame and told one of the maids to keep an eye on Yue. He said that he was going out. He got into his car and drove off to a familiar residence.

When he got up to the door he was crushed in bone crushing hug.

"Sakura let go of me!" Sasuke gasped out.

"Sorry but Itachi just told me everything that happened in the last 24 hours! You've been though hell!"

"Yeah tell me about it. How much do you know?" Sasuke asked as Sakura led him to the living room.

"Naruto leaving with Sora, Kyuubi taking over and firing you and Kabuto and also you beating the crap out of him. What was that about?"

Sasuke sighed and explained everything that happened. About the last night he saw Naruto. About Kyuubi's threat. And about Kabuto's true intentions.

"That bastard! He ruined your family just to take your husband away from you!?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"No, he didn't ruin it. I did. I was the one who destroyed the trust and love Naruto had for me…and for what? A bastard that was only looking to get into my ex husbands pants and replacing me. How could I be so stupid! That bastard not only tried to seduce Naruto before but also spanked Yue!!!" Sasuke said as he finally let the tears fall and let out all his rage.

"He…WHAT!?" Sakura asked, her anger rising.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Sasuke…how did your relationship with Naruto start failing? Why was he a demon in your eyes?" this was something that always plagued Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and began his story.

"When I first saw Naruto it was love at first sight. Well for me anyway. Naruto was sweet and warm hearted but still acted aloof and distant from the world. I forced myself into that world and I became everything for him. We were happy. Naruto had treated my like the most valuable diamond and only paid attention to me. He was so good looking many wanted him. But he paid them no attention. I was the only person he actually saw. I was so happy. But that only made me jealous when he started opening up and started to get friends. Soon I wasn't the only one he made plans with. I wasn't the only one his attention was going out to. And I guess I just got jealous. I began to think he didn't care. That he needed to be taught a lesson. So I started to flirt and interact with other people. At first I thought it did no good because after I started doing that he always kept staring at me with these eyes that held so much emotions…but none of then were of hurt. He seemed undistebed by anything I did.

"But then one day when I was looking for him I saw him in the back of an alley beating up someone. His eyes were full of hatred and they were so cold. That wasn't the Naruto I loved. It wasn't the Naruto I knew. But it was. And I just couldn't move. Naruto kept hitting the guy, he was covered in blood. It was scary and when he stopped the body was limp. And I saw it and I knew I had witness Naruto…my Naruto, kill someone."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and thought she would go insane at the news. But she was totally calm with her legs and arms crossed.

"Oh so you knew about that? We thought you didn't know." Sakura stated calmly.

"What? your not mad? Surprised? Anything?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No…do you even know who was killed?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"He was a gang member that had a weird obsession with you. He stalked you and everything. That very day he was planning on kidnapping you but Naruto caught wind of it and intercepted him before he got to you. Naruto was beyond pissed but was merely gonna rough him up and turn him into the authorities but…" Sakura explained.

"But what?"

"Naruto didn't see it coming but the gang member was armed. He stabbed Naruto and he was pretty badly injured. I'm sure you've seen his scar." Sasuke nodded in agreement. But every time he asked about it Naruto would say that it didn't matter. That it had been a long time ago and worth getting it.

"Naruto knew that there were two options. 1 was he could ever give up and be killed or rip the bastard apart. Naruto was raised in the street so going through with it was cruel and brutal but do-able."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a very long time. So much information…so little time…

Naruto was getting farther and farther away and all the so called hatred he held for Naruto wasn't even real…

"What am I going to do now?" was Sasuke question that went unanswered.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I wanna thank you guys. I got more reviews in the last chapter and most said more than 'I like it' so thank you! remember I love reviews. They keep me writng. In the last chapter I got more than 10 reviews. and thats my limit per chapter. when i get 10 for this chapter I'll start working on Chapter 5.**

**So please review and not just add this to your favorites and alerts!**

**If you wanna find out more you have to review~~!!!~~~**


	5. V

Ever After

V

Naruto stayed at the Sabaku Inn for about another three days. All the while spending his hard earned money on the two little bundles of love in his life. He's bought them toys, clothes, and sweets. And they've spent their time doing amazingly fun things. It was like a never ending vacation. After those three days they were off again.

Right now they were in the car. Sora taking the opportunity to finally feel like a twin asked Yoruki if she wanted to dress the same. Yoruki had smiled so brightly at the idea it was like there was a second sun on earth. So both Yoruki and Sora were wearing white t-shirts and navy blue overalls, and matching black converse. The only difference was that Yoruki's overalls had a crescent moon in the middle of the chest while Sora's had a sun.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Yoruki asked.

Naruto smiled at being called that by his new daughter and answered, "We're going to stay at a cabin of mine that's near a beach for a while."

"The beach? Really?!" Yoruki asked.

"Have you ever been to the beach Yoruki-chan?" Sora asked.

Yoruki shook her head. "The farthest I've ever been from the orphanage was the park where you found me."

"What? You've never been anywhere?!" Sora asked amazed. Even if he and his family never acted like a 'family' they still vacationed many places.

"Papa we gotta take Yoruki-chan lots of places! We've got to go to Disney World, Six Flags, camping, sailing, ice-skating, snowboarding, to Spain to run with the bulls…"

"Sora…I only remember taking you on the first three. Where the other ones come from?" Naruto asked.

Sora laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Well those are things I think families should do together. But since we really weren't a family before with _them_, I thought that now that _we're_ a happy family we can do stuff like that."

Naruto inwardly sighed. He really needed to find a way to make Sora forget about his hatred for Sasuke. Only trouble can come out if hatred is what drives him. His soul be damned if his son ever grew up driven by hate.

"Don't say stuff like that Sora-nii-chan. You should be happy you know who your momma is. I never met mine." Yoruki said.

"My mother never cared for me. Its almost the same as never knowing only worse." Sora said as he turned his head away from Yoruki.

"How?" she asked.

"If you never knew your mother there's a chance she gave you up for the better. That she loved you but couldn't take care of you…

"My mother was rich and didn't need to work but still he never spent time with me, always ignored me…he never loved me." Sora said in a monotone voice with dazed eyes. He cried the first time he realized this but now that part of his moms neglected love is creating a colder side to this blazing sun.

Yoruki looked at her new brother. She didn't like seeing him like this. She has seen it happen to a few kids at the orphanage. They ask themselves why they're there. Why were they left abandoned there? Weren't they good enough to love? Was there something wrong with them? She didn't like the way they became. They didn't like to play as much, they were quiet, and they became more mean…

Yoruki began to cry but told Sora, "Please don't."

"Yoruki? Why are you crying?" Sora asked alarmed.

"Please don't let the darkness rule your life aniki!" Yoruki yelled. "I've seen many kids let the hate they have for their parents take over them. I don't want it to happen to you. Your really nice and warm hearted. But if you let the hate take over you'll be miserable and you'll make the people around you miserable too!"

"Yoruki…I…"

"NO! Listen aniki." Yoruki said with a determined face now, "There's nothing you can do about the past except learn from it. And you can't worry about the future because it never gets here. All that matters is now! You have to think, feel, and live for now. But you gotta do it with a smile!"

Naruto smiled deeply at Yoruki. He was worried that it would be difficult to convince Sora to let go of his hated feelings but now he was less worried. Now that Yoruki was here he was sure Sora would be ok.

"Yoruki is right Sora. Besides. How do you except to be a happy family if you don't let go of the sadness and anger you have in your heart?"

* * *

Yue stood on the couch next to the window that overlooked the front yard. Sasuke entered the living room and saw this. The clenching pain in his chest returned as he saw his daughter. He has to admit he never thought Naruto leaving would affect Yue like this. She never leaves her place. Only when she can't hold on and has to use the restroom. Otherwise she eats, drinks, and sleeps there. And when one of the maids or he tries to get her to go to sleep in her room she always says, "No…he'll be coming home soon. Any minute now. I just know it. Please just another minute. I want to be here for when daddy gets back, please…"

It shocked everyone. Before this happened no one can remember a day when Yue's ever said please.

With a sigh Sasuke walked to a room that he's never been to. He's never had a reason to. Before no one went in. It was nothing but an extra storage room. But Naruto had turned it into something. Sasuke never asked what and has never been inside. So now he's standing in front of the door. He feels like a burglar breaking into Naruto's secret room. But then again he's seen Sora go in and out of there as he pleases which meant that Naruto didn't lock it. With a deep intake of breath Sasuke turned the knob and entered the room.

The room itself was huge, like any other room in the mansion. But it was different. It didn't feel cold for some reason. It wasn't crowded or messy like Sasuke expected it to be. It was homey. It felt cosy. Sasuke immediately relaxed without knowing it. Being in there reminded Sasuke of how it felt to be near Naruto. To feel as if nothing was wrong. He liked that feeling. Sasuke examined the room more. There was a grand piano in the center. He knew how much Naruto loved music. He never understood exactly what drove him to it but Naruto was a musical genius. The thought of why he never made a career of it once entered Sasuke's mind but he never asked Naruto.

He walked over to the piano and sat down. He saw a picture on top of the piano. It was of the day the twins were born. Naruto had been so happy that day. In the picture it was Naruto and himself with each holding a twin. Sasuke was holding Sora and Naruto was holding Yue. Sasuke was surprised in the picture there was nothing but happiness on his face as he looked at his children. Sasuke had no idea who took the picture because he wasn't looking at the camera. Sasuke smiled at the memory. He caressed the baby Sora with his finger. He wasn't stupid. He knew why Naruto took Sora. He knew that Sora was neglected by him. How could he have let something like that happen? In the picture the baby Sora was clutching to him for dear life. Because Sora needed to be protected and loved. But Sasuke had let him go.

Sasuke looked at the music sheet Naruto had on the piano and started to play. Naruto had named it "The River Flows in You."

(This is a real song. If you go on YouTube and search for that its by Yiruma. For those Twilight fans its also known Bella's Lullaby.)

"Daddy always played us that lullaby. Ever since I could remember."

Sasuke turned around and saw Yue standing in the doorway. A disappointed look on her face.

"When I heard it I thought daddy had come back. He always plays music until you come home…

"He works on a lot of songs and teaches Sora how to play them. I told him I didn't want to learn when he asked to teach me because it seemed like a waist of time. But now I'm jealous. Sora got to spend all that time with him and now he's gone with daddy. Its not fair." Yue then came closer to Sasuke and asked, "When are they going to return?"

It still amazed Sasuke how Yue hasn't cried. Sora never cared of crying in public. He always felt better when he cried. But Yue hasn't cried and it worried Sasuke. Yue could be holding in feelings that if not expressed could cause some sort of trauma.

"I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized to his daughter and Yue understood that not even her mother had the power or even the knowledge to return her father.

"Sir? There's a black Chrysler 300 coming up the drive way." one of their maids said.

"That's daddy's car!" Yue whispered excitedly and then ran out of the room and down to the living room. "It is daddy's car! It has the fox face imprint on the window!"

"Pardon Ms. Yue but that isn't your fathers car. The licence plate doesn't match. That car belongs to your uncle. Sorry." The butler said.

"Kyuubi? What the hell is he doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the car does belong to master Naruto's older brother but he's not the one in there. Your parents and brother are the ones riding it sir."

"My parents? Both of them?!" Sasuke began to panic. His mother was one thing but his _father?!_

"Grandpa and grandma are here? So is uncle Itachi? Is Kaji here too?" Yue asked.

"I believe so." the butler said.

They waited until there was a knock on the door and the door man opened the door to reveal the 4 ravens at the door. Mikoto ran up to her son and hugged him to death and then slapped him on the head with her purse after she let him go.

"Ow. What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

His father and brother had already made their way into the living room. Kaji followed his mother and then Yue, Sasuke and Mikoto did the same.

"Well I received a fax saying that Kyuubi was now the current president of both medical and tech Uzumaki corps. I went to visit Itachi to ask about it and the story I received was perplexing. What's your excuse Sasuke?" Fugaku demanded.

"Fugaku calm down. Whatever happened you can't forget that my baby is hurting. Kaji dear please take Yue upstairs." Kaji nodded and Yue followed without saying a word.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Because of the boys stupidity I can no longer face Minato!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Oh stop being dramatic. Minato is very understanding, you can face him." Mikoto said.

"No I can't. If the situation were different would you like to face the stupid idiot that hurt your son?"

Sasuke flinched at his fathers loud voice. His father was scary to begin with but he was quiet. When he raised his voice it was even scarier. But then Sasuke thought about it. His actions not only ruin his family but ruin the connection between the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's. The Uchiha and Uzumaki's were really big industries that influenced the world. But the Uzumaki's were more powerful and more connected. Sasuke never even thought about how his father or Uchiha relatives would suffer if the relationship with the Uzumaki corps ever strayed.

"True. Family means a lot to both the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's. We'll do anything to make sure everyone is fine. Which is why we're here father." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry father…I wasn't thinking. I can't even imagine how much the company might suffer because of me." Sasuke said.

"Ok stop! Sasuke honey you don't need this extra guilt. Your father is just worried but it's the only way for him to express it. You don't worry about a thing." Mikoto comforted Sasuke.

"Mother's right little brother. Besides your not the only one who married an Uzumaki." Itachi said.

"And we didn't come here to talk about that. Itachi explained the situation dear. And even if we don't approve and we have to discuss this later but right now we want to know what you plan to do?" Mikoto asked.

"Do? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well Naruto was the president of the company and head of your family dear. He was the one making the real money. And the money you made there was nothing more than just adding money to luxury things. But now that Naruto is gone and Kyuubi…"

"Kyu-kun isn't going to hire you back." Itachi said bluntly.

"What your mother is asking now that what you've done is done how are you going to pay for food, clothes, pay the help, pay for the mansion and your cars? Not to mention support Yue?" Fugaku demanded more than asked.

Sasuke stared blankly in front of him. Then he buried his head in his hands. There seemed to be a lot of things he never considered would happen because of Naruto's leaving.

"I don't know…I never thought…"

"That was obvious." Fugaku muttered to himself but was slapped playfully by his wife.

"Don't worry about a thing hon. Your father will find a job for you at Uchiha Inc. but that wont be necessary. We'll take care of you and Yue for as long as Naruto's away!" Mikoto hugged her son and started to rub circles on his back. Feeling comfortable he just cried on his mothers shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I really am. I just want him back mom…I miss him…"

"Shh…I know baby I know. I know…"

* * *

"Mother's crying…" Yue said astonished.

"He can be a cold hearted Uchiha but he still loves Uncle Naruto." Kaji said as they moved from eavesdropping on the adults to Yue's room.

"You've told me why mother thought father was a demon. But if that was true why didn't mother just leave him?" Yue asked.

"Father used to tell me this saying all the time. Remember it Yue. A demon isn't always a monster."

"Kaji-kun! Grandpa is leaving! He's going to give you a ride to Uzumaki Corp. " Itachi yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Kaji yelled back. Then turned to Yue and said, "Think about it."

* * *

Yoruki jumped up and down in her seat as they arrived at the cabin. Naruto smiled as he led the children inside. Sora already knew his way to his room. He took Yoruki's hand and showed her to Yue's old room and showed her around.

"This is your room! Do you like it?" Sora asked.

Yoruki looked with widen eyes all around the room. Then her eyes landed on the bed and her hand passed over it. She then turned to Sora with a sheepish smile, "I've never had one before."

"What? A room all to yourself?" Sora asked.

"No. A bed. The orphanage was rundown so all the beds we did have were given to the sick and needy-er kids. The rest of us had to sleep in sleeping bags."

Sora looked at Yoruki with serious eyes and then hugged Yoruki as close as he could and said, "Now that I'm your big brother I'll make sure you have nothing to worry about. And now that your part of our family you'll have anything you want and more!

* * *

**Please Review**

**I wanted to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you! and please keep reviewing the way you have. and thank you for adding more that just 'I like it please update soon'. Remember i love long reviews that show me what teh readers like and didnt like and what you guys think!**

**Spazz- thank you and um if you mean my profile pic if you go to **photobucket(dot)com **and type in **sasunaru rejected** the picture should come up.**

**So please remember to leave a review! 10 reviews is when i'll start the next chapter. Which will have Naruto's new love interest I'm going to add plus alot more drama...kabuto coming back in and even Naruto's kidnapper...ooohhhhh!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. VI

**Ever After**

**VI**

**Summary: **_**Happily ever afters are usually found in the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.**_

* * *

In the last chapter someone mentioned how well spoken Yoruki is. Well it really annoys me when I'm writing and there's a misspelled word because the red underlining really bugs me. So I usually edit my work after I upload it online on fan fiction. But I forgot. I _was _going to edit it to make her sound like your average 3 year old. But it was late and I forgot.

* * *

Riddle of Time:This is M-preg. And since Sasuke is usually the uke in my stories, plus the mother in this one, he was the one who had the kids. And also just like Sasuke had the twins Itachi had Kaji.

* * *

Ok. I let it on for a while and I got like 50 reviews. In a landslide the winner is Neji.

Anytime someone was picked they get a tally. Even if someone said something like "between X and Y" each got a tally. Someone voted for Kakashi. I _was_ considering him but I have a different part for him later on. Also I see Kakashi as always being the seme and in this Naruto is seme all the way. I might make Sasuke man it up some but he will still be uke. I do have a fic in mind where Sasuke has to fight with Kakashi for Naruto's love. But that's a work in progress. Once this and "Your Blonde Stole My Blonde" are finished you'll probably see something like that. And the ending results were.

**Neji**= 28

**Gaara**= 16

**Sai**= 7

**Ayame**= 2

* * *

Kaji walked downstairs and said farewell to his mother, grandmother and even his aunt. He got into the co-pilot seat of his fathers Chrysler 300 and his grandfather started to drive away. He looked back at the house. Its weird being in this position.

"Its too damn complicated." Kaji said catching his grandfathers attention.

"What is?" Fugaku asked.

"Well my father is Uncle Naruto's older brother. And I feel like I have to be on his side because he was the victim here. But then again mother is Aunty Sasuke's older brother and he cares dearly for him. And I suppose I do feel sorry for him as well. So my position of being directly related to both sides is conflicting." Kaji explained.

"I'm not surprised you kids know exactly what's happening." said Fugaku as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Really? Mother was a bit upset when I mentioned my opinion one time when he and father were discussing the matter. I honestly don't understand how he can't expect me to know. I mean being the son of two genius' and not seeing what was clearly in front of me? Besides all I ever had to do was ask father and he's tell me anything." said Kaji as he leaned his head against the window.

"Yeah well I just hope you turn out better than my boys." said Fugaku with a grimace voice.

"I can sort of understand aunty Sasuke but what has mother done?" Kaji asked interested. As far as he knew his mother had always been perfect in his grandparents eyes.

"Other than being a spoiled brat? Trust me Kaji, it isn't a defect or a mystery Yue turned out bratty. It comes from your grandma's side of the family."

"Grandma Mikoto is bratty?" Kaji asked unable to picture his sweet and always caring grandmother as spoiled like Yue.

"She may not appear it but its there. It seemed like there was always only one child in each generation that's bratty though. In her generation it was her. In your mothers generation it was Itachi. And in your generation its Yue." explained Fugaku.

"So its hereditary?"

"Well its in all of you but it's fuelled by something…or someone. I'm not sure about your grandmother but she always spoiled Itachi for being the first born. After Sasuke was born she had to treat them equally. It didn't work well the first couple of year. Specially once Sasuke started to walk. Every week they'd get a new scar somewhere. And your cousin was spoiled by Sasuke."

"I never knew that. I wonder if there's anything I could've gotten from dad?" Kaji mused.

"Inhuman like abilities." Fugaku answered immediately.

"Inhuman like abilities?" Kaji repeated.

"Your Uncle Naruto. Your father Kyuubi. And your grandfather Minato all have some weird ability of never getting tired or sick. Always healing at an incredible rate. No one in their family has any defects or disabilities."

"Wow. That sounds pretty cool."

"It does but you might also get their stealthy anger." Fugaku said and caught Kaji's attention.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't ever remember seeing grandfather or uncle Naruto even the slightest bit upset. And dad's only ever been angry when he found out about aunty." said Kaji.

"And can you remember how angry he got?" Fugaku asked.

Kaji thought about that day. And as he concentrated he remembered the fear he felt as he looked at his fathers eyes. They were the scariest things he had ever seen. They were full of hatred and malice. He remembered his mother trying to hold his father down and keep him from leaving the house. At first Kaji had thought his father was leaving them too. But later he had found out his uncle Naruto had just told his dad what was happening with Sasuke. His fathers presence was so menacing that day he hadn't approached him in fear for a long time. But then the next time he saw his father there wasn't a trace of malice in him. He was the kindest most sweetest goof his mother had ever met, as Itachi would say.

"He got so angry…it was frightening." Kaji said.

"The Uzumaki's have been called demons many times. Usually it's more commonly heard in business. They're ruthless and some have face them and demanded too much from them, or did something that upset them so much they the anger they show was unmistakably demon like."

"They've been called that before?" Kaji asked his grandfather.

"Only by scum. Uzumaki's have the power to do as they please and not be affected by others in the business world. And the way they choose to run their companies has always been a family style. They don't discriminate at all. They care for the wellbeing's of people and their families. Putting it simply they care. Others don't get it or like it. They just care about people who've got money and no one under them."

"Demons aren't always monsters." Kaji repeated his fathers phrase. "Now I get it. Father used to tell me stories. Stories about demons. How they were different. But it didn't mean they were evil. They just looked scary. But they didn't use their power to harm they used their power to protect what was precious to them."

"Exactly. Uzumaki's have power that makes them fear worthy. But the only people who feel their fear are those that try to mess with what's theirs." Fugaku said.

"Anyone who messes with their most precious people. Anyone who messes with their families gets to see a real demon. Is that it?" Kaji asked.

"That's it. That's something Itachi managed to figure out but Sasuke didn't."

"Mom thought dad was a demon too?" Kaji asked surprised.

"Your uncle and father didn't grow up together but they were both your typical bad boys. Sasuke was interested in Naruto because Naruto was the only one who ignored him. And Sasuke being the centre of attention couldn't take that. I'm not really sure how it went after that. But with your mother it was sort of the same but different. Kyuubi didn't care about anything. He had money and connections. He only went to school because he had nothing else to do. Your mom thought that he could get his attention but failed miserably…as much as your mom appears to not even try, he really strained himself with trying to get your fathers attention."

"Wow…I really have to ask dad about that sometime."

"Well you can try in a few minutes. We're almost there." Fugaku said and Kaji looked out and could already see the Uzumaki building from the car.

"Where are you going after you drop me off grandpa?" Kaji asked.

"Well I'm going to visit your grandpa Minato for a contract signing." Fugaku groaned.

Kaji winced. Ever since this whole situation his grandfather has been acting…different. When he first saw him his grandfather was very frightening. The people in his building that were once happy and joyful were now full of panic and fear. He's calmed down but is still very irritable.

"Good luck." Kaji said as his grandfather stopped the car in front of the building and let Kaji out.

"Thanks. Tell your father I said hi." and with that Fugaku drove off while Kaji nodded.

* * *

Kaji walked into the building and looked around. He had been here just as many times as when his uncle was in charge. He loved his uncle very much. He was like a big brother that he respected and adored very much. Kaji thought that with his father taking over this company would be more like Uzumaki Medical Corp. His father's employee's didn't fear him but they knew not to mess with him or slack off. But there was this trickster attitude his father had about him that seemed to adapt to Medical Corps. Everyone there seemed sly, cunning, and swift. His uncle's company always held a friendly environment that reminded you of just hanging out with your friends but while doing work. But because everyone working there was specialized for their job they were doing what they know and what they love.

And it was all still here. Kaji had thought that with new management a new environment would come with it. But it hadn't. His father's trickster more slyer attitude hadn't replaced his Uncle Naruto's homey feeling. Kaji supposed it made sense. His father would want to preserve what his Uncle Naruto had created. He was glad. Everyone here seemed to think of this place like a second home. And even though they were a bit affected with Naruto's departure, Sasuke's betrayal and attack, and Kabuto's evilness, they still considered this place home. He said hello to Hinata in the front desk. He waved into Shikamaru's office as he passed by and finally arrived at the presidents office and walked in and saw his dad sitting in the big easy chair watching TV with Obito who was sitting in front the desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Kaji asked the two.

"Not until four." Answered Kyuubi.

"I'm done for today." said Obito.

"I didn't even know you worked here cousin Obito." Kaji said.

"I don't just work _here_. I work for our families." Obito answered.

"Obito's a privet eye champ. He's working on something for me and your grandpa Mina." Kyuubi said.

"And watching television at work is helping?" asked Kaji.

Obito stood up and ruffled Kaji's hair on his way out. "Sharp kid Kyu. He'll make a clever detective one day. I'd better be off. Kakashi needs help and I promised him I'd be there 5 hours ago. Later." and with that he left.

"Is there something wrong with Kakashi?" Kaji asked.

"No. He's just moving in with his new lover. And since he's going to stop mooching off of Obito he's only too happy to help him move. But you know how Kakashi is. If you show up on time you'll be waiting like an idiot for hours. So now he should be arriving at the same time as Kakashi." Kyuubi explained.

"Oh. Well what is cousin Obito looking into for you?" asked Kaji.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this…" Kyuubi began.

"Oh come on dad. You tell me everything! What could this possibly be that you can't tell your own son?!" said Kaji very curious as to what this was. If his dad was hiesitating on telling him then it must be good.

"Fine. But don't tell your mother. This is an Uzumaki family matter. You're a blood related member so I can tell you." Kyuubi said as he looked over his shoulder and over Kaji to make sure the door was closed. "You already know that your Uncle Naruto was kidnapped while an infant correct?" Kaji nodded. "Well, it took a while for Naruto to open up and give us clues as to who the bastard was that kidnapped him, but we got a few leads. And your grandfather Minato has been tracking that bastard down since then. And when I was old enough I joined in the investigation. And Obito is helping out in the case."

"Wow…do you know the name?" Kaji asked with something new to his voice. a more determined voice. He was going to help find the bastard that dared maess with the Uzumaki's.

"Neither me or Obito do. But I think dad does. Naruto might've told him but I'm not sure. Naruto's time away causes him some sort of trauma. Like a phobia. So we tried to make him forget as much as we could." Kaji nodded in understanding.

"So…are there any leads?" Kaji asked.

"A few. Anko, Ibiki, and Obito are the ones on the case. Right now I think only dad and Ibiki know exactly who we're after. But other than that the rest of us are only following the clues." Kyuubi said as he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Dad I want to help."

Kyuubi smiled and his gazed softened. He reached his hand over and ruffled his son's hair, "Thanks. I'll keep you posted but don't tell your mom, okay?" Kyuubi said and Kaji nodded.

* * *

Itachi arrived home a bit late after being at his little brothers all day. When he got home he saw Kyuubi reading the newspaper on the couch. He walked up to him and sat down next to him and leaned his head on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Hey there good-looking." Kyuubi said.

"Hey there fox." Itachi said back and Kyuubi chuckled.

"How was your day?" Kyuubi asked.

"I was at Sasuke's all day with mother." Itachi answered.

"How's he doing?" Kyuubi asked putting down his newspaper.

"He's a mess. After father left he didn't stop crying for a while. Then he kept blaming himself for everything." Kyuubi made a face but didn't say anything, though Itachi caught it. "I know I can't defend him properly this time but I can try can't I?"

"You can try but you'll lose." Kyuubi said as he hugged Itachi closer.

"Have you talked to Naruto?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"As a matter of fact I have. He's doing very well actually…on the outside."

"So you know where he is?" Itachi asked with a different pitch in his voice. Kyuubi knew that voice too. It was the voice used when Itachi wants something. Usually he'd get whatever his hearts desire was but not this time.

"Sorry love, but I can't tell you where Naruto is."

"Why not?" Itachi said as he stood up and gave Kyuubi the Uchiha glare.

"Uchiha's have never scared me so put the eyes away. And you can forget me telling you Naruto's location and forget about telling Sasuke where he can find Naruto. Naruto can't see Sasuke right now and if that's what he wants that's how its going to stay." Kyuubi's voice also switched to a more firm and stricter voice. This discussion was over.

Itachi stood there dumbfounded. Never in the time he's gotten with Kyuubi had Kyuubi ever denied him anything. He had hoped of getting information out of Kyuubi to give to Sasuke to make him feel better. Anything. Something better than 'Naruto's doing fine'. He hates seeing his brother so broken like that.

"I can't believe you! All I'm trying to do is help out my little brother. He's so fucking lost and desperate its killing me…and I come to you, my soul mate, in hopes of making him feel better and you don't even consider helping me?" Itachi asked turning away and ready to storm upstairs until he felt someone grab hold of his wrist.

"We told ourselves we wouldn't get involve." Kyuubi whispered.

"You scolded Sasuke…" Itachi said still not looking back at Kyuubi.

"That was inevitable. I became the new president and he was going to see me anyway…"

"You don't understand…" Itachi said and gasped as he was tackled to the floor. When he opened his eyes he saw Kyuubi smile at him. That smile was different. It wasn't his mischievous smile or the 'I messed up forgive me smile'…it was his "I'm actually human and not a righteous god smile".

"I don't understand huh? What is it that I don't understand? That he's your brother and you feel you have a duty to protect him. That you feel obliged to keep him from harm always. And when you look at him right now you feel this twisting not in your stomach because you failed…that you couldn't keep your promise that you'd never let him feel pain ever again. And the heart aching pain you feel in your chest when you realized that your little brother is hurting but there isn't anything you can do except wait until you watch him take the hit and fall and be there to take care of te pieces…" Kyuubi's voice was a whisper all the while that kept trailing off until it stopped. Itachi was amazed. He had never heard Kyuubi talk like that before. And then he felt something wet on his face and looked up to see Kyuubi's green pain filled eyes and tear stricken face.

"Your crying…" Itachi said bluntly.

Kyuubi stood up rapidly and harshly wiped away the tears. "You need to get your eyes checked love. Your seeing things." Kyuubi said as he turned away from Itachi.

"Is that how you feel?" Itachi asked slowly approaching his husband.

"No…maybe…I guess there's always this little voice that tells me I should've done something. That there could've been a way for me to stop all this and keep Naruto from hurting…a way to keep my promise to him…"

"Kyuubi…its not your fault. If the blame goes anywhere its not going anywhere towards you. You couldn't have known…you couldn't have…its not your fault." Itachi said.

"Exactly…because I couldn't see it coming I couldn't stop it. And all I could do was watch him fall…I let him down and broke the promise I made him when we finally became brothers."

There was an eerie silence for a while. This topic had always been taboo. Never once had Kyuubi ever talked or wanted to talk about the reuniting of his family. Itachi stayed quiet and waited until Kyuubi decided to talk.

"When we started dating I always envied you. You had so many memories with Sasuke. It was always Sasuke and I did this, Sasuke and I did that. Sasuke and I…always. I never had that. My little _baby_ brother was taken from me. My chance to be a big brother was stolen. Then years later…more than a decade later dad gets a call in the middle of dinner. His face was shocked. Mom and I were worried… he had frozen up…then he's scrambling up and racing to get his coat and shoes. Then he started rambling on saying, "I can't believe it…I just can't!" mom and I looked at him like he was mad. Then he grabbed mom by the waist and twirled her in a circle and kissed her with so much passion I couldn't even imagine what had happened to make him act like that. Then he started shouting "THEY FOUND HIM THEY FOUND HIM! MY SON! OUR BABY KUSHINA!" Then we understood. Someone had found my brother. Dad hastily explained that he was going to go and get him. And while dad was off me and mom were pasting in the living room. Back and forth just waiting for the car to drive up the driveway." Kyuubi stopped a bit in his reminiscing.

"I had dreamed of the day I'd finally see him. It'd play out like one of those perfect movie moments. We'd run towards each other in a slow motion kind of thing and then we'd hug each other and cry tears of joy…then we'd share a room and tell each other everything about one another…it was so prefect in my head." Kyuubi stopped again and took in a deep breath. "Then finally dad's car comes up the drive way and me and mom are waiting impatiently near the door. And when the door opened…there he stood. My brother. My _little_ brother. I couldn't call him my _baby_ brother anymore. I guess I was half expecting to see my dad walk in with an infant that was new to the world, a small life that needed my help to survive…but that's not what we got. He was 15. FIFTHTEEN DAMN IT! And that's when I realized as I stood in front of my long lost brother…that I didn't even know his _name_!" Kyuubi let out a breath that let Itachi know he was silently crying as he told his story.

"We didn't know anything. We were complete strangers to each other. Mother was different though. Even though we both cried the moment we saw him because we realized that he was stolen from our lives and didn't know us…she still had a bond with him. A mothers nurturing bond. She hugged him as close as possible to her and cried. He was hesitant but he hugged her back. He could _feel_ the bond between them. Mother and son…separated at birth but now reunited. Their bond surviving. All the while I cried because of all the things I've realized. I could've passed him in the streets and not paid a second glance at him. We could never have to stupid childish moments everyone else had…

"Then after the awkward moments of having to introduce ourselves…" Kyuubi let out a bitter humourous huff. "_Hi I'm Kyuubi. I'm your older brother."_ Kyuubi mocked himself. "After that we shared a room just like I dreamed. I answered all the questions he had. I told him anything…but never asked. I didn't…couldn't ask about his suffering. I learned from dad that he was living in the streets after he escaped. But that was it…that was all I could take. How could I live knowing that while I had access to food whenever I wanted he was digging scraps out of the garbage. To think that in whinter while I had 4 fucking blankets he was freezing to death...While I had everything I ever wanted all he ever could do was dream...Dream of a better place, a better future...a better life. Then I promised him that so longed as I breathed I'd never let him get hurt again. That he'd have the easy life now. And I failed."

Itachi was stunned. Sure he knew about Naruto's abduction but he never even thought of what it meant to reunite with someone so close to you but being complete strangers. Naruto being stolen was also stealing a ton of opportunities. Naruto's first words, his first steps. A childhood full of joy was replaced by torment. Happiness and security were replaced by fear and mistrust…

Itachi walked up behind Kyuubi and hugged him. He whispered in his ear, "I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't afford to be weak for Naruto…and he was so happy. I liked making him happy. And I like making you happy too. And I want you to feel like you don't have to worry about anything. Ever..."

"That doesn't mean you should make yourself a shield and take every single hit. Let me be there for you. Please…"

Kyuubi turned around and kissed Itachi. And with a deep breath he said, "tell Sasuke that Naruto's fine. Him and Sora are both okay. Sora's a little angry with Sasuke but Naruto's trying to fix it. Thing about my brother is that he can't stay mad forever."

"Do you believe they'll get back together?" Itachi asked a bit confused. All this time Kyuubi seemed to be against Sasuke returning with Naruto.

"Weird thing about us Uzumaki's…we're crazy for you Uchiha's."

* * *

**PLEASE REIVEW!**

**I know there wasn't anything new about Sasuke or Naruto but I kinda wanted to introduce the Whole family issue. Plus I can't just pop Neji out of no where and move Naruto back...but next chapter will involve the wheels to turn and maybe even a timeskip or so...**

**Also I'd like to apologize about the delay. I was planning on updating sooner but damn science fair project is so annoying. But now its over so hopefully that means more updates. **

**I got like 50 reviews in the picking for Naruto's _temporary_ lover I hope I continue to get more around the same quantity. LOVE U ALLZ**

**Please review!!!**


	7. VII

Ever After

VII

**Summary: **_**Happily ever after's are usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.**_

* * *

Sora and Yoruki were sitting on the couch in the living room as they listened to their father play the piano. Sora smiled and closed his eyes as the beautiful music flowed inside of him. His father was playing "Maybe". Sora remembered staying up with his father as he wrote it. Yoruki was amazed by her new fathers musical ability. There was a piano at the orphanage but only one person knew how to play it. But they got old enough and left.

Yoruki learned from Sora that this was a habit or tradition he and their father had. Their dad would play him and his sister a song before they went to bed. Sora would always fall asleep first and after Naruto would tuck him in he'd always read Yue a story.

So as Naruto finished the song Sora was already fast asleep with Yoruki still somewhat awake. Naruto smiled and picked up Sora and told Yoruki to follow. She did. After Sora was placed in his bed and tucked away all snuggled up the two blondes headed to Yoruki's room. Naruto tucked her in just like Sora and pulled a chair near the bed. He was about to grab a book from the shelf when Yoruki asked him, shyly with a blush, if he could read her the book she had. He smiled and nodded. Naruto made himself as comfortable as possible and began to read.

"Once there lived a small girl who was born blind. She was born all alone and had nothing or no one. But she didn't have to see to tell that the village she lived in wasn't a happy one. Over the years she learned to listen to the earth. Feel the vibrations on the ground and to listen to the wind. So even though she couldn't see in complete detail she wasn't really blind. She could see with her feet. And as she walked through the village she would hear people begging for money, food, and help. But they were all the same so no one could help anyone. She passed a lot of houses and heard a lot of sick people. But there wasn't any thing growing to help. The water from the river kept getting lesser and lesser. And because of the water shortage not many plants have grown. No…the little girl didn't need to see to know that the village she lived in was a sad place. But she didn't try to leave. That place, as sad as it was, was her home. She didn't have family and no one seemed to know the word 'friend'. Home was the only thing she had. And when that thought came to her late one night she realized that she would save it. But she didn't know how.

"Then one day she traveled a bit far from her village. She came across another town. And on that day someone made an announcement. **"Hear ye hear ye! Your king has come up with a new challenge! Anyone who completes the challenge will receive an amazing prize!"**." Naruto made a different voice one belonging to someone that made proclomaitions to the town. "The little girl listened to the rules. Apparently the king had lost an amulet in the forest that was the home to a horrid creature. And it was really dangerous for just anyone to go. The king himself has tried but has failed. But he was willing to pay anything to whoever got the amulet back. When the little girl asked someone why the amulet was so important and an old man answered her, _"That amulet that was stolen from the king belonged to his daughter. She was stolen from him and the last thing he has of her is that amulet. He cherishes it with all his heart. He'd do anything to have it back. The finally memory of his little Moon."_"Naruto immitated the voice of an old man_."_The little girl nodded and decided that even if she wouldn't get the prize she'd still help the king. She was surprised at how many little were in the forest. There were 5 in total including her. When she came to a path she sensed another old man that said, "_inside lives a monster that will kill you if you stare into his eyes."_ Naruto made the same old man voice but this time a bit mor scarier_._

"The little girl bowed and thanked the old man for the warning but still entered the forest. She walked and walked until she sensed something big. It was the monster.

""**Who dares enter my domain?!" **the monster shrieked." Naruto made his voice deep and monster like.

""_I do not have a name but I come in search of something**."**_ the little girl said calmly. She wasn't afraid.

""**How dare you! Entering my home and to steal from me no less!" **the monster shrieked again.

"_I cannot steal what isn't yours_." answered the little girl.

""**It is in my home so it is mine!" **roared the beast. **"You can not have it. And for trespassing you shall go to hell with the other intruders. Now! Look into my eyes!"**

"The little girl knew where to face and did so without fear. Without her knowledge the monster's eyes glowed yellow. But she still stood there. She had never thought of her blindness as a curse but as a gift. And now that gift has come in handy. She sensed a cold object on a rock near her and went in it's direction. She felt it and knew it was the amulet. She turned to the monster and said, "_This isn't yours. But it is what I came for. I'll be leaving now."_ There was a wind and the monster stood in front of her. She didn't show weakness though she was growing nervous. She felt something touch her forehead. It felt like a vine. Then she heard the monsters voice again. But it was different. It said, **"I see. Take the amulet. Its yours. On the next full moon you will receive another gift from me…"** and with that she no longer felt the monster's presence. It was as if it just disappeared. The little girl placed the amulet around her neck and hid it underneath her shirt. She made it back to the village and headed towards the kingdom. She asked to see the king and told them it was important. At first no one believed her but once she took out the amulet she heard a ton of gasps. She guessed it was because she had the kings artifact. She waited a few minutes and soon felt a bunch of feet hurrying towards her location.

"_Is it true is it really true!?" _a new voice yelled. She was surprised by the emotion. The man that screamed this seemed to be crying but also…happy? _**Why would anyone who's happy cry**_? Asked the little girl in her mind. But didn't voice anything. She was then scooped up and swung around. She screamed and begged to be put down. She hated not being in the ground. If she wasn't on earth she couldn't see. The person carrying her placed her down and hugged her. She asked what was going on. She was truly confused. Then the king explained, _"You are my daughter. I thought you were lost but here you are!" _the little girl was still confused. Luckily the king elaborated, "_We lost you when you were a mere toddler but I am sure it is you. For my daughter is the daughter of the moon and as such she has white hair. Not common for children. And your hair my dear is as white as the snow!" _the little girl was surprised. She was then taken to be cleaned and fed. She spent the next few days being told about their family and introduced to her 'mother', 'brother' and a bunch of new people. Then on the next full moon, in the middle of the night her eyes began to burn. Though it only lasted a while the pain was bad. But once she opened them again she…saw. She saw color, things, and finally at long last saw her own reflection in the mirror. This must've been the gift the monster spoke of. The next morning she found her parents and was amazed by their beauty. But then she remember her first home. She asked her father to take her there. Even though he didn't want her anywhere but the palace he agreed. And just as she thought her first home wasn't a happy looking home. The people were sad. The place was lifeless. And she didn't like it. So she begged and pleaded with her father to make the place she's had to live in a happy one. And in a short time if became a happy place. The river began to flow more and more every day. Things began to grow and people were not only able to gather food, but herbs for medicine as well. The village gained a new life. And a happier mood. And it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the brave little blind girl that wanted something better for her home. And the little girl was happy. She's gain a huge home, a family to adore who also adores her, and a name. But most importantly she was able to actually see it all. Every night she thanked that demon she met in the forest as her father tucked her in and said, _"Goodnight Hisakata."_"as Naruto closed the book Yoruki was already fast asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Yoruki. My precious little moon."

Naruto walked around the house for a bit. Checking to make sure all the doors and windows were closed. Cleaning a bit of the dust from the things that haven't been touched in years. Then finally he went to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. The sky was clear that night. They weren't near any town or city so there were a ton of stars out. And the moon was out as well. It wasn't full but it wasn't a crescent. But it was still beautiful

Though looking at the moon he instantly thought of Yue. He wondered if she was alright. Has Sasuke treated her nice? Has he let the home wrecker into his home? Is he treating Yue okay?

"_I don't want to be a demons princess!" _Yue's words rung in his ears as clear a crystal.

Who was he kidding. Yue never liked him. Not even when she was even younger. She always clung to Sasuke. The only time they were ever together for a long time was when the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's got together for the holiday's. He and his daughter were nothing more than strangers. He didn't know what her favorite color was. Or her favorite food. Or any other favorites. But…no matter what she's said to him she's still his daughter. And he can't help but get those fatherly instincts and worry for her. Naruto was brought out of his musing as his phone started ringing.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto answered.

"How did you know it was me? This is a new phone?" Shikamaru asked from the other end.

"Because only you and Kyuubi have this number and I already talked to him today." Naruto answered dryly.

"What's wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"Other than my romantic life?…I dunno I'm a pretty messed up guy. I was kidnapped and homeless for most of my childhood."

"Which has and always will be taboo for you. You'll never want to talk about it so you know what I mean when I say 'what's wrong?" Shikamaru answered with a smug hint in his voice.

"No need to act like a smartass." there was a brief silence before Naruto decided to asked, "How is everything over there?"

Shikamaru has known Naruto enough to interpret that he was really asking, _"How's my family doing?" _But he was debating on what to tell Naruto. Granted Naruto deserves the true but he might get happy to know that he was dearly loved and come back which can''t be good for him. At least not yet. Or he could just indirectly answer and let Naruto clear his mind and get away for a while.

"As fine as they can be. Things in the office have gotten really busy with your brothers orders. But its nothing I can't handle. How are you and Sora?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto noticed that he dodged his real question but he interpreted that as something that should be avoided.

"Me and the kids are fine…but really I'd wish I'd thought of something better."

"Kids? I thought only Sora was with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you…I adopted a new daughter!" Naruto said happily.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Yeah. You should see her. She's got this beautiful blonde hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. And when their happy you can almost drown in them. But their so happy you wouldn't mind!"

"Blonde haired blued eyed little girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup!"

"Your trying to replace Yue. What's next a new lover with pale skin and black hair and eyes?!" Shikamaru lectured Naruto.

"I don't care what you say Shika. She's not like Yue. She's totally different! And what was I supposed to do? She was orphaned and the orphanage she lived in was shut down and she was living in the park without anyone or warm enough clothes…" Naruto said breathless and then said, "She needed to be protected…she needed me…"

Shikamaru remained silent for a while before saying, "What's her name?"

"Yoruki. She and Sora get along great. She's three, is super adorable, she respects and admires me. She calls me 'daddy' and I've taken her shopping for dresses and jewelry, and dolls and everything…"

"Everything Yue never let you do. Naruto you _are_ replacing Yue. Even though what you did for her was honorable and the right thing, if anyone saw you right now they'd say that's what you were doing!" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"So what?!" Naruto demanded angrily. "I've always wanted a little girl to spoil. A daddy's girl that I can call 'princess' and have her cling to me. Someone that adores me and depends on me. Sasuke always taught Yue to be independent, she never needed me. She'll never need me. I basically lost out on being there in her childhood. So why the fuck is it wrong that I want to get something that I've wanted? I'm fucking rich, I should have the easy life. Being able to get what I want when I want because I have the money…

"Now I've got Sora and Yoruki…a little boy to take to baseball games and a little girl to take to a father-daughter dance. This is what I want. To give them the TV childhood I've always dreamed about but could never have. I know it might be evil but I guess I want to relive _my _none existing childhood through _theirs._"

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. But what could be said? Sure what Naruto said was a bit selfish but given who he is and what he's been through, is it really that bad?

Shikamaru sighed, "So what was it that you said you'd wish you'd think about better?"

"Well I can't just keep staying in one spot. Not just yet. If the media gets a hold of what's going on…it'll be hell for not only me and the kids but also for my family. But I can't just keep moving the kids with me! They need to get an education and go to school and stuff!"

"Well not necessarily. You could hire a professor to home school them." Shikamaru suggested.

"Who the fuck can I hire that I trust. I have to keep moving around and I don't like having people near me that I don't know or trust." commented Naruto.

"What about Hanabi?"

"Hanabi?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata's younger sister. We used to hang out a few times when we were in high school, remember?" said Shikamaru.

"You mean the little girl that used to follow Hinata around that looked kind of like her?"

"Yup. She has a degree and I know that she's been looking for a solid gig. She's a good girl. Your friends with her and with her sister. She belongs to the Hyuuga family so you know she's well mannered and polite. She's perfect." Shikamaru stated.

"I guess your right. Is she in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"No. She's in the crescent islands living with her and Hinata's cousin Neji. He owns a martial arts dojo there and she's been mooching off of her cousin. As far as Hinata says. She can't seen to find a solid employer."

"Why?"

"She is a Hyuuga, but the younger generation. Most of the attention was given to Neji as the oldest male. Plus they wanted to continue the families dojo so basically Hinata and Hanabi were less disciplined. But as you very well know Hinata was born polite and shy. Hanabi on the other hand is a free thinking spirit that can't be tamed. I think she'll be perfect for you to hire."

"Well I suppose I can give it a try. Do me a favor and tell her I'll be there in a few days."

"Sure buddy. Send me a picture of you and your new daughter. I want to see her." Naruto laughed and promised he'll do it as soon as possible.

* * *

Sasuke got up from his bed. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and it read 1:03 p.m. Before he would always get up early. _Not as early as Naruto. _Sasuke thought to himself. But now it seemed like there wasn't any point. And even though he was awake he didn't bother getting up. Sasuke felt his face itch and when he touched it there were tears there.

"Momma?" Yue's voice came from the doorway. Sasuke quickly wiped away the tears as Yue approached the bed.

"What is it Yue-chan?"

"Do you know how to play the piano?"

The question stumped Sasuke a bit but answered, "Not as good as your father but I did take lessons as a child."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure. But why this all of the sudden?" asked Sasuke as he headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Daddy taught Sora a lot of songs! But I never wanted to learn before. But now I want to learn. So when he comes back I can show him I really want him to teach me but I don't want be a beginner. I want to impress him and show him how good I can be." Yue said and then in a whisper she added, "Then he'll be proud of me…"

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and picked up Yue. He kissed her forehead and they walked to Naruto's music room. Sasuke looked at the music sheets Naruto had near the piano and read them aloud, "When the love falls", "Farewell.", and "Left my hearts."

"Those are new. At least daddy's never played them to us." Yue said. Sasuke being curious played a bit of each song. But stopped while playing the first. Sasuke looked at some of the scribbles written on the edges, "_Love is not eternal_." the pain in his chest returned as he read those words. He looked at the dates and realized these were written by Naruto on how he felt about their relationship.

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

"What are you reading Yue?" Sasuke asked and walked over to his daughter.

"Their lyrics to a song daddy must've created. Its sad. Did he mean that about us? Because of how we treat him?" Yue asked with moist eyes.

"Don't cry okay? I'm sure these are old. Lets not pay attention." Sasuke assured Yue. Though he read the rest of the lyrics and was sure it was about them. Naruto truly believed him when Sasuke called him a demon. And everytime he did Naruto thought it was true. Did Naruto really drink because of him? He's never seen Naruto so much as drink any kind of alcohol other than that wine at church.

"Excuse me sir. But your brother is waiting in the living room." one of the maids said. Sasuke nodded and picked up Yue once again and went to the living room.

"Good afternoon Sasuke. Yue." Itachi said.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke asked and noticed the limp in his brothers walk and gave Itachi a weird look.

"I made Kyuubi mad and we…made up." Itachi said as he sat down.

"Made up all night long huh?" Sasuke said more than asked.

"There's a child in the room so I won't go into detail. Anyway I just came to tell you that Naruto and Sora are alright." Itachi said with such soft eyes. He feels completely relieved for some reason. Maybe it was knowing that even Kyuubi believed Sasuke and Naruto will be together again. Or maybe the fact that Kyuubi opened up to him and showed that he was just as human as the rest of them.

"WHAT?! You've talked to them?! Where are they? How are they?" Sasuke stood up abruptly and began to interrogate his brother.

"I didn't talk to them personally but Kyuubi is in touch with his brother. That's what the fight was about. Its very interesting."

"How interesting?" Sasuke asked as he sat back down.

"The fact of when Naruto was reunited with his family. Kyuubi never talked about it until last night. That was the first time I've ever seen him so emotional, so messed up and confused. He looked so human…and when he cried."

"When Naruto was reunited with his family…"Sasuke let the words roll off his tongue. Never had he thought of that. And never had Naruto brought it up.

"Let me guess. You never thought about it. I never did either. Naruto wont tell you but it was very emotional. Seeing someone who was related to you…who was supposed to close to you, for the first time in 15 years. Being complete strangers, not even knowing your own brothers_ name_…all the stolen chances and opportunities. Naruto's first everything's were taken from the Uzumaki's from that bastard that kidnapped him."

"Kyuubi said to tell you that their alright. Sora is angry with you but Naruto is trying to get him to forgive you. And Kyuubi also said that Naruto can't stay angry forever. And that the Uzumaki's are crazy for us Uchiha's."

Sasuke's face remained stoic. He didn't know what to feel. Should he be glad that even his demented ex-brother-in-law believed that he and Naruto would be together again or should he feel absolutely horrible that his son, his precious baby boy, hates him. Was this what Naruto felt with everything he has taught Yue? To have a child, your own flesh and blood, _hate_ you…

"I never knew...I'm sorry...."

* * *

**Please Review!**

All songs mentioned are not mine. The piano songs belong to Yiruma. The lyrics from the song Yue was reading are from Nickelback's song "How you remind me"


	8. VIII

Ever After

VIII

* * *

Yue sat under the tree in the backyard reading one of her favorite books. Well the one she dubbed as her favorite because it was the one she remembers her dad reading to her the most. She was so into the book and trying to reenact her fathers voice in her mind that she didn't hear her cousin Kaji approach her.

"Boo." Kaji said plainly.

Yue jumped a bit and then glared at her cousin and decided to try and ignore him and go back to her book. Kaji looked at her and analyzed her. There was something different from all the times he's seen her.

"Yue? Are you wearing…pants?" asked Kaji incredulously. Never in the time Kaji has babysat his cousin has she ever wore anything but skirts and dresses. She always lived in her princess world. Dresses, jewelry, and hair well done. But right now she was sitting on the _ground_ wearing overalls, no earrings or necklaces, and her hair was in pigtails. A hairstyle she mocked as common and stupid for anyone in high society.

"So?"

"You really _are_ trying to change into the little girl Uncle Naruto wanted aren't you?" Kaji asked a bit amused but still serious.

"I am doing no such thing! What do I care what he thinks of me?" Yue asked as she placed her book down gently.

"Then your trying to be normal for your mother?"

"No! I don't care what anyone thinks of me._ Mother_…It just doesn't matter to anyone." when Yue said mother it was said in a different tone. Almost angry. Kaji smirked, he loved playing mind games.

"You know if it wouldn't have been for Aunty Sasuke I'm almost certain you'd be with Uncle Naruto and Sora. Traveling and seeing new places. You'd be tucked in every night after listening to a lullaby and a story. And having someone say 'I love you' and actually mean it. But you lost it. But can you really be at blame here? After all your only 5. Its not your responsibility is it?" Kaji asked in a nonchalance voice as he leaned against the tree.

"Mother didn't mean it. He was fooled and tricked. He loves daddy and daddy loves mother. They'll be back together and our family will be happy again…even Uncle Kyuubi believes they will." Yue said with a hopeful tone.

"So you've never thought about blaming Aunty Sasuke? If he never cheated Naruto would still be here. Sora would still be here. You wouldn't be in a broken family." Kaji said indifferently.

Yue was silent for a while. Her blonde bangs covering her eyes. Then in a low whisper she answered, "Maybe I have tried to blame him. Maybe I do wish that daddy would've taken me too and just left mother. But as much as I want to…I can't." then she sniffled and wiped her face still not looking up. "But I know daddy loves mother. I've seen it in the way he looks at him. And if I've learned anything from TV I know that the sadness in his eyes when he looked at mother when he comes home means he truly loves him. He tried to fix things because mother is his 'one'…but me? I'm only 5. He doesn't know me that long. And all I ever did was make him think he wasn't a good father. If he comes back it wont be for me. It'll be for mother. And besides…mother is the only thing I've got left. If mother leaves me I'll be placed in an orphanage just like those kids in the fairytales but my story won't have a happy ending…"

Kaji looked at his cousin and his gaze soften. With a sigh Kaji sat down next to Yue and wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. She looked up at him in surprise but then snuggled into him.

"Is daddy ever going to come home?" Yue asked.

"I want to say yes kit but…I honestly can't say. From everything I've heard from my parents I can't really give you a sure guess. But I think he'll come back eventually. It'll only be so long before dad drags Uncle Naruto back here."

"Have you spoken with him?" Yue asked.

"Yeah. He's trying to be strong for Sora but he's hurting. Dad's worried about him." Kaji commented as he thought of the other day when he walked into his father's office expecting to see him eating ramen and watching TV or something like usual. But what he saw was his dad looking at files, holding a phone in one ear and a pen in the other while writing things down. That was after a call from cousin Obito. Kaji hasn't had the time yet to talk with his father alone in order to ask questions but he's almost positive its got something to do with uncle Naruto's kidnapper.

"Kaji?! Yoohoo Kaji?" Yue said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Kaji asked stupidly.

"I asked how Sora's doing. Then you just spaced out. Are they really okay?" Yue asked with concern.

"Sora's…angry. I talked to him because Uncle Naruto told dad Sora's got real hatred for you guys. So dad asked me to see what was up. It was surprising." Kaji said more to himself. Yue and Sora always had that total opposite thing going on so hearing Sora say harsh and hateful things like that was really something else. "He mentioned that he really hates aunty. Your just like an annoyance to him. But what he said about aunty Sasuke…he said he'll never forgive him for hurting uncle Naruto. That because aunty Sasuke trapped uncle Naruto in a never ending nightmare that he can't wake up from, he said he'll never forgive aunty. Its sad really. I tried calming him down but…Uzumaki's are complete demons when someone messes with one of their loved ones."

"And daddy was Sora's most precious love one." said Yue. "Kaji? If what Sora said is true and if Sora hates mother…then I'm almost positive Sora will try to make daddy happy. But what if making him happy means finding someone else to love? I don't think mother or I could take that. Losing all possibilities of being a family again..."

Kaji was quiet for a bit before he answered her. "Shikamaru-san once told uncle Naruto that a divided family is better than a broken one. If that were to happen best everyone be on good terms then at each other throats."

"Huh? I don't understand."

Kaji picked up Yue's book and said, "If new members are added to the family let them be welcomed with open arms than rejected. Because that way you'll be a family again. It won't be the same but you'll still be family. Now how about I read you this book."

"You'll do the voices?" Yue asked hopefully.

"Your on your way kit. Your becoming what I'm sure uncle Naruto would be proud of. Its only fair you get a reward."

* * *

Naruto took the kids and the made it to the Crescent Islands and arrived at the Hyuuga estate and asked for Hanabi. When she saw him she immediately recognized him and tackled him into a hug.

Naruto was pleased to see her as well. She had grown taller. He hair was still dark and long. Her eyes were just like any other Hyuuga and her style was still so Hanabi. She was introduced to the kids who loved her instantly. She was fun and kind. And she loved them so much because, as she said, "They're so adorably Chibi!"

So a few months passed and Sora and Yoruki were being taught the fundamentals. And also in those few months Hanabi became like Naruto's teenage daughter and Sora's and Yoruki's older sister. Though she was only 3 years younger than Naruto him being 26 and she being 23. Hanabi learned many things from the kids and became sort of like the nanny, older sister, teacher and house keeper of the Uzumaki household. Naruto still got things emailed sent to him and on occasion go to a place and meet business men for his father. So Naruto was still busy with work which left Hanabi alone with the kids. But this one night Naruto had just arrived home. The kids were asleep, being 11 pm and all, but Hanabi was on the couch watching TV.

"There have better only be one brain rotting in front of that TV." said Naruto.

"Considering that this rotting brain is teaching your kids its all the same isn't it?" asked Hanabi in a smug voice.

"Oh ha ha. But seriously their asleep right?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yes _dad_!" Hanabi mocked, "They went to sleep at nine like they know they should. Despite you being their father they are super obedient children."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as he removed his jacket and plopped down on the couch and made himself comfy.

"I remember you perfectly Naruto. You always defied authority. You never listened to anyone if you didn't want to. You were as free as the wind and as untamable as the wildest of all animals."

"You're a poet." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"And I didn't even know it." Hanabi said. There was a silence and then they looked at each other and began to laugh. After they calmed down Hanabi got serious and face Naruto.

"I am worried about Sora though." she commented.

"Why?" asked Naruto. Though frankly he's never stopped worrying about his son. He knew this getting away was the right move but it didn't mean it was the best to take. It was sort of choosing the lesser of two evils. No matter what your still choosing evil.

"He seems…I don't know, locked up. Being a Hyuuga I know about a persons emotional persona. Its like instinct to us. And what I get from Sora is conflicting. Its like he's trying to seem fine for you and Yoruki but at the same time its obvious that he's angry." Hanabi said.

"So you've noticed it too huh? I know. Ever since the thing with Sasuke he's been holding in anger. I want him to just get rid of it but I'm afraid that if he starts looking into it he'll let it take over and he'll become someone hateful and bitter. And I would die if that happens."

"Hm? Well…we could try something. Like…self expression!" Hanabi beamed.

"Self expression?" repeated Naruto.

"Yeah. Stuff like sports or music or art. Something to release emotions without fully understanding them. If he takes an art class or something he'll paint or sculpt his anger out and you can blame inspiration. If he plays an instrument he'll use his anger to create beauty and if he joins in sports he'll blow off some steam without knowing it and think the 'hate' is for his opponent!"

"Wow. That's a really good idea. But what would be good for Sora?"

"Well why not martial arts? Neji would be more than happy to add him as a student. And then you'll already know the teacher. How about it?"

"You really think Neji won't mind?"

"Please Naruto. Its his _job_ to teach self defense. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I haven't been over there in sometime anyway. I'll go in the morning and you can bring him over later that afternoon when your done with work."

"Great. But what about Yoruki?"

"Well duh! Either you two can go have some father daughter time or I'll take her for some girl time. See Naruto when you have friends everything is simple." Hanabi said with a smile and with a sigh Naruto smiled too. _Everything __**will**__ be ok_, he thought.

* * *

Hanabi woke up at the same time she usually does and made them breakfast. But this time she didn't stay. The kids pouted and gave her 'the eyes'. But she just told them that it doesn't work on her and that she was going to visit her family. She also mentioned that they'd be going later. So she made her way over to the Hyuuga estate where she was greeted happily. She asked for Neji and found him in the garden training.

"Don't you ever rest?" Hanabi mocked her older cousin.

"Just because you turned out lazy doesn't mean I did." Neji countered. They glared at each other but then they smiled and hugged each other.

"Nice to see you again Neji." Hanabi said letting go.

"Nice to see you too. The job working out okay?" Neji asked.

"Perfect! The kids are adorable and not spoiled or bratty. Naruto's fun and so kind. Its like moving back in with a guardian. I feel like such a teenager there. But I love it. Such a family feel to it you know?" said Hanabi as she sat on the porch and drank dome of the tea on of the maids brought.

"So this Naruto guy is treating you good?" Neji asked protectively.

Hanabi sighed, "Yes. Naruto isn't an old pervert that needs to hire 'help' just to try and get lucky. He's got kids that he loves and just got a divorce. He's kind of hurt right now and being a father is like the only thing keeping him sane. Which is another reason I love it there. I feel so useful and helpful helping him take care of the kids." Hanabi said with a sincere smile.

Neji smiled too. Even though they were cousins they grew up together like brother and sister. He cares greatly for her. Its nice to hear she's happy. "That great. I'm just looking out for you. You know that if you need me, as annoying as you are, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks. That's kind of why I'm here. You see Naruto's son, Sora, is like the kindest little boy you'll ever meet. But with his mothers betrayal to his father he's going through a hard time. He also sees his father suffering so he's trying to hide his anger but its noticeable and it hurts seeing someone like him like that. So I suggested him taking a sport to blow off some steam. And I thought that you'd be a good teacher. He's already coming over later to sign him up but I want you to pay extra attention to Sora. Take some time off and do that mumbo jumbo thing you do."

"Its not mumbo jumbo its deep meaningful understanding and enlightenment." Neji said annoyed.

"Whatever you want to call it." Hanabi waved her hand to dismiss his annoyance but then in a serious tone said, "Just…don't let him fall into a dark abyss. I know its all of a sudden and crap but you might be the only one to save him. We've all tried to explain but he doesn't get what we're trying to say. Your really good with words so I believe you'll help him. And in a long run help Naruto." Hanabi said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Kaji stepped out of the car and thanked the driver and entered the Uzumaki Tech Industries. He said his hello's and gave his waves and finally arrived at his dad's office. He knocked and entered and sat in front of his fathers desk. He saw his father and knew he was frustrated. In times like these were the times when you stayed quiet and waited to be talked to.

"Hey champ. How's it going?" Kyuubi asked his son as he leaned back in his easy chair and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm fine. But I wanted to ask you if everything's ok? You seem more stressed than usual. Has anything happened with the case?"

"Yeah. Father finally cracked and told me who it is we're after. Only because we found one of his bases. I actually went there. It was sick!" Kyuubi paused and continued as if he'd forgotten his son was there. "I couldn't believe someone like that actaully exists outside of a horror movie. I tried getting Naruto to return…to have him near. I don't fucking trust that bastard. If he's still obsessed with Naruto…if he hasn't given up after all these years…and now that Naruto is weak and vulnerable. But I can't scare him. I know he still has nightmares about that place. And with good reason. That damn bastards had walls and videos everywhere about all the fucking crap he did to Naruto. I swear if I ever see that bitch I'll kill him right then and there! I wont give a fuck whose there to witness it! I'll beat him until I break every single bone in his body, cut him until he's unrecognizable and then dip him in sulfuric acid and then add lemon and salt to the wounds then I'll burn him alive!" Kyuubi finished as he slammed his fist into the table. Every word spoken with such malice. Kaji was frightened and almsot to tears, but then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his grandpa Minato. His grandpa took him outside and let his grandma Kushina take him back to their place while Minato tried to calm Kyuubi down.

* * *

Sora was good at martial arts. He was quick and strong and a very fast learner. All of Neji's other students were amazed at how fast Sora was getting up in ranks. But just like Hanabi asked Neji placed extra attention to Sora. And just as Hanabi also said Sora was right now being fueled by hatred. He saw it in every exercise. Sora's eyes will blaze with anger and hate and that was were he gained his power from.

So when all the other students left and Naruto called to say he would be a bit late Neji decided to have a talk with Sora.

"I'm proud of you Sora. New and you turn out to be a prodigy." Neji said and Sora blushed. He wasn't used to being called that. Usually he was always second best at everything. His sister's shadow.

"Thank you Neji-sensei."

"But I can't help but worry." said Neji.

"Worry? About what?"

"What it is that drives you. You seem to use hate as the source of your power. A dangerous and foolish thing to do."

"I don't understand sensei. What are you trying to say." Sora asked confused.

"Hanabi is my cousin and has told me about your family. So I'm going to guess that your angry at your mother. And its that hate for your mother that gives you the power. But all I can say is that it's the wrong thing to use."

Sora was silent as he thought about his sensei's words. "So what? Hate is an emotion. Emotions are what motivate us to do things. So what if I hate my mother?"

"That hate isn't eternal. At some point you'll forget." Neji said.

"I'll never forget what he put papa through!"

"Yes you will. Its just the way humans work. The memory isn't imprinted in stone. We may remember what the topic of a memory might be but the detail will be lost in time. In a few years you'll forget and then your passion of hate that drives you won't be as strong. _You_ won't be as strong. I know you think that this hatred is needed to be strong for your father but if you keep trying to hold on to it and never let go you'll only make him suffer. He doesn't want to see your life be taken over by hate. I'm sure he wants you to be happy and hating your mother on something he's trying to forget won't help either of you."

Sora bit his lip as he tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "Then what can I do?" he asked as he broke down and cried. "I feel so hurt sensei! My momma didn't just hurt papa. Momma never loved me like he loved my sister…I was nothing to him. But still then I didn't want to hate him. Papa always said to forgive and to forget. Papa made me feel loved and cared for. He was so strong…I didn't think anything could brake him but when momma said he didn't love papa anymore…I don't want to see him broken like that again!" Neji held Sora as he cried and rubbed circles on his back in soothing motions.

"I'll help you. Martial arts are for defense not offense. I'll teach you how to gain power but also teach you how to use it in a way that doesn't revolve around anger or hatred. Okay?"

Sora sniffed and then wiped away the tears and nodded.

"SORA!" both Neji and Sora turned when they heard Sora's name being called.

"That's papa! Come on sensei! Usually Hanabi picks me up. Now you can finally meet my papa! I just know you'll like each other!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

And thank you to everyone that likes this. I'm glad I managed to create a story that's different and has some weird power that atracts people to it. I've had many reviews saying stuff like that. Like how they aren't NaruSasu Fans but they still read. So I just wanted to say thank you and to please keep on reviewing.


	9. IX

**Ever After**

**VIIII**

**Summary: **Happily Ever After is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Minato stood there quietly as Kyuubi ranted and ranted and occasionally hit or threw something. Once he was done and appeared to calm down Minato spoke.

"Your slipping."

Kyuubi looked up surprised, "Huh? When did you get here?"

"Around the time you were scaring Kaji. You've got to be more careful son. I told you that this wouldn't be easy but you can't let your anger affect you or your family. Kaji-kun appeared to be very frightened." Minato replied and went to place a reassuring hand on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Kaji saw me angry?…Damn. What am I going to do? Dad I want Naruto back here so I can know he's fine. Only then can I have a peace of mind." Kyuubi pleaded with his father.

"I want nothing more than to have Naruto still live with us too Kyu but I think that him not being here is for the best. That damned bastard doesn't know where Naruto is. Only three people do. You, me and Shikamaru. Naruto needs to heal and not worry so I don't want to scare him by telling him to watch his back 24/7."

"I know. But…"

"No more buts. He sent some pictures to Shikamaru and he brought them over. Kushina was going crazy over Yoruki. She already sent over a bunch of clothes and toys and other stuff. Its crazy." Minato paused and looked at his oldest son. Kyuubi wasn't looking any better. "Naruto knows. I didn't elaborate but I did let him know that we were close to finding the guy."

"What'd he say? Is he coming home?"

"No. He said to keep his posted. To try to catch him a soon as possible. That he'll do everything to keep himself and the kids low key and out of unnecessary attention. And asked us to keep his family here safe. See the thing about Naruto is…because of what he's been through he understands the meaning of 'not dwelling in the past'. Sure its painful and we don't want things to repeat themselves but you can't keep using the past as an excuse anymore Kyu. You have to leave it behind. And you can't keep fearing the future either. Just enjoy the present. it's the only time that really matters after all." Minato smiled a famous Uzumaki smile which Kyuubi couldn't help but return.

"You were always great with advice dad. After you retire you can write Hall Mark cards or fortune cookies as a hobby," Kyuubi chuckled and so did Minato. "But I know that already dad. But I still can't help but worry. What can I do?"

"Same thing Naruto's doing. Enjoy your time with the people you love. You've got a great wife that is completely obsessed with you and a son that thinks of you as a hero. All this tension that's been going on has you spending more time here than with them. We are your family but don't forget that you have your own to worry about. Take a vacation. Make Itachi remember exactly why he's obsessed with you and make Kaji remember exactly why you're his hero."

"Thanks dad. I'll do just that."

* * *

**Kaji's Point Of View**

After grandpa Mina led me to his car he told grandma Shina to take me somewhere. I was still a bit scared and lost in thought to pay attention to where to exactly. But apparently it was to take me shopping. So now I'm walking through the mall with gran gran while she randomly goes and buys something.

We stopped in front of a boutique for young girls. She pulled me inside and gave me some of the bags she was carrying as she went to explore. Five minutes later she came back with a few pairs of clothes.

"Do you think Yoruki would like these?" she asked me holding up a 50's style looking skirt and shirt.

"I don't know gran gran. I haven't met or talked to her. I don't really know what her interest are." I told her. I wanted to sound like my usual self but even I could hear how miserably I failed. She gave me an odd look and completely dropped her smile. Again its weird seeing my grandparents from my dad's side act like this. Their supposed to be eternally happy…not troubled with human problems because their family always seemed so…godlike. They were in control. They were perfect and happy.

Then they met humans. Moms side of the family tainted their godlike beings. Caused chaos…and me and Sora and Yue and even Yoruki…we're all demigods. Accepted completely by the humans on earth but apparently were not enough godlike to be in Olympus. Forced to live on earth. Because we were part human. We weren't completely perfect like the Uzumaki's.

I was brought out of thought when I felt gran gran hug me. Her face was now soft. And even though she was my grandmother she still looked young and her eyes were like polished emeralds. She was beautiful. Like a goddess should be. She uses her thumbs to wipe under my eyes. I blinked in surprise. I was crying.

She places the clothes back and thanked the clerk and takes my hand and leads me to the food court. We sat in a table near Dunkin Donuts. She left and got me and herself some Oreo cookie ice-cream.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked me.

"This whole thing. I love uncle Naruto. And I don't want him to suffer. But he is. And its causing dad to become stressed and scary. Sometimes I just wish aunty Sasuke hadn't messed up so bad!"

"Now now Kaji. Your aunty made a mistake but don't forget that you have to believe that love knows what its doing. Everything will work out," she told me after taking a bite out of her ice-cream.

"If it knows what its doing then why did it hurt uncle Naruto?" I demanded. It didn't make any sense. When you think of love you think perfect. Lovey dovey goo. Not pain or suffering.

"Well when you get older you learn that sometimes love isn't as easy or as fulfilling as they are in the fairytales. But things happen for a reason," she replied.

"What reason could there be for this?" I asked as I poked my ice-cream violently.

"Well…for one Yoruki. She went from being an orphan in the streets to having a family that loves her. Also think about it this way. Naruto's kidnapper has been moving around. And if what your grandpa says is true then its best for Naruto not to be here."

I stared at her in surprise, "You know about that?"

"Of course. Its about my baby after all. Besides your grandpa can't keep anything from me. I can read him like a book."

"So you think its better for uncle Naruto to be away?" I asked still a bit confused.

"Naruto is still a little kid. After we found him we basically handed him everything he wanted on a silver platter. Even if he didn't like it. When he was growing up he had to pretend to be an adult to survive. But now he has to grow into a real adult," she explained to me.

"So how bad is the situation? How long will it be before they return?"

"I don't know. But if you want you can talk to him," she handed me her cell phone.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the dojo and called for Sora with Hanabi at his heal. This was his first time meeting Hanabi and Hinata's cousin Neji. But from what Hanabi and Sora have said he's a good guy. Hanabi talks about him in a little sister kind of way that makes him laugh. Hanabi might find Neji's habits annoying but he's just being brotherly. And Sora admires Neji a lot. Apparently Neji's quite the role model. But the first time he had an urgent call from his father and couldn't go. And ever since he's been doing so much work to keep a job for his father without causing attention to himself and the kids he's let Hanabi pcik Sora up.

"I hope you like Neji. He always looked after me and Hinata when we were little." Hanabi said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll like him." Naruto assured her.

They walked up to the entrance where Sora jumped out of nowhere and tackled Naruto into a hug.

"PAPA! Come meet sensei!" Sora grabbed Naruto's hands and started to drag him. Naruto chuckled and followed his son. He saw a beautiful man standing near the entrance. He was about the same height as Naruto maybe an inch shorter. He was slim and muscular, probably from training, but Naruto was broader. He had long chocolate brown hair, alabaster skin that seemed smooth to the touch, and white lavender eyes just like Hanabi and Hinata.

"Papa this is Neji sensei. Sensei this is my papa." Sora introduced them.

Naruto smiled sexily at Neji without knowing. And also couldn't stop a few naughty thought that came to his head. He extended his hand to shake Neji's who took it. A sudden spark went through them both.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard great things from both Sora and Hanabi." Naruto told Neji who blushed.

"Hanabi?" Neji almost forgot this was his cousins employer. "Right. I honestly hope she isn't being a bother."

"HEY! I'm right here you know?" Hanabi huffed.

Naruto chuckled and didn't fail to notice the blush on Neji's face. Unfortunately neither did Hanabi. And because those two weren't paying attention to anyone but each other they didn't see Hanabi smirk. Naruto was about to spark up a conversation when his phone rang. He sighed and looked at it. He looked at his phone with a furrowed brow.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked.

"No…at least I don't think so. It was nice to meet you but I have to take this." Naruto said as he headed outside and answered his cell.

"That was Naruto?" Neji asked Hanabi.

"Yeah. So what do you think sensei? Do you like my papa?" Sora answered instead.

"Yes. He seems perfect." Neji answered and caused Hanabi to snicker while Sora said.

"Yup. He is."

* * *

Naruto walked outside with a scowl on his face. His mother would never call him like this. She would always talk to him when his father calls him after work. "Hello?"

"Uncle Naruto? Its me Kaji."

"Oh hey Kaji-kun. Is everything alright?" Naruto voice was masked with worry.

"Oh um yeah…I…just needed to talk to you. Is that ok?" Kaji asked timidly.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Sure thing sport. You know you can always trust me. You had me worried for a bit there though. Mother usually never calls me so suddenly. I thought there was something wrong."

"Oh sorry. Something happened with dad so grandpa told gran gran to take me shopping but…I need some peace of mind." Kaji said as he leaned against the bathroom wall. He'd asked his grandmother for some privacy and excused himself. Luckily for him the bathroom was empty.

"Did something happen to Kyuubi? Is he alright?" Naruto asked on high alert again.

"Yeah. He's fine. Just…" Kaji sighed and then continued, "Its about the case. He went to one of the lairs and what he saw was…horrible. It made him angry…he forgot I was in the room…"

"Did he lose control?" Naruto asked worried. He knew what Kyuubi was capable of when blinded by fury? "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah. He just described what he'd do if he ever ran into that bastard. It was scary. I've never seen dad like that. But I understand what he's going through. To an extent anyway. If this guy is as sick and dangerous to upset dad this bad I just…I'm siding with dad about wanting you in eyes view."

Naruto smiled softly. "Thanks for worrying kit. But listen to me alright. I'll stay out of sight and out of trouble. You don't have to worry. And I'll talk to Kyuubi and I'll make sure that everything will return to normal."

"But it wont go back to normal! Your not president of Uzumaki Tech anymore, your not even in Konoha anymore either. And it seems like you've separated from the family now! Your hiding from someone dad or grandpa can't protect you from, your not married to aunty Sasuke anymore, and Sora's probably the only thing keeping you sane…" Kaji finally stopped to catch his breath and to wipe away new fresh tears.

"Kaji please calm down. Take a few deep breaths. You ok?" Naruto heard a low 'yes' and continued, "Look. This is my battle not yours. But just know that everything will be alright. You just have to believe it."

"You sound like gran gran." Kaji said with a sniff.

"Well that's because we're right. But if your still feeling a bit uneasy I'll tell you what. I'll arrange it so you can come visit me and the kids over here. How bout it?" Naruto asked.

"Really?!"

"Of course. I'm sure Kyuubi will be thrilled. You'll be like a spy for him." Naruto replied.

"Thanks Uncle Naruto. Your like the older brother I never had. Ever since I was little you were always looking out for me and spoiling me and taking me places. You were always there along with my parents with all my special moments. Your very important to me. And I hate to think of you suffering..."

"And I never had a little brother and loved it when Kyuubi and Itachi allowed me to baby-sit. You'll always be like my little brother. And as an older brother you have to allow me to work this out. Everything will be alright. Believe it."

"Ok…I'll see you soon then." and with that Kaji hung up.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his car where Hanabi was already in the co-pilot seat and Sora strapped in the back.

"Who was it?" Hanabi asked as Naruto got in and started the car.

"Kaji," Naruto replied.

"Cousin Kaji? Is he ok?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. He just misses us so I invited him over. Would you like that Sora?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sora through the rearview mirror.

Sora's little face was beaming and he threw his arms in the air and cheered. "YAY! Now Yoruki and Hanabi can meet him. You'll like him Hanabi. Kaji is so awesome."

Hanabi looked at Naruto and gave him a thorough glance. "Are you sure that's it?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, I'm sorry for cutting the meeting short. I hope Neji didn't mind my rudeness." Naruto answered.

"No way! Neji sensei likes you I can tell. He was smiling the whole time and even said you were perfect." Sora told Naruto who swerved a bit. Hanabi smirked. Oh the delicious plan she was cooking up. "Are you ok papa?"

"I'm fine Sora. Anyway. We're almost home. Once we get there I want you to help Hanabi prepare Kaji's room ok? I'm going to call Kyuubi and tell him." Naruto said glad that Sora was too young to see behind his clumsiness. He was just shocked to hear that Neji had said that. Sure the guy was beautiful and Naruto had felt a spark between them when they shook hands. But he never thought that Neji would think the same. Did he think the same? No. Of course not. Naruto was just looking way too much into this. Wasn't he?

* * *

The days passed and it seemed that Naruto's most favorite time of the day was when he went to pick up Sora from the dojo and catch a glimpse of Neji. But that only left him in a dilemma. Every time he'd try to catch Neji's eyes Neji would either look or walk away. So either he was extremely sky or just wasn't interested. Either way it didn't matter. He has too much drama to be dealing with a relationship.

On the day that Kaji was meant to arrive Naruto asked Hanabi to please pick up Sora because he wouldn't be able to. But because she was family she could enter from any door without anyone knowing. So when she found Sora and Neji they were waiting together at the front entrance. Sora was watching his new friends and fellow martial arts companions being picked up by family members and waving to them and whatnot. Neji on the other hand seemed…uptight, stressed, anxious. And his eyes were searching the crowd of people. As if looking for someone. Looking for a certain blonde most likely. Finally when everyone was gone and only Sora was left Hanabi came out of her hiding spot and made her appearance. Of course she was going to take one of the few shots in life to humiliate Neji.

"He's not coming today."

Neji jumped a bit and then both males looked at Hanabi.

"How long have you been standing there?" Neji demanded as he glared at his cousin who was smiling smugly.

"Long enough." was Hanabi's reply.

"Hanabi-chan where is papa?" asked Sora.

"He's busy and asked me to pick you up instead. He's taken Yoruki with him and won't be back until dinner time. So how about we go into the main house and have some sweets?" Hanabi reach out her and which was taken by Sora who was beaming. He remembered that today Kaji was coming over and his papa told him yesterday that after picking Kaji up from the airport he was going to pick up dinner.

"Coming Neji?"

Neji scowled but followed silently nonetheless. Once they finished their meal and drinking some warm tea Sora felt a bit sleepy and nodded off. Neji didn't miss the smirk on Hanabi's lips as she stroked Sora's hair.

"Alright…what are you up to?" Neji demanded in a calm voice not wanting to awaken Sora.

"Nothing. I'm just glad is all."

"About?"

"You and Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Neji blushed as he looked away.

"Oh don't even try it Neji. I've seen the way you look at him. And how your always happy when pick up time arrives and how you search for him in the crowd…"

"Your imagining things."

"Am I? so if Naruto wanted to marry you right now would you deny him?" Hanabi demanded raising her voice a bit. Sora stirred but didn't wake up.

"How's talking about marriage? I barely know the guy."

"But you wouldn't say no. You'd just want a more serious relationship before you tie the knot."

With a heavy sigh Neji closed his eyes and pinched the bridge between his nose.

"Look Neji, just ask the guy out. I'm sure he'll say yes." Hanabi urged on.

"I can't. Its like a taboo." replied Neji.

"No its not. A taboo is a teacher dating a student. You not dating a student your dating a students parent."

"It'll be awkward. If it doesn't work out Sora might feel weird and he's an excellent student I don't want to lose him. Besides the kid already hates his mother he doesn't need someone new trying to fill that place."

"Aha! So you admit you're willing to date Naruto! Uh huh I knew it." Hanabi said sounding smug. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll turn out fine. And if it doesn't work out your both very mature. You'll still be friends. And for that reason I also don't think it'll be awkward for Sora. And Sora loves you. You're his hero. He'll love it that your filling in that spot."

"I don't know Hanabi. I just don't know."

* * *

Kaji's arrive made a huge impact. But a good one. Naruto and Yoruki were there to meet him. Yoruki was shy at first but once they got together it seemed like they've known each other for years. Kaji really liked Yoruki. She was Naruto's little princess that he always wanted. And Sora's reaction was priceless. He screamed Kaji's name at the top of his lungs and hugged him as tight as he could. He was so happy Naruto smiled from the background. A smile Hanabi caught. A smile she hadn't seen in a long time. But eventually it got late and Yoruki and Sora were put to bed. Leaving Naruto, Hanabi and Kaji to chat in the living room.

"So Naruto…Neji missed you." if Hanabi couldn't get Neji to asked out Naruto she simply had to get Naruto to ask out Neji.

Naruto's eyes widened at bit, "Really?!"

"Neji? Who's Neji?" Kaji asked confused.

"He's Sora's martial arts teacher. And someone who happens to have a crush on Naruto." Hanabi said.

"Do you like him back Uncle Naruto?" Kaji asked curiously.

"I…I…I'm not a good liar. I might've felt something when we first met." Naruto confessed.

"Wow. Didn't take you as a love at first sight kind of guy. You guys boinked yet?" Kaji asked with a devilish smirk.

Naruto blushed and stuttered, "F-first of all…you shouldn't be asking that. Secondly I'm going to talk to Kyuubi about what he's teaching you. And thirdly its none of your business."

"They haven't even gone out once. Neither of them have the balls to talk to the other for more than five minutes." Hanabi told Kaji as if Naruto wasn't there.

"I'm right here you know?" Naruto reminded them but they ignored him still.

"Really? That's weird. Uzumaki's are never scared to get what they want. They just take it." Kaji said remembering what his father's taught him.

"Yeah same way with us Hyuuga's but honestly it's a bit sad that neither of them have the balls to face up to the plate." Hanabi said.

"Ok, first stop talking like that around him. He's still a kid. Secondly I'm not scared because I have nothing to be scared about! Thirdly I can talk to Neji for as long as I like without any awkwardness."

"Alright. Put your money where your mouth is." Hanabi said as she took out her phone and searched her contacts list until she found her cousin. "Here."

Naruto took the phone and stared at it for a good moment. Then suddenly Hanabi started making chicken sounds and flapping her arms like a chicken. Kaji laughed and joined in. Naruto scowled, pressed 'talk' and left the room.

* * *

Naruto walked outside and listened to the phone ring. If he had any luck maybe Neji wouldn't answer.

"What is it Hanabi?" came Neji's voice. Naruto sighed. Why did he have great luck in gambling but horrible luck in life?

"Uh…its actually Naruto."

There was a pause and it sounded like the phone on the other side was dropped.

"N-Naruto? Um…hello. Um, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry for randomly calling you like this. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Naruto apologized.

"No. I wasn't doing anything. Just reading a book."

"Oh well I'm still sorry for interrupting your solitude. But I just wanted to thank you for everything. I know its random timing but…just thanks. Sora's been doing a lot better. And for that I seriously can't thank you enough." Naruto's voice sounded so soft and sincere.

"Hey no problem. I love Sora. He's such a pleasure to have and he becoming my star pupil. He's got great talent and everyone loves him. I'd do anything to help him."

"Well thanks again. Helping him has helped me in ways you wouldn't believe." Naruto said sitting down in one of the stairs outside. It was a pleasant night.

"Really? Hanabi's mentioned your struggles but from what she's said you don't appear to be most of the time."

"Well you know how it is. There has to be a strong leader. A captain with strength and confidence to lead the way and let his men know that everything is alight. If the leader loses control there'll be chaos…"

"Your being strong for your family but really your just as hurt as them huh?" Neji asked concerned.

"Yeah. And with this Sora thing clearing up its another weight off my shoulder. So again thank you."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm glad to help."

"Well in that case…I was wondering…feel free to say no but I was wondering if you'd give me the pleasure of going with me to a dinner and a movie?" There was a pause and Naruto quickly added, "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything…"

"I'd he honored." Neji replied.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"I'd be honored to go. But…why me?"

With a sigh of relief Naruto answered, "I need some time away. Some time to enjoy myself. Hanabi and the kids are great but I need to be able to go out with someone more…mature and someone I can talk to about things that aren't on Disney channel."

Neji laughed and said, "Alright. When and where?"

"Friday. I'll pick you up at 7. Goodnight." with a goodnight Naruto hung up and went back inside.

"So? How'd it go?" Hanabi asked anxiously.

"I'm taking Neji out Friday." Naruto said.

"YAY! I knew I could get you two together!" Hanabi cheered.

"Way to go on getting a date Uncle Naruto." Kaji clapped for Naruto.

"Its not a date." Naruto said irritated.

"Where are you taking him then?" Hanabi asked slyly.

Naruto hesitated a bit, "…dinner and a movie."

Kaji and Hanabi laughed and then Kaji answered, "That's the definition of date."

"Fine! it's a date. Happy?"

They both calmed down and seriously Kaji asked, "Are you?"

Naruto didn't answer at first but after a moment of silence he said, "I think I'm looking forward to it. Actually I'm looking forward to it very much."

* * *

**Please review!**

**The more reviews I get the faster you get to read of the clash between Naruto's new(temporary)Love and his ex. If you want to see when Sasuke clashes with Neji and Yue with Yoruki you have to review!!!!**

Oh and I'm advertising a story. Please check it out its awesome. Its called "**Eternally Damned**" but **9 tailed trickster**.


	10. X

**Summary: Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairy-tale and rarely at the heart.**

**Chapter X**

* * *

Hanabi had just made breakfast and everyone was sitting at the table waiting for their food. Naruto at the head of the table. Sora following to the left side, Yoruki to the right side, Kaji next to Sora and Hanabi next to Yoruki.

"So uncle Naruto…ready for your date with Neji-san?" Kaji asked amusingly while taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Papa's dating sensei?!" Sora screamed excitingly.

"Are you gonna marry him daddy?!" Yoruki asked just as excited.

"Its only friends hanging out!" Naruto protested while blushing.

"Don't be shy Naruto. And don't worry about coming home early. Stay out as long as you like." Hanabi winked at Naruto who blushed a darker shade of red.

* * *

After Naruto left for work Hanabi took Yoruki out for some girl time which left Kaji and Sora home alone. They had just finish taking a warm bath after a water balloon fight in the back yard. They were now watching Dragon Ball GT on DVD in the living room.

"I'm glad you're here Kaji. I missed you. Your really fun!"

"Thanks kit. Your great too. I've missed you like crazy. Grandma Mikoto is worried sick about you and Uncle Naruto. Mom and dad an gramps and gran gran and even grandpa Fugaku think everything will be alright soon. But we still miss you."

Sora's smile faded as he looked at his cousin. "What do you mean by 'everything will be alright soon'?"

"That soon things will go back to normal and you'll return to Konoha," answered Kaji.

"NO!" Sora stood up rapidly, "NO! going back to normal means going back to that horrible place with that stupid spoiled brat of a sister of mine and that….that…_monster_ of a mother I was damned with! No! I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with papa and Yoruki and Hanabi!"

"Sora…you can't mean that." Kaji told his cousin sincerely.

"I do mean it Kaji. I hate them and I never want to see them again!" Sora retorted without hesitation.

"But they want to see you. They miss you. Both of them." Kaji wasn't saying this for Sasuke or Yue but for Sora. Sora needs to feel loved and never be hated.

"That's a lie!" Sora protested.

"Its not. I go visit them often. I see how they act ever since you've left. Yue actually wore overalls and pigtails. She asks about you and Uncle Naruto whenever I go over." Kaji looked over at his cousin who still hadn't said anything. But Sora still looked angry. Then suddenly Kaji remembered something, "You left Mr. Bear in Konoha. Once when I went over aunty was asleep on the couch with him in his arms. He was holding it tightly and protectively. And he almost never lets go of it…because that's the last thing he has to remember you by. He misses you."

There was a short silence before Sora answered in a voice dripping with malice, "Well with any luck, papa _will_ marry Neji-sensei and I won't ever have to worry about papa ever returning to that…that…_**Uchiha!**_"

* * *

As Friday night got closer and closer Naruto just got more nervous while Sora avoided being alone with Kaji. Spending as much possible time with Naruto, convincing him how good Neji was for him . Naruto suspected something but didn't act on it. Finally the big day arrived and everyone wished him luck. Naruto took his time getting to Neji's. He was still very nervous. But once he picked up Neji and saw how Neji was just as nervousas him and decided that he needed to be calm about it if he wanted this to go anywhere. But as the night went on the tension in the air disappeared by the minute.

The movie was good. Naruto decided while driving that it's be more relaxing to go to one of those drive in theaters than to be in a room crowded with immature teenagers and really young adults. The movie playing was a horror one. 30 days of Night. Now this is an awesome vampire movie. The kind where the vampires are what they were before twilight. Blood hungry monsters that die with the sun. There were a few parts, that weren't really as much as scary as just surprising, that Neji had suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked over and saw him blush and quickly retreated his hand. Naruto retook his hand and gently held it and gave a gentle squeeze.

The ending was worth talking about for a very long time. It was just…wow. When they had finally arrived at the restaurant they had finally fully discussed the best parts of the movie.

The dinner was simple even though Naruto insisted on taking Neji to a 5 star restaurant. The conversation was light and relaxing. It seemed like they were in their own little world where nothing but them mattered. But finally they finished and on their way home. Naruto parked in front of the Hyuuga estate but no one made a move to leave the car. They were in silence for a good five minutes just sitting there. Finally Naruto decided to break the silence

"Hey Neji…how do you feel about surprises?"

"I find them unexpected and I love them, why?"

Naruto smirked and put his car into drive. They drove for a while until they ended up at the beach. Naruto and Neji stepped out and Naruto led Neji to the sand. He told Neji to hold still for a moment as he went to collect a few things. Naruto gathers some stones and sticks and used some dry grass and his lighter to start a fire. Then Naruto sat next to Neji.

"Look at that moon," Neji commented when Naruto sat down. Naruto looked at the sky and observed its beauty. It was barely a little after dark or the sky wasn't black yet but a dark blue getting darker. The moon was out though and boy was it full.

"Sometime when I see the moon like that I feel sorry for it," Neji said.

"I don't think you should. The moon attracts people outside to look at it. So even when the stars are missing the moon isn't alone. Besides look," Naruto said as he pointed next to the moon where a single star was shining, "Its not alone tonight."

There was a pause before Neji asked, "Was that how you felt when you first ran off with Sora?" Hanabi forced Naruto to tell her everything and she then told Neji later on.

Naruto stole a side glance at Neji and then stared at the moon. Thoughts of Sasuke and Yue flooding his mind. Naruto had always been Sasuke's sun and Sasuke had always his moon. Seeing the moon alone with a single star near it made him think of his family that he felt in Konoha.

"No…" Naruto took in a breath before continuing, "I felt very isolated. Like I was back to being a kid in captivation. Cold and unable to trust anyone. I swear I would've gone insane if it weren't for Sora. I can't even begin to tell you how much I needed him. As my anchor and reason. If not I would've ran back to Sasuke on my knees and begged him to be with me. But I can't. it reminds me too much of…" Naruto couldn't continue. No matter how much time has passed words about that time and place always died in his mouth.

Neji sensed Naruto's discomfort and looked into his eyes. "This is the first time you've said so much about your time as a child isn't it?" Naruto nodded.

"It might be all the years and training from the Hyuuga elders but…maybe its time you talk about it. I'll listen. I won't judge you no matter what you've been through. This is something that has a tight hold on you Naruto and its causing you pain. Only when you've let everything out can you really move foreword." there was a pause and Naruto remained silent. "Please trust me Naruto."

At that Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eye. He leaned his head on Neji's shoulder, not that he minded. It took a few minutes for Naruto to say anything. Finding the words to describe that hell…they seemed to be found in a language not meant for humans. But slowly he collected his thought and memories that up until now were forbidden to appear in his mind. And he began.

"I…never knew anything but that horrible place. As a child and younger _he_ would have someone else look after me but_ he_ would always be there. I wasn't allowed outside. Or anywhere near that lead outside. The place was like a dungeon or basement or something. Apparently I was quite popular because _he_ was very jealous when it came to me. As I got older less and less people we allowed to come in contact with me until finally _he_ was the only one I saw…

"I was always treated better than most prisoners. That is until I became 9. Apparently one of the guards wanted to have their way with me and _he_ caught wind of it…" Naruto paused and Neji learned that when he says _he _he's talking about his kidnapper, unable to yet say his name. "_He_ called an assembly and made everyone there watch as _he_ tortured the guard to death. It was horrible but none of us were allowed to look away.

"After that I was ignored more than usual. Afraid to make too much contact and be punished my _him_. I actually did the stupid mistake and told _him_ I didn't like being alone. That I wanted my family and to make friends. I cursed my stupidity for years. That same night_ he_ dragged me to _his_ room…_he_ demanded to know what I was missing. What _he_ was denying me of. Didn't I get 3 meals? Didn't I get clothes? Wasn't I sheltered? What more could I want…

"I wanted to go outside," Naruto let out a deep breath while Neji kept silent and then he continued, "Everything turned to hell after that._ He_ slapped me across the face. Then _he_…_he_ abused me. Sexually…physically…and mentally.

"Instead of being allowed to roam around like I used to I was placed in a cell. It had four walls, one of them being the bars. The cell was empty besides me and a cot._ He'd_ come in every night and…" Naruto let out a shaky breath and stopped for a moment.

"I was different from the rest," Naruto continued, "I was more rebellious. More outspoken. Mostly because I was favored and had special benefits that were stripped from me at this point. So naturally whenever _he_ said something I didn't agree with I would speak out. And that got me beaten up. I remember having broken arms, legs, wrist and being purple…It was horrible…

"But even after all the physical pain I think the mental abuse was the worst. _He_ kept telling me how _he_ found me abandoned because no one wanted me. That _he_ was all I had because no one else would want me. Who would want me? A _demon? _**His** pet name for me. _He_ told me how I could sit there and wait but it'd be useless. Why was I hoping? Who was I hoping for? I didn't know anyone from the outside. I didn't _know_ the **outside!** He told me to stop hoping because it'll just be a bigger disappointment when I end up rotting in that cell. After that it just got very inhuman_. He_ had me chained up to the cell so all I could to was wallow up in my own filth and sorrow. The only time that **I** was _allowed_ to wash myself was when they were too disgusted to do it themselves!" Naruto yelled in anger. Neji didn't know what to say. He knew that Naruto kept his past taboo and never spoke about it so all anyone knows was that he was kidnapped. But to hear the events themselves…Neji was holding back tears. Neji heard Naruto give off another shaky breath and knew that Naruto must feel so…confused. Not knowing how to feel. Angry, relief, depression, hope, worthless…and the list goes on. Neji hugged Naruto to him as close and as tightly as he could. Naruto was reluctant at first but finally gave in and cried. Neji didn't care how long he held Naruto but Naruto's aura was so depressing and relieving at the same time Neji cried with him.

After what seemed like an eternity Naruto and Neji began to recompose themselves. Naruto wiped his tears and scoffed, "God, look at me. 26 years old and crying…"

"Its not healthy to keep negative emotions bottled up. And from what I saw you haven't dealt with your past in a long time."

"Actually this is the first time since I've escaped. I haven't cried consciously in 17 years, besides the time I was 15," Naruto stated.

"Consciously?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded, "I would sometimes wake up from a nightmare and I'd feel something wet on my face. And sometimes, when I'm alone, a feeling of true melancholy overcomes me and I start to cry. But its so off to me that I don't register it as crying until I see myself with tear stained cheeks."

"It is weird. You seem like a very emotional person but with what you've been through it only makes sense that you would reject emotions like that," Neji mused.

"Yes. Though the beach helped," Naruto said which caught Neji's attention.

"The beach?" Neji repeated.

"Yeah. One of my cuffs was loose so I managed to break free. And one of the guards took pity on me, everyone knew how evil he could be, so just imagining what it was like to be his favorite…" Naruto sighed deeply, "Anyway he left the cell open for me and whispered to me how to escape. I was beyond grateful. When I ran outside for the first time in my life, the sensation…it was amazing! But I couldn't enjoying. I knew I had to run and that's what I did that night. Because we were specially trained I was able to run farther and longer than most common people. And when I stopped I ended up at a beach.

"I had run all night. And because that place was underground there wasn't ever any sunlight. Believe it or not I was paler than you. That was the first time in my life I had seen the sun. And a sunrise at a beach no less. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Sitting in the warm sand completely exhausted, the sun rising, it was nothing to me but a big ball of fire. The lights in the sky that it caused were amazing though. Reds and orange, pinks and purples too. And blue. The way the waves crashed on the shore creating foam and then pulling back. And the way the sunlight would hit the water making it glitter and shine. It was empty and perfect. It made the beach my ideal happy place. So whenever I had problems I would always find myself at a beach.

"I basically lived on a beach for the next 6 years. Running, playing and just soaking in the sun. Does a body good. Even during the winter I could just sit on a rock and watch the frozen water."

"I remember hearing from Hanabi that when it came to personal health you didn't really care," Neji commented.

"I wasn't taught to look after myself. I was taught survival techniques but not the way common society taught. And I guess I adapted. But I had help. Shikamaru was there standing next to me ever since he met me. About a year later. First it was just curiosity but then we formed a bond that really mattered to me. He was my first friend. And he was loyal and trustworthy." Naruto said and Neji nodded in understanding. They had separated when Naruto began to explain his experience after he had run away. But they scooted closer and Naruto wrapped his arm around Neji's waist while Neji leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me anything and everything about you. What makes Naruto Uzumaki tick." Neji said.

"There's nothing really. Besides Shikamaru the only thing left was my family. Shikamaru helped me find them. It was so…awkward."

"Tell me about it." Neji said.

"I had been friends with Shikamaru for a few years now and we both knew how intelligent the other was. I never really thought about my future much but I knew Shikamaru worried. What I didn't know was that he was looking for my family. One day he takes me to the police station and tells me to wait there. No matter how much I asked me never told me. Suddenly and blonde man barges in and screams, "WHERE IS HE?!" over and over until someone leads him off somewhere. that's when I look over to Shikamaru and see him smiling ear to ear. Finally he says, "I found them Naru, I found your family!" I didn't know what to say until they lead me to the same room as that blonde man. When we were in there I knew immediately we were related. We looked alike, especially the hair. Neither of us knew what to say and we slowly approached each other. And like a puzzle everything clicked together and made sense. We hugged each other and cried. He kissed my cheeks and forehead so many times. I asked so many questions that were awkward to asked.

* * *

_15 year old Naruto was taken to the hospital for his first check up since birth. His father never leaving his side. While the doctor left to take the blood and urine tested it gave both blondes a moment alone._

"_So…dad, what's your name? what's my last name? is my name even Naruto? The one you wanted for me I mean?" Naruto's head was bursting with questions. He looked at his father who appeared ready to cry. Naruto thought he said the wrong thing and bowed his head in shame and bit his lip._

_The older blonde cupped his chin and forced him to look up at him, tears running nonstop. "My name is Minato. We are Uzumaki and yes your birth name me and your mother wanted for you was Naruto." Naruto heard his father speak with such sincerity that he understood that the tears were for joy not pain. But then suddenly it clicked, "Mother?"_

"_Yes mother. You'll be meeting her shortly. And your brother." Naruto just got nervous. He was going to meet the rest of his family. What if they didn't like him? Would they not want a child with so much drama? Would they accept him?_

"_They'll love you." Minato assured him. "Your mothers name is Kushina but call he momma or mommy. She's a thing of beauty. Long red hair and amazing green eyes. Your brother, Kyuubi, takes after her. He older than you by a few years. And as you can probably tell you take after me."_

"_Then I guess I must look pretty good after I'm clean," Naruto joked and Minato chuckled._

_Soon the doctor came in and told them the results would be back in a few days but they didn't find a reason to keep Naruto in the hospital. Plus they knew that there was a reunion to be made. They just gave him a few antibiotics and he was discharged._

_On the drive home everything was so unreal. His family was apparently rich. His dad's car was amazing and the house was even more amazing, it wasn't even a house it was a mansion. But as the car came to a stop he held his breath._

"_Everything will be fine." his father assured him and they stepped out and made it towards the mansion. His father opened the door and let him in. immediately he saw two beautiful faces. Again it seemed like time had stopped because nothing and nobody moved. He came back to reality when the redheaded woman, his mother, embraced him. He felt safe in her hold. Something he's never felt before. He cried along with her with the occasional yelps of, "mommy". after they'd calm down Naruto was introduced to his brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki._

* * *

"Being reunited with Kyuubi was the most emotional probably. He felt so bad that he wasn't there for me. He promised me he'd never let anything bad happen to me ever again so with me going through a divorce like this has probably affected him more than anyone else."

"Wow. Does anyone else know about this?" Neji asked.

"No, you're the first." Naruto said and Neji smiled. He looked up at the sky and saw it was getting lighter. He looked towards the ocean and can began to see where the sun will begin rising.

"I can't believe we talked all night. I've never done that before." Neji confessed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"Don't be. I liked it. Especially because you opened up to me," Neji said and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto smiled and held Neji tighter as they watched the sunrise together. By the time they were ready to leave the fire was already out but just as a precaution Naruto put some sand over it. They got back in the car and Naruto drove to Neji's house. Once there he walked Neji to the door step and kissed him lightly on the lips. Neji blushed and asked, "You want to come in?"

"I really shouldn't," Naruto replied.

"Want to do it anyway?" Neji asked with a coy smile. Naruto smirked and walked in.

* * *

Two weeks passed and soon Kaji was on his way back to Konoha. He enjoyed his time with his Uncle and even stuck around for the time Neji came over for dinner. He had to admit that they made a nice family. He mentally wished his aunty Sasuke good luck but most of all he wished happiness for his uncle. He waved to all of them as he got on the train. It was a very long ride but when he finally got off and headed towards the platforms full of people he was tackled into a hug by his father. His mother followed by inspecting him and asking him if he was fine. Followed by his father asking about the trip and leading him to the car while carrying his sons things. Kaji was about to start answering when he see's his aunty Sasuke holding Mr. Bear in his arms and cousin Yue next to him waiting near the car with his grandma Mikoto.

* * *

I'm sorry for any errors, This was finished and posted around 2:50 a.m. so I'm not that awake and capable to catch all mistakes. But I really wanted to Updates.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. XI

**Ever After**

**Chapter XI**

**Summary: **Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Kaji slowed his paste at the sight of his aunty and little cousin. He wasn't ready to see them. He wasn't ready to tell them anything yet. It was because of his aunt that Sora was becoming so hostile. He could learn to forgive Sasuke for what he's done to his uncle, everyone else seems to be doing that, but to see someone like Sora like that…forgiveness isn't likely.

Kyuubi looked at his son and where he was looking at. "Hey love, mind taking these to the car? I have to go take a piss. Coming Kaji?"

Kaji looked up at his dad and nodded. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his husband and son, "You wouldn't be stalling would you dear?"

"Of course not love. And if you tell me not to go I'll just piss in a bottle on the next red light." Kyuubi smiled his of so 'innocent' smile knowing what would happen.

Itachi made a face of disgust before saying, "Fine just hurry up you little piglet."

"I love you too babe." Kyuubi said as he pulled Kaji along. Once again in the train station Kyuubi dragged Kaji to the bathroom, "I really wasn't lying, I have to go bad!"

Kaji rolled his eyes. His dad would never change. "So how is he?" Kyuubi asked more serious.

"Good," Kaji replied.

"By the look on your face a while ago there's gotta be something," Kyuubi stated.

"I wasn't expecting to see aunty and Yue so soon. But since you've asked yes something's happened. Sora's so…angry."

"How angry?"

"Well…he is definitely an Uzumaki." Kaji replied.

"Oh…" Kyuubi understood perfectly.

"And uncle Naruto is dating someone."

"…Come again?" Kyuubi asked incredulously.

"Uncle Naruto is dating Sora-chan's martial arts sensei. His name is Neji Hyuuga," Kaji answered.

"Hyuuga? I know that name. and I think I know who that is. What else?"

"Who exactly knows about Yoruki-chan?" Kaji asked.

Kyuubi's face became serious, "Its an Uzumaki family secret. I don't think Naruto wants anyone outside the family to know. So if they asked, which they will, just avoid anything involving her. Even if it's your mother. If anything, being Itachi and my son, just get away with it by using small answers."

"Hn."

* * *

They walked back to the car(or for commoners a limo). The driver opened the door for them and they stepped in. Mikoto instantly hugged her grandson and they were off.

"Its good to see you too grandmother. Good evening Aunty Sasuke. Yue-chan," Kaji nodded his head at them in a greeting.

"Hn." was Sasuke's response.

"Hello Kaji-kun. How was your stay?" Yue asked.

"It was good. Different from the big city. Though never a dull moment. Sora and me almost burnt Uncle Naruto's kitchen down…" Kaji said with a nervous laugh.

"What!?" both Uchiha brothers yelled in unison.

"Don't worry we didn't get hurt. Uncle Naruto managed to put the fire out. I was never really good in the kitchen," Kaji laughed and Kyuubi did too remembering the time Kaji had decided to make him breakfast for fathers day.

"No your not. You suck," Kyuubi said playfully earning a playful slap from Itachi.

"Don't tell him that…even if its true," Itachi said with a smile. He had missed his son very much, "Anyway Kaji how's Naruto and Sora?" Itachi knew that if Sasuke or Yue asked they'd never get their answer and Kaji would have to answer him.

Kaji stared at his mother with an stoic face. He wanted to growl. He couldn't say no to his mother. For one, his mother can be scary. Two, he may not respect his aunty but held his mother with the utmost respect. And three, ever since he was born he's been such a momma's boy.

"They're fine mother. Sora's taking martial arts and is doing incredible. He's the sensei's favorite pupil and the most progressive. He's only been there a few months and he's always almost to his blue belt," Kaji answered.

Sasuke's face went from a stoic one to a smug and proud smile. Itachi also smiled and sent Kaji a look that clearly said to continue.

"He's happy. He's been enrolled in a school where creativity is highly important. He's well involved and has many friends. While I was there they were hosting a fund raiser and he was placed in charge of the kindergarteners. He's getting a lot more confidence and becoming a true leader," Kaji said remembering how Sora would take charge and helped many that day.

"Its only natural. He's an Uzumaki after all. We're all natural born leaders. We're all destined to be alpha's," Kyuubi said 'as a matter of fact' kind of way.

Sasuke was so proud right now that he could burst with pride. His little boy who use to be so timid was coming out of his shell and becoming a powerful leader.

"What about daddy?" Yue asked.

"He's…alright. Been better but hey its rough. For both of them. But their getting by." Kaji said looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke didn't look away but his eyes changed from prideful to guilty. The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

Once home Itachi walked into his son's room and saw him playing with his Nintendo DS on the bed. Kaji noticed him without moving from his spot, "Hey mom what's up?"

"I was just wondering if there was anything you left out from your visit to Naruto? Something you wouldn't like Sasuke to know," Itachi stated more than asked.

"What makes you say that?" Kaji asked. To anyone else his voice would give nothing away. Kaji, Uzumaki Kyuubi and Itachi Uchiha's son, could pull off the perfect mask and lie like the best trained dog. But not to his mother. Moms have a weird way of knowing things no matter how well you try to hide things.

"Because your just like your father. I know your hiding something so fess up," Itachi glared and Kaji sighed.

"I didn't want to say it because I knew you'd be mad if I did. But Sora's reason for being a leader and becoming this new person isn't because of himself. Its because he's doing it for Uncle Naruto. Its obvious that Uncle Naruto is hurting. When he thinks no one is looking his eyes are beyond sad that I just wanted to come home and have you hold me mom…

"He wants uncle Naruto to feel better and he also knew that uncle Naruto was worried because Sora-chan honestly hated…hates aunty. I've tried while I was there to convince him otherwise but nothing worked. I talked to uncle Naruto and he said that what I saw was nothing as to how Sora-chan was when he first left…" Kaji's voice was full of sadness and Itachi couldn't resist but to hug away his son's problems.

"Its okay Kaji-kun. Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine soon," and with a kiss on the forehead and a final hug Itachi left Kaji's room to go to work.

Kaji scoffed and deadpanned, "I just hope your right mom, but the last time I told that to Sora-chan it didn't end so well. And if what Sora-chan said ever comes true then the next time the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's meet won't be pretty," Kaji thought for a moment and smirked, "It'll be amusing but not pretty…definitely not pretty."

Kaji place his DS on the counter and headed downstairs. He looked at everything around the house. Nothing had changed and yet…

"Being away for a while makes everything feel so…nostalgic. Even though things back then were a lie I can't help but wish for things to back where they were. At least then everyone would be together…" he passed a picture of himself when he was 5 and his uncle Naruto was his age. They were at the park. His mother was in his fathers arms, Sasuke in Naruto's back when they were dating, and he himself attached to Naruto's leg.

"Way back then it wasn't a lie," he closed his eyes and he reached the door and opened it the sun outlining his perfect features. Before he closed the door he asks into the now darkened house, "I wonder, if what Gran gran said was true, how long before we don't have to be a lie anymore?" and then the door closed because no one in there or in Konoha would know the answer.

* * *

**5 years later**

Sora's POV

It was early morning when papa was driving me and Yoruki to school. I wasn't thrilled the very least. Why? Because we moved again after 5 years in the Celestial Islands. And where did we move to? Konoha.

We arrived here last night and papa was going to in-roll us in Konoha academy. Yoruki was next to me chatting up a storm with Neji-san. I smiled at that. Neji-san have been dating papa for a long time so it makes me less worried than before. He and papa are really happy together and he's nice to us. He's part of the family now. And part of why we came back I guess was so he can meet grandpa and grandma and uncle Kyu and aunty Itachi. He already met with Kaji.

I know there's a chance of him meeting mother and Yue but that doesn't concern me. Their a thing of the past and I refuse to let them into our lives again. We're happy now. The chances are only 45% but only because mother is aunty Itachi's brother and uncle Kyuubi's brother-in-law.

"Don't you think so Sora-nii?" Yoruki asked excited about something.

I probably gave her a confused or stupid look because she then said, "Sora-nii were you even paying attention?!"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry Yoruki-chan but I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I said, `Do you think we'll be liked?'" Yoruki repeated as she played with one of her pigtails. She hair had grown long and papa brushes it for her everyday. She enjoys it and so does papa. He was the one that put them into two ponytails. Each having its own bright orange ribbon that matched her dress. It was a pretty orange one what had a white top and an orange bottom that looked like a skirt even though it was connected. She had white dress shoes with orange socks. And of course the moon amulet papa gave her. She never takes it off.

I grabbed my own necklace. A star. Papa had told me that I was like his North Star. Always leading him toward home. I looked down and smiled. Even though I was wearing a black shirt with the Fire symbol on it and regular blue jeans papa had given me his old orange jacket he used to wear. It was a Naruto Uzumaki trademark.

"I don't see how you two can't be liked. Your amazing personalities plus your talents…you'll be the most popular kids, right Naruto?" Neji asked papa.

"Of course. And don't worry about anything Yoruki-chan if you have any problems just find Sora," papa said from the drivers seat and smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

"Of course. Its my job as a big brother to protect you Yoruki-chan," I said giving Yoruki a thumbs up.

"Just remember Sora that martial arts are only used in defense not offense," Neji lectured.

"I don't want to attract attention Neji-san. But if anyone picks on Yoruki they'll never see it coming!"

"That's all I ask," Neji said and papa chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going to drop off Neji here at the Hyuuga estate and say hi to Hinata real fast then we're off to school," papa said as he pulled up on the driveway.

Papa got out as well and greeted Hinata-san. I remember her. She was nice and quiet.

"Hey Sora-nii? Have you ever notice how papa's behavior is different from when he's with us and when he's with other people?" Yoruki asked and I continue to look out the window.

Yoruki was right. Ever since we moved away from here we're been through many changes. Papa's being that he's no longer open to everyone like he used to be. "That's because other people aren't important to him like we are Yoruki. He treats them how they deserve," and it wasn't a lie. With us he's open and loving but when its others papa either acts polite but stoic or if the other person is a jerk papa treats them like jerks.

"I don't think its right Sora-nii. Daddy should be loving all the time," Yoruki said.

"Do you really want him acting all nice and loving with other people Yoruki?" I asked knowing perfectly how possessive both of us are with him.

"…I want to say that he should but…I really don't like it. If it wasn't for the fact that I like Neji-san I wouldn't want papa near him. He takes papa's attention away…but it makes him happy. Even if they disappear for a long time!"

I laughed at her antics. Though she's only 8. I'm sure I was just like her, "I know but their love each other and adults have their time together to show each other how much they love each other."

"Ew! You mean when they kiss and stuff, that's gross!"

"What is?" papa asked as he got in and waved to Neji. Me and Yoruki did too.

"When you and Neji-san kiss!" Yoruki said as she stuck out her tongue.

"That's none of your business honey. Now come on lets get you two to school."

When we arrived we headed towards the main office. The halls were empty because class had already began. Papa had just been given the information about our classes and thanked the principle. We were in the middle of the hallway when papa stopped.

"Listen Sora I'm a little late but I want to take Yoruki to her class. Do you mind if you go by yourself?" papa asked me and I know its hurting him because that was the same look he gave me on the first day of school.

"No problem papa. I'll be fine. Say hi to grandpa for me though okay?" I asked.

Papa smiles at me and ruffles my hair, "Sure thing kiddo. And I promise I'll be here at exactly 2:30 to pick you two up."

I nodded and wished Yoruki luck and kissed papa on the cheek. As I watched them go down a hallway I go another way and look for my door. My room was room 5-7

Finally I found it and knocked. I waited for someone to open the door and I found myself eye to eye(literally) with one of papa's old friends; Kakashi Hatake.

"Well your finally here. Good, stand there until I tell you," he says and I just wait there. I can here him from where I was.

"Listen up class. Today we have a new student. His father is a very good friend of mine so watch your step with him," god that was embarrassing, being protected by a teacher…though with someone as cool as Kakashi I suppose its alright. "Anyway I'll let him introduce himself. Come in."

I enter and stare at everyone. I kept my face stoic but on the inside I grimaced. I knew I'd run into them eventually but I didn't think I'd run into them on my first day. Sitting on the top row, right corner was a girl, my age, blonde hair and blue eyes. Yue Uchiha.

"My name is Sora Uzumaki. I just moved here with my papa and sister."

I hear many gasps and people looked from be to Yue. But there were also many questionable looks, even from Kakashi, thrown at me. I didn't say anything but turned to Kakashi and said, "Where do I sit?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

There were a few empty seats. But I chose the one the second row farthest left. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AGES AFTER THIS CHAPTER**

Kyuubi-36

Itachi- 36

Naruto-31

Sasuke- 31

Neji- 31

Kaji- 18

Yue- 10

Sora- 10

Yoruki-8

Any other, none really too important to know, you can ask. But basically anyone from Sasuke and Naruto's age group is their age.

The clash of lovers and daughters is almost here! what will happen next?!

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	12. XII

**Ever After**

Chapter XII

**Summary: **Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Yue's POV-That same morning

**-Beep beep beep**-

I reach from underneath the blankets and push the snooze button on my alarm clock and get out of bed. I go to the window and open it. I grabbed the picture of my daddy that's on the windowsill.

"Morning daddy. It's Friday again. Tomorrow we're going to go visit uncle Kyuubi and aunty Itachi for dinner. Kakashi-sensei is suppose to come too with his lover Iruka. Mommy doesn't want to go but I'm dragging him along anyway. But you already know how he is," some might see it as weird but I have to do this. Mommy said I have to express my emotions somehow but I can't talk to him…or anyone else.

I walked over to my closet and chose my clothes for the day. I decided on a yellow sundress and some white flats. I walk over to the dresser and sit in front of the mirror and began to do my hair. I decided to use a white a headband to keep my blonde locks from my face. And lastly I put on the rectangular locket mother got me for my 6th birthday. In there I have a picture of us when me and Sora were first born. In the right panel its daddy holding me while in the left panel mother is holding baby Sora.

"Yue-chan breakfast is ready!" mother yells from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I replied. I grabbed my backpack from the chair next to the desk and head downstairs. I see mother making pancakes. I smile at him. Ever since daddy left he's gone through a change.

We still have maids and butlers because the mansion is too huge for just one person to clean. But mother has taken a lot of domestic responsibility as well. He cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner for me. He drives and picks me up from school everyday. And after school he teaches me more about music and piano. On Mondays and Wednesdays I have choir practice. Ever since I learned a few songs daddy wrote I realized I have a talent for singing. And after dinner I would sit and do homework in the backyard as mother tends to his gardens. He has two. One was for daddy and the other was for Sora. Every major holiday like Halloween, Christmas, New Years, and Valentines days he would plant another rosebush. Sora's roses were white while daddy's were red. Mommy said that white was innocent like Sora and red was for love like the love for daddy. So far there are five rows. For every years they've been gone.

I still can't believe they've been gone for so long. Aunty Itachi comes over and gives us information about them once in a while. Uncle Kyuubi is still angry at mother for what happened and I guess I understand it, logically anyway. But I miss them so much.

My best friend Haruki Nara, daughter of daddy's friend Shikamaru Nara and his wife Ino, makes me jealous sometimes. Her father is always praising her and she's totally a daddy's girl. She's gone to father-daughter dances, and he's taken her to buy her dolls and dresses and has given her a puppy and everything. I want to hate her but I know I can't. And I feel horrible afterwards. She's a year younger than me and I can't blame her for having a good family.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" mother asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just glad its Friday today," I commented and he smiles at me.

Daddy and Sora being gone had affected many people but I think mommy's the most affected. He made a mistake and people are still treating him different. But I know he's not bad. He loves daddy and I know they deserve each other. I just hope they come back. I hate seeing mommy with that sad look in his eyes.

"Yes. But don't forget that we're going to your uncle's tomorrow," mom reminded me.

"I won't forget. I'm the one dragging you there," I said and he give he that 'don't be a smart mouth' look.

"Whatever. Come on we don't want to be late," he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. He took me to school and said his goodbyes and reminded me that he had a meeting at Uchiha Corps and wouldn't be able to pick me up today. I nodded and told him I'd remember.

Uchiha…I sighed out loud as the name repeated itself in my mind. Ever since daddy divorced mommy I was told that my surname was Uchiha not Uzumaki. I remember crying when I first started school and they told me that. I told them that daddy's last name was Uzumaki and that I was too. But they told me that because he wasn't in charged of our family anymore Uchiha would be my last name. When I was a little older I actually gave a bitter laugh. All I ever used to want was to be an Uchiha. But now I really desire to be an Uzumaki.

"Miss Uchiha you're going to be late if you just stand there like an idiot," I turn and see Kakashi.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Your one to talk. Aren't you at least an hour early?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah well today's a special day. So lets not dillydally," he said as he pushed me in.

I took my seat on the highest row, top right hand corner and looked outside the window. Today's been weird. Last night I dreamed about the time we vacationed on a beach and me and Sora were four and daddy and mommy were still together…I haven't had that dream in a long time. The last time was before Kaji returned from visiting them. I wonder why now?

"Listen up class today we have a new student. He's the son of a good friend of mine so watch your step around him," Kakashi says and I look up for a moment curious as to who would have Kakashi's protection, "Please come in," he waves the kid in.

I was shocked the moment I saw the boy. He looked just like mommy from when he was a kid. Sure there were some differences but he was definitely related to the Uchiha's. But that's not all. He was wearing daddy's trademark orange sweater!

"My name is Sora Uzumaki. I just moved here with my papa and sister."

I gasped. It _was _him! But wait…? Did he say sister? I look around and see others just as confused and shocked as me. Everyone here knew the story. At first almost none of them wanted to be around me but later they began to pity me I guess and pity turned to semi-friendship. But that doesn't matter now. Sora's here which means…daddy is too!

"Where do I sit?" Sora asks Kakashi and he replies, "Anywhere you like."

Sora looks around and I know he noticed me and then he takes a seat on the second row all the way to the left. Oh my god Sora is so different! He's lost that adorable bubbly innocence he had. He looked more confident but indifferent. I wanted to run up to him and hug him so bad…but I don't. I don't really care about disrupting the class but its just …awkward.

Class drags on and on as Kakashi-sensei tells us the history of Konoha and the first Hokage and how he founded Konoha. I remember him saying that something would be on the following test but I just can't concentrate. I never take my eyes off of Sora. He's so…different. Especially his eyes.

Gran gran told us that peoples eyes were the window to the soul. That you can tell what a person is feeling and even know that their thinking just by looking into their eyes! And I remember Sora's perfectly. I wasn't the nicest sister so most of those times Sora and I were together they were filled with fear and sadness. But when he was with daddy his eyes would be the most beautiful.

~*RING*~

FINALLY! The lunch bell rung and I ran out to try and catch Sora. He was really fast. Apparently he wanted to avoid me. Like hell! He's not leaving. I will talk to him!

"Sora!"

I see him stop and look back. I stopped a few feet away from him. I wasn't really expecting him to stop. Quietly and slowly I approach him. Now that I'm in front of him I can see even more differences. He a bit taller than me by a few inches.

"Your back," I said lamely. This wasn't really the reunion I had in mind.

"Wow, congratulations captain obvious," he says sarcastically.

There was this pain in my chest as I realized that this wasn't my little brother that used to worship and fear me anymore. I didn't know this Sora. He was a complete stranger…but he was still my little brother!

"I missed you Sora. I'm glad your back," I told him.

"Its weird," he says.

"What is?" I asked.

"I always thought you considered yourself better than everyone else and would demand to be tutored by Einstein's descendents only," he replies and I flinch at his coldness.

"SORA!!!" I hear someone else call his name. It's a higher voice. Belonging to a little girl I think. And soon enough I see a little blonde girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in orange and white. She looked really cute.

"Sora guess what!? Daddy walked me to class and you'll never guess who I got as a sensei!" the little girl squeals in delight.

I watched as Sora's face goes from stoic and cold to nice and warm. Who exactly was this little girl? Sora just got here. How did she know him already? She looks new too. Maybe they waited together in the office while everything was readied? She was shorter than us, maybe a few years younger. Maybe 7 or 8.

"Who did you get for a sensei Yoruki-chan?" Sora asks in the most sincere voice I've ever heard.

"Iruka-sensei! He used to be really good friends and was like a father figure with daddy! He says he'll like me lots because I'm his daughter and said that I look a lot like daddy!"

"That's great Yoruki-chan," Sora said as he ruffles her hair. She pouts and says, "That's not nice Sora-nii! Daddy worked hard on my hair today to make me look nice!"

The little girl, Yoruki, looks and notices me for the first time and blushes.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't notice you. Is she your new friend Sora? Wow your so lucky Sora-nii I haven't made any friends yet. Hi there I'm Yoruki Uzumaki! I just moved here with Sora-nii and daddy!" she bowed as my eyes grew wide and then I look to Sora for an explanation.

"Don't bother Yoruki. She isn't my friend and your not allowed to talk to her. Come on lets go talk with Iruka-sensei," Sora said as he pulled the little girl away.

I stood there watching as they walked away. Yoruki... Uzumaki?

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"That was mean Sora-nii she looked nice. But then sad when we walked away. I think she wanted to be our friend," Yoruki said as I lead her away from Yue.

"I don't care Yoruki. Listen she's not our friend and will never be our friend. Stay away from her," I told her a bit more harshly than I intended. I see her eyes begin to water and I lower myself to her eye level and take her hands in mind and kiss them, "I'm sorry Yoruki-chan. I didn't mean to sound so mean but…just trust me alright. Stay away. Promise me alright?"

She looks at me with curious eyes. I've always been that big brother that could do anything and who knew everything. She's never had a reason to doubt me now its time to use it to my advantage.

"Well if you say so nii-chan. Ok I promise," he agrees and we hug. The bell rings and we head back to class.

During the day I could feel Yue's eyes on me. As time kept moving I realized that she probably knows papa is here as well. And she'll try to see him. I can't allow that, but what can I do?

…

I smiled evilly as the most catastrophic idea comes to mind. No matter how much physical pain is efficient mental and emotional is ten times more powerful. All I had to do was kill the hope Yue had about returning to papa and I'll never have to worry about her.

And like that 2:30 comes by really fast. I walked out and blended into the crowd and watched Yue with hawk like eyes. I see her wandering towards the parents and I also see papa waiting by his car. There was a giant oak tree with a swing on it that was capable of blocking view. That was where Yue was right now. I walked up behind her and cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. She looks back at me and struggles to get loose. I let go of her and tell her to be quiet.

"What do you want Sora?" it wasn't intimidating. In fact it sounded desperate and weak.

"For you to stay away from my life. And that includes papa," I told her as coldly as I could.

"But he's my daddy too!" she looked ready to cry.

"Wow, how the mighty have fallen. You look pathetic Yue. The last time I saw you you never cried or showed weakness. Now look at you…"

She tenses but then stomps her foot and says, "Your not keeping him from me. He's my daddy,"

I grabbed her arm and made her face me, "No he's not. You lost your chance all those years ago. Look…" I pointed past the tree where Yoruki was running towards papa's open arms. We could hear them perfectly from where we were.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Yoruki cried as she jumped into papa's bear hug.

"Hey there princess. I missed you too," papa kissed Yoruki's forehead, "How was your day?"

"It was really great! I made so many friends and people really like me and I had so much fun and I answered a lot of questions!" Yoruki ranted on and on about her day. We didn't listen anymore and faced each other again. I looked at Yue and gave her the most hateful face I could muster.

"We moved on. We don't need…want you,_ any_ of you, anymore!" and then I walked off and greeted papa.

* * *

**Yue's POV**

I stood there in pure shock as daddy hugged and kissed that…that imposter! Who did she think she was?! _I'm _daddy's princess not her! He's my daddy! Mine!

_"We moved on. We don't need…want you, **any** of you, anymore!"_ Sora says and then leaves. I stay there and just watch as he runs up and hugs daddy. For a brief moment I stare at my beautiful daddy. He's even more beautiful than I remember. His hair is a bit more longer but still untamable. It covers his eyes a bit but you can still see them. Their so blue that they won't let themselves be under shone. But they, like Sora's eyes, have dulled.

He looks incredible though. I see a lot of the moms look at him with hungry eyes. I wanted to yell at them to stop. That daddy isn't for them. That daddy belongs with mommy. He was wearing blue jeans, a red button up shirt and a black blazer. He was tall and it looks like he's been working out.

I finally come out of my daze when they drive off and I run home. I have to tell mother! I run and run until I finally reach home. I asked if mom's back yet and they told me that not yet. I run to the phone and call him. It rings like five times before he answers.

"Yue honey this better be important. I'm in a very important meeting," mom said.

"They're back momma! I saw Sora and daddy at school! They're back!" I yell is happiness. Yoruki forgotten for a moment.

There was silence for a moment before I hear momma saying, "I'll be home in a few minutes."

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

We just had dinner and Neji was training with Sora in the back yard. Yoruki was calling Hanabi and telling her about everything that's happened since we got to Konoha. I smiled at her. I knew I couldn't stay away forever. My family means everything to me and I know I've been away long enough. Plus they needed to meet Yoruki and Neji eventually.

"Oi Yoruki-chan," I called her.

"Hold on Hanabi-chan, yes daddy?"

"I'm going to visit uncle Kyuubi. When your done talking to Hanabi go tell Neji alright. I'll be back in a while."

"Ok daddy. Anyway today I was the star student! I knew everything Iruka-sensei asked…"

I walked out of the apartment flat and walked to my car. I drove over to Uzumaki Corps and walked in. It was late so there wasn't anyone there really. Anyone who was was extremely shocked to say anything. I finally make it to Kyuubi's office and walk in.

"Hey bro," I greeted and he jumps up in surprise and then jumps over his desk and tackles me into a hug. I hug him back just as hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back!?" Kyuubi demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you. Dad said it'd be hilarious. And it was," I replied.

"Dad knew you were coming back?" Kyuubi asked a little hurt.

"No. but I was with him and mom all day. They wouldn't let me leave," I told him.

He laughed and put me in a playful headlock, "So little brother how are you and this Neji guy? And when do I meet him?"

I flipped him and we took out playful fighting stands. What watching Dragon Ball Z would do to two brothers. "Come over whenever you'd like. Yoruki is dying to meet you. Neji's a bit nervous from everything he's heard about you but I think he can take you," I said as I dodged his punch and threw one myself.

"Sweet. But listen tomorrow Itachi is having a dinner party. Why not come over?" he asked as he tries to sweep my feet but I jump.

"I don't know Kyuubi. I'm not sure if I'm ready," I admitted.

We stop and he give me a weird look. He walks over to me and puts me in a real headlock and repeats, "I said '_why not come over'_"

I sighed, it wasn't a question, Kyuubi's big brother way of saying 'your coming over'.

"What should I wear?"

He lets me go and smiles a goofy smile, "Semi-formal."

I sighed again…but its like they say: its always darkest before the dawn.

* * *

Looks like Yue didn't take too well to Yoruki. And later on I think I'm gonna add a scene where Yue tried to convince Yoruki to try and find her 'real' family and Sora going insane because Yue is trying to break his new family.

And Naruto and Sasuke will finally meet in the next chapter at the dinner party. With what I have in mind I kind might feel bad for Sasuke. anyway...

**PLEASE REVIEW** IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


	13. XIII

**Ever After  
****Chapter XIII**

**Summary: Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.**

* * *

The following morning Naruto woke up earlier than he used to since he met Neji. Usually he'd sleep in or at least stay in bed and watch Neji sleep. But he was back in Konoha and for some odd reason he felt…incapable of staying in bed. Asleep or not. So he wrote a note to Neji explaining his departure which went along the lines of: After Sasuke's betrayal I couldn't lie with him like I used to. I'd go to bed after he was out cold and leave before he woke up and I'd usually go over to my friend Shikamaru's house. I don't know why but I just can't sit still. I have to go but I promise to make it back after breakfast. Love you. Naruto.

So Naruto walked out of the house in nothing but some grey sweats and a black T-shirt and his sneakers. It was still late fall and the weather was chilly but really…nothing ever changes. Naruto will never heed the warning of bundling up or taking care of himself. He appreciates the concern but never really listens. And that's exactly what Shikamaru told him when he knocked on the door at 5:50 in the morning. Luckily for him old habits die hard for Shikamaru as well.

"I'm glad to see your safe but did you really have to come over before the sun was up?" Shikamaru asked dryly.

"Please, spare me the drama Shika. You already had breakfast and were reading the paper and drinking coffee," Naruto replied which caused Shikamaru to blush because he had been caught.

"Troublesome. So what are you doing here? I thought your life was perfect now. I'm no longer needed," Shikamaru said as he retook his seat and picked up the paper and pretended to read. Naruto knows Shikamaru better than anyone would guess to think.

"Your right Shika my life is perfect now. But your still my best friend. And this is like our thing. Besides I think its your turn to talk and for me to listen," Naruto said as he helped himself to some coffee.

"Well my wife, Ino, and I have this beautiful little girl named Haruki and she looked like her mom but had my attitude. She's Yue's best friend and the top of her class. Ino and I still work for your brother and here we are. Now your turn to talk again," Shikamaru urged.

"Wow. Well thanks for the quick recap. I would appreciate for future talks to come from the heart instead of the mind though. And what is there for me to say? You were right Shika my life is now perfect. I've got nothing to complain about," Naruto knew what Shikamaru wanted but he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked indifferently even though he looked away.

"Your more reserved. And colder," Shikamaru stated.

"Your talking nonsense Shika," Naruto said.

"No I'm not. Before that thing with Uchiha you always radiated warmth but now…your colder than ice…And that's not all. Usually you'd be all smiles and laughs. I haven't seen you do either. The only time is when your around your family. What the fuck happened?"

There was silence as Naruto refused to talk. Shikamaru stood up rapidly which caused the chair to fall back. He slammed his fist to the table and glared at Naruto, "You never kept anything from me before! I was always your comfort and supporter. I'd help you out no matter what and you knew I could be trusted!" this sort of outburst shocked Naruto, "if your not going to trust me anymore then get the fuck out of my house!"

Naruto stood there and watched as his best friend seethed with rage. He stood there still in shocked but then guilt settled in. He was being unreasonable with Shikamaru. Being gone all these years and coming back as someone completely different isn't exactly easy for anyone. Especially a best friend that is willing to suffer with you.

"I was scared," Naruto finally said after a long silence.

"What?" Shikamaru asked a bit confused.

"This whole thing…it scared me. I thought I loved Sasuke and I thought I was happy. I had a family I thought I loved with a all my heart. Then he cheated and I looked like such an idiot…" Naruto took a deep breath. "Sure I found out eventually but…god I am so useless!" Naruto pulled at his hair in enphasis, "It was happening under my own roof! Hell, Yue knew about it before I did!" Naruto gripped the bridge between his nose and let out a sigh followed by a bitter laugh, "Even after I found out it still happened. In my own home…in my own business…I wanted to block the pain but I didn't know how. So I just blocked everything out…but I couldn't do it forever. And when it finally all crashed down on me I realized…I'm scared to see Sasuke again. He's a reminder of my stupidity…and I'm afraid that if I let him in again, even a little, I'll brake completely…"

"You don't have to be afraid Naruto…but it still doesn't explain anything," Shikamaru said.

"Well I thought if I became more…isolated and unsociable I'll get less hurt. But my family doesn't deserve coldness so…these past few years I've made it my mission to be uncaring towards others but kind to my kids and Neji." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru sighed but grinned anyway, "You really are troublesome."

After that awkward moment was done they finally had some good best friend times. After a while Ino and Haruki woke and went all fan girly when they saw Naruto. Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of: troublesome woman, shamelessly flirting while your husbands right here.

Naruto laughed and ate breakfast with the Nara's. It was pleasant. It was nice to interact with his friends again like old times. But even now when everyone wanted to pretend what had happened never really did it wasn't working. Naruto knew that perfectly but he tried to play along as long as he could and it appeared that everyone was doing the same.

* * *

Soon it was time for Naruto to leave. He told Shikamaru that they should hang out later. Grab a beer with Kiba and Choiji like old times sake. Shikamaru agreed and Naruto was on his way home. Shikamaru offered a ride but Naruto said he had a few things to think over before he got home. And it was true. He looked at his watch and it was still early for a Saturday. Roughly around 7:30. He'd still have time to go somewhere and be back after breakfast. Naruto jogged to a familiar place. His old spot. As he came closer and closer he could hear the ocean waves crashing on the shore. He could smell the salt water in the air. "I'm back."

Naruto walked into the beach and sat near the shore. He'd missed the sunrise but the view was still amazing. The early sunlight beams hitting the water making it sparkle different colors. The sky changing from yellows and oranges and slight pink to purple and dark blue finally to sky blue. But even though the view was wonderful Naruto sense something wrong. He looked to the left and left strong winds in the air. He closed his eyes and let the calm serenity engulf him.

He nodded and said, "I see. I'm not the only one heading into dangerous territory. As calm as things seem now there's a storm brewing. You can feel it can't you? Well I know perfectly what you mean. I sense something big coming towards me as well but I don't know what it is yet. Will it be just another storm or is it a hurricane?"

* * *

Naruto walked back to the apartment flat and saw Neji carrying a basin of water and a towel.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Yoruki-chan woke up with a high fever," Neji answered and both headed towards Yoruki's room. Naruto knelt next to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Daddy?" Yoruki asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm here princess. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked gently as he took the basin from Neji. Neji sat himself on the other side of Yoruki's bed.

"My head and throat hurt daddy…" Yoruki replied.

"Here's some water Yoruki-chan," Neji said as he helped her drink some.

"Thank you Neji-san." Yoruki said. Neji smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well looks like your staying in bed for the time being," Naruto said.

"But I thought…we were going to…Uncle Kyuubi's today?" Yoruki struggled with her words.

"If your throat hurts you shouldn't talk princess. I'll make you some nice warm honey tea to make you feel better. And don't worry I'm sure uncle Kyuubi will understand," Naruto reassured her. She looked at him questionably but nodded anyway and soon was fast asleep again.

"You know I could stay and watch over her while you and Sora-kun go and visit your family," Neji offered.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Your just trying to weasel yourself out of meeting my brother."

"Is it that notable?" Neji teased but then said, "I'm serious. It's been a long time since you've been here. Go and see them. Let Sora see is aunt and uncle…we'll go out as a family next time."

Naruto looked at Neji with a thoughtful expression and then leaned over to give him a kiss, "Your such a baby. Using my little princess as an excuse to not meet my big brother."

"True…but I'm your baby."

* * *

Naruto left and went to Sora's room. He was still asleep. Naruto always took Sora as an early riser but apparently he was wrong.

"Sora…wake up," Naruto shook him gently.

Sora groaned as he stretched, "Morning papa. What is it?"

"Its just you and me going to Uncle Kyuubi's tonight. I want you to get ready. That means shower and clean clothes," said Naruto.

"Wait. Aren't Neji-san and Yoruki-chan coming too?" Sora asked confused.

"Yoruki-hime has a fever and can't make it. Neji insist on us going and has offered to baby-sit," Naruto replied.

"Is she okay? She was doing fine yesterday," Sora commented.

"I know. Its probably the new environment. Its new and different to what she was used to. Its happened to me and Kyuubi a lot when we used to go to vacation places. She'll be fine she just needs rest," Naruto said and an almost eerie silence crept in.

"Is _he_ going to be there?" Sora asked finally breaking the silence.

"Probably," Naruto deadpanned.

"How can you be so calm about seeing that filthy son of a-" Sora stopped mid-sentence when Naruto sent him a glare.

"I know its hard for you Sora and believe me it isn't any easier being here for me than it is for you," Naruto said.

"Then lets go back. I miss my friends from the islands. I miss Hanabi-chan. But most of all I miss not having to worry about running into _him."_ Naruto sighed. Even after Neji's help Sora still holds a grudge.

"We can't go back. Our lives are here. My work is were. _Our _family is here," Naruto said.

"Yeah well so is he and I don't like it," Sora pouted.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair. "I know. But the soon we get this over with the sooner we can put it past us. So just bare with me alright?"

Sora puffed out a breath but nodded anyway, "Anything for you papa."

* * *

Kyuubi stopped in front of a hallway mirror and readjusted his tie. He was highly uncomfortable. He never really liked being that fancy and had an irritated expression on his face.

"Its only one night. Deal with it," Kyuubi turned around and saw Itachi standing there with his arms crossed with an amused smirk on his face.

"The tie I can deal with, its tonight that I'm scowling about," Kyuubi replied.

Itachi walked over to his lover and hugged him from behind and watched themselves in the mirror as Kyuubi was still playing with his tie.

"I know your not into these kind of things but I promise to make it up to you later," Itachi whispered seductively in Kyuubi's ear. But it didn't give him the reaction he wanted. Or any for that matter.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke's coming over isn't he?" Kyuubi answered Itachi's question with another question.

Itachi sighed, "I know you don't like my little brother for what he did to Naruto-kun but please act civil," Itachi asked of Kyuubi still not getting what Kyuubi was hinting.

"I'll act civil…but only because _my_ brother is coming over as well," Kyuubi said and Itachi's arms fell to his sides.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

"I invited Naruto over with his family," Kyuubi said as he mentally braced himself.

"Family? What family?" Itachi demanded.

"Naruto, Sora, his new lover and their daughter," Kyuubi replied.

Itachi stood there frozen. Shock all over his features and horror in his eyes. It took him a while to find any type of words to reply to his husbands comment.

"What?!" was the best choice he could say.

"Naruto's family is coming over so I'll act civil. But I know that Sasuke won't take the news well so I'm not sure he'll be civil. Just thought you might want a heads up," Kyuubi said.

He waited for Itachi to say something. He knows Itachi like Kakashi knows Icha icha. And he didn't have to wait long before Itachi said something about the matter, "Kyu…tell me your lying. Naruto-kun can't have a new lover and a kid! He's…he's supposed to return and be with Sasuke! Not…get involved with some fucking home wrecker!"

Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Kyuubi's face horrifying even to Itachi. "Never talk about my little brother like he did anything wrong. Because he didn't. Your brother did. Naruto left divorced and heartbroken. And so long as this guy makes him happy you aren't to do anything! Got it?"

Itachi had witnessed Kyuubi's anger and threats before. But they were usually towards another person. Seeing them happen to him ignites fear in levels he never knew existed. And he must have had a really scared look because Kyuubi's eyes softened and he kissed Itachi gently.

"I'm sorry…I know what you I know this isn't it. But Naruto is here and that's all I care about. If whoever he's with is keeping him here that's what matters alright…?" Kyuubi whispered.

"…What's going on?…Tell me the truth Kyuubi," Itachi demanded.

_**Ding Dong**_

"I'll go get it," Kyuubi said but Itachi grabbed his arm with a hard grip.

"Let the maid get it. I want to know what the hell is wrong with you. I know its not Sasuke. It is about Naruto though. Tell me," Itachi said and looking straight into Kyuubi's eyes searching for an answer.

Kyuubi sighed and knew they wouldn't be going anywhere if Itachi didn't get an answer. The truth was that he was over Sasuke's betrayal. It wasn't an issue anymore. He didn't really care what happened between the idiot and his little brother so long as Naruto was happy. The reality of the matter was that they were getting closer and closer to the kidnapper and with each findings things got more…difficult. He wanted Naruto to be near him just so he knows for a fact that he's alright.

"Without getting into too much detail…Naruto's in danger. I want him near me so I can protect him," Kyuubi's eyes showed Itachi emotions that he only saw the time Kyuubi confided in him about reuniting with Naruto: fear, helplessness, doubt, and anxiety.

"UNCLE NARUTO! SORA!" Kaji's voice came from downstairs.

"What's happening?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want you to worry so don't. My father and I are taking care of it. Now come on," Kyuubi said as he placed a kiss on Itachi's lips and led them downstairs. Itachi wanted to argue but as they descended the stairs Naruto and Sora came into view.

Naruto was taller than the last time he saw him, his hair was longer and styled a bit to the side and it covered his eyes. The color wasn't your average blonde. It was almost gold. And his eyes were a piercing blue that were very visible even though his hair covered them. He was wearing black dress pants, a matching black blazer, and a white button up dress shirt. He looked like a male model, though mostly because of the attitude. It wasn't the same old bubbly Naruto he used to know. No, this one looked older, reserved and cold. A shiver went up Itachi's spine.

His eyes landed on Sora next. He looked like Sasuke a bit though he was dressed as a mini Naruto. Except his shirt was a light blue. The other difference was that Naruto's expression was one of indifference. As if he didn't care for anything or anyone. But Sora's stare held something else. It was almost like a piercing glare of hatred.

"Itachi-san, good to see you. I hope Kyuubi hasn't been insufferable," Naruto said and Itachi couldn't say anything so he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Kyuubi huffed, Itachi noticed that Kyuubi returned to his usual playful demeanor, and said, "Even if I have he still loves me. Right honey?"

"Sometime I really have to wonder," Itachi replied.

Both Sora and Naruto chuckled. "So…dinner is almost ready why don't we head to the kitchen and grab a soda or something?" Kaji asked.

They all nodded except Itachi. He said he needed to go check on something. Kyuubi looked at him questionably but didn't voice anything. Once in the kitchen Kyuubi passed out some Cokes.

"To the Uzumaki clan being together tonight at long last!" Kaji said and they all toasted.

"So I supposed _he's _going to show up any minute huh?" Sora asked sourly.

"Unfortunately," Kaji replied.

"Sora…respect," Naruto warned.

But Kaji said, "Is like trust and has to be earned and is easily taken away."

Sora nodded his head in agreement and Kyuubi snickered at his sons response. Naruto sent him a cold glare that silence him and placed his drink down and grabbed both Kaji and Sora by their ears.

"Now listen to me. So long as you are around me you will respect Sasuke alright?" Naruto demanded more than asked in a voice that was just daring them to defy him. Even though they knew something bad would happen they had to anyway.

"Why? He's a slut and doesn't deserve it!" said Sora with a blaze in his eyes that burned with anger.

"And that just sugar-coating it," Kaji added. His eyes held amusement rather than anger though.

Naruto slapped both of them on the back of the head and said in a strict and somewhat fearful voice, "So long as you are under the same roof as me you are to respect you elders I don't give a shit who they are."

"He's right boys. Be nice to the easy weasel," Kyuubi said.

Naruto turned and glared at him. Kyuubi gave him an awaiting look and said, "What? Your rules don't apply to me. I'm the oldest and this is my roof!" he pointed up in emphasis. "'Sides I can call that dirty weasel anything I want."

"Doesn't Itachi's name mean weasel?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Kyuubi blush with embarrassment.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Alright alright people are at the door lets go be a big happy family…or at least act like one," Kyuubi said ushering everyone out of the kitchen. But only the kids left because Kyuubi pulled Naruto back.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"So where's Yoruki and your new boyfriend?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yoruki-hime was affected by the new environment and got a high fever. I wasn't going to come at all but Neji insisted that I'd come and see you," Naruto answered.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding and had a thoughtful look, "Did you give her any medicine? Does she need to be in the hospital?"

Naruto smiled at his brothers caring and protective nature. "Don't worry. I left some meds for her and gave Neji's grandma Tsunade's number and sent her a message to be on standby, just in case."

"Good. I'll go visit tomorrow morning…seeing that we survive tonight. So…we're all going to be good little gentlemen for your ex? Wow. And here I thought there wasn't anything I couldn't do. This will be a challenge, ne little brother?" Kyuubi said as he cupped his own chin in a thoughtful pose.

"For you maybe. I said you all had to be nice to Sasuke. I never said I was," Naruto said slyly. Kyuubi gave him a weird look and Naruto answered it with, "Oh come on Kyu, after everything I've been through I'm entitled to be a jerk. But only me. So let me have my fun and behave."

"What?! That's not fair! Do you know how easy it'll be for me to treat his ass!? Its like asking Yogi Bear what's inside a picnic basket or asking Poseidon whether he'd rather be on land or on water!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"I don't care Kyuubi, behave," Naruto's voice returned from playful to serious.

_**Ding dong**_

"Who else was invited?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura and Lee," Kyuubi replied.

"Hm…well lets go meet our guest," Naruto said and headed towards the dining area. Kyuubi remained in his place silent. Maybe Sasuke won't need him to be a jerk. Naruto seems like he could make Hitler cry at the moment.

* * *

Kyuubi walked into the dinning room. The food was already there. In the center there was a big turkey and around it were many things. A salad, mashed potatoes, gravy, bowls of bread, and other little stuff like salt and pepper shakers and little bowls with lemons. Glasses filled with ice and pitchers of different, non-alcoholic, drinks were spread out.

The people there were still greeting each other but Naruto and Sora had already taken their seats. Naruto sat to the left side next to the chair that was the head of the table, Kyuubi's seat considering it was his home, with Sora next to him. Kyuubi watched as people tried not to look at them but still couldn't avoid them. He saw Sasuke's eyes and saw the emotions clearly. Its like his mother used to say: A persons eyes were a window to their soul. And Kyuubi would clearly see the anguish, torment and guilt in Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't believed he actually might be feeling sorry for his foolish brother-in-law.

Kakashi wasn't like the rest and sat next to Sora while dragging Iruka with him.

"Hello there Sora-kun," Kakashi greeted.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. I'm glad to see you," Sora replied.

"Thank you. Your such a well mannered kid. Unlike your father. Ah…now those were the days. When things were never boring, now…" Kakashi sighed.

"Did you really just say 'those were the days'? God your getting old, Kakashi," Naruto said with an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah well, only vampires live forever you know. Anyway, Sora I don't think you've met Iruka yet," Kakashi said as he pointed to the brunette next to him.

"Hello Sora-kun. I haven't seen you since you were little," Iruka said as he stretched out his hand and shook it with Sora's.

"I remember you. I used to call you grandpa," Sora said and Iruka smiled.

"Alright cut the chitchat. We're here to chow down so set your ass on a seat and pig out!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

Itachi sent him a disgusted glared before clearing his throat, "Please excuse my husbands rude behavior. But in a more well mannered way of saying it, please sit and enjoy the meal."

Kyuubi sent Itachi a sheepish smile as everyone too their seat. Kyuubi sat at the head of the table. To his right sat, in order: Itachi, Kaji, Yue, Sasuke, and Sakura. To his left in order were: Naruto, Sora, Kakashi, Iruka, and Lee. They said a prayer before eating and then began to eat. Apparently Naruto and Sora's presences were very…odd, that there was an awkward silence. Lee, unable to tolerate the silence, decided to break it with a question.

"So Sora-kun…how have you been doing in your studies?"

"Alright. I was home-schooled for a while before I went to school. But it was barely a challenge. Everything was very simple I thought it was a joke. I eneded up teaching the class most of the time and teachers came to me for help many times," Sora replied.

Sasuke felt like crying but he didn't know of what. Pride that his son was excellent in school or of pain because he was right in front of his baby boy and it appeared like Sora was ignoring him completely.

"Wow. A little Einstein huh?" Sakura said.

"Its nothing special," Sora deadpanned.

"Please Sora, take credit where credit is due. You won the national science fair and were the star soccer player who took your team to finals," Naruto said with pride. Sora just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you still taking martial arts?" Kaji asked Sora.

"Wow you are taking martial arts Sora-kun? That is amazing! You must show me what you know!" Lee cried excited.

"Yes I'm still taking martial arts," Sora replied.

"More like teaching. Neji said that Sora's the first pupil he's had that got his black belt so fast. I had to empty out a whole closet just to make enough room for all of his awards. He's my pride and joy," Naruto said.

Kakashi watched as Sora looked at his plate intently while Naruto bragged about him. He was trying to give the impression that he didn't care for the praise but he's been a teacher for a very long time and knows that he really likes hearing thing like that from his father. And from what Kakashi knows about Sora's past he couldn't blame him. Always being in his sisters shadow and at such a young age too. But then Kakashi looked at Yue. Her eyes were watery and he could guess why. She's gone 5 years without a fathers guidance and has come to figure out what she misses. A fathers love, a fathers adoration, a father to tell her that he's proud of her and that she's doing well. Apperantly hearing it from Sasuke doesn't count as much as hearin it from Naruto does. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Sasuke appeared to be too frightened to make his presence known.

"Yue-chan has being doing excellent as well," Kakashi said.

"Really? How have you been doing in school Yue? Sora tells me you actually go to school," Naruto said.

Yue turned a deep shade of red and Itachi's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What was she supposed to do?"

"Well if I remembered correctly you and Sasuke didn't attend school until High School. I only assumed she would have tutors coming to her instead of her going to school," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Itachi bit back any rebuttal and looked at Kyuubi for support but he only shrugged.

"Anyway, Yue I believe Naruto asked you a question," Kyuubi said clearly avoidig calling Naruto her 'father'.

"Oh…um, yes well I'm at the top of all my classes. The lowest score I've ever gotten was a 95," Yue said, hoping to get some sort of praise from the father.

"Heh, as its expected from an Uchiha. You would've become a complete outcast if it were any different. Uchiha's are all about perfection after all. Anything else, well...isn't worth looking at, isn't that right Itachi?...Sasuke?" was Naruto's reply.

The only people not affected by that were probably Kyuubi, Kaji, Sora, Kakashi and Naruto himself. Everyone else seemed shocked and hurt of what Naruto just said.

"Well academics are one thing but Yue-chan has an incredible gift with music," Sakura said knowing Naruto has a weakness with music.

"Really? Odd. I can't really see that. What aspect of music are you interested in Yue?" Naruto asked with the same indifferent voice.

"Um…I began with the piano but as I kept playing songs I realized I enjoyed singing very much. Grandmother Mikoto hired a music teacher to help me and ever since I've written many songs and preformed at the school countless times," Yue said with a blush on her face just wishing to be eaten by the earth or to magically disappear from her fathers gaze. She thought she could handle it but…she's just not good enough. Sora has done a lot more than her…

"Hm…I'd like to hear something sometime," Naruto said and sent a sexy smile in Yue and Sasuke's general direction.

"Papa's written a lot of music as well. It'd be the middle of the night and I'd hear him playing the guitar or piano because he'd been hit by some sort of inspiration," Sora said. Yue bit her lip. How long has she craved to hear her father play music again?

* * *

The rest of the evening was pretty simple with minor small talk. Kyuubi telling Naruto about work and family. Lee explaining that he's opened his own dojo and that its going well. Kyuubi deciding that Naruto will soon once again take over Uzumaki Tech.(That big brother finality again.) and soon people were beginning to leave. Kaji took Sora to his room to show him some new video game. Yue followed Itachi to the living room. And Kyuubi was walking Kakashi and Iruka to their car. Which left Naruto and Sasuke alone in the dining room.

Sasuke couldn't even meet Naruto's gaze. He just couldn't look at those once love-filled eyes knowing their now cold because of him.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke could've melted right there and then at hearing Naruto say his name.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered.

"…I want…" Naruto took a deep breath, "I want to be mature about this. I know Kyuubi might've made it impossible for you but I'm not him. I don't like to hold grudges. They're pointless." Naruto sighed, "I guess what I'm saying is that I want to put his past us. Otherwise we can't move forward."

Sasuke wanted to cry out because of happiness of hearing Naruto say that, "It has been difficult but I didn't expect anything else. What could I expect for what I did? I…I'm so sorry. Please…forgive me."

"I can't move forward if I don't." Naruto smiled at Sasuke a smile that to him looked so angel-like. Naruto walked out and called Sora while Sasuke staying in his spot still a biz dazed.

Once Naruto was outside he turned to Kyuubi when he heard clapping. Kyuubi was leaning on the door doing a slow motion clap.

"I'm impressed at your evilness little brother. I was expecting something here but all this was just the beginning. You want him to think that you want to get back together. Or at least you know that's how he'll take it as. Then once you have him completely fooled and thinking your getting back together…BAM! You dish out Neji and Yoruki. Clever," Kyuubi said retaking that thinking pose he had in the kitchen earlier. "Can I ask when your awesome plan will take place?"

Naruto was silent for a while and didn't say anything. All the while one of the butlers brought him his car and Sora got into the back. Just before Naruto stepped into the drivers seat he said, "Fathers dinner gala is the following week. Its supposed to be like a re-allying The Uzumaki's with the Uchiha's. I think that'll be the perfect time to present my new family to my parents and my friends, don't you think?" Naruto said as he sent his brother a smirk.

Kyuubi return the smirk with one of his own. Some might think that what Naruto is doing is evil. But the reality is that even the sweetest apple can turn sour. And even though people find it hard to believe Naruto is human and its human nature to seek revenge.

* * *

Wow. That was probably the longest chapter I've written. I've gotten many reviews saying that they didn't think they'd like this fic but eventually they did. Its the first chapter isn't it?...anyway. this chapter is causing me a lot of trouble. doesn't want to be updated.

Please review


	14. XIV

**Ever After  
****Chapter XIV**

**Summary**: Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

As Naruto drove home guilt set into his stomach. Sora noticed the look on his fathers face and asked if anything was wrong.

"My issue is with Sasuke. I shouldn't have been that mean to your sister," Naruto confessed.

"What are you talking about? That was totally hilarious how you called her on the spot," Sora exclaimed.

"No. It was wrong of me. I divorced Sasuke but Yue is still my daughter. And even if Sasuke and I aren't friends I want you and Yoruki to be on good terms with Yue," Naruto said.

"You've gotta be kidding me! After everything they've put us through you want us to be _friends?!_" Sora asked incredulously.

"Sora, me and Sasuke were married but things didn't work out. But you and Yue are still brother and sister. Nothing will ever change that. And trust me when I say this, no matter what happens family is something you can't give up on…" said Naruto.

Sora looked at his father and then out the window trying to hold down a growl. He watched as his old home passed by. Houses of people he's not even sure still live there anymore. He looked at places where he used to go to that have stayed the same while other have changed.

"Why did marry him anyway?" Sora asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Mom. Why did you marry him?" Sora repeated.

Naruto thought about it. He figured this was a normal question that some kids ask their parents. Why, how, where, and when did everything happen. So many people asked Naruto that same question. They saw the kind of person that Sasuke was and the kind of person he was. People just wondered how there could ever be a match.

"I have no idea," Naruto confessed.

"What?! Papa you dated him for years and then married the guy! How can you not know?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What I meant was that being with Sasuke was really…exhilarating. After the childhood I had Sasuke was so different from other people, plus there was this pull I felt towards him. Sasuke ignited something inside of me that I loved so much…" Naruto answered.

"…Does Neji-san make you feel like that?" Sora asked.

"Neji is very special. I like him a lot. He's all the love without the drama," Naruto replied.

"So compared to mother Neji-san is boring. Is that it?" Sora asked accusingly.

Naruto chuckled, "No Sora. Neji is _very _interesting. And after everything I've been through Neji is a very refreshing start. I adore him and I'm grateful for what he's done for our family. Because of him you've become more confident and Yoruki has the family she's always wanted."

"But he's still a different league from mother. But your going to stay with Neji right?" Sora asked.

Naruto pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine off. "Sora…I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Sora demanded.

"Because I thought I'd be with Sasuke forever…" Naruto opened his door and got out. He then opened the door for Sora too. "But I was wrong."

The door of the front door opened to reveal Neji holding Yoruki. Naruto walked up to them and smiled and gave each a kiss on the forehead.

"Hurry up Sora-nii!" Yoruki yelled.

"Yes Sora, we don't want you getting sick as well," Neji called.

Sora bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes. He looked back in the direction of his uncle's home. His father seems to be having some sort of internal battle. Sora knew that revenge is what his fathers wanted but seeing his mother must've done something to him. He walked up to the house and looked at his father. He was telling Yoruki about their uncle and their family. He looked so happy. But even though Sora knew his father loved Yoruki he also knew that sometimes his father imagines Yoruki was Yue. He could usually see perfectly through his fathers mask. But right now its sort of blurry right now.

"Are you alright Sora-kun?" Neji asked.

Sora blinked a few time as he slowly looked around the room until his eyes finally set down on Neji. "I'm not sure. I think seeing my old family was harder than I thought."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Neji asked.

Sora nodded. Neji patted Sora's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'll go make some tea. Meet me outside alright?" Neji said and went to the kitchen.

Neji walked out to the garden area and saw Sora swirling his hand in the koi pond. He looked deep in thought but also lost. He sat down on the patio furniture near the pond. Sora's head perked up when he heard the plate being set down. He walked up to the table and joined Neji and grabbed his cup of tea.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't the fairytale family reunion like on TV huh?" Neji asked.

"No. They were both there. Along with a few other people I used to know. They looked different from what I remembered. I wanted papa out of there as soon as possible," Sora admitted.

"You felt insecure," Neji calculated.

"Sort of," Sora said as he added sugar to his tea.

"'Sort of' meaning?" Neji pressed.

"I was a completely different person from the scared little boy that they knew. I was more confident and stronger than before…I thought I was ready to meet them. I knew I was…and I knew I was ready to see them without being emotionally attached…" Sora said.

"But?" Neji encouraged.

"They were different too. When I first saw Yue I had the image of her I did when we were five. The image of the spoiled little girl that had the power and confidence to rule the world. I wanted to keep that image but its hard. I've only seen her twice and I'm starting to feel like a jerk! But I still don't want to forgive them," Sora said as he tried to blink back the tears.

"What did you feel when you saw Sasuke?" Neji asked with all seriousness but with sincerity.

"What does it matter?!" Sora snapped at Neji.

"Because I think that all this hatred has nothing to do with your family. Not all of them at least. This grudge has nothing to do with your parents marriage or your sister. This is about your relationship with your mother. What did you feel when you saw him?" Neji asked remaining calm.

Sora on the other hand was having trouble keeping his emotions under control, "I hate him! He doesn't even deserve papa to fake being nice to him!"

"Sora…talk about Sasuke but don't include Naruto or Yue in this. Its just you and Sasuke," Neji said.

"…What do you want me to say?" Sora asked.

Neji shrugged, "Tell me about when you were younger. When you used to live together. Tell me about that."

Sora thought about it and lowered his gaze, "There really isn't anything. He was always busy. Even when he loved papa. Whenever he had free time he would spend it with him. You might not believe it but even if he preferred Yue he didn't spend that much time with her. We were twins. Never separated from each other even though we were really different. I was her dog. I followed her and obeyed her…which is why mother liked her best I guess. She was strong and dominate like our families were supposed to be while I was submissive and weak…"

"Sasuke ignored you and your sister?" Neji asked.

Sora nodded, "He was new at being a parent I guess. All he knew before that was the love that papa gave him. When we were born I suppose that we weren't that special…"

"I don't believe that. But I will give you this. Sasuke might've acted the way he did because he didn't know what to do. I can't really see him acting like a nurturing mother from everything I've heard of him. But what did you think of him tonight?" Neji asked.

"…I hardly noticed him. He was quiet. I supposed he expected me and papa to just come back and return to them. Seeing us like this, so different, must've been really shocking to him," Sora said while looking at the sky. The moon was barely visible.

"What did you feel?" Neji asked.

"Hatred. For breaking my family! Its his fault everything's happened. He's hurt papa, created a monster and he…he…" Sora ranted.

"He…?" Neji urged on.

Sora just closed his eyes to stop the tears, "He just didn't care."

Neji looked at Sora and analyzed him. "Sora-kun I think the reason you hate Sasuke isn't because of anything he did, be it to Naruto or you. I think you misunderstood hatred for jealousy."

"Jealousy? What do I have to be jealous of?!" Sora demanded.

"I believe your jealous of Naruto and your sister," Neji replied.

"I would never be jealous of Yue. I don't have a reason to! And why in the world would I be jealous of papa? He gives me everything I want," Sora said.

"I think your jealous because Naruto and your sister have their special moments and places with Sasuke, while you don't. Naruto was Sasuke's lover and had a special place in Sasuke's heart. And what you've said I suppose Yue was Sasuke's little girl and you were by nature a 'momma's boy' but Sasuke never shared any special moments with you. And even if you got all the love from Naruto you still craved Sasuke' love. Which you never obtained," Neji explained.

"Shut up!" Sora stood up abruptly, "He never paid attention to me and he was stupid! I might've admired him once…but that admiration was overcome by fear which turned into hatred…that's all there is now." Sora walked up to the house and stormed up to his room.

Neji sighed and walked inside. He looked and saw that everything was off and put away. He looked at his watch and saw that it was late. He walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He made his way into the bedroom and went to the closet for his night clothes. But he felt a pair of strong arms around him and heard Naruto whisper in his ear, "You won't need those tonight…"

* * *

As they laid there in their aftermath Naruto was telling Neji about the dinner and his thoughts on Yue.

"I think I should make it up to her. I don't know maybe take her out somewhere. But then again it could backfire on me somehow. What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Neji teased.

Naruto pouted in the dark room and Neji could almost hear it, "Neeeejjjjjjiiiiii…you give everyone else good advice, why not me?"

"Well I just talked to Sora and I think he's mad at me," Neji admitted.

"Huh? Why would he be mad?" Naruto asked.

Naruto felt Neji shake his head, "I'll tell you later. But tell me what you think is right."

"Well, I want me and the kids to at least be on good terms with Yue but…I'm afraid she'll get her hopes up and expect things to happen that will never happen," Naruto replied.

Neji stayed quiet for a long while and then answered, "I think that before your make a decision on your kids you should be sure about everything. I also think your very confused…"

Neji heard Naruto sigh, "Yeah…I'll be with my mother tomorrow by the way. She wants me and Kyuubi to go someplace with her."

"Alright. I think I'll take the kids around Konoha for some shopping," Neji said.

"Take my credit card and buy yourselves anything you want," Naruto said.

"Your going to regret those words Naruto," Naruto could almost hear the smirk on Neji's face.

Naruto chuckled, "Trust me. There is nothing more that I want but to make sure my family has anything that they desire. You'll never ever hear me say 'no'."

* * *

While eating breakfast with his family Naruto's cell rings and his mother tells him that the car is pulling up to his apartment. Naruto said goodbye to his family and went to meet his mother. When he saw his mother a sense of serenity and calmness set in. Being in his mothers presence was always really peaceful. It was like being around an angel. She's gentle and patient and an image of true beauty. Despite her age she looks timeless. Only a few wrinkles around her eyes show any evidence of time having any affect on her. Her red hair was as long and lushes as ever, her emerald green eyes still hold that magical twinkle that makes him believe in anything, and her smile…an Uzumaki smile that allows you to bask in the essence of pure innocence and sincerity.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts with loud snoring sounds. He looked at the seat next to his mother and saw his brother sleeping away.

"I see Kyuubi still isn't a morning person is he?" Naruto asked.

His mother giggled, "No. Poor thing was always more of a night owl than an early riser."

Naruto nodded and smiled at his brother. So many memories crashed down on him. When he first arrived to the Uzumaki household he always used to watch Kyuubi sleep until he got up while stealing glances to the sunlit view from their bedroom window.

"So where are we going mother?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smiled at her son and winked at him and said, "It's a surprise."

Naruto gave his mother a questionable look but didn't say anything and sat back and enjoyed the ride. They passed many building and Naruto saw many places he remembered and some places that he's forgotten. There are days where Naruto feels like a dog. No matter what a dog lives through, who he's lived with, or what's happened to him…a dog is loyal to what he knows. And ever since he's escaped from captivity Konoha's had been his home. Even before he found his family Konoha was the place he thought of them the word 'home' came into his mind. On one hand Naruto feels trapped. That no matter what will ever happened he will always be chained to this city. But on the other hand…is it really a bad thing to have a place where everything started? Its sort of nice to have an answer when some one asks 'where are you from?', 'where are you going for the holidays?', and 'Where do you plan to go after you retire?'.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"Yes mother. I was just thinking of how Konoha has changed ever since…" Naruto didn't need to finish. For one it was too painful. Secondly, his mother knew all too perfectly when to avoid a certain topic.

"It really is a wondrous city. I remember when I first moved her from Whirlpool Country. Where I was from was really rural and farm like. When your father brought me here I felt like a princess in a fairytale! The buildings were huge, there were so many people, and the lights at night were just so dazzling!" Kushina exclaimed.

"My first memory of Konoha is the beach. Its my favorite place in the world. It makes me feel invincible and untouchable…plus the moon and the stars were so bright. Then when the sun began to rise and all of the colors that I saw…" Naruto closed his eyes, "I never told anyone this but I actually married the sea."

Kushina gave her son a weird look. Naruto blushed, "On the second day I was freed I was watching the sunrise and letting the tides wet my feet and I was talking to the ocean. I felt better because I felt like someone was listening to me and I didn't have to fear judgment. And while I was just relaxing a ring washed up on shore. It was a simple ring. A gold band with a garnet stone. I know it was kind of childish but I said a simple wedding prayer and well…"

"Awe how cute," Kushina said as she hugged Naruto.

"Pft. Well with all honesty I think the sea would make a better wife than Sasuke any day. But the sea? Really?" Kyuubi teased.

"If you tell anyone I'll tell everyone about your teddy bear underwear collection," Naruto warned.

Kyuubi blushed, "You swore you'd never tell!"

"Its always good to have blackmail. So don't test me brother," Naruto replied.

"Ah, it feels so good to have my boys acting like infantile children once again," Kushina said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So mom where are we going? We've been driving for a long time," Kyuubi mentioned.

"Yeah and we're kind of getting far from the city as well," Naruto said as he looked out the window and saw a lot of park reserves and woods.

"You'll see. We're almost there," Kushina assured.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other but neither of them knew what their mother was talking about. After a few more minutes the driver turned the car and used a different trail that led somewhere away from society. The more they drove the more and more wildlife appeared. Then it all was beginning to return to the Uzumaki brothers. There used to be a church in the middle of a meadow where their family used to visit all of the time. And sure enough the giant abandoned building came into view.

It was a tall steeple that was very old. The mosaic windows were still there. Some were a bit broken but still there. It was an old church and with storms it has taken some damage, but its made it look like an important piece from the past. A secret past that only their family knew about. When they were reunited they used to picnic there every Sunday.

"Wow…this place looks exactly the same," Kyuubi said. When he stepped out of the car he dropped all of his playfulness and got serious as he reminisced about their time at this place untouched by modern society.

"Yeah…only thing missing is our picnic," Naruto said.

"Which is why your father got here before us to set it up," Kushina said.

The boys looked at her and then at each other before they began to run down the field. The grass reached their ankles but it was so green and lively and surrounded by wonderful flowers of different species and colors that sent off a different aroma. They ran and turn the corner of the church and saw their father setting up the food.

"Dad!" both of them yelled.

"Hey boys. Hope your hungry," Minato said with a toothy grin.

"You bet!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Hurry up mom!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Yeah the food is surrounded with three Uzumaki's! If you don't hurry there'll be none left!" Naruto yelled.

"There better be something left, I made it," Kushina answered.

"Moms home cooked food?! Oh you better hurry then because food doesn't get yummier than this!" Kyuubi cried.

"Alright alright I'm here," Kushina said as she sat next to her husband.

Everyone dug in and pretty soon the food was gone. They talked about their times there. That place was filled with nothing but good memories. A secret place all to themselves. All the different food they've eaten there. All the games that they've played. Camping, watching constellations and meteor showers, catching fireflies in jars, making flower tiara's, and cloud watching. Which Minato and Kyuubi began to do.

"That one looks like a bunny with a unicorn horn and fat wings," Minato said.

"That one looks like old man Jiraiya after Granny Tsunade beats him up," Kyuubi said and everyone laughed. They continue for a while until all three guys fall asleep. Naruto was resting his head on Kyuubi's leg but when he moved Naruto's head fell to the ground and woke him up. Naruto was a bit dazed but noticed that his mother wasn't there. He got up and walked around a bit. When he turned the corner of the church he saw that the giant oak doors were opened. Naruto tilted his head to the side and went inside.

The place reminded Naruto of some ancient ruins from the movies. It was old, damaged, some of the pillars were falling apart, there was glass on the ground, statues were broken, and there was dust everywhere. But up in the front of the church was were his mother was. She seemed to be praying to what seemed like a statue of Marie and a baby Jesus.

"Mother?" Naruto asked.

Kushina turned around and Naruto swore she never looked more heavenly. She looked so timeless, as the sunlight graced through the mosaic windows all of the colors hit her making her glow like a hologram or spiritual entity. And she smiled at him with a beautiful, simple, and sort of sad smile. At that moment something accrued to Naruto. Even though his mother seemed immortal she really wasn't. There will be a day when he'll wake up and she'll be gone. She will one day become a real angel. Naruto gasped and his eyes began to sting because of the tears that were beginning to form. As the tears fell from his sapphire eyes he ran into his mothers arms and cried. They both fell to the floor as Kushina held her youngest son.

"Shh. Its alright baby. Momma's here. What's wrong?" Kushina asked in the kindest voice that Naruto has ever heard.

"…I want things to go back to how they were when we first met!" Naruto said as he cried in his mothers chest. "I hate how things got too complicated! I just want to be fifteen again and have time stop forever!"

Kushina rubbed circles on Naruto's back until he calmed down and couldn't cry anymore. Once he was calm they stood up and sat on the front bench. Naruto leaned his head on Kushina's shoulder.

"I don't want you or dad to ever disappear…" Naruto whispered.

"I don't wish to ever leave you Naruto but no one can stop tomorrow from coming," Kushina replied.

Naruto sighed and spoke in a shaky voice, "I'm so confused mom."

"I can imagine. Want to talk about it?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded, "After what Sasuke did I thought I was completely broken. I wasn't but I was breaking and I wasn't sure if I could face another tomorrow…" Naruto took a deep breath, "Sora was what kept me from laying in bed day after day until I died. I put on a façade but on the inside I felt like I was suffocating. I felt like part of my life was ripped from my soul and I just didn't think I would make it far before I would come running back into Sasuke's lap like the dog I am."

"Naruto…leaving Sasuke was just as hard for you as it was for him wasn't it?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto paused, "You're the first to know but Sasuke was the first person I was voluntarily intimate with. He was the first person I allowed to be near me and touch me in ways that used to torture me in nightmares. I thought I could trust him with my heart…" Naruto answered.

"You wanted revenge didn't you?" Naruto nodded, "Did it change when you saw him?"

Naruto looked at his feet and replied, "I saw so much hope and guilt in his eyes I almost wanted to take him into my arms and never let go."

"But you feel strongly for this Neji person as well don't you?" Kushina stated more than asked.

"He's made things so much easier and I like being with him without having to deal with the attitude Sasuke had. Although there are moments that Neji's acted just like Sasuke that I lost sight of the line that separated them." Naruto admitted. "What should I do mother?"

"I can't tell you that baby. Just remember what I used to tell you when you were younger. Hope for the best, keep your heart open, and say your prays before you sleep." Kushina looked at the mosaic pictures in front of them and smiled, "God will look out for you. Believe in him and everything will be alright."

"HEY NARUTO! KUSHINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Minato yelled from outside.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Kushina yelled.

"Do you really believe that mother?" Naruto asked.

"All that matters is that you do sweetie," Kushina replied.

Naruto watched as his mother walked back outside. He stayed in his spot and looked back to the head of the church. He went up to the very front and kneeled down.

"I know that I haven't been here lately or to any of your houses or talked to you either. But I hope that you haven't forgotten about me. I'm really confused and I'm not sure of what I should do…" Naruto shut his eyes and shook his head, "No, I know what I'm going to do. And I already know that you'll frown down at me for it but I can't change my mind. I've already been damned since I was at that place with _him_ but please I beg you to have mercy on my soul. If not just don't drag anyone else down with me." Naruto did a cross while whispering, "En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espiritu Santo. Amen."

* * *

Naruto walked back out and drove home with his family. It was a silent, but peaceful, drive. Its been so long since a day like this has happened. It feels so nice to have a day like that. When Naruto was dropped off at his house he saw that the lights were off. He walked off towards a familiar direction. He arrived at the beach and sat down near the shore and watched as the clouds continued to move along the sky. He looked at the ocean and smiled.

"Hey love I'm back," Naruto said as he took out a chain from underneath his shirt that had a golden ring with a red stone on it. Naruto held the ring tightly in his fist.

"Fathers gala is coming up soon and my revenge will take place there…"

"I've thought this over many times but my heart just keeps telling me to do it. Mother said that so long as I believe in God I'll be alright. But with everything I've done and all of the sins I've committed I can almost guarantee I'll be going to hell. But you know what I think? I think I'm still not over Sasuke. After I escaped I think I managed to redeem and save myself. But after what Sasuke did he might be going to hell too. And I guess my heart just had to make sure I would follow him. No matter what happens I truly think Sasuke's soul and mine are intertwined…"

* * *

Few things:

1) This chapter was just to show the NaruSasu in it. My other fic "Your Blonde Stole My Blonde" has gotten really off track that to make it easier on me I might either delete it or change the pairing. But I don't want this one to change pairing so I wanted to start implying that NaruSasu goodness.

2) If anyone picked up on it I said that they lived in an apartment and yet they had their own garden. Well…their rich in here so they own the whole apartment.

3) The marrying the ocean thing was something I did when I was little. Plus after reading Percy Jackson& the Olympians (I read the whole series before the movie came out) I've become a major(well bigger) fan of the sea. Plus I read this fic where Percy can only truly love the sea and Annabeth will always come in second and because of my way of thinking I just had to say "Awe".

4) I am Mexican and catholic so what Naruto said in the church was "In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit". But to be honest I have no idea why this chapter was kind of religious. I swear I didn't do it on purpose.

5) I apologize if there are any mistakes of any kind. Damn English is complicated.

6) This is for **Swanangel15**... I loved you reviews. They made me laugh and brought my spirits up. I was feeling kind of down but when I read you reviews they made me feel so much better. Please kept doing them like that. I completely adore the whole you, Naruto, Sasuke dialogue. Kind of inspired me to update. ^-^

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. XV

_**Ever After**_

_**Chapter XV**_

_**Summary: **_Happily ever after is usually found in the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart**. **

* * *

The sun shone throw Sasuke's window and caused him to open his eyes. He threw his arm over to the side next to him. But just like the past five years his arm only hit the mattress. His dark eyes dazed as he stared at the spot next to him.

_A younger Sasuke woke up to the sight of his newly wed husband sleeping peacefully next to him. The suns gleam hit his husbands body making him look amazing. The sunlight hit something shiny that blinded Sasuke. Then Sasuke looked that the object was Naruto's wedding ring. He looked at his hand and admired the ring. They were specially crafted. Each had something that described the other on their rings. On his was the word "Day" while Naruto's had "Night"._

Sasuke sighed and stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he was going towards the shower when he saw another past vision.

_Naruto was in the bathtub bathing with their 8 month old son who was splashing the bubbles who dared touch his happily baby filth body._

"_Morning Sasuke-koi," Naruto greeted._

_"Dobe. Be careful with him. Where's Yue?" Sasuke asked._

_"Relax babe. Your moms staying with us this week remember? Yue-hime is perfectly fine," Naruto replied._

_"Hn." Sasuke said._

_"Sheesh Sasuke! I want my children to be properly taught of art of speaking. It won't help if all you say is that sound," Naruto said._

_"Alright dobe," Sasuke answered._

_"That's another thing. I can't call you," Naruto covered baby Sora's ears, "Teme, anymore so you can't call me dobe anymore either. I don't want the kids to pick it up. Plus it won't be fair that I lose my nickname calling privileges while you don't."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Really? Well what shall I call you then?"_

_Naruto have Sasuke a devilish smirk and stood up with baby Sora. Both of them in their naked glory. Sasuke's eyes widen and he licked his lips that suddenly became dry. Naruto held baby Sora carefully and approached Sasuke._

_"I was thinking names like…love, honey…babe…" Naruto whispered and leaned in and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke eagerly accepted the kiss, and minding Sora between them kissed back. But they were interrupted when Sora started to ramble in that amazing secret baby language. Both parents looked down at the baby who seemed like he was lecturing Naruto in his baby language of his. It was almost like he was threatening Naruto to stay away from Sasuke._

_"What is it Sora-kun?" Naruto asked sweetly._

_Sora took his little fist and slapped Naruto on the cheek. Sasuke let out a laugh and Naruto let out a huff._

"_I think he wants you," Naruto said and handed Sora over to Sasuke. Sasuke took Sora and the baby instantly cuddled to Sasuke. His little body seeming to fit perfectly in Sasuke's arms._

_"Great…we have a momma's boy," Naruto said._

_"Jealous?" Sasuke teased._

_"Well…sort of." Naruto pouted._

_"Don't worry babe. I'm sure you'll have many father son moment," Sasuke said._

_"Who said I was jealous of you?" Naruto whispered seductively._

_"Really?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sasuke…just because we now have two beautiful bundles of joy your not going to forget about me and my needs right?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke was about to answer when baby Sora started talking in his baby talk again. This time though it seemed happier and not just to one of them as if reassuring them. Both parents laughed._

"Momma?"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at Yue.

"Good morning Yue-chan," Sasuke greeted.

"Are you alright? You were just standing there with a dazed look," Yue said.

"I'm fine. I was just…thinking," Sasuke replied.

"Was it about daddy?" Yue asked.

Sasuke smiled a bit, "Yeah. He looked so beautiful and then…"

"He's changed," Yue said.

Sasuke looked out the bathroom window toward the garden that he planted for his ex and his son.

"He's more reserved and colder than I remember. He's closed himself up and his eyes are different. Gran gran said that the eyes are the window to the soul. I remember them as clear as crystal, how they used to be. They were the most lively eyes I've ever seen…now, I could barely see anything in them. I'm worried mom," Yue confessed.

Sasuke walked up to his daughter and hugged her, "I know. I am too believe me. Seeing him like that…" Sasuke paused and shook his head, "but all that matters is that he's back. And so is Sora. He's gotten so tall and he's so beautiful!"

"Yeah. He's taller than me now. He looks just like you when you were younger," Yue said a bit cheerfully with a small, kind of forced, smile.

"Unfortunately he's a little too much like me," Sasuke replied.

"Uh…momma?" Yue began.

Sasuke looked at her. Yue seemed like she wanted to say something. She usually bit her lip when she had something to say that she wasn't sure if it was necessary.

"What is it honey?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing. But you should get ready, Itachi-ji and Kaji-kun will be here for brunch soon," Yue said and smiled. Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes. That smile was a façade to distract Sasuke from what she wanted to say. But he nodded anyway and she left.

The doorbell rang while Sasuke was in the shower so Yue answered the door. She greeted her aunt and cousin.

"He's in the shower. Um…Kaji I need to talk to you," Yue said as she gave Kaji a look.

"Dads already told him everything," Kaji said motioning to Itachi.

"Oh. Well I was about to let him know about Yoruki but…I couldn't," Yue said.

"I understand. What has he said about seeing Naruto again?" Itachi asked.

"Not much. He's surprised and shocked. I think he still is in shock. He keeps spacing out and I just don't know what will happen to him once he finds out," Yue said.

"And we won't be the ones to tell him. Father thinks its best if Uncle Naruto's the one that lets him know…when he's ready. Yue, you better tell aunty we're here," Kaji said.

Yue nodded and headed back upstairs.

"How much does Yue know Kaji?" Itachi asked.

"Right now? That her father and brother aren't who they used to be and that her father has another daughter. Either she hasn't thought about exactly where Yoruki came from or she just doesn't believe that Uncle Naruto would ever meet anyone else," Kaji replied.

"In other words Yue only knows about Naruto having another kid but doesn't know about his new lover," Itachi said.

"Exactly. I'm just not sure how long everything can stay hidden," Kaji answered.

* * *

Sasuke came down the stairs with Yue at his side. Over the years Sasuke's become more attached to Itachi. Somehow he created the bond that Kyuubi and Naruto had with each other but with his own brother. Many of the people that still talked to him seemed like just faceless bodies. No one seemed real enough to actually talk to. Itachi, as Sasuke's older brother, just couldn't allow Sasuke to fall in deeper into that abyss he was falling into. Itachi understands that what his brother did was nowhere near the lines of easy to forgive, but still Sasuke is his little brother and he feels the need to protect him. From everything: The glares, the insults, the discrimination, and everything else Sasuke's been forced to endure.

"Itachi," Sasuke greeted.

"Little brother. I've decided to change plans," Itachi said.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I thought that Kaji would take Yue to somewhere more…kid friendly while you and I go elsewhere," Itachi said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

When Itachi said it was surprise Sasuke didn't know how much of a surprise it was. Itachi had taken him to a very old restaurant Sasuke could've swore had been closed and tore down. The restaurant was actually an old theater that had been bought about 4 decades ago by a nice old man and his wife. They had cleaned the place up and made it into an amazing restaurant. Itachi had first been there when Kyuubi had taken him for a first date. The food was amazing and the atmosphere was so cozy. Sasuke, like Itachi, was brought there as a first date by another Uzumaki.

"I thought that place was closed," Sasuke said.

"It was. I asked Kyuubi to reopen it as a side project. This place has a lot of good memories. I thought it would help," Itachi replied.

Sasuke nodded and they entered and took their usual seats. Near the back where it was very secluded from the rest of the restaurant. They ordered something light along with a drink. Sasuke noticed that the people running and working the restaurant weren't the same old couple but they did look related.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"…Nostalgic. Ever since I woke up this morning I've been having flashbacks about times when Naruto and Sora were still with us. I…they…Sora was so small and bubbly, but now he's…he's grown up," Sasuke sighed, "He's so tall and handsome…but he doesn't have the personality he used to."

"Well, divorce isn't easy on a child. Even if he stayed with Naruto there must've been incidents where he's felt like he couldn't act like a child anymore. A time where he realized he had to grow up," Itachi said.

"And I regret that with all my heart. Neither Sora nor Yue should've grown up when they did. They should _barely_ begin to show signs of growing up! Their only ten and yet they know really well what true love, hatred, and remorse! That's not right," Sasuke ranted.

"True. But perhaps its for the best," Itachi shrugged.

"The best? How in the hell is my children learning about the bad side of the world the best?" Sasuke demanded.

"Individually…maybe it was what they needed. Yue was becoming very spoiled and thought too highly of herself while Sora was very timid and didn't think enough of himself. Even if they, as a family, have suffered immensely it did them a personal good. Yue's become one of the nicest girls ever while Sora apparently has become more confident and sure and less insecure," Itachi answered.

Sasuke thought about it and calmed down, "I guess."

Their food arrived then and they began to eat. It was silent for a while before Sasuke asked, "Has Kyuubi managed to find _him_?"

Itachi looked at his brother and gave him a criticizing glare and accusingly asked, "Why would you want to know Sasuke?"

"I am not interested in that bastard anymore! I learned my lesson, and I learned it the hard way. I just want to know if Kyuubi has managed to find him and destroyed him," Sasuke answered.

"Hn. No there still isn't any sign of Hebi. It seems like he's disappeared," Kyuubi replied.

"But Kyuubi has so many connection. I know that the Uzumaki's are capable to get help from any organization anywhere. How can he not find him?! Its been five years!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi remembered what Kyuubi had told him at yesterday. '_Without getting into too much detail…Naruto's in danger. I want him near me so I can protect him.' _

"I was expecting Kyu to find him and for Kyuubi to go mid-evil on Hebi and get away with it. But after a year and a half finding that bastard became more like a side project on Kyuubi's spare time. He's had more…important, things to worry about." Itachi said.

"Well if Kyuubi ever finds him you have to promise me you'll let me know. I want my revenge on him…" Sasuke said.

"No," Itachi answered.

"What do you mean no? I need to get that bastard back for how he tricked me all in the attempt to steal Naruto from me!" Sasuke growled.

"Tricked you? Sasuke I thought you…" Itachi knew Sasuke hated the topic so that's all he said.

Sasuke sighed, "I _knew_ he tried to seduce Naruto, when it first began. I tried ignoring the fact but I knew it. I began acting meaner and ruder to Naruto because I thought he was going to leave me for Kabuto-teme. I thought if I began to hate him it would be easier…

"I saw the signs. He kept coming home later and later than usual. He had unexpected meetings and would randomly leave at all hours of the day or night…One day I asked Sakura to watch the kids and I followed him. He drove to an all night restaurant and café. It was dark and filled with many people. It was obvious that most people there were having affairs or doing immoral things. Illegal smuggling, romantic affairs, drugs…you name it you saw it. Anyway, I followed Naruto and it was plainly obvious what that bastard was doing.

"Naruto seemed to having a horrible time. I felt kind of prideful that he wasn't being flirtatious or anything with the bastard. The bastard seemed to have something to blackmail Naruto with or something because he held an envelope. When he tried to hold Naruto's hand and kiss him I was ready to go up to him and punch his lights out. But Naruto beat me to it. After that Naruto walked out without looking back.

"I couldn't help it…I approached him. I remember telling him to stay away. He smirked at me and invited me to something to drink while we talked. I didn't know what he was planning at the time but…I really should've just walked out after Naruto!" Sasuke buried his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"He wanted Naruto, but knew that Naruto would never be unfaithful willingly. He'd spiked Naruto's drink but Naruto never touched it. I did. It had an aphrodisiac mixed with something else. Something that made the aphrodisiac addicting. After that I…I needed the drug…I kept coming back for it…for him…" Sasuke confessed.

"That was how he was going to get Naruto? To get him addicted to a drug? Wait! You became a druggie?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"For a while. I kicked it though," Sasuke answered.

"When?" Itachi demanded.

"…After I found out Naruto left." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How the hell did our lives get so complicated Sasuke?"

"_Our_ lives? You have a perfect Uzumaki husband, a perfect prodigy child, and a perfect family…only thing messing you up is being related to me!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi watched Sasuke intently. It never ceases to amaze him how no matter how much Sasuke goes through he always in the end appears like the small and vulnerable child he was oh so many years ago.

"Do you think Naruto will take me back?" Sasuke asked.

The question startled Itachi and his eyes widened, even just a fraction, "I'm sure everything will work out alright." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"I'm not so sure," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"He said he wanted to put this past us. To act mature with one another. I was so happy that he wanted to move forward…"

"But?" Itachi urged.

"But I somehow get the feeling that forward might not involve me," Sasuke admitted.

Itachi looked at him. And if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke wasn't too busy dwelling in his own problems he would've actually caught the feared look in Itachi's eyes. Itachi now more than ever wanted to protect Sasuke, and he absolutely hated the fact that this was all out of his hands.

* * *

After his talk with Itachi Sasuke decided to go take a walk in the park. He used to take Yue there when she was little after Naruto and Sora had left. It was a beautiful park. It was green and full of life and was a very kid friendly environment. Sasuke went and sat down at the regular bench and watched the clouds moving across the sky.

"AH!"

Sasuke's attention was on full alert when he heard a yell. He looked to where it was coming from and saw a little blonde girl being harassed by a stray dog. Sasuke leaped to his feet and helped the little girl out. Once the dog was gone he helped pick up the things that had fallen from her hands. She seemed to have gone shopping and had bought a lot of tomatoes.

"Thank you mister," the little girl beamed at Sasuke. "That doggie was really scary."

"Hn. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked and inspected the little girl. She was still very young. Younger than ten at least. She had long beautiful blonde hair that was done in pigtails and really bright blue eyes. She was wearing jean overalls and an orange shirt. The thing that really caught Sasuke's attention was the girls amulet. A sapphire and silver moon…

"I'm alright. I'm just glad the doggie didn't ruin the tomatoes," the little girl said happily.

"You sure did buy a lot. Are you making something for your whole family?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke wasn't usually so nice with strangers. Especially with little kids, but this little girl looked so sweet and kind of reminded him of Yue when she was younger.

The girl giggled, "No. These are for my big brother. He loves them a lot."

"I can imagine. Their my favorite fruit," Sasuke said.

"I thought tomatoes were veggies?" the little girl said.

Sasuke smiled at her innocent behavior, "Many people think that but its actually a fruit."

"Oh! Wow that's neat. I can't wait to tell my daddy that. Wow thank you mister. First you save me from a mean old doggie and then you teach me something interesting…um…oh! Here, as a thank you," the little girl said handing him a tomato.

"Are you sure? I thought these were for your brother," Sasuke said.

"But they're your favorite right?" the little girl asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"Then its fine. Its good to share with friends," the little girl said.

"Friends?"

"Yup. You saved me and I like you. You remind me of someone I knew back in the orphanage so we're friends now," the little girl said.

Sasuke's lips formed a thin line, "You're an orphan?"

"I used to be. But then daddy adopted me and I now have a family to love who love me too," the little girl beamed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh huh! Because of daddy I now live in my own fairytale like in the books," said the little girl.

"That's great. I'm Sasuke by the way," Sasuke expended his hand to the little girl.

"I'm Yoruki." the little girl shook Sasuke's hand

"Yoruki!" a voice called.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"That's Neji-san. Daddy's boyfriend. I have to go Sasuke-san. Bye bye," Yoruki waved goodbye as she ran to where Neji's voice came from.

"Yoruki huh?" _Then its fine. Its good to share with friends._

Sasuke chuckled, "She reminds me so much of Naruto..."

**

* * *

**

I realized that if I was going to have Naruto and Sasuke pair up eventually I had to start making Sasuke more…likable. So in here I tried to justify him more. Plus I added a little twist in the end. Bet that was a shocker! Anyway…**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. XVI

_Ever After_

**Chapter XVI**

**Summary:** Happily ever after is usually found in the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Authors Note: There had been a lot of controversy about the way this story is going. I just wanted to say something. I'm sorry to those that feel that this shouldn't end in a happy NaruSasu. But I had this story in mind and I have the ending already plot out.

I knew that the way this was going to turn out may have confused many people. So I don't know if it'll clear anything up but the way I intended it to happen was…The story to be as realistic as possible, with logical twist and turns, but also have that fictional ending we know may never truly happen.

Also I want to mention that I have the story outline but not necessarily planned out in detail. So I've kind of just made the story up as the chapters went. Somehow things have fit in nicely with the rest of the story. But its only after I update that I realize the mistakes. Like in the last chapter I had Sasuke _already knew _about Kabuto's plan about seducing Naruto and yet in the begging Sasuke was like "WTF?!"

From here on out I'll try to make sure I remember to make things fit together.

Also I'll take the time to apologize for any mistakes. Be it grammar, spelling, organization, structure, or anything else. Also for those who are Naru Neji fans or who feel that Naruto should stay with Neji because of how the pairing is shown here please don't fret. I'm not gonna have Naruto totally kick Neji to the curb like some heartless asshole. Neji will not suffer and even if I tweak it a bit and make it…unrealistic, Neji will have a happy ending. I _can't_ give Neji a bogus ending. I like him here too much.

* * *

Monday morning rolled in and Kakashi's students were waiting for their sensei to show up. Though none of them were freaked out or worried when Kakashi didn't appear until 15 minutes into the class. Kakashi approached his desk and placed down his briefcase and took his seat.

"Good morning everyone. I hope your weekends were alright. My weekend was…interesting," Kakashi said stealing a glance at Sora and Yue. "Anyway, today we will begin with our Big Brother slash Sister program. As you all know you will all be assigned a classroom and be given a little brother or sister and basically help them with their homework, chores, or anything else. So please come up when you hear your name and then be on your way."

"Wow sensei, your really good at avoiding work. You come in as late as you please and then you send us away to another teacher. You really are one wise old dude," some kid said.

"Well I'd rather work smart than work hard," Kakashi said as his eyes made his usual "U" shaped form. As the students filed out after getting their information no one was able to see the smirk under Kakashi's mask as he looked over to Yue and Sora. Kakashi had made sure that Sora be on the complete opposite side of the school while Yue was assigned to Iruka's class, and was given one Yoruki Uzumaki as a 'little sister'.

"Good luck." and with that Kakashi took out his usual orange colored book, leaned back on his seat, and settled his legs on top of the desk.

* * *

Yue watched as Sora walked to the other side of the school to do his 'Older Brother' job. Yue was still fighting many emotions she couldn't really decipher at the moment. All the while her father and brother were gone the only emotions she knew she was supposed to have were sadness, loneliness, regret, and possible anger. The emotions right now are more complicated and were also a surprise. The jealousy of being replaced, the anger of her own brother keeping her away from her father, and the guilt of having caused her little brothers new and unwanted behavior.

With a sigh she walked over to Iruka sensei's classroom. As much as she tried she couldn't help but smile as she neared his room. Iruka sensei was always such a nice guy and Yue remembers him from the earliest time of her life. He was there in a lot of the birthdays, celebrations, gathering, and special events of the family. Once her father and Sora had left Iruka sensei would try to cheer her up by telling her stories about her father that not even her gran gran or grandpa Mina knew. And she never repeated them to anyone. They were her own secret about her father and that was more than she could ask. Her grandparents of course would know more than she would, also Sasuke considering they were married…but these stories made her feel like she had a special connection to her father and she would never allow them to be taken away.

They also gave her hope that one day her father would return and tell her those same stories himself. Also more stories, stories that no one, not even her uncle Kyuubi knew!

"Hello there Yue-chan. Are you here for the 'Big Sister Program'?" Iruka sensei asked.

"Yes sensei. This is the card Kakashi sensei gave me," Yue said as she gave over the card. Apparently the way the selection worked was that the kids would be given a card and the ones that matched would be paired up.

"Oh okay lets see…oh god…I bet Kakashi did this on purpose…" Iruka mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Yue asked.

Iruka smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head and said, "Your little sister is…Yoruki Uzumaki."

Yue froze at the information. It was as if all of the time had stopped and the temperature had dropped below zero. Out of all of the little kids that she had to get, out of all of the different options and possibilities she had to get…_her!_

"I want to change my little sister!" Yue demanded.

"I'm sorry Yue-chan, but even though I'm sure Kakashi did this on purpose the system choice is final. In reality you can't change your siblings and we can't do that here…" Iruka explained.

"Then what am I to do sensei?"! Yue cried.

"What your supposed to do Yue-chan. Be an older sibling. Be a good influence. I know this is especially difficult for you but think of it as a test. When people get older they do things they don't want. But please act civil. I know this hurts but Naruto cares greatly for Yoruki-chan and if she gets hurt he'll be upset and Sora-kun will be…displeased," Iruka said.

"…I know…but sensei…she's…she's taken _my_ family!" Yue protested.

Iruka sensei kneeled down to Yue's eye level and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I want to say I understand but I probably don't…not to your extent anyway, but I also know what you want. You want to make you father proud don't you?" Yue nods, "Well I can say with all certainty that if you make friends with Yoruki-chan and prove to your father that you can be mature about this then he'll be very proud of you."

Yue stared at Iruka sensei with a blank expression. He was right…very right. As much as she hated the little girl she needed to make her dad proud and this was the best way to make a big splash. So taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked around the room and found the other only blonde. It wasn't hard. Everyone else seemed to have been paired with their 'Older Sibling' and Yoruki was the only one sitting alone. She didn't seem lonely though.

"Alright kids, remember that this program is to act like siblings. Which means you can leave the room to do other things. Go to the field if you like sports, to the art room if you wish to so something artistic…or the music room if either of you have a talent for music," Iruka sensei announced.

Once he did many people filed out of the room. A few stayed and appeared to be reading or writing or even getting homework or tutoring out of the way first. Yue walked over to the table where Yoruki was sitting at. She seemed to be drawing something and was very interested in it. When Yue walked up behind her and saw that she was drawing a castle with a moon in the background, a small town in the edge that was connected to the castle by a trail, and a family. There was a little girl with blonde hair with a moon necklace, a little boy with black hair with a star necklace, and a man with a sun necklace. There, next to the fully colored and detailed family, was the silhouette of a woman. She was wearing a beautiful dress which Yue had to admit that was very well drawn, an amazingly intricate crown, and a heart shaped necklace. Everything…the other people that were unmistakably obvious(Yoruki, Sora and Naruto), it was like an actual photograph…but the woman, who Yue supposed was to be the mother and queen didn't have a face. It was left blank and missing.

"Yue-chan!…are you my older sister?" Yoruki asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"_In more ways than you know,"_ Yue thought. "Yes. Apparently Kakashi sensei put us together on purpose."

"Kakashi? Oh he's the funny scarecrow Sora-nii-san was talking about. He sounds funny. Why would he put us together? Not that I mind," Yoruki asked with such innocence and kindness that it made hard to hate.

"Well…we're just special I guess," Yue said unable to come up with a better answer.

"It must have to do with the way Sora-nii treated you the other day. I'm sorry by the way. I don't know what got into him he's usually very nice. What is your relationship with him?" Yoruki asked.

"I…we're close. Or we used to be," Yue answered flatly.

"I don't understand what went wrong. Sora-nii made me promise not to go near you and that we couldn't be friends. I didn't understand because you seem very cool and your very pretty," Yoruki said.

"Whatever. So what are you interested in?" Yue asked.

"I love music," Yoruki answered.

"Alright then lets go to the music room," Yue said and stood up and left without making sure Yoruki was following.

Yue loved the music room of the school. Ever since she decided to make music an important part of her life she's spent a lot of time there. She got to school early to play the piano and stayed after to sing in the choir. While playing the piano she would close her eyes and imagine she would be playing her with father the same way she remembered Sora doing when they were younger.

"So what do you like about music?" Yue asked.

"Everything! How all the instruments make all the wonderful sounds and the music that is made and the emotions and inspirations that are used as a source!" Yoruki replied with a smile as she ran to the piano and ran her hand over the keys lightly. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes. My mother taught me since I was young," Yue answered.

"Can I hear you play?" Yoruki asked.

Yue looked at her with an intense stare but Yoruki wasn't phased. Yue walked to the piano and sat down and began to play. She only played a bit before Yoruki recognized the song and began to play too. Though they were different. Yoruki didn't even seem to be trying. Her fingers danced on the keys as elegantly as she remembered her father used to do. A sudden rage and jealousy filled her heart and tears began to swell up in Yue's eyes.

_Everything!_ She's stolen everything! Her brother, her father, and her dreams! While she was learning from has bins and her mother who wasn't even as amazing as her father this little imposter was learning directly from the best…

Yue abruptly stood up and left to the courtyard. She went to the old oak and sat on the swing with a scowl on her face. Yoruki appeared next to her silently unsure of what to say.

Yue's bangs covered her eyes and her face was blank, "Your adopted aren't you?"

"Huh?…Why do you ask?" Yoruki asked.

"I know Sora and I know that you can't be his real sister," Yue replied.

"…Uh huh. I was adopted by daddy and Sora," Yoruki said.

"Have you met your real family?" Yue asked.

"My real family?" Yoruki repeated.

"Yes, your real family. Maybe their looking for you. Maybe you have a real mother and father and brother…of your own. Haven't you ever thought about them…or being with them?" Yue asked.

"Why would I? I have daddy and Sora…I'm happy with them," Yoruki replied.

"But haven't you ever thought about them? Ever wonder what they were like…how it would be like to be in the place where you really belong? Have you?" Yue asked in an accusing voice.

"Yue!" Yue and Yoruki look up to see Haruki running up to them.

"Haruki-chan…" Yue mumbled.

Haruki glared at Yue and gave her an all knowing Nara stare. Her face softened when she looked at Yoruki and bowed at bit, "Hello my name is Haruki Nara."

"Hi I'm Yoruki Uzumaki," Yoruki introduced herself.

"So I've heard. My fathers talked a great deal about you," Haruki said.

"Nara…Nara…? Oh! Your Shikamaru-san's daughter? I've seen many pictures of you on daddy's computer," Yoruki said.

Haruki smiled, "Do you mind getting us a few drinks Yoruki-chan? I need to have a word with Yue-chan."

Yoruki looked at the older blonde and at the brunette with blue eyes and accepted the money Haruki offered and headed off to the cafeteria. Once they were alone Yue looked away and stayed silent.

"Is that really your strategy? Do you realize how close you were to making an utter fool of yourself? At how close you were to making a little girl cry!?" Haruki demanded.

"She's taken everything away from me! Sora's my brother and Naruto's my daddy! She doesn't belong in our family! I should be the Uzumaki not her!" Yue yelled.

They heard a gasp and saw that Yoruki had returned for something. The shock in her eyes was evident and then she took off like a rocket. She ran towards the direction of the school and soon disappeared from sight.

"You know what you have to do," Haruki deadpanned.

"Sometimes I wonder if your really my friend," Yue said.

"Of course I am and as your friend its my job to keep you in line," Haruki replied.

"Hn," Yue sighed and then headed towards the school. Yue asked people as she passed them if they'd seen Yoruki. Eventually she found herself on the roof. She spotted Yoruki sitting on the opposite side of the entrance leaning against the wall. She had her sketchpad out but Yue couldn't tell what she was drawing.

"I had the chance to meet them," Yoruki said.

"Huh?" Yue asked confused.

"My real family. I had the chance to meet them but I refused," Yoruki replied as she moved the pencil gracefully across the paper. "Even though I was completely grateful to daddy for taking me in I couldn't help but wonder. I was originally a very curious child and something like that would make it into my mind every now and then," Yoruki paused, "I never said anything though…I thought daddy might get mad," Yoruki's voice fell to a whisper, "he took me in and loved me like his own and here I was thinking about the people who possibly abandoned me."

Yue took a seat next to Yoruki as she paused. For some odd reason it felt like Yue needed to hear this.

"Daddy is a wonderful person and I thought if I told him I wanted to look for my real family he might get sad or mad that I'm not happy with what he's given me so I kept quiet. I never told him a word but I'm sure he saw it perfectly on my face. He was always good with reading emotions…so one day he tells me that he's found them…well he had files that told him about my family. He said he didn't look and he hasn't…I believe him. I was part of his family now and I think he wanted to keep it that way…he didn't want to know about the possibility of there being others I might want to leave for.

"I realized that even if I do have family out there they didn't raise me. I was raised by the nice lady in the orphanage, Sai, and daddy…I was happy and I wasn't going to ruin it. So I threw the papers into the fireplace and let them burn…

"I realized who you were when I first saw you. Sora may not see me as that bright but it was obvious. There aren't many reasons for me to do this but whenever something bad happens that daddy or Sora don't want me to know I smile and pretend I don't understand. But I'm not scared about you meeting daddy again. I know he loves you Yue…I've seen it so many times," Yoruki said.

"How…" Yue asked.

"When I first became part of their family daddy used to call me princess all of the time. There are times when he still does, but its only on special occasion when I'm sure he see's you instead of me. The times he wishes you were still with him to share. Otherwise…he _can't_ call he his princess. Sora will always be his north star, I'll always be his shining moon…and you'll always be his princess…"

* * *

I know not much happened here but I really needed to update. Its been like forever! So I have to apologize. Anyway I'll try to get more updates but please be patient. I hope readers have read the authors note at the beginning of this chapter and are alright with everything if not...sorry you might not like the way this fic turns out....though there will be alot of drama and more suspence and twist and more bad guys plus lemons and yatta yatta.

Please excuse any errors.

To **BeyondBirthday93** your messages along with other's messages are just as important. Those messages and reviews are what keep me writing. The more reviews the faste I update my stories. That's how I work. But i hope I get a long review from **SwanAngel15**. Hers make me laugh and bring a good mood in me that make me update faster,lol.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. XVII

**Chapter XVII**

**Summary: **Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Yoruki walked over to her fathers car and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto picked her up and kissed her on the forehead before placing her in the back seat and driving off.

"So how was your day my precious little moon? Did you make any new friends?" Naruto asked.

Yoruki looked back towards the schools directions before replying, "I don't think so daddy."

"Is everything alright tsuki-chan?" Naruto asked from the front seat.

"Yes daddy…I just need a nap. It was tiring today," Yoruki said. Naruto knew there was more to it but didn't pry. He knew that if it was urgent Yoruki would tell him eventually, otherwise he'd figure it out himself. "Is Sora at home already?"

Naruto sighed heavily, "Your Uncle Kyuubi thought it'd be fun to take Sora-kun out of school and go some place. So Sora is with him and Kaji-kun."

Yoruki giggled, "I like Kyuubi-ji…Is Neji-san at home?"

"Yes. I have some things to take care of at work. You'll be staying with Neji for a while. Then I'll pick up Sora-kun and be home before dinner," Naruto replied.

"Okay daddy." Yoruki said and gave Naruto a simple yet amazing smile.

Naruto drove up until he reached the garage door and opened the car door for Yoruki. Neji had already opened the front door and picked up Yoruki as she ran into his open arms. They waved at Naruto as he drove off to his fathers company direction. Neji walked in and place Yoruki down and asked her how her day went.

Yoruki did something that Neji has never seen her do before. All the years he's been with Yoruki she was always full of life and innocence. She was always absent of the real world and acted like a young angel roaming around the house and garden bringing life and beauty, almost as if she weren't really there. She was just like her grandmother Kushina whenever Naruto described her…she was just like Naruto. Neji took the brief moment compare Naruto and his family of heavenly descent. They were all too beautiful for their own good, and their actions and habits only added to their inhuman lineage. And with Yoruki it only made Neji wonder if it wasn't in the blood but in the presence that made the Uzumaki family seem...God-like. Being around the blonde and his family seemed as if everything that was human or earthly didn't matter as much…

"Neji-san?"

Neji snapped out of his musing at the sound of his name being called. He looked down at the little girl he had helped raised for the last five years. As he looked down at her he swore that if anyone had ever doubted her being Naruto's daughter, now they'd be convinced. Though only for those that knew him deeply and more than just the polite smile that tricked those that didn't really care. For the eyes that he saw in the little girl at that moment were the one's he's seen on Naruto when he wasn't acting or when he thought no one was looking. They were the once sparkling electric blue eyes that instead of holding the happiness they should held a tired and knowledgeable old mans expression.

"What is it Yoruki-chan?" Neji asked sincerely.

"Can we talk…for real?" Yoruki asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Neji asked as he took out some cups and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Well I met Yue-chan again today," Yoruki started off.

Neji sighed. Even though this was supposed to be a war against Naruto and Sasuke Sora and Yue have taken apart of it, along with Yoruki. He wished they would be just like any other child but being half Uzumaki and half Uchiha he supposed that was asking too much, "What happened?"

"Yue is hurting but I let her know that daddy hasn't forgotten about her. That he still loves her. I thought about the time daddy gave the file about my family. I remembered how I felt. There are times I still wonder who they are but then I remember the times we have as a family. When I first saw Yue and the information about who she was was clear in my mind I felt bad Neji-san. I felt like a really bad person. Yue-chan was right…I did steal so many things from her. I was the reason she felt the way I did when I thought about my family. Neji-san, is there a word for the fact that I want to become a family more than Sora-nii?"

"Other than weird? Probably ironic. Yoruki-chan you have no fault in this whatsoever. Whatever problems your father had with Sora's family can't be controlled by anyone but him," Neji said.

"I want to be friends with Yue, but Sora's still mad. It'll be every difficult. But there is another matter I want to talk about Neji-san," Yoruki said.

"And that would be?" Neji asked.

"Well like I'm a place-in for Yue-chan, aren't you a place-in for daddy's old love? What will happen later?"

Neji sighed, so many times has he asked himself that. "I love Naruto very much." was his answer.

"I've learned many things from you and daddy. Learning to unscramble things and emotions is one of those things. And Hanabi-chan told me that you're a very caring person and like to take responsibility for others. Like a parent. While the adults were busy with their jobs you raised Hanabi-chan and Hinata-chan. That's what your doing with daddy right? You love him and want to cure him, but that's different from that and being _in_ love with him isn't it?"

* * *

Naruto entered his fathers company and waved to the people he saw on his way to the presidential office. Kyuubi was away and his father stood in his place at the moment. The meeting with all the big companies was tomorrow and his father was going over a few last minute things. Naruto smiled as he entered the office to see his father laid back on the oversized easy chair, feet on the desk, and slurping up ramen noodles as if life depended on it.

"Ah the Uzumaki habit from its source," Naruto commented teasingly as he took the seat in front of his father.

Minato slurped the contains from his fork and smiled like a wolf at his son and let out a booming laugh, "I think this is the secret to our success. This is one trait our ancestors all had in common and look how we are now?"

Naruto laughed, "Well don't let anyone catch wind. I'm sure mom wouldn't appreciate being married to the idiot that proclaimed ramen to be the source of his happiness instead of her and your family."

Minato paled a bit but saw the tease in Naruto's eyes and then they both laughed simultaneously. Then with all sincerity and seriousness he asked, "How is everything?"

Naruto sighed, "I have everything ready for tomorrow."

"That's good but not what I meant," Minato replied.

"What can I say. There's only so much I can do to avoid Sasuke. Then there's the justice I want but I can't help with sense of melancholy that's looming over me. That and Sora's still in major denial with anything to do with Uchiha's," Naruto said with another sigh.

"How bad is it?" Minato asked.

"He refuses to even meet Mikoto or Obito," Naruto answered.

Minato sent his son a caring gaze and said, "Don't worry. In time everything will be alright. The boy's just hurt."

"But that's what scares me dad. He's hurt _for _me. All of that hatred he feels for Sasuke is all of what he's seen Sasuke do or say to me. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if he found a real reason to hate Sasuke," Naruto said almost sounding defeated.

"Naruto…Sora may have a real demon growing inside of him. He needs to channel out the hatred otherwise we may have another teenage Kyuubi on our hands," Minato said.

Naruto cringe at what his father said. He was there long enough to see what happened. Actually he was the indirect reason that Kyuubi's murderous reputation had began. It was about a month after Naruto has been reunited with his family and had opened up enough to show his family only apart of his imprisoned life. He didn't want to scare them so he decided to tell them about the lesser things, but to them even the lesser things were monstrous. Kyuubi had lost it and left the house abruptly, his mother reassuring him that Kyuubi just needed to blow off steam. That was the first time Naruto heard of the demon affect that was in his blood. His mother and father had said that Kyuubi showed signs of holding one of the greatest demonic traits in all of the Namikaze history. And Naruto's treatment acted as a trigger. Naruto had been scared, along with the rest of the family, but that bloody event had caused something 'good' in a long run. Kyuubi gained the reputation that got him to big places fast along with the fact that since then he's never acted as savagely as he had done then.

"I really don't want Sora to have to kill someone in order for his demon to subside dad," to this day Naruto never understood how he and his family have been so…okay with the fact that Kyuubi had committed murder. Though with what he's done Naruto can empathize, but the rest of his family's indifference is still a mystery to him.

"Maybe he doesn't have to. Maybe _we_ just have to find the root of the problem and terminate it ourselves without having Sora himself do anything," Minato suggested.

"And what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked liking the idea.

Minato shrugged, "This is just a big picture. The details will have to be filled in later. In the mean time we better prepare. I hope you're ready for whatever it is that your going to do."

"I believe I am ready," Naruto replied.

"Knowing you're ready and thinking it are two different things Naruto. What exactly is this plan of yours?"

"Sorry dad…you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Though I hope I'll have your support," Naruto asked almost shyly.

"Of course. As stupid and idiotic as it may be I'll support you all the way. You're my son and no matter what I'm one hundred percent behind you," Minato replied.

"Thanks dad. How do you put up with all of this anyway?" Naruto asked as they stood up to leave.

Minato shrugged, "I'm getting old. My time has come and gone. I admit that I had some adventures that are worth telling but they are now part of my memory. So now that I'm aging and have nothing else to do but play golf and bore youngsters with my ramblings, or just lose all my fun all together and arrend to board meetings and such…Thank God for two abnormal boys. You two amuse me like no television show will ever. So, as long as I get to keep my entertainment I'm willing to support either of you!"

* * *

Naruto looked in front of the mirror as he straightened his tie. After years of feeling a void and anger, tonight was the night in which he would finally feel some satisfaction. If anything bring some relief to Sora…

All of this is becoming really bothersome. He will either keep this up and continue dying inside little by little or he could end it tonight. But even ending this whole charade had two options. Either rise as the cold hearted bastard he became when he escaped from his hell or damn his pride and submit to his hearts internal agonizing desire…

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head at the new guest. Someone he hadn't seen since his departure all those years ago.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me. Said it was something I needed to be here for," Gaara replied.

Naruto mentally sighed. His mother really knew too much and even if he liked it or not controlled him like a robot. But other than the speculation for Gaara's presence he was happy to see the redhead.

"I'm glad you're here," Naruto said.

"I wish I could say the same but we need to talk." Gaara said seriously.

* * *

Please don't be shy and let me know what you thought.


	18. XVIII

Chapter XVIII

Summary: Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Recap:

_Naruto looked in front of the mirror as he straightened his tie. After years of feeling void and angry tonight was the night in which he would finally feel some satisfaction. If anything bring some relief to Sora…_

_All of this is becoming really bothersome. He will either keep this up and continue dying inside little by little or he could end it tonight. But even ending this whole charade had two options. Either rise as the cold hearted bastard he became when he escaped from his hell or damn his pride and submit to his hearts internal agonizing desire…_

"_Naruto?"_

_Naruto turned his head at the new guest. Someone he hadn't seen since his departure all those years ago._

"_Gaara? What are you doing here?"_

"_Your mother invited me. Said it was something I needed to be here for," Gaara replied._

_Naruto mentally sighed. His mother really knew too much and even if he liked it or not controlled him like a robot. But other than the speculation for Gaara's presence he was happy to see the redhead._

"_I'm glad you're here," Naruto said._

"_I wish I could say the same but we need to talk." Gaara said seriously_.

* * *

"You know my little panda bear, those words aren't necessarily known for being a good sign," Naruto replied and he turned his back to the redhead and pretended to adjust his tie.

Gaara stepped up to him, grabbed his tie, and straightened it tightly. The redhead looked into the blondes electric blue eyes with his own intense emerald green ones, "I didn't come here to play games Naruto. At least humor me by being serious for a moment."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. No matter how much he thought about it he never understood how he came to know such…odd, people. Gaara was one of the few that could have this…_hold_, over him.

"I don't see you for years and the first thing you do when you see me is act serious," Naruto deadpanned.

"Well considering that today _is_ a business gala I thought it'd be appropriate," Gaara replied with equal dryness.

Naruto inspected the redhead more carefully and his mouth thinned out to a straight line. "Get lost Gaara."

"Is that how you treat your friends nowadays?" asked Gaara with that monotone voice of his while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is how I treat the people that intend to get in my way," Naruto replied as he fixed his cuffs.

"Stop this act," Gaara demanded.

"What act is that panda bear?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Gaara raised a none existing brow, obviously he wasn't amused, and scowled, "Are you sure you want to play this game with me Naruto?"

"It's the game I've played so many times its become second nature to me. I'd rather not play it with you panda bear, but I doubt you'll step off if I asked nicely," Naruto answered.

"Damn right I won't. Can't you see what the hell your doing?" demanded Gaara.

"Getting revenge for the wrongness that was done to me," Naruto retorted smoothly. He mentally congratulated himself for keeping his cool and sounding unaffected but he knew it wouldn't be long before the redhead made him lose control.

"Since when has revenge ever been something you agreed upon?" Gaara yelled.

"I can't let this go without justice," Naruto replied evenly.

"Listen to yourself! This isn't you. You are supposed to be happy and have emotions. This stupid nonsense has you acting like a fool. You can't keep fighting your emotions. This isn't you…and you know it," Gaara explained calmly. He wanted to yell but he knew that would only make matters worse. If he wanted to win he needed to remain level headed, just as Naruto pretended to be.

"How can I be happy after what has happened? After I was betrayed and hurt!" Naruto yelled finally ditching the false serenity, "He made me think I was safe! He made me think I could be loved and actually have a place where I belong. He let me believe I wasn't a monster…then he killed my dream and put me back in my nightmare…"

Gaara watched as his friend fell to his knees and cried out of anger. Naruto was mumbling things that Gaara couldn't hear but Gaara knew the look on the blondes face. He wasn't in the present…Naruto was in the past. He was trapped in the long lost memories that he had forced into the darkest abyss of his mind. Gaara knew that look all too well because he and Naruto were brothers and even though neither knows the details they both know the anguish the other suffers.

"How much of this anger is really about Sasuke?" Gaara murmured.

Naruto didn't respond as he stood up. Nor did he when he turned away and violently wiped away the tears that had fallen. If it were anyone else they would've bolted out of that room because anyone could _feel _the killer intent emitting from Naruto. Gaara wasn't afraid though. He's been to the point where Naruto was now. The point where faith in anyone is almost lost. If Naruto was to be saved he needed to know that no matter how angry or inhumane he seemed to think he was, that someone would be there. That not everyone feared him. To have someone there to remind him of his humanity.

"I'm not afraid of you Naruto…" Gaara walked over to him, "I want to help. I know what you're feeling and I don't want you to be there…in that place…but I can only help if you let me! So answer my question."

"It has nothing to do with you," Naruto whispered.

"And how much of it is actually to do with Sasuke?" Gaara demanded.

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled.

"Tell me!" Gaara demanded.

"I said shut up Gaara," Naruto said.

"Answer my question!" Gaara yelled.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Naruto roared as he turned around and glared at Gaara with the icy blue eyes void of anything except anger.

"This isn't you Naruto…this is someone else's thoughts. The Naruto I know knows perfectly well that revenge is _not _justice. Revenge is a deadly poison that is the last resort to those who aren't strong enough to put the past behind and let it be. You're better than that…This isn't you," Gaara whispered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto whispered, "Telling me all of this. How well do you really know me, anyway? How can you be sure this isn't really me?"

Gaara growled and balled his hand into a fist and struck Naruto as hard as he could. The impact of the punch was too powerful that Naruto stumbled backwards. Naruto stood up and held his reddening cheek. It was sure to leave a bruise. Naruto balled _his _hands into fist and tried to punch Gaara back but Gaara grabbed Naruto's fist and punched him again in the same spot as before. Gaara got into a fighting stance and so did Naruto.

"Stop!"

Both Gaara and Naruto broke out of their 'odd trance' as Neji ran into the room and stood between the two friends, at the same time standing protectively in front of Naruto. Naruto and Gaara stared into each others eyes. Neither of them would deny the bond that they shared, which would explain this amazing ability to exchange words without ever speaking one.

"We both know what you really want Naruto…this whole thing is just plain stupid. Either drop it on your own or I'll interfere to make sure you don't mess up anymore than you already have." and with that the redhead took his leave.

Neji cupped the cheek that was swelling and looked over it. It was turning a dark color pretty soon.

"What the hell happened? You were taking forever and this is what you were doing? Your fathers gala is full! There are people downstairs already waiting there to meet you. What the hell happened Naruto?" Neji demanded.

Naruto smiled a bit and placed his hand over Neji's. "I'm alright. Gaara came to visit but…"

"But?" Neji urged.

"He'll ruin everything. I might have to postpone this…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Postpone what? Naruto…what the hell is going on?" Neji begged.

"My revenge!"

Neji stepped away from Naruto a bit and got a good look at him. His gaze unnerved Naruto for some reason.

"Naruto, this is because of…_him_, isn't it?" Neji asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked defensively.

"I was here from most of the beginning and…I heard what Sabaku-san said. And I heard your response," Neji took Naruto by the hand and sat him down on one of the chairs in the room. "He made me think I was safe…He made me think I could be loved and actually have a place where I belong…He let me believe I wasn't a monster…then he killed my dream and put me back in my nightmare…" Neji caressed Naruto's face with a tender touch. "I know the story Naruto…this sounds like _him._ Before he hurt you he made you feel like his crowned jewel. After you disobeyed he began to break you…It hurt because inside…even a little…you trusted _him_…maybe even lo-"

"NO!" Naruto clutched two chunks of hair from both sides of his head and screamed.

"Naruto you have pended anger towards the bastard that took so many things from you. Hurt you both physically and mentally, took your family and love and trust from you. Someone who really deserves to be tried until justice reins but you never had that chance. Yes Sasuke did do something awful, but your love for him is stronger. Both of us know you'd forgive him…"

Naruto began to shed silent and unknown tears. He realized only when Neji wiped them off gently with his thumb. "Its human nature to want revenge but it wasn't at your reach. Even so you felt this horrible rage inside of you. You still do. We both know what we want and this will ruin everything for you. Sasuke _isn't_ the enemy…"

"I love you…I really do."

"I love you too…but I'm not in love with you."

Naruto thought that if he ever heard those words from Neji it'd feel like a stab to the heart. On the contrary, it felt …alright. Having another person that positively loves him and cares for him is a really nice feeling. Naruto smiled kindly at Neji and asked in a joking manner, "Your breaking up with me?"

Neji sensing Naruto's humor return and the bad vibes leave smiled back and answered in an equally mocking tone, "Yes…I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

Neji walked back downstairs after Naruto reassured him he'd be down in a moment. The brunette lavished at the intricate designs within the Namikaze household. They were very interested in Greek agriculture and mythology. There were statues, painting, pillars, and other replicas from the stories of ancient Greece. Anywhere else it may appear like a starving artist's home full of random things, but as Neji walked down the stairs it didn't appear like that. Every item told a story. Either its original, like the chariot created by Athena, or both original and personal like the magical fleece that belonged to Pan that Naruto and Kyuubi used as a blanket to lie on when they camped in the backyard. No, as eccentric as the items in this house were they weren't out of place. They actually made it feel homey.

Neji looked around the room as he descended from the stairs. Many rich and influential people were there. Different companies that would never associate with one another were gathered there. No matter how many times he was reminded by any Uzumaki of Minato's power it still surprised him.

Neji felt someone hold his hand and looked down, "Hello Yoruki-chan. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Its kind of boring. A lot of old business people." Neji chuckled, "How's daddy?"

Neji looked back up the stairs and smiled, "He'll be alright. He just needed some sense knocked into him is all."

Yoruki smiled fondly at the brunette, "I'm glad. I saw my friend Sasuke here…he looks just like Sora-nii. I understand now. You'll still be around right Neji-san?"

"Someone has to be around to make sure you guys stay alive. I mean what would you do without me?" Neji joked.

Yoruki giggled, "Silly Neji-san."

"Yo Neji! Have you seen my bro?" Kyuubi asked as he walked up to the two.

"Upstairs."

* * *

Kyuubi walked up to the room Naruto usually used. The gala had been going on for more than an hour and his brother was no where to be seen. The Uchiha's had arrived pretty early and Sasuke was snooping around for Naruto. Kyuubi wanted to make sure Naruto was alright and ready. And he needed to make sure what the plan was, just incase anything backfired he'd be ready to get Naruto out of there.

"Yes…three tickets. One adult and two children. Naruto Uzumaki…okay…yes…empty box please…alright thank you…"

"Uh…what are you doing?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto turned around and pocked his phone, "Well I figured since I'll be taking over the company again I might as well make myself comfortable. And what better way then to go to a concert. There's an orchestra playing this weekend and I thought the girls would enjoy."

"What the fucking hell happened to your face?" Kyuubi demanded.

"Gaara decided to knock some sense into me…" Naruto replied nonchalantly with a bit of humor.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked cautiously.

Naruto smiled a somewhat goofy smile with his eyes closed, "Come on Kyu, we have people to greet."

* * *

Kyuubi watched as his little brother walked down the stairs with a polite and professional smile. No matter how many times Kyuubi thought Naruto wouldn't surprise him anymore it happened again. With a sigh Kyuubi was ready to go and rejoin the party when his phone rang.

He looked at the caller I.D. and tilted his head in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be here Obito?"

"Something's happened Kyuubi…something bad!" Obito sounded frantic and out of breath.

"Whoa! Calm down Obito…just breathe and tell me what's got your boxers in a knot."

"Its both of them Kyu! They just suddenly showed up!"

"Them? Whose them?" Kyuubi demanded.

"Naruto's kidnapper appeared again in one of his old bases. At the same time Hebi-teme just used his bank account after not touching it for five years. He's in Konoha…they both are. And worst of all the kidnapper left a message for Naruto specifically…"

Kyuubi's blood ran cold and he paled to the level which almost matched Itachi. Both of those bastards were back!

"What did it say?" Kyuubi whispered.

"_You'll always be my favorite…_"

* * *

People gathered around the tables, according to their company. Minato had just finished speaking and Naruto stood up to speak. There were many whispers concerning Naruto's swelled and bruising cheek. Naruto was about to speak when Kyuubi literally jumped out of nowhere.

"Sorry folks but we're done! You don't have to go home but you have to get the fuck out of here!…actually stay or leave I don't care," Kyuubi said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and began to lead him out of there.

"Kyuubi what the hell is going on!" Naruto demanded.

"Dad get the family to _Olympus_. Naruto and I will meet you there," Kyuubi said to Minato.

Minato's face harden as he nodded. He turned around and began to explain and apologized. Kaji was on his feet in seconds, he knew that 'Olympus' was code for their safe house out in the country. He grabbed the Sora and Yoruki and headed towards the car. It was finally happening. This was for real.

Naruto's kidnapper had returned!

* * *

**Yay! Over three hundred reviews! Anyway I hope you guys liked it, if not…Oh well. I'll see whoever did like it the next chapter. Until next time, Review!**


	19. XIX

Ever After  
XVIIII

* * *

**A/N **For those that are authors I want to ask a question. Do any of you guys start righting a story and then reread it to find that you made something bigger than what you meant it? Because that's what I did.

Sorry to people who were expecting this mega huge…revenge. After writing a few chapters I was going to do it but I…just couldn't! I don't know why…Strange. So I'd like to apologize for those that thought the climax of this story is the relationship of Naruto and Sasuke. Though it is important the real drama, danger, and climax is yet to come!

Other than that, thanks to all the faithful and supportive readers and reviewers! Much love 3

**Warnings:** Fluff in this chapter. Plus other serious emotions since Naruto and Sasuke have a long talk in here.

* * *

Recap: _Minato's face harden as he nodded. He turned around and began to explain and apologized. Kaji was on his feet in seconds, he knew that 'Olympus' was code for their safe house out in the country. He grabbed the Sora and Yoruki and headed towards the car. It was finally happening. This was for real._

_Naruto's kidnapper had returned!_

* * *

Naruto walked idly upstairs looking out windows, shaking his head, mumbling to himself, and groaning in frustration. In the distance he could hear his cell phone ringing. Since he and his family left the gala that's all its done. Apparently everyone wanted to talk to him and demand and explanation. He only answered to Shikamaru and gave him a brief answer. And Neji. He had gone with Hinata to the Hyuuga estate in Konoha and was worried as hell. He reassured them both that he was perfectly safe and with his family.

"Bored daddy?"

Naruto looked up and smiled at Yoruki. "That's an understatement. I can't believe I'm being held here against my will. I'm an adult for gods sake!"

Yoruki giggled, "Yeah but your still the baby of your family."

Naruto grabbed her hand and they walked around the mansion they were currently in. Honestly Naruto didn't know why they own such an enormous place. There were at least five floors! The garage itself looked like an average home big enough to hold about three families. And not only that, but the place just reeked of rich, posh, fancy…grrr! There were times like these he wished his family would be one of those simple, moderate, free caring people.

Ok, they were free caring. Their other house was only that way because the objects had caught the attention of the person who bought it. But this place wasn't like that. This was bought and decorated by some obvious rich person!

"You don't like it here, right?" Yoruki asked.

"Well beside's the fact that I'm basically a captive…no, I don't. This place is much too…fancy for my liking." Naruto replied.

"I think its rather glamorous. I feel like those kids in the movies," Yoruki said.

"Well as awesome as I'd imagine that to be I feel like a trapped animal…and I don't rather like that," Naruto answered back.

"Why don't you just use the fencing thing that's against the wall? It kind of looks like a ladder and I'm sure you'd have no trouble climbing it," Yoruki offered.

"That's a good idea but I'll never be able to get passed your uncles surveillance. He's got this place watched more stricter than a prison." Naruto answered.

"Not if you use the kitchen window. It quickly connects with the garden and you can hide behind the bushes until you reach the wall. I've seen you jump higher ones," Yoruki replied.

Naruto's eyes gleamed and he kissed Yoruki on her forehead, "You're a genius! I'll be back later. If your uncle asks you…this conversation never happened."

"Night daddy. Tell Sasuke and Yue I said hello."

Naruto ruffled her hair affectionately. He'll never cease to be amaze or understand _her _level of understanding. She is an amazing child. He's grateful to her. He knows that she's tried to help Sora find his way, and despite how things are now, they're better then what they could've been. Naruto froze at the end of the hallway and cringe at the thought of how cold and distant Sora would be if Yoruki would've never joined the family. Sora's love for someone other than Naruto was a good thing.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He'll make things right. He just has to be calm, patient, and smart. Nothing can sabotage a plan more than being irrational and unprepared.

Pretending to just be walking aimlessly around the house, Naruto managed to reach the kitchen without any problems. He thought he was home free when his mother appeared from the adjacent room of the main kitchen.

"Mom! I…uh…" stuttered Naruto.

"Save it son. Be careful and be back before five a.m. I'm sure Kyuubi will be frantic but this is a bit extreme, especially for you," Kushina said.

"How did you know? How do you always know?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"It's a mom thing honey. We always know," Kushina replied with a wink.

Naruto kissed his mom on the cheek and exited out of the window. It is always a bit creepy, but in a good way how his mom always knew what he was going to do before he even did it. He jumped off the makeshift ladder and landed with a 'thud' on the ground. He glanced around making sure the coast was clear and then dashed into the garden. There were giant shrubs in the shape of different animals. They made it quite easy to hide. In the center of the garden was a complicatedly designed fountain with four baby angels surrounding it while blowing long horn trumpet things. The water that it gushed out was pretty high, and with all of the artificial lights Naruto had to give it credit that it did look…cool. Even if it was a complete waiste of money and was to be considered...tacky.

Once Naruto was out of the mansions territory he jogged all the way to town. It wasn't much to him but to anyone else…well, he has a lot of stamina. Luckily for him it was a clear night, besides a few darkening clouds that loomed overhead. Naruto smirked at the look Kyuubi will get when he realizes he's gone. Priceless!

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth in the living room. They had been home for hours after the sudden departure of the Uzumaki family. He knows Kyuubi long enough to know that something as drastic and public as that only meant serious trouble!

"Will you please sit down Sasuke?…you'll make a hole in the floor," Mikoto chided. She had stayed with Sasuke and Yue since Itachi and Fugaku tried to find Kyuubi or someone to tell them what the hell was going on!

"I can't mother! First of all Naruto comes down with a huge bruise on his face and then Kyuubi takes everyone away! I want to know what's going on! I want to know that Naruto and Sora are safe! I…I just want to _know_!" Sasuke demanded as he landed on the couch and buried his face in his hands and let the tears fall.

Mikoto rushed to her son and hugged him. "I know its difficult…and I know the whole gala situation is a bit nerve wrecking, but I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Sasuke looked up and asked, "You think so?"

"Yes. A mother knows Sasuke, and I can feel that everything will be alright." Mikoto hugged Sasuke and wiped away a stray tear.

"Thanks mom. I just wish father or Itachi would call and tell me what on earth is going on!"

"You never were a patient one…especially when you were pregnant," Mikoto said with a playful smirk.

"Well it was one thing to have _a_ child on your first go but I was carrying twins! I was never fat so the weight of two babies was really straining!" declaired.

Mikoto giggled and was about to say something when the doorbell rung. The butler went to answer it. "Now who could that be? Your father or brother would've called beforehand."

The butler returned and cleared his throat. It was rather odd for him to be acting that way. They had kept the same staff since…the incident, and they never acted any different.

"Master Naruto is at the door, sir."

Silence reined in the room that you could hear a pin drop. Sasuke tried to stand up but quickly fell back onto the couch. Mikoto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and headed towards the door. Yue then ran down the stairs and beat Mikoto to the door.

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see you! Eh! What happened to your cheek?…does you cheek hurt? Do you want some ice?"

Naruto picked Yue up and kissed her forehead, "Hey princess. I'm fine. It looks worse than it actually is."

"Naruto…Are you sure about the ice?" Mikoto asked as she got a closer look at his face.

Naruto chuckled, "Tsunade already used some ointment. It'll get better soon."

"Oh, well what brings you here at this time of night?" Mikoto asked.

"Well…see, Kyuubi's out of control and wouldn't let me out of the house. So I had to get out. I was wondering if I could crash here a bit?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Of course daddy!" Yue got to her feet and dragged Naruto off into the living room. There Sasuke sat paralyzed, struck in awe.

"Mum! What are you doing just _sitting _there? Can't you see daddy's here?" Yue cried with animation.

Naruto chuckled which made both Sasuke and Yue blush. He looked around and it was like walking into a dream. Everything was exactly the way it was before he left. The plasma was still a Sonny, the rug under the coffee table still had all of the zodiac animals, and a simple quite small grand piano was still in the corner. Only difference was the addition of more pictures of the family, Sora, and himself.

"What happened?" was the first thing Sasuke could say.

"Its nothing." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean nothing? Kyuubi rushed down out of nowhere and then you all vanished!" Sasuke cried. He actually looked close to literally crying.

"You were worried…" Naruto whispered.

"Of course I was. I've always been. I've never stopped…" Sasuke answered.

Naruto sent Sasuke a secret with his blue eyes. Sasuke merely nodded. Naruto looked down at Yue who looked confused, "Ne Yue-hime, how about we go play some music?"

Yue's face lit up. She nodded excitedly and led Naruto to his old music room instead of the piano in the living room.

"Wow…haven't been here in ages," Naruto commented as he looked around what used to be his privet quarters.

"Me and mum come in here a lot. It's rare that we don't," Yue said.

"Well why don't we start playing. Anything in mind?" Naruto asked.

"The lullaby," Yue answered instantly. Her mother and herself have played it hundreds, maybe thousands, of times, but it never sounded right. It lacked…emotion! No matter how hard Yue tried the song never sounded as good as it used to.

"Alright…" Naruto sat down and began playing but…it was the wrong song.

"That's not the one daddy. The one you wrote for Sora and me went like this," Yue stood next to Naruto and played the beginning of her lullaby.

"Oh right…haven't played this one in ages either," Naruto answered. Then he began playing the song the way only he could. It was exuberant and vigorous!

"Sora didn't ask you to play it for him?" Yue asked after awhile.

Naruto slowed down to a stop and his eyes were focused on the keys. He took a deep breath before getting up and walking over to the couch with Yue. He sat down and patted the spot next to him, she gladly took it and snuggled closer.

"Yue, as much as we can beat around the bush and attempt to hide the fact of what really happen, doesn't mean that it didn't. The things that happened were very difficult…on all of us. I have no idea what you've been through since I left but I feel terribly sorry and I want to make it up to you anyway that I can. Because I know that I can. But your brother…"

"He's…he was hurting before you left," Yue stated.

Naruto nodded, "You were both young but it is true that what he was feeling already was horrible. With what happened he only felt more…How can I say this properly? Claustrophobic? He felt as if the walls were closing in…he felt desperate…and trapped. He was lost. Utterly lost. He didn't know what was going on really and its only human nature that we make sense of things around us. And his sense told him that he was angry. Be that as it may he didn't really know or understand who to be angry at. Since he already felt neglected by Sasuke and somewhat bullied and insignificant by you he placed the fault of everything as your blame."

"It was," Yue replied.

"I admit that our family does need a council session or two but nothing that we wouldn't of forgiven each other for. And it wasn't just one persons fault," says Naruto.

"Then…Why?" Yue asked confused.

"We were always seen as a perfect family. Somewhere along the way we wanted to maintain it as such. We ignored any problems that came our way and they ended up becoming biggerand bigger and nameless at the same time. Inevitably they somewhat meshed together and well…here we are," Naruto answered.

"What problems meshed together?" Yue asked.

"Some from when you were young, like the raising of you and Sora, and some of _way_ before you were born." Naruto replied.

"Tell me a story?" Yue asked after a moment of silence.

"Sorry kid. Its really past your bedtime. Time for you to go to bed," Naruto said.

Yue whined but Sasuke stepped in and told her he agreed with Naruto. So Naruto followed Yue and Sasuke to Yue's room. Surprisingly it didn't change much since he last stepped in it. The colors that decorated were neutrals like yellows and greens. There were some fluffy pillows on her bed along with a stuffed animal that Sasuke and he had gotten for her during a holiday. Her walls were decorated with shelves that held books, dolls, and other objects. There were also pictures and awards of her achievements. On the nightstand next to her bed was a picture of himself, Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit.

Sasuke undid the covers and Yue jumped in. After she was tucked in Sasuke kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight. Naruto walked up next to the bed and did the same.

"Goodnight princess. Pleasant dreams."

Yue smiled and her eyes looked ready to burst, "I'm happy you stopped by daddy."

"Me too darling. Now go to sleep."

Yue nodded and Sasuke and Naruto exited her room. After shutting the door Sasuke turned to Naruto with a smile, "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to her…She missed you."

Naruto smiled somewhat sadly, "I missed her too. This is so nostalgic isn't it?"

"Ah, she tries really hard to be strong, but I know that everyone needs someone else to take some of the pressure off. She needs you," Sasuke said.

"You're strong Sasuke. It's in your nature," Naruto replied.

"Yeah well so is being a jackass. And I'm sorry." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I think its time we had a talk."

* * *

Sasuke had gone upstairs to grab a jacket from his closet. Naruto had asked him to a walk in the park while they talked. He asked his mom to watch over Yue while he was gone. She smiled kindly at him and waved off the couple.

They made their way to the nearest park. At this time it was technically closed, but that didn't stop them. They walked side by side in silence until they reached the playground. Arriving in front of the merry-go-round they sat next to each other without facing the other. It was quiet again.

Naruto looked up at the sky. He was feeling every nostalgic right now. He used to come to his park all the time. Even before he knew his family. He would sleep in the tube tunnels or under the slide. Because it was faraway enough from the city, it was a perfect place to star gaze on a clear night. Though, not this night. It had gotten very cloudy.

"The storm season is almost here," Sasuke said.

"Nice icebreaker," Naruto commented.

Sasuke scoffed, "Well I was never much a conversation starter."

"True…people usually approached you because of your looks."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked a bit worried, "Is that all you have on?"

Naruto had changed from his suit that he wore at the gala. So had Sasuke but aside from the plain black T and some jeans Sasuke also had a warm and sturdy sweater. Naruto just had a pair of black jeans and a white T.

"I'm not cold," Naruto replied.

"We can go back and get something for you," Sasuke suggested.

"Really Sasuke, I'm not cold," Naruto reassured.

Sasuke frowned, "Your still not being careful of your health, are you?"

"I've always had a strong immune system. You don't have to worry."

Naruto saw Sasuke nod from the corner of his eyes but he didn't say anything else. Silence crept in again.

"Where do we begin?" Sasuke asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"You tell me. I'm sure you have a lot of question," Naruto replied.

Sasuke nodded, "What happened tonight? Your face? Your families actions? Everything…!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well the cheek was Gaara's doing. We got into an argument. The rest is…complicated."

"Okay…can you at least tell me where it is you've been?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain what happened at the party. I will, but you need to understand a few other things before I do. So, yes. I'll tell you where I've been."

"As you know my father is a very well connected man. He involved himself with other powerful companies like the Uchiha's, the Haruno's, and…the Hyuuga's. They actually have family in different places and my father has other companies around the world too. I went to work for him in the Crescent Islands. There I helped the Uzumaki Tech. of the islands develop or catch up to things we were more advanced in. Also helped strengthen the relationship between the Uzumaki's and Hyuuga's.

"Though I could basically work off of a laptop I also needed a teacher for Sora. I didn't exactly settle in right away. I kept traveling from city to city. And I realized that sooner or later Sora would need a proper education. I asked Shikamaru to look for a good tutor and he told me that Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, had a teaching degree.

"She was still somewhat young so her being near home was important. So we moved to the Crescent Islands and settled in. Sora was still very…angry, and I needed to do something. So I enrolled him in martial arts so he would express him anger and I hoped that eventually he'd forget it. The dojo was convenient because it was run by the Hyuuga's. The sensei was actually Hinata's and Hanabi's older cousin…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who had suddenly stopped, "Alright. I understand so far. What happened next?"

"You probably saw him at the gala tonight. He was with Yoruki…"

"Yoruki-chan belongs to him?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"No…Yoruki isn't_ his_ exactly but he helped with her raising," Naruto replied.

"Then who's her family?" Sasuke asked.

Taking a deep breath and mentally bracing himself Naruto replied, "Me and Sora."

The was a pause before Sasuke asked, "Neji had a hand in helping raise Yoruki? That would mean that…um…you and…?"

"Yeah. After I enrolled Sora into martial arts the more and more I saw Neji and…well, we dated and things went very well."

Sasuke took a shaky breath, "Oh. I guess it was stupid to even begin to believe that you'd stay single for a long time! You're the most dedicated and caring…" Sasuke sucked in a breath as some tears fell.

"Sasuke…"

"Its okay…I wanted to believe things would go back to normal, but I guess I was just being delusional…Sorry…" Sasuke stood up to leave. He felt like an utter fool! How could he possibly think that someone as powerful and beautiful as Naruto would be single? He just thought…that maybe…Naruto loved him enough…But after what he did he isn't surprised, _but still_!

Sasuke stopped when Naruto grabbed his wrist suddenly. The blonde twisted him around and pulled him into a kiss. To say that Sasuke was stunned is an understatement. He closed his eyes and melted into the arms of his ex.

"I wasn't finished. Yes I dated him. Yes I felt something special. Yes I love him…but it wasn't like when I was with you." Naruto paused, "Will you please let me finish?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded dumbly.

"We lasted long, I'll admit and we made each other happy. We broke up at the gala. I was going to let my inner Uzumaki take over and let the demon take control. I was going to be a complete jackass and intentionally hurt you. He and Gaara stopped me though. They literally had to knock some sense into me."

They sat back down on the marry-go-round. Sasuke took a deep breath and wiped away any tears that were on his face. Feeling confident Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto shoulder, and Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's.

"Was it…was it…serious?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto licked his lips, "I think it was…I told him everything about me…" gulping audibly, "Everything."

"Do you mean about you time…as a kid?" Sasuke asked in a murmer.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke sat up straight and swallowed a lump on his throat as a few more tears of frustration and jealously left his eyes. Never, in all the time they were together, had Naruto even mentioned his past. Then some bloody…_Hyuuga_! Comes in and he gets the full 411?

"I was feeling trapped and like I was being crushed by all of the pressure with Sora, and my family, and my past had emotions that were crossing over to…what had happened."

Sasuke closed his eyes but that didn't stop his tears from falling. Naruto cupped his chin and made him face him, that's when Sasuke opened his eyes, "I did tell him everything. Things I haven't told anyone. Not my parents, not Kyuubi…or Shikamaru. But I think its time I told you…if you'll listen that is?"

"Please…I want to know…I want to know you…please trust me," Sasuke answered.

Nodding Naruto said, "It isn't easy, but I'll tell you." letting out a deep breath Naruto began.

"From what my parents told me it was mere hours after I was born that I was kidnapped. For about nine years or so I was held against my will. I never, in all those years, seen the outside. I was in what seemed like an oversized basement or something. I wasn't the only one of course. It was like a ring. Thugs that worked for the bastard that kidnapped me, and then the victims.

"I don't know why but I was favored. **He** liked me _so_ much…I was his pet. _He _made me do some of the most sickest shit…" Naruto paused to take a breath. His voice dropping to a whisper, "I was to please _him_ in whatever way _he_ see fit…

"He abused me repeatedly. Physically, mentally…sexually." Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and Sasuke gasped. "He killed someone in front of all of us by slow painful torture just because they _thought_ to touching me. As weird as it is, living there was like a school. A school I couldn't leave, but somewhat a school. And I was popular…until that happened. People loved having me near. Whether they wanted to abuse me or just be with me. But after the public murder everyone was scared to approach me. That was all perfect to _him_…he started to demand me more and more until I ended up being taken to his bed every night!" Naruto paused again and slowed his breathing that had gotten quickened.

Naruto shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his elbows on his knees. He let out a bittersweet laugh with a breaking voice, "I was always the same person…I could never take the fucking hint of when to shut up! I told his that I wasn't happy. That I was lonely…

"He slapped me across the face so hard I fell to the floor…he beat me up so bad that time…and he demanded to know what I was missing. Wasn't I given special treatment? Didn't I get three meals a day? Wasn't I sheltered? Didn't he love me? What more could I possible want…?

Tears fell from his cerulean eyes, "I wanted to go outside…I wanted my family…I wanted the pain to stop!" Naruto burst into tears for a while as Sasuke held him, he was also crying massively. But he continued after calming down.

"He told me to get it out of my head. That _he_ was all I had. The only one who would love me…

"He told me that I was tainted and impure and a filthy fucking whore! That even if I could leave no one would want me…I didn't know anyone or anything outside. That I'd die cold, alone, and in pain…I was beautiful. The only thing I was and ever will be good at will be to please a man sexually…other than that I was a _demon_! His pathetic…dirty…sluttish _monster_!"

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, but then Naruto sighed, "Everyone knew it was going on. They knew he beat me. They knew he abused me. And then he even went a step farther when he locked me in a dungeon. I was chained against the wall and left to wallow in my own filth and his visits. Only time I was _allowed_ to clean myself was when I got utterly disgusting that _they_ didn't want to touch me!

"Its one thing to fear his furry and something completely beyond understanding of being his favorite...his toy...his fucking sex slave! One night…my cuffs were loose. Then when everyone was asleep, a guard came by and gave me hasty directions before leaving…and leaving the cell unlocked…after that, I ran."

Silence dominated over them again. The winds howled and moved the clouds so there were a few patches where the night sky could be seen. Their cries could still be heard but they held each other as they cried. Sasuke holding on tight, afraid that if he let go, Naruto would disappear.

"I'm…so sorry. For what happened back then, for what happened with Hebi, for making you feel…" more fresh tears fell, "I'm sorry…"

Naruto tightened his embrace and kissed Sasuke on the forehead, "I know…_You_ didn't know. That was because of me. If I would've been honest from the beginning we might've avoided a lot of shit…"

"NO! You are not blaming yourself," Sasuke ordered.

"I'm not letting you take all the blame because I'm not a pity charity case!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and kissed his knuckles, "I know. So how about we go back home and get a coffee? Its cold."

"I'd love to, but I promised my mum I'd be back soon. Though I'd appreciate if you tell Yue I'd like her to accompany me and Yoruki to a piano concert Sunday. I want the kids to get along." said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and they headed back to the house. Once at the door Naruto and Sasuke faced each other with nostalgic look on their faces. Sasuke had his back to the door. This every moment reminded Sasuke of his teenager days.

Naruto smiled like a cat that's caught his canary, "What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Your mom and Yue are watching us from the window."

"Oh…well, I guess they didn't know what to expect…I didn't either…" said Sasuke.

"Then I guess I shouldn't disappoint them," Naruto said. Sasuke was about to ask him how he was going to do that but didn't get to because Naruto caught him in a fiery, needy, loving kiss. Surprise disappearing Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck as Naruto did the same with his hips. Once they separated Sasuke smile shyly and glance down.

"Great, now I have to deal with two worked up women…thanks."

With a peck on the lips and a smile Naruto said, "No problem." and jobbed away from the house.

* * *

Kabuto walked down the halls of his current 'home'. After years of hiding he was finally coming out of hiding. It took longer than he wanted but soon he'd begin his plan to get Naruto to be his! All he had to do was be patient. With his new partner, getting the blonde won't be as difficult. Speaking of which, his partner was calling right now.

"How did everything go?"

"Perfect. The police are searching for the person who tapped into my account. They know I'm back." Kabuto said.

"Perfect," the voice said it in a way that Kabuto just knew the other man was smirking.

* * *

I had to add that. It was getting too...peaceful. Anyway, if you didn't please read the note at the beginning. and Please review!


	20. xx

**Ever After**

**Chapter XX**

**Summary**: Ever after is usually found in a fairy tale and rarely at the heart.

I have no real excuse, so I'm sorry for not updating in...months! OMG, you guys are probably pissed...Sorry about that. So...Um, yeah well its my last year of High school, but unlike regular seniors when your in the IB program there is no...um, senior awesomeness time, it appears.

Few changes I want to mention. From now on Sasuke will be known as 'papa' while Naruto will be referred to as 'Daddy'.

* * *

Yue grabbed the two different dresses from her closet as she decided which one to pick. She had the perfect flats that matched with the pink dress that her grandmother had bought her a few weeks ago. Then again she had the perfect accessories that will go perfect with the yellow dress. Grr! Today she was going to be going to a concert with her daddy and she _needed_ to look perfect. She raced down, still in her pj's, and asked the opinion of her papa and her grandmother.

"Papa! Grandma! I need to know which is better. This one or this one?" Yue asked.

"Calm down Yue-chan," Sasuke said.

"Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down? Daddy will be here in only a few hours and I still haven't decided what to wear or how to do my hair or what shoes to wear! I mean if I wear the pink one then I know which shoes but then what accessories should I wear that will match? But then I have the perfect accessories for the yellow dress but then I have no idea what shoes I should wear!" Yue ranted.

Mikoto giggled at her granddaughter, "Wear the yellow one dear. I remember you having a pair of nice white flats that will match heavenly."

Yue smiled and raced up to her room after yelling her 'thank-you's'. Mikoto smiled while Sasuke sighed. He never really understood what the big deal was with women and being absolutely perfect.

"Don't give me that look Sasuke. I remember when you were dating Naruto you suddenly developed a horrible case of narcissism," Mikoto said with playful mirth.

"What? No I didn't," Sasuke protested.

Mikoto picked up her tea that rested on the coffee table and said, "Before you met Naruto I admit that you didn't care what you looked like, though this might just be my motherly self being biased, but you and Itachi were more beautiful than most therefore didn't need to worry what you wore. Anything you put on looked good on you," Sasuke blushed at his mothers comment. "But the moment you laid eyes on Naruto, you spent hours in front of a mirror and constantly making sure you looked alright...then there was that week you dressed in different styles trying to get his attention because he wasn't paying attention to you."

"I know it sounds cheesy but I fell for him almost immediately. I never had to work for attention it was always there. Naruto though...he was difficult because he lived in his own little world." Sasuke replied.

"Well all I'm saying is that you could sympathize with your daughter for wanting to look her best," Mikoto said.

"I suppose..." Sasuke murmurer.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked as she set her tea cup down.

"I'm glad that Naruto is making an effort to get the girls to be friends and all, really I am. I met Yoruki once and I swear that her and Naruto are very similar. But..." Sasuke answered.

"Yes?" Mikoto pressed.

"It just makes me wonder about Sora," Sasuke turned his gaze towards the the pictures and gazed on the picture of his son. Guilt settled into his stomach as he was reminded that his most recent picture he had of him was their last vacation when they twins had barely turned five. His son was ten now...

"Well maybe Naruto shouldn't be the only making the effort," Mikoto suggested.

"I know mom, but I don't know how to approach it. You weren't there at the dinner...he hates me," Sasuke whispered.

"Talk to Naruto. Find out what Sora's current interest are. Naruto's taking Yue and Yoruki to a concert because they all love music. He's making connections with them and getting them to get along. And maybe that's the key. Have the kids reunite first, then get together as a family," Mikoto said.

"I'll try that. I just really want us back as a family." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Yoruki sat on a chair in the living room of the Namikaze household while her grandmother Kushina did her hair in a half ponytail. While Yoruki smiled contently at the treatment Sora leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"I don't see why your so happy to be going," Sora commented.

"Well _I_ don't see your reason for not understanding. What I also don't understand his why your refused daddy's invitation," Yoruki replied.

"Because I have no intention in making dad's plan easy...not on this," Sora said curtly.

"What's that supposed to mean Sora dear?" Kushina asked.

"I'm not stupid grandma, I know what dad's trying to do. Neji-sensei and him aren't together anymore. Its obvious he's trying to reunite our family...And I'm not liking it," Sora replied.

"Don't say that Sora-nii," Yoruki said.

"Its true! After everything that's happened they think that we'll accept them back so easily, well it'll take more than a guilt trip to even _begin_ to think of forgiving them! I can't believe you guys are so easily willing to accept them back!" Sora cried.

"Sora-nii, daddy loves his family. It's hurting him not being with them, and they miss him...and you." Yoruki said.

"If they loved him so much then why did they hurt him in the first place? Yoruki-chan you weren't there but grandma _you_ know that it wasn't just some random argument that caused all this. It was years! Years of different feelings and horrible actions that drove us away! Why am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that?" Sora demanded as he stood up abruptly.

Both Yoruki and Kushina were silent, but instead of looking at Sora they were looking passed him towards the living room entrance.

"Dad..."

* * *

Mikoto had offered to help Yue get ready by helping her with her hair and such. Yue decided to let her hair down and use a simple yellow headband. Right now Yue was sitting in front of her mirror while her grandmother brushed her hair into place.

"You'll look like a princess when we're done Yue honey." Mikoto said.

"I hope so. I want things to get better...I want daddy and papa to be together again. I mean I was seriously happy when they went out the other night. Papa couldn't stop smiling and I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time. And that kiss was just _so_ romantic!" Yue cried.

"I _know_! It reminded me of their teenage days..." Mikoto said nostalgic.

"What were they like?" Yue asked serious yet curiously.

"Wow...those two...Well, let me start by saying that it was very entertaining watching Sasuke obtained your fathers attention. Once he did though it was very sweet. Naruto was very conservative and Sasuke felt...like he was given a special place in the world, and he was. Naruto wasn't anymore social than Sasuke but that was for...uh, different reasons, your papa just didn't like socializing with other people because he found them annoying," Mikoto explained.

"Why was daddy like that? What happened to him that made him like that? I mean when it came to him and papa I could always tell their personalities were very different but there were times when daddy was grandpa Fugaku's level of scary when someone at the office screws up. It wasn't that he was scary, but he gave off a level of power that screamed 'fear me'," Yue said.

"That's something you'll have to ask your parents someday...but not someday soon," Mikoto said, "Anyway, Naruto would rarely talk to someone that wasn't his family or Sasuke. He just didn't need anyone else, being with Sasuke just made him happy and it gave Sasuke a new feeling."

"What kind of new feeling?" Yue asked.

"Sasuke came from a very wealthy family. He was given anything he asked for without much hesitation. He's very intelligent so he had looks, money, and brains. He never had anything to aspire to. If anything he'd just get married for the sake of being married, if even. But once he was with Naruto, every smile, every chuckle, every thing he did that made Naruto happy gave Sasuke the satisfaction of accomplishment. Which added a lot to his character that I'm very grateful to and happy about," Mikoto answered.

Yue turned around and stared at her grandmother, "What should I do about Yoruki?"

"Well there isn't much to do sweetie but accept her and love her as much as you can. She's apart of our family now and your father cares for her. If anything I'm willing to bet you two have a lot in common," Mikoto said with a smile.

"You think so?" Yue asked.

"Of course. For one your both going to a classical music concert with your father because you all have a love for music," Mikoto replied.

"I guess that's true. She also likes to paint and draw so maybe we can have art as a common interest too," Yue suggested.

"See? That's the spirit," Mikoto said. "Now, lets get you all jazzed up. Naruto and Yoruki will be here soon."

* * *

Hours later Yue returned and retold every bit of detail from her night with Yoruki and Naruto. She was over ecstatic about how the night turned out. The concert was heavenly and afterward Naruto had taken them out to dinner which was, quote on quote, really fun. Sasuke smiled and laughed along with Yue as she retold how Naruto tripped and into the ice cream he had bought for them after dinner. Yue said she loved that even after everything her dad still managed to appear so human.

Later that night Sasuke was in bed thinking things over in his head. He promised to spend the next day with Itachi, who was trying to sort things out as well. Ever since Naruto had returned Kyuubi's attention has been on the Namikaze Uzumaki family and Itachi is no longer able to tell what he's up to and its driving him crazy.

He was almost asleep when he heard a noise from his window. Puzzled he stood up and went to see what was causing the noise. Standing in front of the window he didn't see anything so he opened it. On the ground was Naruto looking up and waving with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead he climbed up the wall and entered their old bedroom and kissed Sasuke with a peck before going over and sitting on the bed.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Sasuke asked as he joined Naruto on the bed.

"Its normal and vastly overrated." Naruto deadpanned, "And besides I was hoping you'd remember."

Sasuke made a puzzling face ans asked, "Remember what?"

Naruto raised a golden brow, "You seriously don't remember?"

"It'll help if you help me," Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly irritated.

"Humph, You seriously don't remember me coming over to your house in the middle of the night while we were dating..." Naruto's voice drifted into a whisper as the memories were coming back to Sasuke.

_Sasuke was having trouble sleeping. It was his first anniversary every, and he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. His relationship with Naruto was different from what he's seen with other relationships. It wasn't just some high school trend or whatever, it was real. Being with Naruto gave him a feeling of being where he belonged and he liked it. He also liked how Naruto only had eyes for him and didn't bother paying attention to anyone else. Naruto wasn't like what Sakura describes other guys . Never had Naruto put him in a position that he wasn't comfortable with, but with their one year anniversary coming up Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would bring something up...he was secretly hoping he did. He wants Naruto to own his everything and vice-versa. _

_Suddenly he hears something from the window. When he opens the window and looks down Naruto is there smiling at him. In no time Naruto climbs up and enters Sasuke's room._

"_What are you doing out in this weather? Its freezing!" Sasuke demanded._

"_Shh, I don't want anyone to know I'm here," Naruto said._

_Sasuke blushed, he didn't really want to explain to his family why his boyfriend was in his room at such an ungodly hour._

"Oh..." Sasuke said.

"Now do you remember?" Naruto asked.

"I think so...Um..." Sasuke walks over to Naruto and caresses his face, "You shouldn't put yourself at risk like this."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke said the same words he said all those years ago. Word by word. He just thought he'd do something romantic like when they were teenagers, and I suppose their first time replayed was pretty romantic, "I know, but remember that I have a higher tolerance to the weather than you. I'm fine...and I really wanted to see you."

"Really? Why did you have to see me so badly that it couldn't wait until morning?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been thinking about you more lately...well, our relationship. I...I'm not used to...normality so I don't know anything about this kind of stuff. I want to make you happy and I wanted to ask you what you wanted for tomorrow, but...I also just want to be with you."

"_I've been thinking about the same thing," Sasuke said as he laces his arms around Naruto's neck and they kiss. Their kiss becomes more passionate as they land on Sasuke's bed._

"_Are you sure about what your doing?" Naruto whispered._

"_I think-no, I know so. I...I want this." Sasuke said._

"_Well...um, I think we should lock the door then...this isn't something I think parents approve of," Naruto said. Sasuke blushed and rapidly went to make sure that no one would come in and interrupt them. They resumed kissing until things got more heated and clothes were beginning to be removed._

Naruto moved his way down and began kissing Sasuke's neck and his hands traveled lower which caused Sasuke to moan.

"Shh, you don't want anyone interrupting us do you?" Naruto asked.

"Nuh uh," Sasuke answered.

Naruto chuckled and continued his actions. By the time Naruto finished preparing Sasuke, it was difficult for him to remember exactly what happened all those years ago to the T, hell he could barely stay quiet. All he wanted to do was scream until his throat hurt. After Sasuke sheathed Naruto completely and after a while of getting accustomed to the odd but familiar feeling Naruto managed to find Sasuke's spot that made his want to scream, but luckily Naruto quieted his screamed with feverish kisses.

_Naruto switched their positions so that Sasuke was riding him. The sight of it just aroused him more that his dreams ever could. He saw the look in his lovers eyes and reached over to help him reach his point. Not being able to hold any longer Sasuke let go as he reached completion. Naruto soon followed and made Sasuke feel unbelievable as he wrote out his orgasm. _

"You look amazing right now, do you realize that?" Naruto asked with a tired smirk.

Sasuke reached down and kissed him, "Uh huh. Is this...is this going to be like the first time? All of it?"

"I don't see why not," Naruto replied.

_Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling really sore. He blushed as he remembered what he had done, but then frowned. He wished..._

_Suddenly an arm draped over his waist, pulling him closer to a warmth he barely realized was there. He turned to his other side and realized that Naruto had actually stayed instead of leaving right after. Sasuke being very happy about that action pecked Naruto on the lips, which woke him up because that peck turned into a make out session._

"_Morning," Naruto whispered._

"_Hey," Sasuke replied._

"_What time is it?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke looked over to his clock on his nightstand and replied, "Almost six."_

"_Hmm...I wish I could stay here longer but I don't think I'll live if I get caught," Naruto said._

"_Yeah, and I need you alive so you can love me and make love to me again," Sasuke said which made Naruto smirk._

"_So...you liked it?" Naruto asked nervously._

"_Yeah, I most definitely did. It was perfect for my first time...and almost getting caught by Itachi only made it more dangerous and amazing," Sasuke said._

"_Heh, yeah," Naruto stood from the bed and began to look for his clothes._

_Sasuke watched, enjoying the view, but then thought of something, "Why did you stay?"_

_Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, "It was our first time...I didn't want you to think I only want you for your body. I want you to know that this is special to me...plus, its nice not waking up alone..."

* * *

_

For over the next few weeks Yue and Yoruki have been spending time together and were actually getting along. Mikoto had been right when she said that they had a lot in common. Naruto had once again taken over Namikaze Corps and was getting things back to the way they used to be before things got out of hand. The family feel to the place returned and it seemed like everyone was acting like everything was alright again...well, almost everyone.

One Sora was walking around the house his father had bought. His father had gotten tired of being babysat by Kyuubi so he moved them to their own place. It was about the same size as their apartment but a but bigger. Anyway, as Sora was walking around, bored, the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and almost growled. He didn't bother with it and ignored it, but forgot about the machine. Sora didn't even want to _hear_ his voice on the stupid machine. Angry, Sora unplugged the damned device and stormed out of the house.

Usually when he was angry he would go spend time with his father but not this time. He got a feeling that right now his father would try and convince him to accept Sasuke and all that bull. Sora didn't want that. If he got to that talk then it meant that they were returning to _them _and that just couldn't happen! But talking with his dad always made him feel better than anything else. So Sora decided he'd get a snack to calm him down and then head over to Uzumaki Corps and talk to his dad.

After stopping at Burger King for a Hershey pie Sora made his way to Uzumaki Corps building. The place still looked as amazing as it did when he was five. Both on the outside and inside. Apparently from what he remembered the secretaries somehow managed to convince his dad about getting the latest statues and paintings and other modern things top notch businesses had. He made his way through and didn't bother stopping to ask anyone for help or permission. This was his grandfathers business, run by his father, and one day it'll be his! Besides, he had a really good memory and remembered that the presidents office was on the top floor.

He opened the door to his fathers office and was about to say hi when he froze at the scene in front of him. His dad had his arms around the waist of that...that..._Uchiha! _And they had obviously been kissing and who knew what else.

Sora felt angry, shocked, and betrayed. He was sure he was crying as he ran out of there. The elevator seemed too slow so he used the emergency stairs. He was positive he heard his name being called and he even heard the footsteps that followed him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to know what happened...he just wanted to be anywhere but there.

He reached the lobby and was about to leave when he heard his father calling his name. He stopped and turned slowly. He numbly realized that there weren't too many people there to witness this.

Naruto carefully approached Sora, but stopped when Sora took a step back.

"How could you?" Sora demanded.

"Sora, let me explain," Naruto said.

"Explain what? That you were fraternizing with the enemy?" Sora yelled.

"Sora its not like that and you know it," Naruto said calmly.

Sora shook his head as the tears continued to fall freely. "How could you leave someone like Neji-sensei for _him_?" Sora demanded as he pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

"Sora please let us-" Sasuke began but Sora cut him off, "NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU!"

"Sora please," Naruto tried.

"NO! Dad, he hurt us! He betrayed you! He cheated and broke our family! You had nightmares and you were broken! Then we find Neji and things start getting better! We were starting to be happy again...but then he comes along again and ruins everything all over again!" Sora looks directly at Sasuke, "WHY? Why can't you just leave us alone? You made it perfectly clear to me that you didn't want me! That I wasn't good enough! Why, after I found a good family do you have to ruin it!" Sora cried as his angry tears fell. Naruto rushed over to Sora and picked him up. Sora didn't fight him but buried his face in the crook of his neck and harshly cried. In between gasps and hiccups Sora asked, "Why can't he just let us be happy? Why?"

Sora lifts himself from his father and yells at Sasuke, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED _EVERYTHING_!"

"Shhh...calm down Sora," Naruto tried to sooth his hurting son. He turned towards Sasuke and said, "I have to go. I'll fix this, promise." and left while all Sasuke could do was stand there with a defeated expression. Sakura rushes over and hugs Sasuke, who barely noticed his own tears.

* * *

Sorry for any errors but it is currently like 3:30 in the morning and my eyes are like begging to be closed so I can't double check everything.

But other than that, um, sorry for the mega long update. I hope the next one won't take me forever, but if I get alot of reviews for this chapter maybe it'll motivate me to update sooner.

Writers love reviews, they thrive on them. So let me see the love and hopefully a new chapter will arrive by the end of the weekend.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. XXI

**Ever After  
Chapter XXI**

**Summary:** Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairy tale, and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Kyuubi woke up from his midday nap rather rudely, and painfully too. He had been working on the damn case nonstop for the last few days, three of which he didn't sleep at all thank you very much, and was damned tired. The house was full of people buzzing around so he couldn't sleep there. If it wasn't his mother it was Mikoto. If it wasn't Obito it was Sakura. Then there was his dad, the body guards he hired, and other agents...he thought he at least deserved a few hours sleep. So he had ventured off into the garden where the old trusty hammock was and was almost peacefully knocked out when some bastard swung the damn hammock so hard he fell off and landed on his ass!

Glaring at his assailant, which turned out to be his own son, Kyuubi let out a growl.

Kaji smirked, "Morning sunshine, the world says hello."

"Really? Cuz my world is saying sleep after I kick your ass and ground you." Kyuubi replied.

"Oh don't be like that dad. 'Sides you've had worse injuries. Remember when Uncle Naruto and you raced down that steep hill? That wasn't pretty." Kaji said.

"How the hell do you remember that? You were like six," Kyuubi asked.

"Eidetic memory," Kaji answered while tapping his head.

"Pft, right...that photographic memory crap." Kyuubi huffed.

"Not photographic, eidetic." Kaji corrected.

"As much as I find this conversation _fascinating, _why did you wake me up? You obviously know I know your not stupid, and waking up a demon is really stupid." Kyuubi said as he stood from his meditation pose he had and dusted himself off.

"I managed to convince Sora to hang out with me, Yoruki, and Yue," Kaji said.

A look of utter surprise passed Kyuubi's face. Not only had Naruto and Itachi told him what happened but he got the surveillance video to actually see it. Sora wasn't playing. At first he thought that it was kind of cute and that that bastard Sasuke deserved it, but seeing it for real...it wasn't something he wanted to remember. Sora is still very young, and the _hate,_ Kyuubi saw in him then...it wasn't human. It wasn't demonic either. It was the purest form of animalistic hatred, possibly the first he saw, and it was scary. Sora hadn't talked to anyone, not even Naruto, for two whole days. Even now he barely speaks more than two or three words at a time.

"How the hell did you manage to do that? Your not some type of warlock or god or something, right?" Kyuubi asked with skepticism.

Kaji smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

Kyuubi sighed, "Fine, whatever. Why have you woken me up again?"

"The passwords for the garage change ever few days. Only you and papa know them. I need to barrow the car," Kaji said.

"The password is IMPALA 67," Kyuubi answered.

Kaji raised an eyebrow but then shook his head, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"What?" asked innocently.

* * *

Sora wasn't happy. He wasn't seething with rage anymore. When his father had take him home he'd ran out of Naruto's embrace and locked himself in his room. He almost literally saw red and because of that he totally destroyed his room. He threw the covers off the bed, tossed the pillows to the other side of the room, knocked everything down from the shelves, threw picture frames left and right, broke a mirror and a lamp by bashing them against the wall with all his might, and threw his desk chair threw the window. With what was left of his room Sora sat on the floor while leaning on the foot of the bed. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed. After hours of crying he just stopped. He didn't cry anymore, he didn't move, and he didn't speak.

Yesterday Kaji had barged into his room with a goofy smile and told him that they were going out. Sora looked at him like he had lost his mind. There wasn't anyway he was going out. Especially with anyone else! But Kaji wasn't one to give up and that resulted with being tickled to the point of a hurting stomach and almost peeing his pants. Still Sora wasn't thrilled by the idea of leaving the confines of his room. So Kaji told him it was either hanging out his him and the girls or having a 'family' talk with the grown ups. The decision was simple enough. The grown ups didn't understand him or what he was going through. They all seemed to be against him and on Sasuke's side. He didn't understand why though. Didn't they remember all that bastard did? Didn't they remember the pain his father went through?

He didn't blame his dad for what happened the other day. His father was always the caring and forgiving type and this was something that he had to do because it was in his nature. Sora couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fathers fault that he was blinded by what he thought was love. Sora was absolutely positive that Sasuke didn't love his dad. He just loved controlling everything that his dad is, owns, and has. It would be difficult but Sora would make sure that they never end up together!

Right now though he needed to clear his mind and think clearly. Nothing messes up a plan like being distracted by nonsense. So right now he was walking through the mall with his sisters and cousin, arms crossed, glaring, with a bored expression upon his features.

"Now now Sora-kun, if you keep making faces like that they'll freeze," Kaji chided.

"Are we almost done here?" Sora asked grudgingly.

"What are you talking about? We just got here," Kaji replied.

"We've been here for five hours Kaji. I'm tired." Sora said.

"Don't be such a gooie chocolate ship cookie Sora," Kaji told him.

"Yeah Sora. Its fun hanging out like this. So don't be such a killjoy. Come on, we'll go to the food court and get something to bring up our energy," Yoruki suggested.

"Sweet. I do feel like a pineapple smoothie right about now," Kaji said as he rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"First it was Uncle Kyuubi with Supernatural now its you with Psych. Honestly you and you fan obsessions." Yue commented as they reached the food court.

"Hey! Psych is awesome!" Kaji said plainly.

"Is _that _your argument?" Yue asked.

"Yes. Psych is so awesome that its awesomeness totally and utterly makes it the ultimate winner." Kaji said with mirth as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Yue smiled and shook her head, "Supernatural is way better."

Kaji's eyes widened, "Uh, excuse me? I thought I just heard you say Supernatural is better than Psych, but I know I misheard."

"This is stupid. They're just shows and you two are acting like crazed fan girls. Shut up," Sora gritted out.

Yue did so instantly and Kaji frowned.

"Sora-nii there's no need to be all mean. They're just having fun," Yoruki said.

"But this isn't fun. This is torture. Only reason I'm even here is because this was my only alternative." Sora replied angrily.

"Okay. Then how about you choose where we go and what we do today. All your choice. Since you don't want to be near the adults your stuck with us..._all_ of us. But I suppose we can let you be today's day planner." Kaji said.

"Yeah Sora. Anything you want to do we're up for it," Yue said in a quiet tone.

Sora looked towards Yoruki for guidance, and when she nodded he did too. "Alright. We'll get some food then go look at FYE."

* * *

Everyone went someplace different for their food and then they found a table in the corner of the food court that gave them a great view of everything. Kaji had gone to Burger King for a Whopper meal. Sora had gone to Taco Bell for a Chalupa XL. Yue got a foot long from Subway, and Yoruki went to Panda Express for an enroll and some chow mein, veggies and orange chicken.

After they ate silently in content, or at least without any whining from Sora, they headed off towards the stores. Kaji allowed them to wonder off into different genres once they reached FYE. From the front of the store he saw all of them. An idea appeared in his head. The adults always talked how all of them were ahead of their time. Mentally older that what they were really, and it was true. Though it wasn't just intelligent wise. Austrian novelist, Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach once said that in youth we learn and in age we understand. What did that say about them? Were they born with the knowledge they already had, that within the first decade of their lives they had already come to understand the world that is disillusioned to be a wonderful fairy tale, only to truly be a cruel reality?

What was normal? What did kids their age really do? Even normal kids with similar family problems couldn't have a life like this. It appeared that with their family there was something different. Something more. Like they were being tested with something extra, something others didn't have to do. They were special...different. Because of their difference from the rest of the world they needed to be put to the test constantly, more so than others apparently. It didn't seem fair, Kaji thought. He didn't want to be tested, much less for a test he neither knew or cared about. But alas they were being tested, and quite frankly he doubted they were passing at the moment.

Having been lost in thought he didn't see that Yue and Sora had walked towards the same genre. He had missed them grab for the same CD. He had missed their small conversation about the other using the headphones to listen to the music. He didn't see when they decided to share, but was looking at it now.

Then it dawned at him. This test...it was different. It was some cripted, a secretly coded puzzle that didn't make sense, but really...it did. They were genius', when an answer to a question was too simple they over thought things because there had to be a more complex answer, there _had _to be! But sometimes there isn't. Sometimes the sky is just blue, sometimes the sun is just hot, sometimes...they were just kids. The test wasn't meant to be passed, it was impossible to do so. It was a test to prove that they were superior, that they weren't normal, that they were above it all, but they weren't. Everything they had to endure so far wasn't for them to overcome, it was to _accept _that they were just as human as the rest of the world.

* * *

After their trip to FYE they ventured to other stores. They stopped a store just for hats and spent about twenty minutes trying on different kinds. From baseball caps, to beanies, to really silly hats. In the end they ended buying beanie hats with different type of animal ears on top...and Kaji's Mad Hatter hat from Alice in Wonderland, that he swears he could pull off.

They stopped by stores like Hot topic, Spencers, Hot Rags, the boys went to the arcade while the girls looked in Forever 21 and Debbs. Within the three hours they had done of shopping, and Kaji's input here and there, they were all laughing and joking. Its like the outside world didn't exist for the moment. They didn't have a falling family, some psycho threat, or anything. Just a bunch of kids at the mall having fun on a Saturday.

They made a quick trip to the car and dropped off their bags and then went back in. Once then they decided to stop by Borders. Sora whispered something towards Yoruki, who nodded.

"Kaji-kun, can you come with me? I need help searching for a book. Its an addition to the Percy Jackson series and I just _need_ to have it!"

Kaji looked at her oddly but didn't have time to say anything as he was dragged off by Yoruki, leaving Sora and Yue alone. They walked silently towards an isle and then they realized that they were in the kids section. Yue didn't know what to say, so she started to look in between the books until she found something.

"I remember this," she whispered.

_"The Nameless Monster_...I remember that. Dad used to read this to us all the time. To make us understand how important our names actually are." Sora said quietly.

"Mhm. Names are taken for granted. For some people they are just a way of identifying others, but for some it means more. _Yue_...meaning moon in Chinese." Yue said.

"And _Sora _meaning sky in Japanese...dad said that they named you like that because we were born on the night of the full moon. It was big and bright and really beautiful. It represented that even in the darkest times there is always something beautiful within the darkness. They wanted a name that would mean something for me as well...something that would relate to you. Something that would strengthen our bond as early as the day we were born." Sora replied.

"The moon will always look down upon the earth, but it will never rise higher than the sky," Yue said.

There was silence again, but it wasn't like the usual one that had. Looking down at the book Sora said, "I haven't read this in years...want to read it?"

Yue nodded. They headed towards the reading place in the store and settled down. They sat in the purple beanbag chairs, each holding a side of the book, and began reading it aloud, softly, and together.

Once upon a time, there lived a nameless monster.  
The monster was dying to have a name so badly.  
So the monster decided to set out on a journey to find itself a name.  
But the world was such a large place.  
So the monster split into two and went on to two seperate journeys.  
One went to the East and the other went to the west.  
The monster that went to the east found a village.

There was a blacksmith at the village entrance.  
", please give me your name" said the monster.  
"I can't give you my name" replied the blacksmith.  
"If you give me your name I will jump inside you and make you stronger in return." said the monster.  
"Really? I'll give you my name if you can make me stronger.", the blacksmith told the monster.  
The monster jumped inside the blacksmith.  
The monster became Otto the blacksmith.  
Otto the blacksmith was the strongest man in the village.  
But one day he said:  
"Look at me! Look at me!"  
"The monster inside of me has grown this big!"  
*Chomp, chomp, munch, munch, gobble, gobble, gulp*  
The hungry monster ate Otto from the inside out.

The monster then went back to become a monster without a name.  
Even though he jumped inside Hans the shoemaker...  
*Chomp, chomp, munch, munch, gobble, gobble, gulp*  
He went back to being a monster without a name again.  
Even though he jumped inside Thomas the hunter...  
*Chomp, chomp, munch, munch, gobble, gobble, gulp*  
He still went back to being a monster without a name.  
The monster then went to a castle to find a wonderful name.  
Inside the castle, there was a very sick boy.  
"I'll make you stronger if you give me your name" said the monster  
In reply, the boy told him "I'll give you my name if you can cure my illness and make me stronger."  
So the monster jumped inside the boy.  
The boy became very healthy.

The King was delighted.  
"The prince is well! The prince is well!" said the King.  
The monster became fond of the boy's name.  
He also grew fond of his life inside the castle.  
That's why he endured even when he became hungry.  
Every day, even when his stomach became very empty, he endured.  
But then he became so hungry...  
"Look at me! Look at me!" said the boy.  
"The monster inside of me has grown this big!"  
The boy then ate his father, servants, and everyone.  
*Chomp, chomp, munch, munch, gobble, gobble, gulp*  
Because everyone was gone...  
The boy left on a journey  
He walked and walked for days...

One day the boy met the monster that went west  
"I have a name" said the boy.  
"It's a wonderful name."  
And then the monster that went west said...  
"I don't need a name."  
"I'm happy even if I don't have a name."  
"Because we're monsters without names."  
The boy ate the monster that went west.  
Even though he now had a name...  
There was no one left to call him by his name.  
Johan.  
It is a wonderful name.

Once the story was done they were quiet once again. Sora got up and held out his hand for Yue. She took it and gave Sora the book when he asked for it. He told her to wait there until he returned. Once he came back he offered her the book again.

"I bought it. I don't know if you still have the other one, but I remember it was old and all used up," Sora said. Yue looked at the book with wonder. She accepted and thanked her brother.

"I wanted to say...sorry. I don't know what happened between us but when I sit down and think about it all I find is something that says 'be mad at her' without really remember _why_. I remember you being mean and evil, but now your not. I don't know how to approach this exactly.

"I'm having fun today, though. I'm having fun with you here." Sora admitted.

Yue smiled brightly and spontaneously hugged Sora for dear life. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that!"

"I know..." Sora's faint smile that he had a moment ago vanished and then he said, "I don't want dad and papa to get back together though."

"What! Sora...I miss you. I miss dad...and papa misses you too. We can be a family agai-we can finally be a family. A real one. One where there is true love and caring. Please Sora..." Yue begged.

"No." Sora said firmly. "Dad was so close to losing it. You would break down yourself if you ever saw him on a bad day. And papa did that. I won't forgive him for that."

"Papa made a mistake. A huge mistake, I know, but! He deserves a second chance," Yue protested.

"No he doesn't. How can you defend him like that? Don't you care at all for the pain dad went through?" Sora demanded.

Taking a calming deep breath Yue said gently, "Of course I do Sora. But I wasn't there to know how bad it was. However, I _was_ there to see papa. I saw him break down, I saw him cry, I saw him beat himself up, I saw the persecution and ridicule he had to endure. I saw how even though a lot of people turned their back on him, he never once cared about himself. _That_, I have to admit, surprised me. What he did care about was making sure I was fine. That none of what he was facing ever reached me. He also worried about you none stop and about daddy of course. In all the five years you were gone, not one night passed that he didn't sleep with Mr. Bear in his arms...He misses you. Please just...let this go."

"...I can't. I'm sorry."

"Hey guys! You all ready?" Kaji asked happily as he suddenly appeared.

There was a serious moment as Yue and Sora had one last conversation with their twin telepathy. The moment was soon gone though and they both nodded at Kaji.

* * *

Kaji walked behind the kids as they talked animatedly of the new Harry Potter movie that was coming out. Only six days left until the first part of the final HP legacy. Both Yue and Yoruki were huge Potter fans. They were discussing how they thought they were gonna split up the movie or when the first part will end. Then they were saying all the things that had to be a must!

They had made it towards the car, which Kaji barely managed to open, when a van suddenly screeched to a stop behind their car. Four big guys jumped out, one punched Kaji and knocked him guy slammed Kaji's face into the pavement as hard as he could while the other three each grabbed a kid and hauled them into the van. The one that attacked Kaji kicked him for good measure and then jumped into the van and it drove off.

Kaji cursed as he grabbed his head in pain. Shaking his head he snapped into action and hopped into his car and drove after the van. Itachi always complained that he didn't like the cars today because they were nothing but big chucks of plastic. Well they might as well be but with a 300 horse powered engine, Kaji wasn't complaining at the moment. He opened his cell and opened up the locator GPS system. Yue had her cell with her and it had a tracking chip in it. Using it Kaji quickly found the van and tried to follow it without being noticed. After about twenty minutes of driving the van finally pulled up to what seemed like an old warehouse. Leaving his car nearby but not noticeable Kaji sneaked onto the property and followed the signal. The place was huge so finding the right building was like finding a needle in a haystack. Luckily for him that needle had a traceable chip. When he did he looked back and forth. This was risky, but he was running out of time and didn't have any better options.

"Sora! Yue! Yoruki!" Kaji called, trying not to yell but to be loud enough to be heard.

Yoruki poked her head out of one of the windows and waved at him. Kaji noticed the tears and fear in her eyes. He sent her a reassuring smile but it faulted when she told him that Yue had been hurt.

"Are you alone?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah...they left for the moment." Yoruki said.

"Where are Sora and Yue now?" Kaji asked.

"Right here. They hit Yue hard on the head so she's not conscious. Sora's wrapping a piece of cloth around the wound she got when they pushed us."

"Okay. Listen to me Yoruki. Tell Sora to help you place Yue towards the window. I know its dangerous but you guys need to jump. Don't worry I'll catch you," Kaji said.

Yoruki looked worried and unsure but nodded anyway. She disappeared for a moment before she appeared again. Carefully placing Yue on the ledge, which seemed completely mental! The buildings were short, thank goodness, but it was still a bit of a jump. A normal person could jump it, it would hurt landing on their feet, but it was doable. Giving them a signal they let Yue fall, and closed their eyes. Kaji caught her, he did use his body as a way to cushion the fall, but there wasn't any problems to Yue. Kaji placed Yue down gently for a minute. A second later he signaled for Yoruki to do the same, and like Yue he caught her. Kaji looked up prepared to see Sora already on the ledge ready to jump, but he didn't. Instead he saw Sora clutching what looked like a sharp piece of glass or something.

"Sora, come on we have to move!" Kaji urged.

"No. You guys go one ahead. There's something I have to do," Sora replied.

"Sora! This is _not_ the time for this! Jump!" Kaji ordered. Then cursed under his breath when he heard other people's voices.

"You have to get them out of here, Kaji. I have to do this...maybe after I do this I can accept my family being whole again, but not before. I need to make that home wrecker pay!" Then Sora disappeared from view.

"Sora!" Kaji hissed.

"Kaji-kun, they're coming." Yoruki warned.

Kaji looked down at Yue in his arms, and Yoruki next to him, to the window. Yue needed medical attention, and they needed to get the hell out of there.

"Shit," Kaji cursed and he turned away from the window and told Yoruki to stay close to him. They made it to the car and Kaji sped off ignoring the laws and other people as he raced to the hospital. On the way there he took out his cell and called his dad.

"_What now?"_ Kyuubi answered.

"Dad we were attack. Hebi-teme apparently hired some goons to nab the kids. I managed to get Yue and Yoruki. Yue is hurt and I'm on my way to the hospital. Sora's still in there. Go to the address I'm sending you. Send someone to care for the girls at the hospital. Once they're with someone I'll go meet you at the warehouse."

Kaji hung up and cursed one more time at his cousins stupidity, "Damn it Sora,!"

* * *

I add some of my interest in there. Supernatural and Psych being some of my favs. The namesless monster, some of you might recognize from the anime Monster. I don't own any of them.

So...what did you guys think? Please review.

Ps...Okay, at this point a lot of you are guessing who the kidnapper is. I mean you have Kabuto you suddenly think Orochimaru, right?

Well as much as I love cliche's I'm not sure if I should make Orochimaru the bad guy here. What do you think? Tell me, and if you have someone else in mind, lemme hear it.

But if not, then please...just REVIEW!


	22. XXII

Thank those who have me the idea of Madara and some really brilliant ideas on how to approach this. I honestly didn't think of him because as of recent I don't have too much time to watch/read the anime/manga, and I barely get the chance to read fan fics anymore, but most of my Naruto enjoyment comes from fics and NaruSasu/SasuNaru don't really mention Madara as much...

Also...Thank you guys so much! This is my most successful story. I made it to 400 review and I am uber happy!

**Summary:** Happily ever after usually happens at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

**Ever After  
Chapter XXII**

* * *

Itachi was pulling up at their house after having spent the last few hours at a clinic with Sasuke. He looked over at his brother and tried to decipher what was going on in his head. Though it hardly took any psychic ability or super intelligence to assume that Sasuke was still sulking about what happened with Sora and that Naruto had not yet made any contact since.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Sora is out right now with the girls and Kaji. I'm sure some time being just a kid and free will make him feel better," Itachi said as he put the car in park and exited.

Sasuke followed suit but remained silent as he walked up the stairs. Itachi sighed, "You know your being extremely childish at the moment, right?"

"Well excuse me for being in despair because my son hates me!" Sasuke cried.

"I understand Sasuke but you can't let this affect you too much. You're not one to get ill and yet this is the first time you've had the stomach flu. Not to mention I can hardly remember you eating anything at all. So how are you sick?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know. The doctors didn't see anything threatening right away. They took a few test and I'll get the results back in a few days but really I have more important things to worry about." Sasuke replied.

"Mum says you can't expect to take care of others if can't take care of yourself, kid. And lately you and the bathroom have been the best of friends," Kyuubi said dryly as he appeared from the backyard.

Kyuubi walked over to Itachi and gave him a kiss, "So how did it go?"

"The doctors didn't find anything wrong with him at the moment," Itachi began.

"Because there isn't anything wrong with me," Sasuke added but Itachi ignored him.

"We'll get the test back in a few days. Any word from the kids?" Itachi asked.

"Not ye- oh wait...here they are now," Kyuubi said as he picked up the phone deciding he was still irritated at his son for the earlier rude wake-up call.

"Now what?"

_"Dad we were attacked. Hebi-teme apparently hired some goons to nab the kids. I managed to get Yue __and Yoruki. Yue is hurt and I'm on my way to the hospital. Sora's still in there. Go to the address I'm sending you. Send someone to care for the girls at the hospital. Once they're with someone I'll go meet you at the warehouse."_

The color from Kyuubi's face left him as he suddenly forgot to breath for a moment. It took the beeping from the other side of the phone signaling that Kaji had hung up that woke him up. Instantly both Sasuke and Itachi were next to him waiting for his answer. Kyuubi didn't want to worry them but...

"They...they were attacked."

"What!" Both Uchiha's screeched.

"Hebi-teme hired some goons to grab the kids," Kyuubi said and watch as horror filled their faces.

"Oh no...Please god no..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Where are they?" Itachi demanded.

"Kaji managed to rescue Yue and Yoruki. He's on the way to the hospital. Yue was hurt. I'm not sure how much but I don't think its too bad. Kaji sounded more frantic about..." Kyuubi's left it hanging in the air.

Sasuke needed to ask, "What about Sora? Where is he?"

"At a warehouse. I don't know the details but I'm on my way there with my father and the police. You two head to the hospital and contact our moms. Wait there with the girls and don't let Kaji leave until we get everything resolved. Get hold of Naruto and keep him with you at _all_ times," Kyuubi ordered.

Sasuke saw Kyuubi check his phone, and without much thinking he snatched it and saw an address. Without stopping at his brothers demands, Sasuke jumped into Itachi's car and drove off.

This couldn't be happening. Not now...not ever. His son was supposed to be alright. He might have hated him, he probably deserved it, but at least Sora would be safe!

Tears stung in his eyes. He was going to kill that bastard! First he lay his hands on Yue and now he had his son? No way in hell was Sasuke going to stand for this!

* * *

Sora watched at his cousin took his sisters to safety then looked back into the room he was in. The door wasn't locked so he could easily leave the room, but on his way up here he noticed that there were a lot of doors and hallways despite it being a small building. Nevertheless, escaping the warehouse was his second priority. Clutching the shard he had found tighter until it drew his own blood Sora prepared himself for what he had planned to do.

That bastard had ruin everything. He still held Sasuke accountable for his own actions, but it was that bastard that had seduced Sasuke. It was that bastard that spanked Yue when they were little. It was that bastards intention to hurt his dad and ruin their family. He couldn't accept his family _just_ getting back together without any retribution, but maybe if he did this...maybe, he could get some satisfaction. Maybe he could accept and move on...but not until then.

The door swung open and one of the brutes that grabbed them walked in and tried to grab him. Sora evaded but was caught by the hem of his shirt. Sora stabbed the brute with the shard as best as he could but he only managed to scratch the guy, who laughed at his feeble attempt before swinging Sora over his shoulder and taking him somewhere else. It didn't matter how much he punched or kicked, the guy was a neanderthal who's brawn was capable of defeating any brain. Stepping into an elevator they descended a few floors. Once they exited the elevator Sora noticed the serious drop of temperature. He looked around and took in as much as he could. They were obviously underground, but unlike the top levels all he saw was one very long hallway. The hallways was wide and the rooms were more like cells. It was like a prison...

The brute threw him into one of the cells and locked the barred door. Sora ran up to the bars and clutched them and shook them in anger. He winced as his cut on his palm was opened a bit more. He heard footsteps coming from somewhere down the hallway. When the bastard stood in front of his cell all he could do was glare. He looked just like he remembered. Skinny, pale, and just so bastard-like.

Not knowing why, maybe just habit, but he took a step back. He never liked being so near that jerk. Whenever Sasuke brought him home Sora would always hide until his father came back. His father always protected him from everything, but especially from this bastard.

Sora backed up until his back was against the wall and he couldn't go any further, though he wished he could, because the bastard just kept walking towards him. He refused to show this white snake any fear, though he silently cursed when the inevitable shiver ran down his back when the bastard was right in front of him.

Kabuto knelled on one knee and took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from Sora's hand gently.

"I apologize for the horrid accommodations, Sora-kun, but this place is for a precaution. Once I get everything sorted out you, me, and Naruto-Sama will leave to a much better place. Promise." said Kabuto with a smile.

Sora would think his actions very childish later, but then he pushed Hebi as hard as he could and yelled, "Stay away from my family!"

"Now now Sora-kun. I know your upset for the rude abduction but it was necessary. But don't fret. Once Naruto-Sama gets here and we have a chance to talk, we can be the family you always dreamed about. I promise to be a better parent than I know Sasuke ever was."

"I already have a family! And they're hurt because of you!" Sora yelled.

"They weren't family Sora. Family is supposed to care and love you. Did Sasuke love you? Did Yue treat you with care?" Kabuto asked. "No, they didn't. They hurt you and made you cry. And Naruto-Sama as well. All I ever wanted was to take you two away so we can be happy." Kabuto caressed Sora's face, but Sora shrunk away from this touch.

"Just leave us alone," Sora whined childishly. He didn't want to hear this now.

"Sora-kun I know you had a hard time with Sasuke but I promise you that when Naruto-Sama and I get together everything will get better. We'll be happy. Just the three of us. Together, forever."

"NO! Dad will never be with you! He doesn't love you! He will never love you! You hurt my sister!" Sora yelled.

"Who hurt you. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy everything I've done for you..." Kabuto shook his head then, "Every time I saw Sasuke ignore you or saw you look so downcast because of his actions towards you all I could think about was that if that were me, I wouldn't treat you like that. So you could understand why I made them suffer. They needed to suffer for hurting you."

"But it was all your fault! You took Sasuke away from my dad!" said Sora.

"Only because I saw how horrible they were together. Don't get me wrong, I love that you were born, sweetie. You're a blessing to this world, despite anything Sasuke has said. But the thing of the matter is that your dad and Sasuke didn't belong together." Kabuto said.

Sora needed to brake him of that oblivious presence Kabuto had about him. He knew how to do it, "It won't work. Even if they don't belong together my dad is in love with Sasuke...and...and if that makes him happy...that's all I care about."

The walls were high enough to make the sound of skin to skin contact echo throughout the chambers. Sora's eyes widen. He was been hit before in training and in tournaments, but never had anyone slapped him that way.

"Be careful of what you say Sora-kun. I won't allow you to be a rebel wild child. I know you have been properly taught but I may have to give you a few lessons in manners. But..." Kabuto straightened up and began to walk away, "You'll learn in due time. Even if I have to go to extremes. Naruto-Sama is the one I want. Don't think that you aren't as replaceable as your mother was!"

Sora slid down the wall and drew his knees to his chest. He suddenly didn't feel like a powerful Uzumaki or an Uchiha, even. He felt weak and small. He didn't want to be there. Maybe he should've gone with Kaji.

"Daddy...please come get me. I'm scared," Sora whispered.

* * *

Naruto was spending the day with his parents. He was totally distracted and distraught and barely paying attention. They were walking in the garden when his father stopped him.

"What's on you mind?" asked Minato.

"Nothing. What were you saying?" Naruto replied.

"I know when something is troubling you, son. Perhaps I can help," said Minato.

Naruto sighed, "Where should I begin? Sora is having a horrible time accepting Sasuke. I have no idea how he feels about Yue. He's still mad at me for not being with Neji anymore. And then there was that scenario at the company."

"Hm...yes. All those things are troublesome, aren't they?" Minato replied.

"Is something on _your _mind, dad?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't mention anything about worrying about yourself. I know I don't need to remind you of what's going on," Minato answered.

"I know dad, but I think my son is more important at the moment," said Naruto, "Please don't worry."

"Naruto you seem to be forgetting that you are _my_ son. The same reason you're worried about Sora is the same reason I'm worried about you. I can see the dangers and darkness that are around. Somethings that you seem oblivious to. I don't want to scare you anymore than you already are but at least acknowledge that there is someone after you." Minato pleaded.

"I know dad. And trust me, they never really stopped haunting me. I know that they're out there and that even now, especially right now, I should be on the alert of seeing them again." Naruto responded.

"Alright. Look I'll be back. I'm going to go for a snack. Want anything?" Minato asked.

"Anything you find," Naruto said.

Nodding, Minato made his way back to the house, leaving Naruto alone. Looking around the garden Naruto took a seat in one of the tables near the roses. He needed a moment to think. His father was right. With more and more evidence popping up, more and more messages that his kidnapper was sending and what not, it was a fools dream to think that that bastard won't try anything. But its really hard having to think about that and thinking of how to make your son happy and finding a way to fix your family.

Naruto's thought's were interrupted by a cell phone. Looking at the table Naruto saw his fathers phone. Glancing at the caller I.D. He saw that it was his brother. He picked up and was about to say hello but Kyuubi never let him.

"_Dad! Hebi has Sora! Well he had all three of them, but Kaji managed to save the girls. They're on their way to the hospital. I sent Itachi with them. I need you to go to this address and hurry. Send Naruto to the hospital, he cannot go there! Its already bad enough that Sora is still captured and that Sasuke is being an idiot and already went there himself! Dad? Dad..."_

Naruto had heard enough. Looking at the address he ran out of the garden an into his car. His blue eyes slowly changing into a darker shade as the light from the sun disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the warehouses. There had to be at least thirty of them. Finding Sora wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't leaving until he had his baby back!

Though Sasuke didn't reach the first warehouses before he was spotted and grabbed by the same brute that hauled Sora to the cell in the basement. Except that instead of directly sending Sasuke to the cell he was brought to an office in the second floor.

"Well well well...I have to say I'm surprised to see you here Sasuke. I'm afraid you weren't invited."

Sasuke's glare was so intense, had it been anyone else they would have probably died.

"Where the hell is my son?" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto chuckled, "You don't have a son, remember Sasuke? You never liked him and thought he was a waste of space..."

"Shut up! Give me my son!" Sasuke demanded once more.

Sasuke then heard a click of metal and eyes widen slightly in horror as Kabuto loaded a gun. He aimed the gun towards Sasuke and a shot was heard. Sasuke yelled in pain as the bullet shot through his shoulder blade.

"A mere flesh wound," Kabuto said calmly as Sasuke cupped his shoulder. "It's to show what's to come. Trust me, if it were up to me that bullet would have gone through your head. But apparently we need you alive"

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"That's for later," Kabuto turned the gun so he was holding it upside down and bashed Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke fell into unconscious and Kabuto ordered the brute to through him in the cell with his son.

* * *

Sora was crying silently as he waited. All he could do was wait. He was stupid enough not to leave when he had the chance and now he was a prisoner. The more he thought about it the more he considered himself stupid. All of this could've have been a trap to lure his father here. And here he was being perfect bait! But now that the damage was done, he knew that his father was his only hope.

He heard footsteps then. Sora quickly wiped away the tears, he wouldn't show them weakness, and stood up straight. But whatever little strength he had gotten from what he remembered Neji telling him vanished when he saw the big brute harshly throw Sasuke's unconscious body into the cell. What was more he was now even more scared, and not for himself, when a small puddle of blood formed around Sasuke shoulders.

"Sasuke! Wake up...Sasuke..." Sora pleaded.

Sasuke groaned a bit and woke up for a second before falling again into unconsciousness. The fear in Sora's stomach grew as he tried again to wake up the older raven. This time though when Sasuke came to he stayed awake.

"Sora! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Sasuke fussed over him, which made Sora blush a bit.

"I'm fine. Your not. What happened?" Sora asked. He looked around the room and saw a cot with a blanket and a pillow. Sora walked over there and ripped the blanket and then helped Sasuke stop the blood flow.

"I heard from Kaji what happened. The second I realized that you were still here I rushed over, but Kabuto caught me and shot me." Sasuke answered.

"You...came here for me? What about Yue?" Sora asked a bit confused.

"She was on her way to the hospital. And I know I can trust our family to care for her until everything is better," Sasuke replied. "And of course I'm here for you...I'd rather die then to let anything purposely harm you."

Sora heard the sincerity in his words, he really did. He wanted to believe in them as well but...he couldn't. He slowly took two steps back and kept a small distance from Sasuke, which didn't go unnoticed by the other raven.

* * *

Kabuto walked out of his office and headed towards the higher floor. Once there he walked into a well modern office full with the latest equipment. Kabuto laid his eyes on his boss. It was all thanks to him that he would soon have Naruto with him.

"Sir, Uchiha is in the cell with the boy," Kabuto announced.

"Good. It's only a matter of time before our guest of honor arrives," The boss said.

"Yes. Soon Naruto-kun will be here and finally he will be mine." Kabuto said.

He expected his boss to say something but there was nothing but silence. He bowed and excused himself. Suddenly he sensed that something was wrong. He didn't know what went wrong but he was about to find out.

"What caused it?" The Boss asked.

"What caused what, sir?" replied Kabuto.

"The attraction towards Naruto..." The Boss answered.

"Uh...well, one look at him and who wouldn't want him? Aside from that he's strong and confident and very loving." Kabuto said admiringly.

The boss stood up and walked over and looked out the window. It was getting late. The sun was setting just beyond they horizon. With his back to Kabuto and hands in his pockets the Boss said quietly, "Yes. He was just born with those qualities. I doubt he learned them the way he was raised. It was very...troublesome."

"Sir?"

The boss didn't respond, which caused Kabuto to get nervous all of the sudden. "Sir Madara?"

"I passed a law a few years back. I owned my own society...my own kingdom...my own world. It was only after _having _him that I realized that none of it mattered. Only he did. He was _mine_..." Madara turned and looked at Kabuto with murderous eyes, "No one is allowed to be with him. Anyone who brake that law dies. Anyone. He will have no one but me. Everyone who ever dared think that they loved him will die. This time I won't make the mistake of letting there be people out there for him. I'll kill them all...and that includes you."

_'Click'_

_'Load'_

_**'BANG'**_

The bullet went right through Kabuto's head and his body fell to the ground writhing in pain. A puddle of blood formed around his head as he gasped for his final breaths until there were none left.

All the while Madara smirked as he watched the scene before him. After the body lay still he turned and once again looked out of the window. His smirk increasing as he imagined the following hours.

"Almost Naruto...We'll almost be together again."

* * *

I was somewhat pleased with the way it turned out. It used to be Orochimaru who I had planned being the villain so I was really confident. But I think I did a decent job on this. But you won't see his true evilness until the next chapter.

Please review~!


	23. XXIII

Ever After

Chapter: XXIII

**Summary:** Happily ever after usually happens at the end of a fairytale and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Madara walked idly down the hallway feeling a bit anxious. After years of having to be without his precious Naruto he will finally be his again. Even after being so careful about him he couldn't believe that he still got away way back then! It didn't take long to realize how it happened either.

The guard that Madara was confident he could trust had let Naruto go. Madara thought that the guard was completely loyal to him seeing as he had been raised in the underground ring himself since a toddler. But Naruto had that affect on people, and that guard was very gentle in nature no matter how ruthless he was or how much of a precise killer he had grown to be.

Hmm, yes he had enjoy killing Haku very much. Though it wasn't just Haku. He had help. Apparently he had a lover and a friend that took care of all the other guards and guided Naruto to safety. In the commotion Madara caused they had escaped themselves making it completely obvious who was behind it all.

It was easy to track _them _down. After about six months he had managed to kill Haku and Zabuza, but it had taken years to track down Menma. When he did it was because the idiot had fallen in love and gotten pregnant. Madara instantly disposed of Menma and the father, but the child had been no where to be found. Though Madara didn't look much, his interest where somewhere else.

Though he found it humorous that even after all that searching his beloved Naruto had gone with someone of his own kin. As much as he should have been mad and insulted, Madara just felt smug. Even after escaping his clutches Naruto had ran to the arms of another Uchiha. There should be jealousy, and there is, but the bigger picture made Madara's smirk grow wide.

Since infancy Naruto had been with him. He had raised and taught him everything. Being raised the way he was Naruto should have been a robot who was scared of the outside world. Afraid at how different the world was compared to what he was used to. He should have been begging for Madara to find him and keep him away from the cold and loneliness. It would have worked out like that had those damn three bitches not interfered with Naruto! But as big as an underground empire that Madara had he needed to leave Naruto with someone a few times.

In those few times Naruto learned what love truly meant and that the sex that he was forced into with Madara was not only bad, but against the law, and nothing like true love should be. He also learned that Madara was supposedly an evil man and there was an entire different society out there with rules that attempted to give everyone fairness and justice. All in all he learned that there was a different wrong and right from what he had been learning with Madara. And he liked the other world better.

After his escape though, destiny had taken him to an Uchiha of all people. His relative. Naruto had an immediate attraction to him even if it didn't seem like it. Yes...Madara had done his research and he learned that Naruto was overprotective of his young cousin. So much that he even killed for his safety...

Just like he was trained to do. To protect and serve Madara was what Madara had shown him. Naruto was to fight for him, serve him, please him...everything. After years of that treatment Naruto's mind couldn't process anything else. Even once outside Naruto wouldn't have known what to do. He was programmed for one thing and one thing only.

That would have brought him right back to Madara had Naruto not ran into someone who _looked_ like him.

Opening the cell where his cousins were he looked at them both...so similar.

* * *

(A/N Not sure how the whole clan thing works but I imagine them all to be related in some way, no duh right? My assumption is cousins, but are they _all _cousins or something? If someone could clear that up that'd be awesome. Anyway, because I am not 100 percent sure if Madara and Sasuke are cousins though I imagine to be a very complicated family tree somewhere, here they are cousins and since Sora is Sasuke's son that would make him Madara's second cousin...please remember that I am not mentions age because if that were the case its more believable to me if Madara was Sasuke's uncle...but I just confused myself so on with the story)

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sasuke.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me cousin. No one likes to talk about the Black Sheep that is Uchiha Madara," Madara introduced himself.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. As a kid he had heard stories. They were all slightly different but sent the same message. Uchiha Madara was the reincarnation of the devil. Madara had been a genus, even by Uchiha standards. He was beautiful and powerful. He was destined for greatness. Then he ruined it. Supposedly by what Itachi had said that when Madara was in high school he had sexually attacked a younger boy in the most brutal of ways possible. When the police found the body...it was like nothing they've ever seen. Leading to his arrest which led to the diagnosis that he was a psychopath. When they tried to send him away he had escaped and has never been heard of ever since. He was supposed to be a myth.

"You can't be real..." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh I'm very real. Ask Naruto just how real I am. He's felt me more than anyone ever has," Madara said smugly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit more and became filled with tears quick, "You son of a bitch! It was _you_? You're the nightmare that's haunted him?"

"Not so much of a nightmare as a wet dream," Madara replied.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you did to him?" Sasuke demanded as he held himself back. He was wanted to hurt Madara so much...He wanted to crush his skull and tear out his organs and set him on fire to make sure he'd never lay hands on Naruto again. But he couldn't do much with only one arm. Plus Sora was with him. He needed to make sure he was safe as well.

"Of course I know what I did. I made sure I planned everything I did to him beforehand," Madara replied.

"You're sick," Sasuke hissed.

"Do you really believe those stories about me Sasuke? They aren't true...well at least not the psychopath part. A psychopath is incapable of feeling anything...and I love Naruto," Madara said.

"You hurt my dad!" Sora screamed making his presence known.

"Sora stay back," Sasuke ordered as he stepped in front of the younger raven.

"Pity..." Madara said as he eyes Sora up and down, "The things I would do to him had he looked like his father," Madara said quietly.

Hearing that coming from that man Sora instinctively clutched on to Sasuke. Yue had heard similar stories from Kaji and other drunk relatives who went into detail on Madara's actions. Yue naturally had told Sora those stories and they left nothing to the imagination.

"Your aren't touching my son," Sasuke said in a strict voice.

"Of course not. He looks too much like an Uchiha. Then again I could over look that. I know that even though he got your looks he did inherit his fathers personality. It spikes my curiosity if he would have Naruto's same reactions? Or the same sweet spot..." Madara smirked as he saw Sasuke push Sora a bit back, further against the wall and farther from Madara.

"But then I suppose Naruto would hate me if I traded him for his son. That would be like betrayal, but you know all about that don't you Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"Stop talking like my dad loves you!" Sora demanded peaking from behind Sasuke, "You've done nothing but hurt him you bastard!"

Madara stepped closer and the other two stepped back but they were running out of room, "You're an interesting case Sora. If I wasn't as devoted as I am to your father...

"You have your fathers spunk and fire, but also carry the Uchiha threat. Very arousing..."

Sora gripped Sasuke tighter and shrunk further behind him. Sasuke put his hand gently over Sora's, giving him a little squeeze of comfort.

"My family will be here soon...all of them. You'll have to answer to my Uncle Kyuubi, grandpa Minato, _and_ grandpa Fugaku!" Sora said in a threat, but it was less intimidating then when he talked to Kabuto.

"Pft, that old fart is still alive? Honestly I was surprised that your mother didn't leave him. So I guess betrayal isn't genetic, is it Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"Sora's right. They found Yue and Yoruki and know where we are. It'll only be a matter of minutes before this place is torn apart. You'll never have Naruto again. You lose," Sasuke said.

"Perhaps..." Madara said idly as he looked at his hand in boredom. "Or...Everyone who means anything to Naruto and is angry _for_ him is on their way _here _to 'make sure I pay' and are walking to their doom. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't be prepared for this? I mean my god! I've been leaving clue after clue about myself for years to torment Minato and Kyuubi. Making them fully aware that I am still very much alive and that I was after their precious little son. That an actual bogeyman was out there waiting for Naruto in the darkness...then again after what you did I wouldn't be surprised if you had no idea about the case. Hell I doubt your brother even knows.

"Funny isn't it? Without knowing it they were right to not tell you, any of you. In the end an Uchiha will always be behind Naruto's suffering," Madara drawled out. Then he looked around and scowled. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sasuke and Sora.

"Now come on. This isn't where I want things to transpire," Madara said as he pointed to the door with his hand.

Sasuke and Sora glared at him and didn't move. Madara growled and narrowed his eyes and said, "Either move or I'll show Sora exactly how Naruto suffered before he escaped first hand while you watch and then kill you right before his eyes once I cum inside him."

Grabbing Sora and keeping him as far away from Madara Sasuke exited the cell and waited for Madara to show him the way. With the gun at his back Sasuke began walking. Even though he was scared out of his wits Sasuke rubbed Sora's shoulders reassuringly. Hoping to God that someone would come and save them, and soon!

They were taken to a room filled with at least a dozen monitors. It took a while for Sasuke to register what was on them. When he did he clutched Sora into his chest and blocked his view. Sasuke tried really hard to keep his stomach in check but he still vomited, and it had nothing to do with his illness. The screens were all of a young, thin, and hurt blonde boy being abused in all possible ways by a slightly younger version of Madara. The monstrous part was that that boy had three whisker like scars on each side of his cheeks.

"Admiring my master piece Sasuke?" Madara snickered.

"You son of a bitch..." Sasuke gritted out.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Let the boy see Sasuke...let him see and admire his father at his weakest," Madara said.

"Sora don't look...whatever happens don't you _dare _look," Sasuke ordered in a whisper. His voice was something like Sora never heard. It was a mixture of fear, disgust, pain, and strictness. Sora gulped and nodded. Whatever was on those walls was something from hell, Sora didn't disobey Sasuke. This guy was completely demented.

* * *

Naruto drove off with light speed. He knew what was probably going to happen and who was really behind it. Sirens blared behind him and soon police cruisers were all around his car. He looked and saw his brother next to him. Kyuubi was glaring in a way Naruto understood that his brother didn't want him there, but he had to be there. His family was in danger and even more horrifying, they were probably in the hands of that evil bastard.

When they all arrived to the warehouses Kyuubi went straight towards Naruto and grabbed him by the arm tightly.

"I know you're worried but please...let us handle this. Go home," Kyuubi begged.

"My family is in there Kyuubi. You know damn well that if it were Itachi and Kaji in there you'd be going all Hulk and wouldn't calmed down until that bitch payed for laying a finger on them!" Naruto snapped back.

With a deep sigh Kyuubi said, "I know. But I'm not the target here, you are."

"Then we can use me as a distraction as you get Sasuke and Sora out of there!" Naruto replied hotly.

"Like hell! I'm worried and scared for them too but there's no way I'm going to allow you to waltz into that sick bastards clutch!" Kyuubi cried.

"Damn it Kyuubi we're losing time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Boys!" Minato called, "Naruto you can't go in there. I know how you're feeling but your brother is right. Stay near the ambulance and wait for us to get Sasuke and Sora out. The place is filled with traps and bombs. If we barge in there we die."

"But dad!" Naruto retorted,

Smiling reassuringly to his son Minato placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder and calmly said, "Remember what I asked of you."

Slouching his shoulders in defeat he stepped away from his brother and father."_Accept that there's someone dangerous after you. You're _my _son and I'm worried to death about you."  
_

Naruto headed towards the ambulance but turned a different way when he made sure no one was looking. He passed a police cruiser and snatched a gun that was in there and sneaked off. It wasn't too difficult. Everyone was trying to decide where was the safest route to go by.

He knew this was a trap for him. He knew what Madara was capable of and knew how he did things. If he were barged into a corner he would resort to killing Sasuke and Sora. He wanted Naruto to enter by himself and he left bread crumbs for him to follow, bread crumbs that only Naruto would notice...

* * *

"You really think Naruto will come? Kyuubi will never allow that!" Sasuke gritted as he kept his gaze to the floor. Avoiding the screens. He did raise his eyes a bit to see where Madara was only to fight down the second desire to puke. The damn bastard was intently watching one of the screens. Sasuke thanked God that there wasn't any sound.

"I know every much about Kyuubi. Talk about a feisty round, eh? And I know that he wouldn't just let Naruto out of his sight so easily. Which is why I had Kabuto appear before Sora. As angry as I knew he was at you the hatred he had for Kabuto was off the charts. I only really needed him, you were just a bonus. Naruto knows what I'm like so I suspect he will sneak away to come save you from the same fate he had to endure...This whole place is a game, and only Naruto knows the rules," Madara explained.

"What the hell do you expect to happen?" Sasuke demanded.

"Simple. Naruto returns to me. That's all I want," Madara said.

"What about what _he _wants? You obviously know he loves us," Sasuke argued.

"True..." Madara said solemnly as he stared at another screen and stroked his gun. "But indoctrinated as he has been since birth it'll be easy once I kill you all."

"How the fuck does that make sense?" Sasuke demanded.

Madara gave off a laugh, "Sasuke dear, you should know what indoctrinated means. That's how I raised all of the children I capture. Even Naruto...he _needs_ to do what he was programmed to do. To please me."

"Obviously not seeing as how he turned out," Sasuke argued. He needed to keep this conversation going. Just until someone came to save them.

Madara laughed again. This time more hysterical and deranged. "You aren't the brightest Uchiha out there are you?" Madara grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and pulled him towards a wall and made him look in a mirror. He put away his gun in his coat and grabbed Sora's head and made him look too.

"Just look...Uchiha traits. We can pass off as twins or triplets with a few modifications and a few years Sasuke-kun...

"I'll say it again now that I've shown you our similarities. Naruto is _programmed_ to make sure I'm satisfied. And in case your feeble little mind didn't catch on, since Naruto couldn't serve _me_ he served you...when he couldn't serve _you _he served your son. Get it? No matter where he goes, what he does, or what happens Naruto will always be aware and coursed to please and serve whoever resembles _me_! And do you know why? Because that's what Naruto see's as love. Love for Naruto means that _I'm_ happy. Even after being away from me physically his mind and body will never allow him to function properly unless he's making me, or someone who _represents _me, happy."

"I-its been years since Naruto has been in your clutches. He doesn't work like that anymore," Sasuke whispered as he tried with all his power to not allow the thought that Naruto's love is only because he resembled this piece of shit enter his mind.

"Oh, but he does. Because that's how my little miserable _demon _is like," Madara said.

"But I'm also a selfish human and you're no longer the source of my happiness!"

Madara couldn't turn around fast enough to look at Naruto before he pulled the trigger. Three loud bangs were heard and Madara fell to the floor writhing in pain, with shocked widen eyes that were diluting.

Sasuke and Sora ran to Naruto as fast as their feet would take them. When Naruto held as close to him as possible he let out a sigh of relief. He let them go and went to unplug the main cord and all the screens went blank. Luckily Sora had been too distracted to see what had been on those screens. Naruto smiled at the two and was hugged them again, all the while his back turned to Madara. Sasuke had his eyes closed as he silently cried tears of joy that this horrible nightmare was over and didn't see that Madara was still alive. He also didn't see when Madara reached into his coat and took out his gun and pointed it at Naruto's back.

Whispering his final words before he died that went as such, "_If I can't have you...no one will you filthy __**demon**__!"_ and he fired.

"Naruto!"

"Daddy!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!

**Streema: **Please don't feel bad about bugging me. In fact if it hadn't been for you this wouldn't have been updated until who knows when. I need that little nudge to make me work...if I had someone do that more often most of my stories would probably be done. Haha! So please you and other readers keep reminding me over and over again to update until I finish the story. Otherwise...you won't know what happens!

I'm promoting my other stories here too. These are all by me just under different account names. There are more, these are just some I want to put out there. But please check out as many of my stories as you can and review!

**My Baby.**  
**Author:** Oni-Hime-San  
**Genre**:Romance/Family  
**Summary:**Being too caught up in my own life I was too busy to see that I was hurting my most precious person. Losing him to the only person I can't fight:Death. A small boy dies only to be brought back by his fox plushy.

**Odds Against You, Naruto!**  
**Author:** Luna Knyte  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary**:When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival and almost, but unofficial adopted brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and outcast to all of Konoha.

**Story Time**  
**Author:** Like-A-Ghozt-That-Isn't-There  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Summary**:Having the Hokage as a dad and a very jealous Sasuke for a mom their kids finally hear how their mom changed gender, why she's so jealous, and how their parents fell in love! Naru/femSasu.


	24. XXIV

**Ever After**

**Chapter XXIV**

**Summary:** Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairy tale, and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Sora watched as his father collapsed on the floor and saw as Sasuke ran to his body and placed his hands over the red goo, that later registered as blood, that poured out of his fathers wound. Everything was loud and yet he didn't hear anything. Fear made him jump when he was suddenly picked up, but he relaxed a bit when he saw it was his grandpa Minato. His grandfather hugged him tight then asked him a question that he couldn't understand. After a bit he felt someone's finger wipe under his eyes. He realized that his grandfather had wiped away a few tears that had appeared. Sora had stared out into space for a while and when he looked back Sasuke was gone and his father was being attended by some paramedics.

Feeling numb he barely struggled as his grandfather exited the building and took him away from his father. It was then that he realized that he couldn't leave. His father was in trouble. Whenever Sora needed help or for his father just to be there, he was. As of lately Sora hasn't been helpful or there for his father, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't be there now.

Not really remembering how, he managed to get into the ambulance that his father was placed in. The paramedics were in there too working on his father as the vehicle sped off. Sora watched intently as the medics inserted needles into his father, pumped the oxygen hand held mask before placing in on an automatic one. Then his gaze went to the source of the problem. The big red stain that was darkening his fathers clothes and staining the medics hands as he held it down.

It was all his fault. If he would have just gone with Kaji when he had the chance his father wouldn't have come to save him. He wouldn't have gotten shot. Neither would have Sasuke. Because of him and his stupidity both of his parents were hurt by a horrible monster.

"Sora..."

Sora snapped his eyes back into focus. His father had lifted the oxygen mask and was talking to him.

"Daddy! I'm s-so sorry..." Sora cried.

"S'k...S'lng as you k..." Naruto placed the mask over his mouth and took a deep breath, "S'ra...prmise."Naruto took another breath, "I wan...you t'b strong...take air of...girls...and if nythin...pls...fgive..Suke...pls Sra...for...me..."

"Sir, please...save your strength," one of the paramedics said.

"No...S'ra...prmise me...no atter...wa'happens...you'll make ure," another breath is taken, "family...is gether..."

"Dad please!" Sora begged Naruto to stop. Couldn't the man see he needed all the strength he had?

"I waana be peace...pls...make ure da fam...ly...is t'gether...with lobe..." Naruto weakly reached out his hand and tried to find Sora's. Sora quickly took it and clutched to it as tight as he could. He needed a life line to his father.

"S'ra...prmise..." Naruto said.

"I promise...I'll take care of everything...just until you get better..." Sora whispered.

"Gud...thas...my'boi...tell 'em...I lobe...'em all...jus...li' I lobe...you S'ra, "Naruto murmured and just like that the doors of the ambulance swung open and someone grabbed Sora and tore him away from Naruto. Sora yelled and kicked in protest and didn't calm down until someone held him in their arms. Sora looked up to see his Uncle Itachi. He looked back to where his father was being taken but they rolled his gurney down a hallway that was blocked off by a wall.

* * *

Itachi had taken Sora to a room filled with medical supplies. This was the first time Sora remembers being inside of a hospital. The only time he thinks he's ever been in the hospital before this was probably when he was born. As he sat there and stared off into nothing he thought about his surroundings. There was a lot of white...too much in fact. If he stared too long at something white his eyes would hurt. There was no color to make this place stand out, Sora thought. He liked color. His father liked color. Color meant individuality, it meant detail, it meant love, but even more importantly color meant life!

Then there was the smell. The nose burning smell of disinfectant was bad enough but there were others too. Sora didn't think it was possible to smell things that didn't necessarily deal with the sense of smell, but he swore that he could smell the depression and hopelessness there. It was a horrible smell that allowed you to know where you where...being in a hospital was not somewhere where he wanted to be. It smelled like copper too... Copper reminded him of blood. Blood reminded him of danger. Danger made him yearn for his father, but his father was...was...

"Sora?"

Sora looked up and stared into blue eyes...they reminded Sora of him...

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Yoruki...its my fault..." Sora whispered.

Yoruki hugged Sora with all the strength she had. Itachi had informed everyone in Yue's room that her grandfather had arrived along with everyone else. The news that came with him were not the ones anyone wanted to hear. Her daddy was being taken to surgery by Tsunade and her best team of doctors. The bad man that had captured them had hurt her daddy very bad. And from the look in Itachi's eyes...it was bad.

Yue had been ruffly pushed by the man with the white hair and round glasses. Her head had made harsh contact with the wall and was knocked unconscious but was awake now. When she too heard what had happened she began to cry. Yoruki hugged her and Yue hugged back. Yoruki then asked about Sasuke. It appeared that he was also hurt but nothing like her daddy. Shizune was just patching him up and giving him some medicine so nothing would get infected, but it might take a bit to make sure he was one hundred percent okay. Yoruki was glad, and she knew Yue was too by the sigh of relief she gave. When Kaji asked about Sora Itachi had said that he seemed to be in shock but was physically unharmed.

Many had gone to see him but he didn't notice any of them. Apparently only Yoruki grabbed his attention. Yoruki knew that what Itachi said was right. Sora might not have been hurt physically but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt. When she was in the orphanage she knew many kids who didn't have visible scars...but that didn't mean that they weren't scarred.

She saw many kids with different cases. Some kids were hurt because their parents were dead and they were alone in the world. Other kids were hurt because they had parents but they weren't wanted. Some kid's parents went as far as mistreat them and hurt them both with words and physical contact. Sometimes the kid had everything but someone saw it as bad and they were taken away, like her friend Rika, she had a good lady taking care of her, she even called her mom, but the lady was single and didn't really have the best paying job in the world or a really big house and the government decided to take her away...

All of those kids were hurt. Yoruki isn't sure if that hurt will ever go away or what it will do to them. She is positive that not all of them will end well. If she's noticed anything from Sora and the anger he felt because of a mistake that happened to his family...

"It's alright Sora-nii, everything's alright now," Yoruki whispered.

Sora shook his head, "No, it's not! If I had just gone with you guys this wouldn't be happening...daddy would be alright...Sasuke would be alright..."

"But Sasuke is alright. He's being patched up and is allowed to go home in a few hours if he wants," Yoruki said as she offered Sora a smile.

"But daddy..."

"Is strong. You've known him longer than me and in the time I've been with him I've seen how strong he is. He'll see this through," Yoruki promised.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Its a girl thing Sora-nii, somehow we just know," Yoruki replied with a shrug.

Sora sniffed and wiped away his tears, "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you gonna be okay? Everyone is very worried about you," Yoruki said.

"I...I'll be alright. I...uh, just need some time alone," Sora answered.

* * *

Yoruki nodded and said she'd be in Yue's room for when he was ready. When he was told by the doctor that he was allowed to go with his family Sora started to wonder around the hospital. Talking and being around Yoruki always made him feel better. She was so much like his father...

As Sora wondered around he began to look carefully at his surroundings. Like he mentioned earlier, he doesn't visit hospitals often. Now was his chance to see what they were about. There were halls after halls of doors. Some were open and others closed. The patients were all different too. Sora noticed that the ones with lesser problems didn't have a room, just a bed. He saw people with casts on broken limbs, he saw people connected to IV's with clear liquid and others with blood. He looked into rooms and saw that some were filled with people who he assumed were family and friends, and others with just a patient. Some had gifts like teddy bears, balloons, and flowers, and a room that only had one card.

As he continued he focused more on the sounds than the sights. He heard moans and groans of pain. He heard whispering and talking. He heard coughs, sneezes, and even a burp. He heard people laughing and people crying. Cries of joy and cries of misery...

Sora walked down a hallway that was bare with only a door at the end. The doors weren't like the other doors. These were more decorated and ancient looking. The type of doors you see when at temple or at church. When he walked inside it was a church...or at least a place to pray. Sora stood there at the entrance just taking in the view of the room. There were a few rows of seats and at the top there was an alter, sort of, and on the sides there were candles that illuminated the whole room because there didn't seem to be any electric lights. Sora noted that this was a place for the hopeless to come to in hopes of finding...well, some hope. But it wasn't meant for just one type of religion. There were no crosses, there wasn't a Buddha statue, there wasn't a Bible or a Qur'an...and yet whatever you believed in was in that room...like it was everywhere else.

Sora walked up to the pew all the way up front and sat down. He had a lot to think about and this place calmed him down. As he sat there and told himself that now was the time to think about things...but his mind was just a blank. He couldn't really think of anything in particular. So lost in this thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps of someone walking down the isle until someone sat down next to him.

Looking up he saw Sasuke sitting there next to him looking to the front where the alter was. There was silence as neither of them said a thing. It was minutes later that Sora decided to asked a question that popped into his mind.

"Do you believe in God?"

Sasuke took a moment to ponder on how to answer, "A few years back it was mostly because of political reasons. Now...I believe in him because...I believe he's real."

"What changed your mind?" Sora asked looking forward at the alter just like Sasuke.

"He showed me he was real by punishing me in the only way He could," Sasuke replied.

"How's that?" Sora asked.

"I was arrogant and had lost sight of what was truly important to me. So he took it away...He took you and your father away from me..." Sora didn't reply as he let the answer sit in his mind and let it sink in.

"Since that day five years ago I've prayed every day and every night. I prayed for Naruto, for Yue...and especially for you. I prayed that you both would be alright. That you'd be safe and together...I prayed that Yue wouldn't be blamed for my stupidity or that Naruto wouldn't forget about her...like I had done with you," Sasuke whispered the last part.

"I wished and prayed that somehow I could get a chance to say that I was sorry. That I could take it all back. But I couldn't and God made me see that even with all the money and power I still couldn't be happy. I may think I was as powerful as him but...I'm not. And I had to act happy so that Yue wouldn't see me slip through the cracks but I know I still failed..." Sasuke's voice cracked a bit but Sora wouldn't dare look at him in fear that all that he's been trying to hold back will brake through.

"A-are you h-happy now?" Sora asked.

"I...I can start being happy, but I'm not there yet. What about you?" Sasuke asked in turn.

"What _about _me?" Sora inquired.

"How are you feeling right now?" Sasuke asked.

Sora gave a shaky sigh, "I'm not sure...confused maybe?"

"Sora...I...I want to apologize to you. I wasn't fair or that much of a parent to you...I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. All I want is for you to know that I love you and I worry about you and I missed so much, Sora..." Sasuke said with all possible emotion in his voice.

Sora bit his bottom lip but try as hard as he might he couldn't stop the tears that fell. Hearing Sasuke say that made him want to cry and be held. He always wanted Sasuke to hug him and calm him when he was uncertain when he was little. The feeling didn't ever really go away, plus... "_Promise me Sora."_

"You protected me...you got hurt because of me," Sora whispered.

"It wasn't your fault Sora. That bastard was insane and dangerous...I'd do it all again if I had to," Sasuke promised.

"But _I_ don't want you to...never again! Please don't do something like that again, Papa! I don't want to lose you a second time," Sora cried as he buried himself into Sasuke's chest.

"Sora..." Sasuke didn't know what else to say. He was so shocked and taken aback he was speechless for the moment. Sora had called him _papa_ again.

"_Please_..." Sora begged, "Last time I lost you it hurt...it hurt really bad. I thought you didn't love me..."Sora sniffed, "But I knew you were still alive. Even with how I acted there was still hope... I don't want there to be a next time because next time I might lose you forever..."

Sasuke picked up Sora and held him as close to him as possible. Sora continued to cry with a few hiccups in between sobs. Sasuke rubbed circles in his son's back to sooth him. Placing his chin on top of Sora's head Sasuke let a few tears fall as well. Whispering words of comfort they stayed like that until Sora calmed down.

"I'm sorry papa," Sora whispered.

"Shh, it's okay...everything's gonna be okay," Sasuke replied. Sasuke felt Sora nod in his chest as he continued to sooth the shaking child. As big as Sora had grown he was still small, Sasuke noticed. He wasn't weak, no he most definitely wasn't weak, but he was still fragile. He also looked very tired...these past couple of years have been weighing on him just as much on everyone else if not more. Sora was the one who had to worry about his family and making sure there was something good in his fathers and Yoruki's life. It was too much for a little boy, he was very fragile, Sasuke deemed, but he was still his little baby boy. "Ne, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone. You'll be the first to know," Sasuke said.

"The first?" Sora repeated.

"Yup. No one, not even your Uncle Itachi knows...hell, not even Naruto does," Sasuke answered.

"What is it?" Sora asked peering up.

When he did Sasuke noticed that the anger and indifference that was there before was now gone. In it's place was the adorable and innocent face of the child Sora deserved to be. Sasuke took Sora's hand and placed it on his stomach, "In a few months you're going to be a big brother."

It took a moment for the news to sink in. His papa has placed his hand on the older ravens stomach...and in a few months...he would be a...big brother? Sora raised curious dark eyes and stared to another pair of eyes similar to his own. His gaze lowered to the wound he had helped wrap what seemed years ago.

"What! Then what are you doing _here_? You should be resting with doctors monitoring you!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped off of Sasuke's lap.

"Sora calm down. I'm fine," Sasuke assured him. Despite all that's happened he had to smile. Sora was just like Naruto...

"Calm down? You're pregnant and you've been shot! Why are you even allowed to walk? You should be in a wheelchair or in a hospital bed or something," Sora argued.

"I'm fine Sora...both of us are," Sasuke promised.

Sora pouted as he stared at Sasuke and then took a seat next to him, but still leaned in close for the warmth, "How far along are you?"

"A few weeks, almost a month," Sasuke replied.

"Can you tell if its a boy or a girl yet?" Sora asked.

"Not yet. In another two months or so I can," Sasuke replied, he placed his arm over Sora's shoulder and rubbed it up in down in continuation of calming him down.

"How much longer are we going to be here papa?" Sora asked.

"I...I don't know babe. Just until your dad gets better," Sasuke replied.

"He'll be alright, right?" Sora asked as he sunk further into Sasuke's body looking for warmth. Sora never noticed how cold it was.

"Naruto's been though worse...he's always seen it through. And this time things are different," Sasuke said.

"How?"

"Before he had to do things all by himself. Whenever things happened he was backed into a corner all alone. Even with his family to back him up he was still somewhat alone. This time though...we're with him," said Sasuke.

"Papa?"

"Yeah, champ?"

"Once this is all over...can we leave for a while?" Sora asked.

"Sure. We'll go someplace fun. All of us as a new family. Now come on, Yue wants to see you," answered Sasuke.

Sora nodded and they stood up. As they did Sora took Sasuke's hand and they walked out of the temple together. They made their way through the halls but instead of going straight for Yue's room Sasuke took them some place else.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

It brought Sasuke another smile as he stared at his son. Before in the last couple of months whenever Sora would ask a question he would always sound annoyed or irritated. Now though it sounded out of pure curiosity.

"I hate this place because all it really is is a hotel for sick and hurt people. This place makes me very depressed and make me feel useless because I really can't do much..." Sasuke answered.

"I know what you mean. I had the same thought when they brought me in," Sora said.

"Right, but there is one place in the hospital that I love to see," Sasuke said.

"Really? Where is that?" Sora asked.

"Follow me," Sasuke replied and pulled Sora towards the elevator. They went to a different floor and walked down a few hallways before Sasuke stopped in front of a big glass window.

As Sora looked in he realized why his papa liked visiting here. They were looking at the new babies who were just born. There were different little glass like cribs all over with baby blue and pink blankets on them letting the viewers know the gender. Sora could guess why his papa liked this place but he wanted to hear those words aloud.

"Why is this place somewhere you like to see, papa?"

With a smile Sasuke replied, "Your father and I had already been married awhile but it still felt as if we were still dating, just living together. Even when I was pregnant with you and Yue. It was when you two were born that I finally felt the marital bond with your dad to be really real. I came out of the room, even though I wasn't supposed to and I looked for you. I looked at all the little bodies that had just arrived into the world until I found the two little cribs with the label "Uzumaki" on them. I looked at my ring and then at you two and it finally hit me...those two little creates were mine...I had made them with the man I loved...who I was married to...I only loved him more."

"Did you get in trouble for coming to see us?" Sora asked.

"I did, but I was excused afterward. When you ask your father later he can tell you how much I cried when I first held you," Sasuke said.

"You cried?" Sora asked.

"Yeah...it was all too much for me, and then the idea of you all being here when you weren't before...it was just...made me so happy. I think Yue may have a picture of that day at home," Sasuke said.

He thought that all was well but when he looked down a Sora the boys hair was covering his eyes.

"Sora?"

"If you were so happy...why did you do it?" Sora whispered.

"Sora...I," Sasuke began but was cut off.

"I need to know...I need some type of closure. I want to forgive you...not just for dad's sake, but...I love you papa but I'm _so _hurt...I've worked through the anger...actually it was scared away. I love you and I worry about you...and I know I'll forgive you, but...I need an answer so I can finally close this damn book and move on...please papa..." Sora begged.

* * *

So...Sora finally asks Sasuke one of the most complicated questions on earth...Why?

Some how I've managed to make this story a bit longer. This chapter was supposed to end yet but...I think its a good place to stop. Somewhat suspenseful yet I feel it had some fluff this chapter. There might me one or two more chapters then an epilogue...

Uh...I can't promise any more updates in a while. I was gonna work on some of my other stories but I got in trouble (pout). Its funny so I'll tell you what happen.

In my school there's the IB program but its sort of failing...since my freshman year there have been two IB classes each year. Meaning there were enough kids two make up two classes. Out of all the other IB classes there have been ours have been the most sufficient. They love us because we're basically what's keeping the program alive. In our senior year so many kids left or dropped out because they couldn't handle the program so there was only one class...We've been together since freshman year so we're all friends...hell we're like a family! So...yesterday January 14, 2011 like all of us left...we all ditched after 4th period and the IB coordinator was seriously pissed and called our house will bullshit about us being a example and was going to give us a 3 hour detention, but regular students who people see ditching all the time don't get anything...Well, my awesome friend got us off detention, but we still have to have an IB meeting, and I'm sort of in trouble...

I'll make my mom some of my amazing pancakes...if she lets me sly you'll know with another chapter of **My Baby**, **Undelete 7**, or** Dude Your a Babe**

Please review!


	25. XXV

**Ever After **

Chapter XXV

**Summary:** Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairy tale, and rarely at the heart.

* * *

Sora looked up at Sasuke with expecting eyes. He had finally asked the question everyone wanted to ask, and even if it was asked, Sora would get the real answer. The one with the actual reason and not some heartbroken excused. He needed to _know, _otherwise it will keep haunting him.

"Please papa," Sora repeated.

Sasuke gulped as he stared at his son. The son that wanted to know why he had hurt his father and broken their family. It seemed like a taboo to even discuss something like this with a child, but Sasuke had to remind himself that this was no ordinary child. This was the child of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, grandchild of Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha, and nephew of Kyuubi and Itachi. All of these genetics made it impossible to lie to him and even less unlikely to avoid.

Looking around his surroundings Sasuke said, "Lets take a walk outside, hm?"

"Are you sure? What about the baby?" Sora asked.

"Its fine Sora. We...we need to talk about a few things and the fresh air will...help," Sasuke replied.

Nodding Sora took Sasuke's offered hand and the two made it to the other side of the hospital where there was an indoor garden. It being as late as it was Sasuke didn't feel safe being out in the dark with his son in this condition. The garden area was beautiful. Flowers and plants all over with fountains places ever so often, and a main wishing fountain in the center. Benches and tables spread out for patients and visitors to sit and enjoy the view. The ceiling was made of glass so the sun can phase through during the day and also a perfect way to look at the stars and moon on nights like these.

"The moon is full," Sora commented as they walked over to a table near the center fountain.

Looking up Sasuke nodded, "Yes. It's very beautiful."

Taking a seat they sat in another silence for a bit. Sora sat patiently looking at Sasuke's face. He knew his papa was thinking by the expressions that passed his face. Sora also knew that his papa wouldn't lie to him and was looking for the best way to explain.

"Sora..." Sasuke started.

The younger raven looked up expectantly and Sasuke sighed, "This is not easy. For one, I really despise talking about it, and secondly I don't really think an answer will ever really be...acceptable."

"I understand, but...I need to know."

Sighing again Sasuke looked up towards the sky and dully noted that there were clouds looming over. The moon was still bright and viewable but soon it would disappear. It looked like it might rain.

"Jealousy..." Sasuke whispered.

"Jealousy?" Sora repeated confused.

"What you heard from that bastard wasn't really a lie Sora. Naruto always had this...compulsion to make sure I had everything I wanted down to a T. At first he was a bit hesitant compared to how he was later but I guess his mind was...having an inner battle because even though I wasn't that bastard...I...I was the closest thing that came to him," Sasuke said warily.

"I don't understand papa, why would daddy need to continue doing what that horrible man told him if he escaped?" Sora asked.

"Naruto had been indoctrinated since birth, sweety. It's similar to schooling but much more horrible. Indoctrination is what some pet owners or police officers use to train their dogs. When the dogs hear a certain bell and they are fed, it's engraved into their minds after multiple other instances that they are to expect food when they hear that certain bell.

"That...to a point is the nicer version of indoctrination," Sasuke said.

"But isn't it good to train a dog?" Sora asked.

"Yes but if the bell rings and the dogs don't get food, or if the bell doesn't ring at all then the dogs can starve," Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh..." Sora whispered grimly. "There's a meaner version of indoctrination?"

Sasuke sighed again, "Some studies have used pain to indoctrinate animals and people into reacting a certain way. In a book I read called Brave New World they were an advanced race and lived in pure happiness because everything had order and everyone had a place and there wasn't any controversy or arguing because there wasn't any individuality. As babies they would shock the babies with volts of electricity when they were around books and flowers."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"They were being indoctrinated into relating books and flowers with the shock. Seeing books and nature was bad and when people there saw either they thought of pain and hurting. And therefore avoided books and nature because that meant avoiding pain," Sasuke explained.

"Daddy is like that?" Sora asked cautiously not wanting to believe that.

"Unfortunately...yes. That bastard did the same thing to your father as the leaders did to those people in the book. Your father believes if he can't make us happy he'll feel pain or have to suffer some sort of punishment," Sasuke replied.

"But we don't want to hurt him!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know sweetheart but its difficult. It doesn't mean its impossible to get rid of these involuntary acts but they aren't as strong as they were before. Now they're just things that even he doesn't noticed. It...irks him when we're displeased," Sasuke explained.

"You keep saying 'we'. Does it have anything to do with what that man said back at the warehouse?" Sora inquired.

"...Yes. And for the jealousy. I was used to being the one who Naruto needed in order to...function correctly. I was jealous of...you." Sasuke confessed.

"Me?" Sora's eyes widened in shock, "Why?"

"It wasn't until you were born that Naruto seemed to fully break the habit of doing what was droned into his mind. It was already breaking fast with the pregnancy but when you and your sister were born it completely changed. He was...freed," Sasuke said with a torn expression.

"Isn't that...good?"

"It is in a symbolic way I suppose, but it also meant he was freed from me. Even though I wasn't aware of exactly what was tormenting him I knew that there was something with him that _kept_ him with me...that sort of gave me ownership of him. After you were born he used to take you and Yue on strolls to the park, shopping, or would have your grandmother watch you and he would go out with Kyuubi or Shikamaru which was something that he never did without me. When he went with Kyuubi we would double date, or he'd bring Kaji over and we'd watch him and pretend we were a family already...

"Him being more independent was great I suppose, I just felt...threatened. And Naruto was my first love so I've never had my heart broken before so as the years passed the more stupider and paranoid I became and I came to the faulty logic that it was bound to happen so I would rather be the one who did the heartbreaking than the one who was heartbroken," Sasuke finished his tale

"So...this is all my fault," Sora said solemnly.

"NO!" Sasuke roared as he jumped in his seat a bit.

"No...it is. I made you feel insecure and your insecurities did come true," Sora said.

Shaking his head Sasuke replied, "No. This was my fault. For being stupid and not fully trusting Naruto."

"But it was still because of me that this happened right?"

"No Sora. You nor your sister are at blame for this. You weren't old enough to understand it anyway," Sasuke said.

"...I was old enough to remember that I always felt more safe with dad," Sora murmured.

"You do?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Uh huh. I always...you seemed mad a lot of the time. I was scared I would make you even madder and make you hate me," Sora shifted his eyes to look at his feet but then said with a smile, "But I really loved bath time. We used to play a lot there and I remember there being lots of bubbles. But my most favorite part would be when we were done and you'd wrap us in really puffy white towels and after you'd dry me we'd lay down on the bed with me on your chest and you'd comb through my hair and we'd fall asleep."

Smiling faintly Sasuke said, "I loved those times too."

Silence engulfed them for what seemed the hundredth time that evening.

"Can we go see Yue now?" Sora asked and Sasuke silently stood and extended his hand out to Sora who gladly too it. They walked back to the room where most of their family was, though the two main people they wanted to see were asleep on the hospital bed arms around each other in a hug gesture.

Sora pulls up two chairs near the bed and when Sasuke sits in one he takes the next one immediately, grabs Sasuke's hand and leans on his shoulder. Sasuke uses his free arm or wrap it around Sora's shoulder to pull him closer. Sora sighs in content and closes his eyes. Itachi who is sitting across from Sasuke and Sora smiles and nudges Kyuubi who is falling asleep next to him and gestures in their direction. Kyuubi was slightly annoyed at being disturbed when he was about to go to sleep but smiled nonetheless when he saw the sight.

* * *

Sasuke walked into a standard hospital room and glanced at it sorrowfully. It was day time but there were dark clouds outside and heavy rain. He didn't bother turning on the lights. The small flashes of lightning that occurred every once in a while were enough to illuminate the room, besides the light from the hallway added to his vision.

He glanced at the now empty bed and sighed. Never did he think he'd come to utterly hate hospitals. They were cold and empty and really...they just seemed to suck the hope out of you. They were there to prolong the torture of knowing the facts that were clear.

And for him it was worse. It echoed his mistake over and over and ever louder. Had he not been stupid or self conscious all this would have never happened. His kids would never would have been separated or gone through the horrors of seeing their family fall. Their family members wouldn't have to had taken sides or gone to extra lengths to protect them. He wouldn't have hurt the one he loved like he had. On their wedding day they promised to protect each other. To be there through rich or poor, through sickness and health. The good times _and_ bad times!

He had been a spoiled brat who saw marriage as a game.

Sasuke walked over and sat on the empty bed and sighed. The rain had gotten worse. Picking up the pillow he hugged it to his chest and took a bog sniff. It still smelled like Naruto...

"What are you doing in the dark?"

Sasuke stood up and blinked a few times as Naruto turned on the lights and walked up to him. Smiling and without a word Sasuke pulls Naruto into a hug and holds on as tight as he can, keeping in mind to be careful.

Naruto hugged back and they stayed like that for a few minutes but pulled apart when he heard Sasuke sniff.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he wiped under Sasuke's eye with his thumb.

"Relief and annoyance," Sasuke replied.

"Annoyance?" Naruto repeated.

"It's raining. Some way to celebrate your release, huh?" Sasuke spat.

Smiling, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and they walked to the window and he opened the curtains to their fullest and they looked outside. Sasuke frowned as he saw the continued rain pouring, the puddles on the ground, and the people with the umbrellas rushing to and fro.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke shoulder and asked, "That annoys you?"

"Yes," Sasuke asnwered.

"Why?" Naruto asked amused.

"Because! We're finally over this nightmare and it's raining! It should be sunny, or at the very least not raining," Sasuke said with a glare towards the sky.

"I think its perfect," Naruto commented.

"You do?" Sasuke asked confused, "How is it perfect?"

"If it were sunny then it would sort of be like continuing with the lie. There being sunny weather would mean that everything would go to being perfectly okay when the truth is that we're barely healing. The rain however...

"It's washing it all away.

"Just before the gala I went to the beach and I could smell a storm coming. At first I thought that it would destroy everything and leave nothing behind. But it wasn't a hurricane like I thought. Its just rain and it's washing our slate clean...we're starting over Sasu...its refreshing isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Smiling slightly Sasuke nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Naruto deepened the kiss and it was getting heated when Sasuke pulled away.

"The doctor said no _straining activities_ for a while, Naru," Sasuke chided.

"But everyone is on their way home and the kids are with Kyuubi pigging out at the food court. We're here, we're alone, and there's an empty bed right over there," Naruto suggested with a smirk.

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "Now down boy."

"Come on Sasu...not even a little foreplay?" Naruto asked with those puppy eyes of his.

"No. Now suck it up you big baby you've been shot!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto huffed and said with a smirk full of tease, "Just wait until I get the green light. You won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Looking forward to it," Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own and kissed the blonde again.

"There you guys are! Come on. The papers are all signed and the cars are ready to go," Kyuubi announced.

Taking the ravens hand Naruto led Sasuke down to the lobby where they were ambushed by their kids. Together they all got into the Uzumaki vehicle and drove home to their estate.

* * *

Later that night it was still storming with lightning and thunder but they were all home and they were all safe. Naruto and Sasuke were lying in bed together holding one another and whispering.

"Its a bit odd isn't it...it finally being over, I mean," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...I had the same feeling a long time ago when I first escaped but now...its better. This time I know there isn't any possibility of that nightmare returning," Naruto replied.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the nose and said, "And it will never ever return."

A loud clash of thunder followed a flash of lightning, and it was so loud it almost shook the house.

"The storms pretty bad," Sasuke commented.

"I hope it doesn't bother the kids," Naruto replied.

Sasuke nodded and laid back against Naruto but a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Soon little Yoruki entered with tears on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" Naruto asked as Yoruki approached the bed.

"I had a bad dream and the thunder outside scared me daddy," Yoruki said groggily.

Naruto wiped her tears away and placed her between himself and Sasuke and kissed her on the forehead. "You can stay here with us if you want."

"Is that okay papa Sasu?" Yoruki asked.

"Of course. This way your father will behave," Sasuke said.

Naruto stuck out his tongue but didn't reply and Yoruki snuggled into the warmth. Though minutes later there was another knock on the door and Yue came in.

"Daddy? Papa? Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

"Hey there princess. Lightning keeping you up?" Naruto asked as Yue came to his side of the bed.

"Yeah...I keep seeing that bad man with the glasses," Yue whimpered.

Naruto scooted over and made everyone else to the left and patted the space next to him. Yue smiled and climbed in to bed as well.

They all settled in and were quiet for about twenty-five minutes before there was another knock on the door.

Naruto opened one eye and peered to the new comer, Yue and Yoruki barely stirred but noticed their brother. Sasuke sat up more than the others.

"Hey babe, thunder scare you?" Sasuke asked.

"Pft. Of course not papa! It merely woke me up and I went to check on Yoruki because I know she doesn't like thunder and I went to check on Yue as well while I was at it, because I'm their brother and it's my job to make sure they're alright. But I didn't see them and I wanted to make sure they were okay," Sora explained with a puff of his chest. There was another horrible clash of lightning and thunder and when it was over Sora was under the covers on Sasuke's other side and he whispered, "Okay...maybe they scared me a little."

"I'll accept that," Sasuke whispered as he held Sora closer. And in order on the bed the Uzumaki family fell asleep: Sora, Sasuke, Yoruki, Naruto, and Yue.

"Night daddy. Night papa. Night Yoruki, Night Sora," Yue said.

"Night Yue. Night Sora. Night daddy. Night papa Sasu," Yoruki said.

"Night girls. Night Sora," Naruto said.

"Night girls. Night Sora," Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah goodnight everybody," Sora mumbled as he snuggled closer to Sasuke. That night the lighting and thunder didn't bother the children anymore and everyone slept soundly and safely without any nightmares.

* * *

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the window where a few drops still hung there as proof of the previous storm. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naruto staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke whispered as to not wake the kids. They should sleep after the hell they've been through.

"You, teme," Naruto answered.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hand and together they slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake anyone. Before they left the room they stared at the kids who snuggled closer to each other to recover the lost warmth from their parents now empty places. Yoruki in the middle while Sora and Yue's arms reached out for each other. Even while asleep they protected each other.

Naruto and Sasuke ventured to Naruto's music room and they sat at the piano in silence for a moment before they began to play. It was a simple melody but it meant a lot to them both. It was new and from now on it will be a new lullaby for the children.

When they stopped Sasuke pulled Naruto up and held him close. They leaned in for a kiss. It was short and sweet and perfect.

"I have a surprise for you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out a small rectangular box and handed it to Naruto. Naruto eyed it suspiciously and shook it by his ear in an attempt to figure out what it was, which caused Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Well its too small so cat ears or that tank I wanted to see you in can't be in here. Maybe a thong?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you so horny all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked in return.

Naruto shrugged, "I can't help it when it comes to you."

Sasuke slapped his shoulder playfully and said, "Just open it, Dobe."

Naruto did just that and that goofy idiot smile died and was replied with shock. Then he looked at Sasuke for conformation and saw that Sasuke was biting his bottom lip waiting for a response. Naruto placed the box down on the piano and pulled Sasuke in for a heated kiss.

As their kiss continued with the pure love they had for each other a ray of sun beamed down and made the orange pacifier almost glow.

* * *

Please review!

By the way...I managed to write this because school was canceled because of the Blizzard of 2011! I live _in _Chicago so I was right in the middle of it! I'm seriously telling you guys its amazing! the snow is almost my height! I mean I'm a short 5'2 but seriously! Do any of you guys live in the Midwest? Idk about the rest of you but its really crazy at how much snow there is...


	26. Epilogue

**Ever After**  
Epilogue 

**Summary:** Happily ever after is usually found at the end of a fairy tale, and rarely at the heart.

* * *

_Most fairy tales are the same. There is always a bad guy who wants to ruin the good life that the good guys have. Some innocent person who has done nothing wrong to the world who gets used by some wicked person. And a good civilian that needs an amazing noble hero to save them from a horrible monster. _

_These same fairy tales always begin with Once Upon a Time and they end with Happily Ever After. _

_But really...Its never just once upon a time. It happens constantly. And happily every after?_

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

Yoruki set her pen down next to her journal as she looked towards the door. She had an idea at who it was. Only one person would be up as early as her on a Saturday was...

"Come in," she said.

"Ohayo Ruki-nee-chan," little Kyosuke greeted as he approached his big sister and gave her a good morning hug and kiss which she kindly returned.

The little chubby cheeked chibi was the exact mini replica of their papa and older brother Sora. Except his eyes. His eyes were a dark royal blue which captivated a lot of people. Since it was morning and no one had changed him yet he was still in his baby blue Ramen imprinted footy pajamas. He loved the salty noodles just as much as their father did. The little boy was more hyper today than usual and Yoruki knew why. Today was little Kyosuke's fourth birthday and he had been looking forward to this day since he was first told. He remembered his previous birthday and was fascinated by what happens in them. Also it meant that he would have his parents attention on him the whole time because it was _his _day. Of course every other day their parents attention was mostly on their youngest, not out of favoritism but because his curiosity can be dangerous sometimes. Like the time he wanted to be like daddy and fix something but couldn't find anything to fix so he threw a picture frame at the TV. Yeah...the Uchiha 'I can do this' attitude plus the Uzumaki 'I wonder what this is' attitude were evenly mixed inside of Kyosuke but that isn't always the best thing.

"Ohayo Kyo-chan. What are you doing here so early?" Yoruki asked faking she didn't know what today was.

"Don'cha member what today is nee-chan?" Little Kyosuke asked with his big blue eyes widening a bit.

"Today..."

"You's no member?" little Kyosuke's eyes began to tear up actually believing that his big sister forgot.

"Well...other than being the most important day of the year other than Christmas? Happy birthday Kyosuke!" Yoruki exclaimed.

Uber happy that his big sister didn't forget Kyo jumped into her arms for another hug. Yoruki held Kyosuke in a motherly hold and combed through his dark locks. Kyosuke closed his eyes and smiled at the rhythmical and peaceful act.

"So what are you doing here so early birthday boy?" Yoruki repeated.

"Well I's wake's up early cuz I's too cited to sleeps. So I's gets outta bed and Ruki-nee-chan only one wake dis early. Yue-nee-chan don't wakes up til munch later. Sora-nii-chan scawy if wakes up. And daddy and papa door is lockeded in the mornin!" Kyo said with a pout.

Yoruki giggled at the memory of the time her parents learned the ever important rule of locking their door. After Kyosuke learned to walk he soon learned to escape his crib. One night after having Kaji baby sit and having given Kyosuke too much candy little Kyosuke was unable to sleep and decided to escape his "baby prison" as their uncle Kyuubi liked to call his crib, and go play with his parents. At the time Naruto and Sasuke never thought that they would be interrupted by any of their children.

The only time they ever expected a visit from their children was then there was horrible weather, one of them being sick, and on some nights with unexpected nightmares, but on those occasions their children would knock and wait...they might have been kids but they knew what could be behind those doors considering how they grew up.

Kyosuke was different. After everything that happened in the past the upbringing of Kyosuke was very different. They were all determined to change their lives for the better and bringing up the youngest of them in how they wished they would have done in the beginning. There was always a family dinner with everyone present. Both of their parents were there to say good night and tucked everyone in. Sasuke would make them breakfast in the morning and Naruto would make them lunch, they would all play in the afternoon and play music in the evening.

The love for all of them was obviously there and also their parents new found 'honey moon phase'. After those two remarried they were like bunnies. So all three of the children learned that when their parents disappeared to _not _go looking for them and just order some food and watch a movie. But little Kyosuke didn't know that, and he loved to play with his parents very much.

So he opened the door without any warning and saw what was inside and asked with his childhood obliviousness, "Why are you's wessling naked?"

That night Yue, Yoruki, and Sora were woken up by their papa yelling at their father and by the context of the conversation had a good laugh. Ever since then they always locked their door.

"Well everyone should be awake soon. It is a special day after all. But even though its hours away I think I might have something special for you..." Yoruki trailed off.

Kyosuke jumped off of Yoruki's lap and began to bounce up and down, "A present? I's want it I's want it!"

Yoruki giggled and headed towards her drawer and dug inside it. She pulled out a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a silver bow. "Happy birthday, buddy."

Kyosuke took the box and looked at it and then at Yoruki with begging puppy eyes, "Can I's open it now?"

"Sure."

Without another second the bow was untied and the paper gone. Kyosuke pulled open the box and saw that it was a necklace of a comet.

"Was this?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well...we all have a special necklace. Daddy has the sun and papa has the moon. Before I used to but we decided that it was more fitting for the family if we got it like this. It's like the sky. So...daddy has the sun and papa the moon. Sora, Yue, and me have stars. On the back they have a name engraved. The three brightest stars. Sirius, Canopus, and Rigel. When you were born we decided to get this one for you at an age when you'd be able to understand. So we thought that this year was good.

"Instead of just a star we decided to get you a comet...or a wishing star." Yoruki explained.

"Wishin Staw?" Kyo asked.

"Yup. Something rare and amazing and beautiful to look at. And...it makes a wish come true," Yoruki said.

"I's like that?" Kyosuke asked happily.

"Yeah you are. With you everything just got so much better for our family," said Yoruki.

"Also a wishing star causes a lot of commotion...just like the little runt."

Yoruki and Kyosuke looked at the doorway and saw a groggy Sora standing in the doorway.

"Sora-nii! You wake!" Kyosuke ran to his big brother with a huge smile. No matter how much Sora scowls or complains or gets scary or goes into his Uchiha attitude modes Sora was Kyosuke big brother and his hero.

And despite of being the bad boy of the school who only showed his emotions to his family, couldn't hide the fact that when it came to his sisters and baby brother he loved them and had a big brother complex when it came to them.

So when Kyosuke approached his with arms raised Sora picked him up and held him close as if it were second nature. Which it was. Kyosuke smiled and rested his head in the crook on Sora's neck and snuggled in close.

"Happy birthday baby brother," Sora whispered.

"Thank you big bwoder..." Kyosuke replied and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.

There was flash and both ravens blinked and looked in the hallway to see their father smirking behind a camera.

"Awe...moms gonna go all crazy over this," Naruto said.

"Daddy!" Kyosuke squealed and squirmed out of his brothers hold and ran to his father.

Naruto picked up his youngest and rubbed their noses together and made the younger giggle. "Morning birthday boy! Making your big brother a pile of mushy goo?"

"Pft...whatever. I at least hope that you were considerate enough to let papa walk and not limp today," Sora scoffed.

"If that's the best you got then your slipping son. I can tell you stories that will most likely traumatize you," Naruto answered with his smirk back in place.

"You will do no such thing. Sora take your brother and get him ready for breakfast," Sasuke ordered and he grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him away.

"Don't talk to the children about stuff like that," Sasuke chided.

"Sorry love but it was just too easy," Naruto replied.

"Our family is doing great and it will continue to be like that especially today. Is that clear?" Sasuke demanded rather than asked in his 'I'm an Uchiha don't question me' voice.

"So dad didn't give you any last night at all huh?" Sora asked causally.

"Bath. Now!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth and glared at his son until both were inside the bathroom.

Once they were out of sight Yoruki said she was going to go wake up Yue. Naruto came up behind Sasuke and hugged him from behind, "Is that why your cranky? If you really want we could..."

"No. Today is Kyosuke's birthday and I want to be able to walk without a limp and enjoy the celebration," Sasuke stated.

"Fine...but after the guest are all gone, the kids are put to bed, and our little birthday boy is tired out from all of the running we know he's gonna do, you and I aren't gonna sleep until sunset," Naruto murmured seductively.

Sasuke smirked and leaned up to kiss Naruto when they heard, "Gross."

Sasuke and Naruto looked to see Sora standing in the hall, "I thought I told you to go give your brother a bath?"

"You did but Kyo-chan wanted his bath toys...you two are worse than teenagers you know that?" Sora asked as he headed towards his baby brothers room.

* * *

"That kid..." Sasuke breathed.

"Is just like you," Naruto finished.

"Is not!" Sasuke protested.

"Uh...yeah he is. I mean there's a bit of me in there but its mostly you," Naruto said.

"Whatever. Did you get Kyosuke that present we saw at the store?" Sasuke asked as they made their way through the hall.

"Yes. Along with other toys and things. Add the gifts he'll get today from our friends and family our little boy will be one spoiled little brat," Naruto answered.

"As it should be," Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto shook his head and made his way to his study. The perfect hiding place for anything secret. The kids were under strict orders to never ever go in there without permission. As Naruto headed towards the closet to retrieve his sons gifts Sasuke sat himself on top of his husbands desk. Sasuke watched absentmindedly as Naruto stacked wrapped box after wrapped box from the closet. Then he looked down at the files that covers the blonde's desk top. Opening one out of curiosity Sasuke voiced out loud, "What's this?"

"What's what?" Naruto asked without interest.

"This!" Sasuke said sounding annoyed which caused Naruto to look up. And just as he had heard it Sasuke was irritated to the verge of anger. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "These are plans to move a casket into our families cemetery. Why?"

Then it clicked to what Sasuke was getting upset about. Even though Sasuke tried to keep his jealousy in check this was something that crossed the line. Their cemetery was for their family members only and other very close people. For Naruto to be bringing someone into their dead ground meant they they were very special to him. And it didn't matter if they were dead, its the principle that matters.

"They're Yoruki's parents," Naruto answered gently.

Suddenly the anger inside Sasuke disappeared.

"Her parents?" echoed Sasuke.

"Yeah...I thought it'd be nice if she ever...you know...wanted to visit them or something, she could. Plus...I owe Menma that much," Naruto replied.

"Menma? Why does that sound familiar?" Sasuke asked.

"He was one of the guards that helped me escape. He saved me...and now I'm repaying him by taking care of his daughter." Naruto replied.

The anger from his jealousy and any other reason from that morning vanished completely and Sasuke's eyes watered a bit.

"How...?"

"A few years ago I had Kyuubi look into it for her because I knew she'd be curious. I wanted her to be happy and to be able to answer any questions she may have. So Kyuubi looked into the orphanage she used to live in and found some information. Turns out that her parents were murdered. Looking at murders that occurred around there around the time Yoruki was born with at least one of the parents having Yoruki's characteristics...I never thought it would have been Menma's daughter. At first I didn't know...I didn't want to know. There was a chance that she could have been taken away from me and I couldn't lose any one else...so I let her have the file without looking at it.

"She burned it because she didn't want to leave either. I let it be for awhile but curiosity got the better of me and well..."

"You are one amazing person Naruto Uzumaki...you may have earned yourself a reward," Sasuke said softly.

Smiling Naruto asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well...the party doesn't start for a few more hours and our moms will be here soon to cook with the chefs...I'm sure they won't miss us too much," Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto.

"I like the way you think..."

They deepened the kiss but Sasuke stopped and breathed out, "Door..."

* * *

Kyuubi and Itachi walked into the kitchen with Kyuubi carrying a few wrapped boxes. Kyosuke's face lit up and ran toward his uncles.

"Unca Tachi! Unca Kyu!"

Itachi picked up the mini Sasuke while Kyuubi placed the gifts on the counter.

"Hey brat. Where are your parents?" Kyuubi asked.

Normally Kyosuke would pout and complain about being called a brat but he knew that that was his uncle Kyuubi's way.

"I askeded Sowa and he said that they was wessling in daddy's office," Kyosuke replied with a somewhat confused look. He didn't really understand why his parents would wrestle on his birthday. But he dismissed it. Maybe his papa stole his daddy's Ramen. That'd make Kyosuke want to fight someone.

Kyuubi smirked, "Is that so?"

"Kyu-chan don't taint Kyo's little mind," his mother chided.

"Hello to you too mom," Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Happy birthday Kyo-chan," Itachi said.

"Thank you! What I get?" Kyosuke asked looking at the boxes.

"Nah uh...not until after cake Kyo-chan," Mikoto said firmly.

Little Kyosuke pouted and squirmed to be let down. Itachi did so and went to help his mother and mother-in-law.

"So...how long exactly have they been at it?" Kyuubi asked again.

"Well when I finished giving Kyo-chan his bath they weren't in the kitchen like I thought they'd be and their bedroom door was open...they kept Kyo-chan gifts in dad's office since no one is allowed in there and I assume that something adorably heartfelt must have happened and well...if dad doesn't keep any condoms in his office then we might have another little brother and sister in some 8 to 9 months," Sora said.

"Papa and daddy are getting me a widdle bwoder or sister?"

Everyone looked at where Kyosuke's voice was coming from only to see him covered in frosting.

"Kyosuke! What have you done?" exclaimed Kushina.

"You's said I no have pwesent til afta cake...so I has cake and now pwesent!"

Everyone chuckled at the little ones logic and Kyuubi leaned down to his eye level and wiped some of the frosting on Kyosuke's cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah we did say that didn't we? But what we meant to say that not until we serve cake to the guest at your party. Sorry bud."

"Awe man..." Kyosuke pouted.

"Don't worry little man. You'll see soon that you'll be opening mountains of gifts soon," Kyuubi promised.

"So...where are Yue and Yoruki?" Kaji asked as he entered the kitchen.

"They went to go fetch Haruki. They have a present for Kyosuke and they want to keep it a secret until the actual time to open presents," Sora answered.

"Well enough dillydallying. We have a party to set up and all of you are going to help! Grab an apron and do as I say!" Kushina ordered.

* * *

After remaking the cake that Kyosuke stuffed his chibi self into, along with other various foods the garden was set up and the tables filled with food and plates and drinks and anything else. The stereo was placed near the entrance to the house and various CD's were placed in there. From Yue and Yoruki's taste of Cascada and Carrie Underwood to Sora's taste of AC/DC and whatever other music Kyosuke wanted at the ready.

It took some time to get Kyosuke into his formal clothes. Even though it wasn't a formal party per say it was still somewhat formal. Nothing stuffy and too high class but they were families of importance to the world so they had to dress that way. Kyosuke was dressed in some black shorts, a white dress shirt, a black blazer and a bow tie. He didn't really like it but his papa loved the way he looked and it made him happy so...Kyosuke would put up with the itchiness for one day. Besides...there were mountains of gifts he had to open that day.

So later the backyard was full of friends and families. The Uchiha's, the Uzumaki's, the Hyuuga's(though Sasuke made sure that he was with Naruto at all times, especially when around the Hyuuga's), the Subaku family, the Nara's, the Yamanaka's, the Akimichi's, the Inuzuka's, the Lee's...everyone came.

About noonish Kyosuke cut the cake and as soon as everyone had a piece he attacked his mountain pile of gifts, which took him about an hour and some to open everything. After the last gift in package form was opened the girls yelled 'SURPRISE' as they entered the yard with a pup. Kyosuke squealed and spent the rest of the evening playing and showing off his new puppy who he named "Toothless". The dog was a Siberian Husky pup with pure black fur. It had teeth but Kyosuke loved "How to Train your Dragon" and named his dog as such.

The rest of the time everyone just talked and enjoyed this new era of peace.

"So Sora...have a girlfriend yet?" Kyuubi asked as he approached the oldest Uzumaki male of his little brother's family.

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes, "No uncle Kyuubi." as of lately everyone _but_ his parents have been bugging him about it. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"So Sora...have a boyfriend yet?" Kyuubi tried again.

This time Sora didn't answer just crossed his arms and began to walk away, only to be pulled by the hem of his blazer. "Hey!"

"Not so fast Romeo. What's his name? Is he older or younger? Or are you the same age? Are you seme or uke?"

"UNCLE KYUUBI!" Sora screamed making everyone look at them. The little blush he had at hearing his uncle's questions intensified until he looked as red as a tomato.

"Hey Yue come here for a second," Kyuubi called his niece.

"Yes Uncle Kyu?" Yue asked.

"What can you tell me about Sora's secret lover?"Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

Yue looked at her uncle's devilsih face and her brothers look of defeat and secretly begging her for help. "Sorry Uncle Kyu but I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"Oh don't be like that Yue. I know you know," Kyuubi pouted.

"Even if I did I wouldn't say anything," Yue answered and Sora mouthed her a 'Thank you', which she smiled and nodded to.

"Oh come on! Whatever happened to brothers and sister taking any chance they had to embarrass each other?" Kyuubi demanded.

"It doesn't work like that with twins," Yue answered and walked away to Haruki.

"Kyuubi leave my son alone," Sasuke said. Sora sighed in relief at seeing his papa.

"May I go?" Sora asked.

"Sure hon," Sasuke said.

As Sora sped off Kyuubi said, "Your son has a boyfriend. Aren't you curious? He could be at risk at getting someone pregnant...or getting himself pregnant. Kids these days are moving awfully fast in intimate ways...On the plus side dad could actually live to be a great grandpa," Kyuubi said with a feral fox like grin.

"For your information I already know about Sora and his interest. He actually came to me for advice. Something I can probably assume Kaji's never done with you," Sasuke said feeling smug because he knows that for a fact.

"Maybe...but that's because my son doesn't need advice. He's got natural skills. Just like his dad," Kyuubi gloated.

"Pft...you never had the chance to have 'skills'. You were asexual until you met my brother. And the only reason you met him was because of me and Naruto, _and_ my brother had an obsession with you. That's not skills that's luck," Sasuke said.

"Why you little..." Kyuubi murmured.

"And while I'm at it, you say Sora's in risk of having a baby. Well he talks to me because he wants everything to go okay with him and his interest. If Kaji doesn't talk to you how do you know _he _isn't at risk, hm?"

"Okay okay that's enough you two. We all have great kids who know how to act and if they make a mistake no matter how big or small we're there for them...because we're a family and that's what family does," Naruto piped in.

"Thank you Dr. Feel-better," Kyuubi said as he rolled his eyes.

Itachi came up to the group as well and pulled his ear, "Listen to Naruto Kyu-chan. Unlike you and my baby brother he actually has some sense."

"Hey!" Kyuubi protested.

"Hey!" Sasuke complained.

"Thank you Itachi-kun." Naruto said.

* * *

The next morning everyone was asleep and it didn't seem like anyone would wake up soon. The only one awake was Yoruki...or so she thought. Having already dressed for the day she was about to continue writing in her journal like she did every morning when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she answered.

"Ruki-nee-chan!"

"Kyo-chan...What are you doing up so early. I thought for sure you'd be tired after yesterday," Yoruki said.

"I's is but I's needed to let Toothless go pee," Kyosuke answered as he went to the window and looked outside, "Wooks wike he's sleepin in da shade."

"I'll let him back in for you. You go back to sleep," Yoruki offered.

"Nuh uh. Daddy says we's going somewhere," Kyosuke said.

"Where?" Yoruki asked.

"Daddy no tell. He says it surprise!" Kyosuke said excited about the idea.

"Come on then, lets see what the surprise is," Yoruki held out her hand and together they made their way downstairs where their father was waiting.

"Morning you two," Naruto greeted with a goofy smile.

"Morning dad," Yoruki replied.

"Hi daddy!" Kyosuke yelled as he ran to his father's open embrace.

"So...what's the surprise?" Yoruki asked.

"Not here. Come on we'll go for a walk," Naruto said.

"Can we's take Toothless?" Kyosuke asked.

"Sure. Go get him bud," Naruto said as he placed his youngest down.

"Kay!~"

After getting Toothless on his leash they set out. For a while it was quiet. It was early and a Sunday so the walk was peaceful with nothing needed to be said. Both Kyosuke and Toothless stopped a few times to look at something that caught their interest. It wasn't too far to where they were going. Apparently they were going to their families cemetery. Yoruki wanted to ask what they were doing here until they stopped in front of two tomb stones.

She looked at the names but didn't recognize either. Kyosuke was learning barely to read and was trying to pronounce the names engraved on the stones but finally got frustrated and decided to ask his father. "Who are's they daddy?"

"These people here son...are Yoruki's parents," Naruto replied softly.

"Ruki's...pawents? But you and papa Ruki's pawents!" Kyosuke protested.

"My...parents?" Yoruki asked in disbelief and moisten eyes.

"Yeah...see hon," Naruto knelt in front of Kyosuke, "We found Yoruki and made her a part of our family. She was born with these people...these very nice people who once saved my life. It's because of Yoruki's mom that I met your papa and had you and Sora and Yue...and now I take care of Yoruki...with all my love and affection because it was something that was meant to be."

"How...?" Yoruki asked.

"I found where they were burried and decided to bring them home...I hope you like it sweety," Naruto said.

Yoruki ran to Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could with tears running down her face, "I do like it daddy! I love it...thank you! Thank you so much...I love you and papa and Sora and Yue and Kyo-chan too, and thank you for giving me a chance to get to know them."

"We love you too babe but I know there are bound to be questions and I want you to never be afraid to ask them..." Naruto said as he returned the embrace.

"Thank you's for Ruki-chan. She's a weally good sister and I's love her berry munch! Pwease wook afta her from heaven...we'll do it from here."

Naruto and Yoruki smiled. Kyosuke folded his hands together and said a little prayer he learned in church and then picked up Toothless. They all stayed there a little longer as Yoruki and Naruto said their prayers. After a few more moments of silence they made their way back home. Once there Naruto took Kyosuke back to his crib with Toothless in tow. He passed Sora's room and saw him talking on his cell. To his boyfriend most likely. He passed Yue's room and saw her and Haruki still asleep and holding each other. Naruto smiled as he looked at those two. He saw how they acted with each other and knew that someday he and Shikamaru would end up being in-laws. He then went to his room and snuggled to his beloved raven. With a kiss that Sasuke murmured to they fell back to sleep together. It was Sunday and they weren't needed for anything that day...their lives were now peaceful now and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Yoruki picked up her pen and opened her almost full journal and began to write...

_Most fairy tales are the same. There is always a bad guy who wants to ruin the good life that the good guys have. Some innocent person who has done nothing wrong to the world who gets used by some wicked person. And a good civilian that needs an amazing noble hero to save them from a horrible monster. _

_These same fairy tales always begin with Once Upon a Time and they end with Happily Ever After. _

_But really...Its never just once upon a time. It happens constantly. And happily every after?_

_Well Happily Ever After happens in the end of fairy tales and because of that are considered to be wishful thinking because real life never happens like a fairy tale...or at least that's what people usually think. There might not be anymore dragons or knights or actual magical witches around but the scenarios still happen._

_Take me for example. I had nothing but I was found by a king and a prince and became a princess. We battled an evil and wicked monster who had been torturing people and won. The king and queen who had fallen for the sinister tricks of the monster's henchman were reunited and I met the kings daughter, his princess and now my sister and we became a bigger family full of love and care...and years later another piece of love was added to our family._

_Happily ever after usually happens in the end of a fairy tale and rarely in the heart..._

_But where the fairy tale end, real life begins. And in the real world nothing ever ends. The ending to the adventures of people's lives ends when they die. Until then the experiences someone goes through is just another chapter...so until we die we won't know if it'll be a Happily Ever After...I used to always want to live in a fairy tale but those are filled with witches and trolls and dragons...Now I like living in the real world. Because...because in the real world I have everything I want and nothing I could ever find in a fairy tale._

_This is my last entry in this journal. I've had this since we first got back to Konoha nine years ago...With our family finally complete and happy I can place a Happily Ever After for this journal. And I think I'll start my next one without the Once upon a time..._

_My next one will probably be about love. Finding mine. Observing the love my brother and sister found. Commenting on families reactions and so forth...I've completed my childhood and now I'm entering my teenage years...Now that's an adventure I'm not sure anyone is ready for. But no matter what happens there's one I want to make clear..._

_I can always recall past events to help me make decisions. I can look back to moments that I loved. I can use what I learned to help my little brother as he gets older...But I cannot go back and relive those moments. I already lived them once and they led to all of this. Even though there are times we wish we can change something we can't. Time only moves forward so wasting time wishing about going back is useless. The only thing you can do I is keep moving forward...Eventually you'll see the pattern and be able to make choices for the better. And remember: Live for today. Look forward for tomorrow...and whatever happens, don't forget._

_Don't forget to smile._

_Don't forget the ones you love._

_Don't forget where you came from._

_Don't for get to dream._

_Don't forget to be happy._

_Whatever happens just don't forget. Because all of those thing are what makes you the best of who you are._

Yoruki closes her journal and places down her pen. She gets up and stretches and takes a moment to listen. The house was quiet and calm. She walks towards the window and opens it. A gentle breeze passes by and feels cool on her skin and the sun feels warm. It was a perfect Sunday morning...She smiled. Deciding to change back into her pajamas for some more sleep she dressed quickly and returns under her covers. She turns to her side and looks at the picture of when they became a full family. The picture being of the day at the hospital when Kyosuke was born.

"Happily Ever After usually happens in fairy tales and rarely at the heart...I guess our family is one of the rare ones."

With that thought Yoruki closed her eyes with a content smile on her face. In a few hours everyone will be awake and they'll have chocolate chip pancakes...Yeah, live is good.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the ride. Please be on the alert for additions to this story. Like Sora and his boyfriend. Or Yue and Haruki getting together and other stuff like that...Not like red alert...more like...uh, a less urgent color. like blue or green. I have A LOT of others stories to update but if you think I should make like one shots to answer questions that you want answered please let me know. I know for a fact that since I didn't mention who was Sora's boyfriend I'll need to make a one shot to explain that one. I mean can you imagine Sora asking Sasuke for romance advice? Or something with Kaji?

Later and be on alert for me and my stories! And not just on this account!


End file.
